Change my Heart, Change my World, Change Me
by Haru Hime-sama
Summary: Portgas D Ace is dead in the Marinford, saving his little brother with a smile on his face. Even after years passed some people are still hurting for his death and wishing that he was surviving and continuing his journey in life. Some are criminals, civilians and Gods. Then, one of the gods took Ace to his realm to be born again. I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad as well.
1. Chapter 1 : A new beginning

Chapter 1: Another beginning of an adventure

He remembers being in pain. He remembers his little brother cry, he remembers his regret for not able to see his little brother's dream fulfilled, for not able to thank them for loving him even though he doesn't deserve their love, for never able to tell them the truth himself, for making them lost their brothers.

He still wants to have more adventures, more laugh or just relaxing on the deck with his brothers and their father looking after them from his chair. He wants to live without regret, and here is now dying with so many things that he regretted. Oh well, at least he was able to live to the fullest each day. He hopes Sabo will forgive him for dying and leaving Luffy alone too.

Luffy will be sad. He was sure about it, but he also sure that Luffy will be able to stand again. He is strong after all and he has his crews. They're a nice bunch. He had met them. He knows they will be able to watch Luffy's back. Luffy will be fine because he's going to be a pirate king and most importantly Luffy will be fine because he is their little brother. Man, he really really really hope that his family will forgive him for dying, for making their effort nil. He hopes oyaji is survived. He hopes Sabo will forgive him too.

He wonders what is the afterlife looks like. He wonders if Sabo will be there waiting for him. If his mother will be there too. Heck, he hopes that Roger won't be there. He shudders at the thought of Gol D Roger waiting for him in the afterlife. God, if you're existing in the world, please, please don't make Roger be the one that waiting in my last end, he pleads.

He couldn't feel the pain any longer. Maybe he already numb now? He doesn't know how the afterlife works after all. He tries to feel his surroundings, to feel his body, his power. He couldn't feel the warmth of the Mera Mera no Mi anymore. Maybe devil's fruit power not following you to the afterlife?

Anyway, his body feels heavy. He could not get up too. He tries to open his eyes this time, he sees white. Where is he? Everything seems so big here... He tries to call someone, to ask where the hell is he? No sound coming out from his mouth. No wait, did he just gurgle? No no no, no way! Firefist Ace did not just gurgle. He is not some baby... Wait someone is coming.

No! No no no no no no fucking way! Either she was a giant or I'm really a baby now.

Holy shit, what the hell!

How did I turn in to a baby? I was sure that I'm dead. It's not that I'm not thankful that I'm still alive, but why the hell I become a baby? Is this the after effects of dying? No way! Stop thinking like Luffy, Ace!

Okay, let's think...

I remembered dying. I remembered oyaji. I remembered Luffy and my life after meeting Luffy. I remembered Sabo and his death. Nope. My life was not a dream, and neither is this.

Did I travel back in time?

Big no! I was not in the Bandit's hut and no sign of the shitty gramps either. So no, no time travel.

So what is this then?

Hey, God? Are you there? Could you please tell me where I'm and why I'm here? Why I'm a baby?

Oh great! I'm getting crazy. Is that it? There is no way the god will answer you, silly Ace.

"Well, since you ask me so nicely," suddenly a voice said in his head.

Ace was startled. If he was not a baby right now he might jump but since he was a baby he only able to curse, very badly.

"Now, now," the voice said "babies shouldn't curse that much Ace! As for your question... You're now being reborn in another universe, congratulations! I'm this world's god, my name is Ether. Nice to meet you Ace! " he chimes.

"Nice to meet you too," he thought instantly.

"What a nice manner!" the god gussed. Ace scowl at that.

"Now let me tell you about this world!" the god continue. "We can say that you're chosen, most people that being reborn usually would not remember their past life as you do. You might wonder why it was like that. It is because the mistakes my past people did. They used to summons people from another universe that caused ripples in this universe. These ripples make some of the people reborn to be able to remember their other life."

Hmm, I feel sceptical about his explanation. Does that mean he talks to everyone that has past lives memory? It seems troublesome.

"Of course not!" he said and I jumped again. Holy shit, he reads minds!

"it's not on purpose I assure you. It is because I'm a god. God listens to his people thought so he can grant their wish if He thinks they deserve it. And as to why I'm talking to you. It is because your situation is special,"

Oh great, I thought. Don't tell me that I'm the son of another pirate king or other number one criminals in this world.

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean by special. Your situation is special because I've chosen you myself to be reincarnated in this realm. It is because I stumbled upon your adventures and I feel your life was cut too soon. So I want you to live in this realm freely, you have my blessings. Be as whoever you want to be. For me, you're a memento of someone that I can't save. I hope I was able to give you chance to be happy without burden, Ace."

I was stunned. Why I thought...

"As I say, you're a memento of someone that I can't save. Let me tell you why you were able to be here now Ace."

He took a long breath and exhale slowly.

"This life that you will have, Ace, has been lived before"


	2. Chapter 2 : Thank you

Chapter 2: Thank you

"Er..." I thought. "What do you mean has been lived?"

"Let me tell you the rest of the story to make you easier to understand it."

I nodded my head

"This life, or should I said timeline? is going to be reset in a few years. As I said, this life has been lived before. The people that had had live in the previous timeline made some gracious mistakes that made an innocent being suffer so much. The pure being that never gets the love it deserves. The person was punished for the crime it did not make, it blamed for something it did not know, they took everything that ever matters to it until it died, alone, lonely just because someone thinks that it was a criminal, a being with a dark heart that deserves to be punished. It was a being that I was not able to save."

He said hoarsely. I can feel his sorrow in every sound he makes. It made me wonder what kind of being he is talking about and why was it suffered so much. As if listening to my thoughts (he probably is, my mind supports) he continues.

"It happened because a human's born to our world with a memory of past life. This human thought that this realm is a game just because its people are similar to the game she was playing in her world. She thinks of herself as a Heroine who deserves to be loved by anyone."

What the hell I thought... And what is a heroine?

"I know, right" the god sigh.

"Well, I don't mind her thinking this world as a game or anything. The people live in this world are free to think, to live as they like. My only regret is that when she noticed the difference between this world and her game world, she did not accept it. She forced the timeline to follow her desires. Even though she already has someone that loves her dearly, peers that look up to her, a family that can support her and happiness that await for her in the future, she was not satisfied. Why? because in her game world everyone loves her and she got everything. Without her knowledge, her foolishness made ripples in the world and by years and years, if it was left alone or if I did not reset the time now, or used the ripples as I did now in hope to calm the ripples down, this world would be destroyed," he finished.

I find it hard to believe an act of one person is enough to destroy the world, but again, my action alone is enough to destroy one big strong pirate and create a war. So... Yeah. No comment there.

So, I ask instead, if this world was destroyed, why did you make me born in this world? Hold on! I knew it! You hate me, don't you? You want me to suffer!

I don't know why or how but I feel I can see the God rolled his eyes at me while he said "As I told you. She also created ripples which allowed me to take you out from your old world and bring you here. What I'm going to tell you before you interrupted me was, that one of my children there also used the ripples to reach me, it was a very dangerous thing to do, I tell you now. So don't even try, you might die again and if you do I wouldn't able to take your soul to make it reborn again."

This time I rolled my eyes and told him to get to the point already. I don't think I would like to reset the time anyway. It would be troublesome, I rather live my life to the fullest.

"In his last moment, he asked a second chance. A chance to start back. To reset the time"

I gasp. No way! Time travel is not real, nor it is possible, I thought which he replied "So is being reborn," which make sense. Damn!

So are you telling me you make me born here to help him?

"No, I'm telling you this to make you understand the reason why you're able to reborn here, not to ask you to do anything for me. I did as far as what I did to bring you back alive, even if it is not in your own world, so you will able to continue your adventures, Ace. So live your life to the fullest and be free as free as you can be. I know I tell you that you are a memento, but with this timeline resetting, that person also will have a second chance. This time hopefully will be better."

"I admit your life is going to be intertwined with them, the one that made a wish, the one with past life memories like you, and the one that is a memento. But the way how you will interact with them is up to you. I will be watching but I regret that once again I will not be able to help more. It's up to you whether you want to help or not."

I see I thought.

"Well then, Ace. This is farewell. We won't be able to meet again after this. I give you my blessings. Live, Ace. To the fullest. For yourself, for the people that love you. Still, love you until now even after you long gone in your world. For your family. I wish you good luck. Best of luck."

I suddenly feel warm in my heart. The face of Luffy, Sabo, Oyaji, Marco, hell even Gramps and Dadan along with all of my family's face that I left behind flashed in my eyes. I understand. They love me even though I don't deserve them. They fought for me, lose life for me even though I wasn't worth it. I know there are other people that deserve more to have this second chance (like Sabo, for example) but I got them instead. Like hell, I'm going to just let it pass. I will live as I like. I don't care about other, they can try to reset their life as they like or think this is a game, as long as they don't ask me to do what they do, I won't bother them. I'm a pirate after all not a hero. Besides, God told me to live as I like so that is what I'm going to do.

I beam to The God. No need to tell him my plan, I knew he already knows anyway. As The God starting to fade away, sincerely I tell him.

Thank you for giving me this second chance.

* * *

 _ **Notes: Edited 17-01-2019**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Growing up again

Chapter 3: Growing up again

My life as a baby is not that exciting but it is better than in my previous life, not that I remember how was my baby day in my last life but yeah. This baby me have many people take care of him, er me, I meant. I sleep in a nice and comfy bed, big room so big that it makes me feel lonely that I wish Luffy and Sabo are here with me. I really really really hope that my new parents are not some noble ass like Sabo's parents were. The God said that they weren't bad guys, if they were I don't think I can live with them, I might take Sabo's path and run away from home. Yeah, that's a good plan. I might be able to be a pirate again. Honestly, speaking of parents always make me remember and miss Oyaji.

Oh moving on. As I said my life as a baby wasn't that exciting, I only eat, sleep and shit. So let's skip that, yeah?

Years have been passed since the day I spoke to Ether (Or The God in case you forgot him), I'm now have become a 9 years old boy. Too fast? Well, I think it was too long to grow up. Thus 9 years were tough for me. I hate to admit it but I often feel lonely even though there were a lot of people around me. They were not family. They hung around and nice to me not because they like me like Luffy, Sabo and My crew, they were there because of my position. Curse that God! He made me born as a Prince! Yeah, you heard that right a prince! (again) and this time is a real prince who has a King Father who is a Real King with the Real Kingdom. What the hell!

I still feel as if Sabo is mocking me till now. Well, at least this father is not bad or a demon like my last one, pity that I still don't have a mother. Even if she was not dead because of me, somehow I still feel guilty when I am thinking of her. Maybe because a part in my heart will always remember the mother that gave up her life for me in my past life. I'm a crown prince even though I'm the youngest child. Because my mother, the queen was not pregnant for a long time, my father as the king was pressured to take a concubine. From her, he got 1 son too, my elder brother. Rumour has it that once upon a time my big brother was supposed to be the crown prince but since the queen got pregnant and had me, the title was given to me. That situation made their side hate me so much to the point that they want to get rid of me, they said. Who know if it's correct or not. If you ask me, I don't care about that title and if big brother wants it I can give it to him anytime. My life goal is to live freely and be as strong as I can. So I can have an adventure again. To set sail again. I promise Sabo and Luffy that I will live without regret after all. If I'm in the sea again, maybe then it can lessen my longing to be back to Oyaji and the crew. The guilt I feel for dying on them.

Speaking of them, the rumours also said that the reason my father did not have a queen right now is caused by that too. He afraid that if big brother's mother becomes the queen, my position will be in danger. Honesty, I don't think they're bad. Coming from me it was like praises. I was a pirate. I don't trust people easily. I'm not saying that I trust them, I just feel that they're not bad. We don't interact much but we're not in a bad relationship either. I knew my big brother is 2 years older than me and he is very smart, capable and reliable both in politics and magic (yes, magic. This world has magic instead of devil fruits. Surprise?). He's not really good in sword and fight. It doesn't matter here though, as a prince he bounds to have capable bodyguards protecting him.

Moving on, today is the day I choose a candidate as my fiancee. Yeah, it's a special day and it's hard. I never imagined that I would have a woman, let alone a fiancee. In another life, I might refuse it immediately, but after living in this world for 9 years and learn how this world work, refusing won't be the best way right now. I am not strong enough to live by myself yet, so I still need to live here, since this place has the best magic tutors, swordmasters, and the best food to eat. That's why I still need to wait until I'm sure I'm strong enough. Maybe after I'm 17 again?

Still, having a fiancee is gonna be hard. In my past life, I have never had interest in women... Or men. My brain too occupied by the thirst of freedom, to escape from his shadow, to find out whether it was okay for me to be born. I might be had an urge or few dreams, I'm a man after all, but it was never felt important, besides I was too scared to be like him. I don't want some woman to be like my mother and repeat the same fate as her. I never feel the need to have a woman beside me since I had found a family. Their presence and their love were more than enough for me. This feels worse when I realized that she (whoever I choose) will be younger than me... Way, way, way, younger than me. I might be appearing as 9 years old but deep down I was not. The grown-up me was never interested in women or romance in general, how can the little me right now will know how to choose a woman (well, not really a woman yet right now) that will be suitable for myself? Or so I thought...

I never imagined even in my wildest dream that the day will come when I fall in love with someone.

 _ **Edited 17.01.2019**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Things I never feel before

I have met a lot of beautiful women before. Some of them even used to not have many things to wear or in Thatch's word 'beautiful, sexy, alluring kind of women'. He used to tease me that I was a child that still needs to grow up when I told him I don't get what is so alluring about them. I never feel attracted to a woman before. There was Makino but to her was more like love to an older sister than a romantic one, she was the one woman that was taking care of us, always nice, gave us clothes and teach us things. She was pretty, for me she was even prettier than that pirate empress Hancock. Sabo has always been teasing and saying that I had had a crush on her but he was wrong. Makino was the first lady who was nice to me (as the other one was Dadan) so it's no wonder that I thought of her as special but it was never romantic love or crush. So, to said that this feeling is foreign will be understandable. Never ever in my life or my next life, I imagined that someday I will fall in love with anyone.

There was never a "type of girl or boy that I like" in my book as they never interest me before, so it was quite a surprise for me to have this feeling towards her. She was so small and young soooo young, much much much much younger than me. Heck, she was two years younger than me in this life which means that she was at least, hmm? I was twenty when I died added to my current age means that she was twenty-seven my junior?. Yeah, too young. She is too young for me. But I want her. Was I always been a... Huh? What was it called again? Isn't a man that like little girls called lolicon? (no way!).

Nah, of course not. I thought they were cute, like that Tama from Wano, but I don't feel like this. How do I explain it, my blood feel like it was rushing to my head? I felt hot like a Mera Mera no mi was burning me. My eyes following her movements and my sense of time stopped when I look into her eyes. Those blue-grey eyes are the most beautiful eyes I saw in the world. Soft pink lips, pale skin, silver hair with a tint of blue at the tip. She is perfect. Well, she is seven so her body is still undeveloped but in a few years, I am sure she will be the most perfect being alive. Yeah, I know I'm biased. This is my first love so I'm allowed to be as biased as I can be. Her voice when she greets me is soft and alluring (yeah Thatch, I finally understand what that word meant). Beautiful. She is beautiful. So beautiful that I want everyone here to know that she is mine.

I hold her gaze and told the people present that "I choose her. She is the one that I want as a fiancee. I choose her to be the one that will be allowed to stay at my side. " Standing up and bowing my head I said, "Honorable Father, I will be really grateful if you allow me to have her as my fiancee, please".

We are currently in a ballroom. My king father is sitting on a chair a bit far at my right side. Along with his butler slash bodyguard slash adviser standing on his left. My stepmother the Lead Lady (not the queen yet because king father still refuses to make her Queen even after my queen mother passed away years ago) Lady Ashleen Fern Rhein sitting behind him with my Big Brother Arren Arch Fern Rhein by her side. Their eyes are wide. So are all the Nobel's that are presents.

"Are you sure my son? Don't you want to give the other ladies chance to introduce themselves to you first before you decide? It will be rude to them if you don't even give them chance, son" my father finally said.

"I understand. I did not dismiss them yet, father. I will still listen to their introduction. After all, even if they are not my fiancee, they will be my colleague in the future. Only for the fiancee candidate, I don't think I will want to have someone else". I answered.

I admit the ladies that both have and going to present themselves to me are all beautiful and fine women? girls?. I'm aware of it but in my eyes, they are all children she is the only interesting one. The only one that somehow even if I am aware that she is a child yet still manage to captive me. There is something different that set her aside from the others. Something in her expressions caught me. Not to mention that I have already been fallen for her.

My father held my gaze and peer deeply into me. I felt as if he was searching something inside me. I put my determined expression and look into his eyes too. He nods satisfied.

"Very well. I allow it". Said, my father. He stands to address every guest presents. Everyone stand firmly to receive his words as he starts.

"Usually" he begins "We will announce the result after a week introduction to let the crown prince harden his resolution and choice. But in this case, it seems that it is not needed. I see that He is confident with his choice and determined to make it real. I, Arkhein Axel Fern Rhein, The 776 King of The Etherheinz Kingdom announced that Lady Kii Fern Wallace, The second daughter of Duke House Wallace as Arzen Ace Fern Rhein's, The Crown Prince of Etherheinz Kingdom, fiancee. The contract will be established with both Royal house and The Wallace house in another occasion in the near future. Lady Kii may take a seat by the prince side to wait for the prince to finish the introduction."

He waits until Kii who looks dazed and lost bows and stands beside me then continue to address the others former fiancee candidates

"I thank you for time and willingness to be candidates. The ladies may continue to introduce themselves to the Prince. It is regrettable that it won't be an introduction for the chance to be The Crown Prince fiancee. I pray may the ladies found other gentlemen that suitable for her". He then spread his arms and bows.

The introduction continues without a hitch after that and finally, it is the time for me and my fiancee to spend the time to get to know each other.

* * *

I asked her to take a walk with me after all that ordeal. We're in the garden, sitting under a gazebo. She is so quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it. I want to hear her voice again. As someone that had been chosen as The Crown Prince fiancee, she sure does not look happy. Wait, what if it was not something she wants herself. She is a noble after all, daughters of the noble house usually used to this kind of things. Married to a son from another powerful house for political reasons. This is it, isn't it? She doesn't like me. She just following her family wish. Darn! She even might already have a lover (that's unlikely, Ace. She is seven for heaven's sake. Said the Sabo in my head). Oh well, even if it was true I still want her. I'm a pirate and pirates are selfish (except Luffy, perhaps) I get what I want. If she doesn't love me now then I will just make her love me. How? Let's just think about it later (and now I feel as if the Sabo in my head snorts)ah, whatever.

"I hope it was your own will to be a candidate for my fiancee," I said.

She looks startled for a moment, glances at me and immediately, face redden, lower her gaze again then nodded. "it is" she said softly.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be happy with it though," I said critically

"I am," she said quickly.

"are you?" I pressed.

"I am," she said again, confidently this time.

"Hmm... perhaps if you said it while you look at me, I would believe it"

She hesitates for a moment, then slowly her eyes found mine and I, once again, feel like I'm drowning, my breath seem too fast, I feel like I can gaze at her eyes forever. I peer at her face, her skin, her nose, her cheeks as pink as her lip. Stunning, completely gorgeous. I want to taste it, I want to kiss her. Slowly, painfully slow, I feel drawn closer to her inch by inch, then I saw her lips moving.

"I am," she said clearly "I'm happy to be chosen as your fiancee, Your Highness,"

I blink. What were we talking about again?. Ah, about her feelings being my fiancee or something. Hmm... Since when my memory is as good as a goldfish again? Oh well, focus Ace, focus.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may, your highness," she replies softly

"First, could you stop calling me your highness? My name is Ace,"

"I cannot possibly..."

"Yes, you can," I cut her "I don't like it when people call me that but I understand that they have to. You're different. You're my fiancee now, I don't want to be called 'your highness' by my own fiancee."

"Then... Arzen-sama..."

"Nope. Call my name. My name"

"I'm being rude but isn't it his highness name?"

"you said 'his highness'"

"ah, I apologize,"

"Nah, no need to apologize. It is my name, but I think I like the name Ace better. So call me Ace,"

"Ace-sama?"

"Absolutely not"

"umm..."

"Ace. Call me Ace"

"Ace-san?"

"Just Ace"

"Ace...-kun"

"Ace"

"Ace-kun"

I look at her in silence. She looks back with nervous eyes, biting her lower lip. I sigh.

"Alright then. I will allow 'Ace-kun'"

"Thank you, his... ah. Ace-kun" she said when she noticed my raised eyebrow.

"The second question is 'who do you want to be a fiancee of?"

She tilts her head "I beg your pardon?"

Cute. She is too cute. No, stop there Ace. This is important.

"Do you want to be The Crown Prince's fiancee or are you willing to be MY fiancee?" I empathize the word 'my' to her.

"Isn't it the same?"

"No, it isn't"

"I afraid that I don't quite understand"

"Right now I might be The Crown Prince but I'm still young, we're still young. We don't know what will happen in the future. Who knows I might be not a Crown Prince anymore by the time we're in the age of marriage."

I held her gaze, solemnly I told her "And if it is The Crown Prince that you want to marry, it might not be me in the end"

"I... see," she said slowly. Her eyes seem lost and looking distant, her mind seems goes somewhere to process what I was saying. I feel something close to a fear grips my heart. Surely it's The Crown Prince that she wants right? After all, she came here to be the Crown Prince's fiancee. I know it's silly and she doesn't really know me. I fear that she wouldn't want me. While I was getting lost in my own self-doubt she seems to find her answers.

"May I know who is, um, who is the one that has chosen me as a fiancee back then?"

I was taken back "it's me," I said

"The Crown Prince?"

"No. Me. Ace. Just me, Ace"

"Then, I would like to be Ace-kun's fiancee," She said with a nod

"and if one day I am not a Crown Prince anymore?"

"I'm still Ace-kun's fiancee... I hope. If Ace-kun still wants me then," I close my eyes and breath slowly. I don't even realize that I've been holding my breath.

I smile down at her. Her shy smile that she gives in returns looks fake but so adorable. I inch closer to her again

"The third question," I said. Hand touching her cheek. I'm aware by now that my heart beats faster and faster. She might hear it. She looks at me, eyes asking...

I found myself saying "May I kiss you?"

She stares, blinks, then her face turns red. "Ki, kiss?! l, l, we... Um, we... Ah still young, I'm seven. His... Ace-kun also said that we're still young. I, um, I, I don't think we're allowed to..." she stutters, eyes blinking, looks at me then down and at me again and down again while her face reddens and redden at every word.

Damn! My heart might burst. Adorable. Cute. Stunning. Beautiful. Alluring. I don't ever think that those words will exist in my dictionary and here I'm and there she is the one that made me think about them. And she just a little girl. I'm already like this when she only a little girl with the undeveloped body of hers. What's gonna happen to me when she grows up? damn, damn, damn, yes Sabo, you're right. I'm smitten and I'm about to do something stupid, something that a boy of my age won't ever think of doing. Oh hey, I maybe have a 9 years old body but I'm not really nine, aren't I? (no Thatch, I'm not a lolicon. I'm not attracted to little girls. I only attracted to Kii. Yes, it just happens that my first love is a seven years old girl. Case closed.)

While my brain busy arguing with people that were not actually there, I held her face. Right here, right then, before my consciousness catching up to me, I kiss her. Slow and deep. I pull her stiffen body closer to me. I can feel her heartbeats. It's beating as fast as mine. Her eyes wide, her cheeks beautifully red as I kiss her lip again and again and again.

"Stay by me," I say. "From now and on I wish you to stay by me, as long as we live in this world and beyond. Stay by me, please."

Her eyes misty, they look older than her age. I was afraid that she was going to cry but she smiled. Softly. The first real smile she gives me.

"Yes, I would love to," she says.

I smile too and kiss her again.

 _ **edited 17012019**_


	5. Chapter 5 : I knew that

Thanks for the people who are giving their time to review. For guest #1 author will try to write a longer chapter from now on.

For guest #2 thank you. I'm glad you like it. We will just need to wait and see if she remembered her past. What do you think? Do you prefer if she remembered or not

For RainVNfans the first reviewer that use their name. Thank you for your time reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. There won't be many people remembering their past.

* * *

I knew that he loved her. His eyes always seem to found her even if his expression was always passive. He cared for her in his own way. I knew that. Even back then, I knew he loved her. I understood. What I never understand back then was, why even though he loves her, he kept her at arm's length. He didn't let her get closer. Why he hurts her. Why he chose someone else. Why he let her die. Well, that was what I thought before I knew the truth.

I can see that he was still in love with her even after her death. He was suffering for letting her down. For letting her die. For making her feel alone. For not being able to save her. The way he sometimes zoned out, the way his eyes looked at the distant, lost in the past. The way his smile turned fake each time. The way he lived his life that in the outsider eyes seemed perfect but was empty for him. The way he was waiting for death. I knew. I knew even then he never stop loving her. That's why I was not surprised when he falls for her again this time. But...

Why does he come to see her every day?

After that day, he is been coming over to our house every day. Every. Fucking. Day. Sigh... I know I've changed something. I knew my actions will have consequences. I was hoping for the better. Not this. I admit I was worry because every time I saw them together, their silhouettes overlapping with their past selves make me remember my traumatic experience. Not that I said it's bad, it's just that the changes are far too different from the last time. I'm aware everything is going to change. It's the reason why I'm here after all. I want to make her life better. I want her to found the happiness that she deserves. I was reluctant to let her be the part of his lives again, I worried that she will get hurt again. But I just can't forget the way he looked at the distant. Lost and in pain. The way he called her name when he thought that he was alone. Soft and longing. The way he keeps coming to that place alone and cried there. Broken. I knew then just how much he loved her.

I was given a second chance to make different choices. To redo everything. To treat her better. To make her happy. To let her know that I love her as much as she does. That's why I want to give him chances too. One more time. To love her. Hopefully this time he will be able to make her happy. I've changed things. So, I hope along the way it also will change their relationship.

Thought that was my intention. It may be the result of the changes that I've made but this is just too drastic! His attitude is just too different. Far, far too different than the last time. He might be just a whole different person.

He is been sticking too close to her. He holds her hands, pats her head, hugs her and just being close to her in general, every gotten chance. He takes her everywhere. From studying to training or even when he is going on his touring out the town event. Wherever and whenever he goes she must be there too. It is as if he turns her into his shadow. Sometimes I wonder if he also comes back in time. If last time I don't understand why he wasn't able to show her that he loves her, now I don't understand why he keeps teasing her even though he loves her. I'm starting to worry that her face will turn red permanently. I hope he is not bullying her. Well, she doesn't seem to be afraid of him or hate him so I think he is okay at least. Again, not that I think this is bad but god... What I've done?

I hope, desperately hope that this time around everything is going to be fine. I promised myself that this time I will protect her. She will be my priority. My number one. I don't want to lose her again. Like before.

Before. I was never paid close attention to her. I love her, but last time she was always been sent to her room every time I tried to be nice to her. My mother always said that we wouldn't want to make Midori Nee-sama sad. Midori Nee-sama was fragile and sensitive. We wouldn't want to make her feel left out just because she was not as strong as us or worse make her feel like she was not part of our family just because she was adopted. Midori Nee-sama needs Mother by her side to remind her that she would always be our family first daughter even though she was not Mother and father biological daughter. We never realized or more likely they never realized, because even if I didn't act as I know, I knew that by doing that they, no, not only they, we made her felt left out. We made her lonely. We always made Midori Nee-sama our priorities to the point that we made her, the biological daughter of our house abandoned.

She grew up alone. Without help. She did everything by herself. We even never questioned why when she was not present for family dinner or if she missed breakfast. There was six of us. Father, mother, Akai Nii-sama, Midori Nee-sama, me and her but sometimes it's as if they forgot about her and only think that they have one daughter only.

Because of that, she became a loner. Had no friends and never talked. I found out later that she had been bullied in her own house by our own maids. They never help her. They even left her on the way when we had to attend important balls. They would tell us/them, that she was missing on the way. Or she asked to rest and never come back to the carriage. She then would turn up looking tired, dress dirty, got scolded and punished by our parents. She never defends herself. Not after our parents told her that she was not needed to be born, they already have an heir, a daughter, and me a little brother of the house to support Nii-sama and Nee-sama. Nee-sama is already perfect and they don't need a second daughter they said, especially not a daughter that is a troublemaker, a shame to our family they said.

I remembered her cry that night, all alone in her room, silently, hugging herself. She looked so small. That was the only time she ever cried and the last time she shows an expression.

Her birthday has never been celebrated but she always gave me a birthday present. It was always handmade. Her gift has always been my favourite. I loved them all. I gave her presents too. She always said that she will treasure it. And treasure it, she did. Until the day she went.

When everything becomes chaotic I asked her "why did you do it?"

"I didn't," she told me.

"everyone knows that you bullied her," I said back then. "why did you do it?" I pressed too angry to listen to her.

"it is because she only a baron daughter?" I asked

"it is because your fiancee finds that her company far more pleasant than yours?"I said to her back then.

"it is because you envy her?" I continued

"why did you do it?" I shouted to her then.

But all she said was "I didn't" but I never believed her. I turned my back on her. Abandoned her just like the rest of the family.

When she was sentenced I asked her again "why did you do it? do you love him that much to the point that you throw everything away even your humanity? Too scoop that low? Even hurting someone innocent in the process just because of jealousy?" I asked her back then. "is your love for him blinded you this much that you don't even care about who you hurt? Why did you do it?" I remembered my voice cracked at the end.

She looked at me then, hold my gaze and again, all she said was "I didn't. I don't even know what love is. How would I know the answer?" then off she went. silently, alone. Never look back.

Back then, I never understand her actions. I keep asking myself why she did that. I've become obsessed over her reasons doing what she did. I thought it was because her love never returned, an unrequited love. Because she loved him so much but he loves another woman. Because he was her fiance and she feels betrayed by him. It makes sense in my mind and I was in love with that girl too, the same girl that took her fiance from her. Now I think about it, it was me that was blinded by love. Not her. Never her.

I don't remember why I decided to come to see her that day but because of that my mind finally cleared. Because there, in that dark, tiny underground prison, I saw him with her. Him, the one that I thought she loves. The one that I thought never love her, lying naked on top of her naked body, thrusting into her, kissing her everywhere, all the way huskily telling her that he loved her while asking why she never loved him. Why she had to hurt that girl, why she had to get caught while hurting that girl, why she had to be sent to this prison, why he had to marry that girl and not her, why he can't do anything to save her, why even the king wouldn't listen to him because the king thought that he was unreasonable, losing himself, forgotten his own responsibilities and has been blinded by his love for her that made him can't think clearly. Telling her again and again in every thrust, every kiss he gave her just how much he loves her and why couldn't she fall in love with him.

I remembered being frozen on spot. Blanked as I saw her, desperately trying to control her own breath, nails digging on his back. I can feel all the reasons that I have come up previously crumble in my mind. Was I wrong? What are they doing? If he loved her then why did this happen?. I came back to reality when I heard her voice. Telling him softly. Weakly.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said, even though she was the one that is hurt, that he hurts. I felt my breath hitched at her next words.

"I never know what love is. How it feels to be loved. I never have someone that love me before. I don't know how to love someone". She cried out then as he thrust harder into her.

"Don't know how to love someone?" he whispered. I was aware that I need to move. To save her or to leave the place. I wasn't sure. I just know that don't want to witness this. But my feet just refuse to move. I closed my eyes when her voice told him

"My family said that they don't love me. When I was young I thought Aoi-sama loves me.." I heard her cries overlapping with his voice saying "Aoi..."

"but he didn't," she said quickly. "and I always know that otou-sama, okaa-sama, Nii-Sama and Nee-sama never love me. I'm unlovable"

"who said that?" he asked her followed by a moan. Oh god, I don't want to hear it. I keep telling myself to move as I feel my breath getting shorter and shorter.

"Nee-sama said so" she continued "I'm sorry, I don't know that you love me. I'm sorry that I never realized. If I did, you won't be hurting this much."

"I was the one who hurt you," he said with the same husky voice as before "even now, I keep hurting you. Doing this to you" eyes still close, I heard her exhale sharply as he moaned again. As I pray to god to please let me move, he continued telling her

"I'm the one who should say sorry. This is wrong. I knew" he said between moans "but I can't help myself. I love you so much. I want to be with you but I can't. Can't anymore. But I love you. So much love you. How would I be able to live without you? You must hate me so much now"

He always looked strong. Always in control. The epitome of perfect. His broken voice sounds so strange in my ears. I can't find my own voice. I shut my eyes tightly. My breath ragged as I rooted on spot still not able to move. I can feel that I'm shaking as I heard she cried again, as he moaned and moaned, and moaned, even though my eyes closed I can't block the noise. I can't block the sound of him thrusting into her faster, harder and harder. Her muffled voice. Their ragged breath. Her voice softly called his name and he shouted her name as he came. My body shaking badly by then, of what I'm not sure. Was it fury or regret or shame. I don't know. Her next words were what broke me. I stumbled then I ran and ran and ran and ran until I collapsed. I was aware that I hype relating, I chocked on my own spit trying to talk. Her words ringing in my ears even as I feel someone holding me then hurling me from the ground. I still can hear her voice

I don't hate you. This is the least I can do for hurting you. The only one that ever loves me. I'm grateful. Thank you for loving me.

It's hurt. So much. God, what I've done. She thanks the one that had violated her. Why? Because she thought that he was the only one that ever loved her? Oh god. Why? She was half of me then I hurt her. She thought that I never care, never love her. Oh god. My little twin sister all alone feeling unloved. No, she believed that she was unloved because Nee-sama, sweet perfect Nee-sama told her so. Oh god, oh god what I've done.

That time I keep asking myself what I've done? Why did I hurt her so much? If he was the one that loves her that much why did she hurt that girl? Or if she really hurt that girl? Why did Nee-sama tell her that? My caring Nee-sama, was she really have the heart to hurt her own little sister? Except my mind said, they never thought of her as part of the family, to begin with, why wouldn't she or they have the heart to hurt her?

That was not the first time I was thinking about talking to him. As I saw him sit silently among our friends, listening to that girl, nod and smile at the right places. As I observed him closely, I can see it then. How often his eyes got distant. How fake his smiles actually were. How he never got too close to that girl.

One time when the others were teasing them, well, prying more likely, about how far they've gone. Sometimes I felt like they were a bit unrespectful to him, sometimes I wonder if they forgot that he was a prince, our country Crown Prince precisely.

"say Angela-chan" I heard my fiancee (yes I had a fiancee after she was sentenced to make people forget that she was part of our family and focused more about my engagement rather than her being sentenced) asked that girl that time, "is his highness a good kisser? How good is he in bed?" she whispered.

That girl glanced at him for a moment. He looks like he was concentrating on his book but I, who was observing him those days, of course, notice that he was actually lost in thought. I suspect his mind was in that dark, tiny, underground prison where she was kept. I clenched my fist at the thought.

"Arzen-sama is a gentleman. A respectful man. He said he won't touch me before we get married. We haven't even had our first kiss yet let alone sleeping in the same bed. He treasures me so much. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world" that girl said, shyly whispered back to my fiancee as my fiancee cooed at them and gussed at how cute and pure their relationship is. I had an urge to scoff at them. Gentleman? Pure? What a joke. They never realized how dirty he actually was.

What he did to her in that cell was not the act of a gentleman. I felt my breath fasten. My hands were starting to shake. I really really want to hurl him by his collar, punched him, asked why he did that to her. Was it the only time he did that or just the first time. Heaven forbid. How many times did he had done it to her? Oh god. I excuse myself as I felt my control starting to slips.

In the end, I was never able to ask him directly. I was a coward.

* * *

I was able to get the full story after she gone forever. By then it was already too late. She was already gone. Alone even in her last breath. They said she died peacefully in her sleep. They said it was because her body is weakened because she was not used to living in a place like that. They said it might be the shock of being in the prison that weaken her body. She was a daughter from a noble house, after all. She used to live in luxury that's why being in the prison ruined her health. They theorized.

They were wrong.

She was poisoned he suspects. She died after she got visitors he said. Two ladies came to visit her he said. One of them had a lovely pink hair and the other one had a beautiful strawberry blonde hair he said. Pink hair? I was livid. Unbelievable as it was I never think it was impossible. He had an oath he said. Oath to never tell anyone who visited the prisoners as long as the visitor show him a permit letter to visit. As I know from experience just how difficult it was the task to get one of them, I understand that it was planned. My dear baby sister has become a victim yet again.

"why are you telling me this," I asked him

Because she didn't deserve it he said. Because he wasn't able to help her when she was alive he said. Because he wasn't able to help her that time she ever asked for one he said.

"when?" I asked him again "she never asked for anyone help," I told him.

"what makes her that desperate to ask for help" I wondered

"she had lost everything and about to lose the only thing that she had," he told me

"and it was?" I prompted.

"her pride," he said

"pride?" I questioned. As long as I'm concerned she was never a prideful person.

"the day his Highness took it from her" I understood what he meant before he finished his sentences.

"tell me,"I said softly

"no," he said

"you witness it," I told him. It was not a question.

"I did" he confirmed, "I was supposed to stand in front of her cell before I was tasked to stand in front of the first door" he continued.

"that time, you knew he was there. You knew what they were, what he was doing. Yet you still let me in. Why?"

"because I want someone else to know. I was hoping you would be able to help her, but..."

"But I didn't, instead I was collapsed because of the shock. You never told him that I came."

"I never told him" he confirmed again

"why did you want to help her" again, I asked.

"she was a strong girl, cold and expressionless when she came. Never show weakness. Never complain. But that day I saw fear in her eyes. I can't forget her desperate plea, her tears, the way her body shook and trembling after that. How she cried herself to sleep every night after that. Her dread every time he came back to do it again and again. Her helplessness and finally her acceptance."

"acceptance?"

"I remembered that night. She was looking blankly at the ceiling. I thought she was about to give up. She was not. I heard her telling herself that she has no escape. Even if there was an escape she was already broken. She asked herself what should she do. I remembered thinking that she had gone insane until I heard her says if she is going to go down she will go with a smile. If there is no more happiness left then she just needs to be happy with what she got. She still lives, that means she still can hope. Life itself is hope"

"alive? Hope?" my heart gets heavier and heavier at that.

"after that every time he comes she asked to talk with him. They talked and I like to say that they're getting closer. He still wants her time by time but by then he starting to calm down and noticed me. After that, he will ask me to go outside when he wants to have it with her. It's better than being forced but I still feel bad for her. To not only accept the one that hurt her, but also make him content is something unbelievable for me. I get this crazy idea that she finally fall in love with him. Even though I knew it was impossible"

"tell me" I plead again "please" I beg.

He stared at me for a very long time. "very well" he said finally.

* * *

 **-WARNING!**

 **Mature contents ahead. Please skip if it's not your kind of stuff to read!**

* * *

She was sitting in her cell as usual. Book in hand when he comes. He shows the keeper his permit then ask him to open the door. The man hesitated for a moment then open the door for him. He is a royal after all. His words are the rule itself. She looks up at the sound of the key is clicked. Alarmed. He usually only talk to her outside her cell. Talk meant he ask her questions, she keeps quiet. He got angry. Shout and then leave. She can tell that today is going to be different. She feels wary almost scared. Her instincts said that it was going to end badly.

She was right.

He immediately grabbed her as soon as the man lock her door again. She saw the man eyes widened from the corner of her own eyes as her ex-fiance hold her chin and makes her look at him.

"I will show you just how much I love you," he said in a raspy voice. Then proceeded to kiss her.

She tried to push him back but he was too strong or maybe it was her that was too weak.

"no, his highness. Please" she tried to reason to him

"please?" he asks her, tighten his grip. "did you listen to me when I said that?"

"I did," she said

"No," he said fiercely "you didn't. I love you. You're the one that I want. Why do I have to marry her! Why?! He said I have to take responsibility for your actions that endangered her by marrying her. For the sake of the royal family. I don't want to. I only want you!" he told her

Then without warning, he kisses her again. Deeper, fiercer, this time. As he pulls her closer to his body, his hands touching her everywhere. She knew what is about to happen. She desperately trying to push him, plead to him. Her eyes met the man's "please" she begs "help me" but the men soon avert his eyes. She sobs. Her tears starting to spill as she tried to fight him again.

"his highness, please don't do this" she pleads to him again and again but he wasn't listening to her. He was far gone.

As he undoes her gown. She tried everything. Pushing him, hitting him. Nothing works. She cries out as he bit her neck, hands roaming on her body. Touching her back, her bottom, her tight, her tummy, she cried again as his hand found her breast. Foundling it. Squashing it. Gently at first then getting harder each time she protested.

He kisses her again and she felt his other hand squish her bottom pulling her more to his body. She can feel him harden more as her body closer to him.

His breathing is rough and hot in her ear. She can feel her body weaken and weaken as he leans closer to her. They tumbling on to her bed. She didn't even know when did she lose her top part. She protested again as he undoes her bra, his lip stopping her cry by a kiss, she feels his pressed into her lower part, harder than before. She fights him but he was too strong for her.

Her tears haven't stopped flowing as he pulls off her gown, his shirt and pants. He used his tie to tied her hand to the side of the bed. Other hand tied by his belt.

He looks at her, laying bare on the bed. His eyes memorizing her features. Her every curve. Kissing her lower and lower.

"please don't do this" she pleads again and again

"No," he said "I want to make you mine"

He cuts her next words by kisses. One hand on her breast the other on her entrance. Circling it, giving small thrust, teasing it. She tried to close her legs but he placed his between her legs spreading it. Finger keep thrusting into her, slowly gently one finger in and out in and out, mouth licking kissing her face, neck, breast. Other hand playing with her nipples, harden it. Her body responds without her concern. She felt ashamed as she felt her body reacting to his touch.

She buckles as he adds a finger to her entrance. His fingers getting faster. Mouth whispering the words love again and again. She cries out as she feels him touching her inside. Eyes whiten. Mind half foggy.

"found it" he whispered again. Found what she doesn't know but she felt her body shaking as he added more fingers into her circling, scissoring, thrusting. She tried again to free her hands unsuccessfully.

Suddenly she feels something larger than fingers rubbing her entrance. Her eyes widened "No" she said. Trying to deny what's going to happen to her.

"Forgive me. I can't wait any longer" he told her. He kisses her as she tried to shout.

"it's hurt" she tried to tell him. He doesn't listen, he keeps thrusting into her inch by inch until he fully inside her. His breathing ragged as he tried to stop himself from hurting her more.

"aahhh" he moaned when he tried to move inside her. Her breath hitched up as he slowly moving inside her. He put her pillow underneath her. She can't stop a moan from leaking as his mouth playing with her nipples, licking and sucking, hand fondling her breast while he erratically thrusting into her faster and faster. His own breath getting huskier. She bit her lip to stop making another moan.

"Kii, don't hold back. Let me hear your voice" he said seductively "you're enjoying it"

"no, no, no, I'm not" she denied but then she cried "Ahhh, ah, please, stop this, please" as he thrust harder into her.

"I will make your body remember me and me only. You can hate me but if I am able to make your body responds to me then I'll be able to make you crave me, Kii. So next time you'll be ready for me." then he pulled out.

"there will not be next time," she told him but she finds herself bulked again as he sucking her, his tongue licking in and out on her inside.

She tried to say stop but she can't help herself as she moaned "oh... oh...Ooohhh" she felt something that she never feels before, she loses herself in ecstasy. She moaned and moaned. She forgot what is happening to her, she just feels good, so good. She never feels good all her life.

"Aaahhhhhhh" she cries loudly as she feels a much bigger thing inside her again. She lost words as her nails digging into the sheet. His hands roaming over her, she can hear his hard breathing. Somehow it excites her more. Suddenly she finds that her hands are free, instinctively she pulls his body closer to her. She doesn't know why she did it, she can't stop herself. It scares her more when she does that, herself meeting his thrusts each time. Faster, deeper and harder. The sound of his moans makes her crazy. As his hands pulling her nipples, her own hands touching his back pulling him more into her. She wants him more. More.

"aaahhhh, more, more, more, more... "she told him softly yet erratically.

"Ooohhh" he moans sharply chanting her name "Kii, kii, Kii, Kii" while he thrusts and thrusts into her. He shouts her name as he comes inside her. She herself blanked as she comes. Her mind foggy as she felt good. So good.

Distantly she heard him saying "I told you that I will make your body craves me. You will never able to refuse me ever again"

"no," her mind said but then she blanked once more.

When she comes to, he was lying beside her. His hand combing her hair almost tenderly.

"hi," he said when he noticed her awaken state before climbing on top her and do it again and again and again and again all long night. He only left when the first light of dawn creeps up to her far too small and too high window.

"I'll be back," he said.

She doesn't want him to be back. She didn't know what was gotten into her. Only after she can't hear his steps anymore did she curled into herself. Ashamed of her own actions. She doesn't understand what just happened in the end. Why she wasn't able to refuse him? Why did she lose herself? Why did her body respond so easily to his touch? At the very end, she wasn't able to say no even when her mind did.

She knew that she has many flaws but maybe it was not just flawed. Maybe she just broke too broken. Far, far too broken. She covers her face, muffles her sob on her hands. She feels dirty. She is already unloved, now she added has no more value to her list. She cried again. Somehow she wasn't able to stop her tears.

* * *

I wanted to kill him. I went there just for that. I was silent. Nobody knows I was here. I was the master of stealth magic after all, and there he was, also alone. It would be easy. I crept closer to him readied my knife but as I was weighing what is the best way to kill him, whether my knife or my magic that can make him suffer most. I noticed his eyes. Looking lost as if he was not seeing what was in front of him, but something else. Something that was not there. Or maybe it was someone. I saw there was a dried flower in his hand. It was Kii's flower. He touched it tenderly, carefully as if he was afraid it was going to disappeared. Like Kii, I thought. He closed his eyes called her name softly. Keep calling her name brokenly. Cried by himself. No, I thought. Death would be too easy for him. I found myself observing him from time to time. Until one day I heard them.

It was never Kii that bullied that girl. It was her. My innocent Nee-sama. She told them that she was jealous of that girl. She loved Nii-Sama, she doesn't want that girl took Nii-Sama away from her. She used Kii because she thought that, that girl was more in love with Prince Arzen than Akai Nii-Sama in hope that Nii-Sama would give up on that girl after that. That day she comes with that girl to see Kii. She took the permit from my room. She didn't know what that girl want from Kii but she took her anyway. She was desperate because even after that girl engaged to the prince, Nii-Sama was still in love with her. So she was planning to poisoned her and blamed it on Kii. But that day that girl was coming to see Kii, she wasn't sure about her plan anymore because she can't do it after all. Killing other people was just too scary for her. Then after seeing Kii, as expressionless as ever, sat alone there. She looked so small. Her mind stalled, her plan gone. It didn't matter anymore. The only things that mattered to her were Kii. For the first time in her life, she saw her as she was. Her little sister that looked far too small then she should be. She wanted to take her home.

It didn't matter what that girl wants from Kii as it turned out it wasn't even important. She just comes to gloat and talked nonsense, that girl asked whether Kii was also a reincarnated person like her or not because her actions were a bit different from her game self to the point that the heroine, which is her, forced to do an extreme job to make the route works as in the game. That girl though that Kii was trying to avoid the flags (Midori Nee-sama wasn't sure what she meant) but failed so she comes to gloat. Of course, Kii didn't seem to have an idea about what was she saying. Furthermore that girl told Kii about how much 'Arzen-sama' loved her. How much he treasures her, how pure he was. Just the same as his game self, she added. Of course, Kii of all people knew how wrong that girl was.

It would just end like that if that girl was not turned back to Kii after she thanks Nee-sama and said "I knew it was not you that bullied me. That person must hate you so much to make you took the blame, if 'Arzen-sama' found out who they were, they would be in so much trouble. He treasures me so much after all. I wonder who it was. Well, anyway have fun living in the prison. You should have known that there is no way that you can defeat the heroine. Hump!" then proceeded to get out from there. She told that girl that she needed to talk to her sister so she left without her.

"do you know it was me?" she asked Kii. Kii silent eyes were enough for her to know. Without realizing what she was holding she threw it at Kii.

"please die!" she said.

And Kii. My Kii. Her mind was too broken to comprehend that it was just an expression and took it to her heart. And drank the poison. Or it might also be because she heard that the man that told her that he loves her and not that girl was treasuring that said girl while keep hurting her?

Nee-sama was frantic not because she was worried about being exposed to bullying that girl. After all her bullying was never caused harm, it was only to humiliated that girl. That's why she was surprised when Kii was caught trying to kill that girl. She thought Kii had gone mad. She thought it was because Kii loved the Prince too much. But now after heard that girl talked about 'to do an extreme job to make the route work as in the game' she suspected that it might be that that girl was trying to harm herself and blamed it on Kii. Come to think about it now, Kii's magic was more for defence rather than attack.

As crazy as the sounds, I believed her suspicion was true.

God, everything was so messed up! Kii was just a victim. She had such unlucky life.

I don't know what to think about nee-sama. She was devastated. Her guilt eating her. Intentionally or not it was her poison that killed Kii. Father buried his face in his hands, shoulder shaking in a silent cry. Mother was trying to consoled Nee-sama that it wasn't her fault. It was kii's choice to drink it. I scoffed at her. Some Mother she was, it wasn't Kii that not deserve her. It was her that not deserved Kii. I was trying to leave when Nii-Sama's eyes, face ashen, caught mine. I glared at him then left.

Why did I have such a messy family?

* * *

A few months after that, everything went to hell. That girl former fiance driven by feeling betrayal told the neighbouring country's prince, who we all knew was in love with Kii, that Kii was killed in prison. He told the prince that our crown prince had betrayed her for another woman. That prince had many allies both human and spirits which strangely were also fond of Kii. They joined forces to attack our country. We were a strong country. Our military was strong but they were just not strong enough to fight the forces. It might be because every one of them was heartbroken by Kii's death. Kii might be expressionless and hate to talk but she never failed to greet the guards, the militaries and all the people that some of us think us unimportant and told them "thank yous and good jobs" and she might be unloved by our family but she always was loved by spirits.

Our Crown Prince was strong. Keyword was. Now he was just a shell of himself. That day, after being stabbed by that girl ex-fiance, he left them. I half thought that he was running away. Trying to save himself. Unfortunately, he was my friend. I knew him. That's why I also left silently, like him, I also left my family behind. If I was right I knew where he was going. I too, want to be there. I wouldn't be able to escape and if I'm going to go down I want to be down with a smile. Just like what Kii said.

Slowly, painfully I made my journey. On the way there, I found that girl being raped by her former fiance. Her Holy magic was not much for the physical attack it seems. I laughed. If the situation were not dire, It would be funny of how I always caught people being intimate. I want to tell that girl "serve you right" but that man was the one that ruined my country, made me homeless. Without further thought, I sliced his throat. He was down with a thud. Spilling his blood all over that girl. I looked at her, she looked back, trying to cover herself before she sniffed. All of sudden she jumped and hugged me.

"Aoi-sama. Thank goodness. Thank you for saving me. You're my hero" she said burying her face to my chest.

"Yeah, about that," I said

Still trying to look cute, she looked at me with big watery eyes and lips pouted.

"yes, Aoi-sama? You came to rescue me. I'm grateful. We're going to escape together, aren't we? I'll follow you anywhere. It seems that I was mistaken. My fated one was never the prince but you Aoi-sama. I was tricked by the prince. He was a disappointment. How can he betray me? How could he let that man touched me? I should have let him be with Kii, they're rotten both of them...urk..." she coughed right after I stabbed her in the chest.

"Yeah, about that," I said again "that was for Kii. You seem to have forgotten that Kii was my baby twin sister. And I love her very very much. So, die bitch!" I told her.

Her eyes wide, hands covering her chest, trying to heal herself, to stop the bleeding.

"A, Aoi...-sama?" she coughed bloodily then she too, dropped with a thud.

I continue my delayed journey. That man was not there when I arrived. I went in anyway. And I was right like I said there he was, bleed heavily, kneeled on her bed. Her prison bed. Chanted her name as I walked nearer and nearer. By the time I reach him, he was already gone.

I saw the man slumped on the other side of the room. He too was dead. I lied on her bed. Looking at the prince... I can't help but pity him. He loved Kii so much but was too late to get her.

I thought of Kii again. About her suffering, the injustice treatment that she received.

"God," I said loudly "if you're real. Please, please give me a second chance to save her. To make her happy. Take my soul. My magic. Erase me. Do whatever necessary to me. I will give everything I have in exchange for her happiness. Please just, just give her chance to be happy" I sobbed noisily. I heard the sound of boots getting nearer and louder to our place.

Ah, they found us I thought. I knew that it was impossible to turn back time, yet I still hope. What was Kii says again? Ah, it's because I'm still alive that's why I'm still hoping. Life is hope itself after all. Still, I'm aware it was impossible. Even as I feel my consciousness slipping away, I still clung to that hope anyway. I knew that I can't be real. I still hope. It was impossible.

I knew that...

* * *

I knew that it was impossible. I knew that I died. Yet, here I'm. When I opened my eyes. I was in my younger self-body. 7 weeks before my, before our 7th years birthday. As soon as I got hold of myself and sure that this was real and not my hallucination. I ran off to her. Gave her a big hug.

Don't worry Kii. Big brother is here. This time I will be there for you. Always will be. I will protect you. I will make you the happiest little sister in the world. I promise you. It's not going to be easy.

I knew that...

But still. God, thank you for giving me this second chance. I won't waste it. I swear!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm a pirate Not a Prince

Thanks for the people who are giving their time to review. For guest #1 author will try to write a longer chapter from now on.

For guest #2 thank you. I'm glad you like it. We will just need to wait and see if she remembered her past. What do you think? Do you prefer if she remembered or not

For Rain VNfans the first reviewer that use their name. Thank you for your time reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. There won't be many people remembering their past lives

* * *

After living with someone like Luffy all your life it is weird to spend your time without being dragged anywhere or called with loud voice or not tried to keep them alive and got eaten by an alligator or any other beast. The reasons? One, because I live in the palace, hence there are no beasts or any huge dangerous animals here which is boring I tell you. Two, because unlike Luffy and Sabo, my brother is not really like to spend time with me not that I also am allowed to spend time with him which is stupid in my opinion, we're brothers how can we're not allowed to play together? Brothers are suppose to go have fun together! Find an adventure together! Well, not that I said we have to be together all the time but at least having fun together is a must, don't you agree? (see, even Sabo and Marco in my head nodding along with me and Luffy's excited yell).

Being a Prince is suck. There are too many don'ts in it. Please don't climb the trees because it's dangerous, his highness. Please don't go without your knights because it's dangerous, his highness. Please don't do this, please don't do that. His highness this, his highness that. The reason is always because it's dangerous. Gahhhh! I'm a pirate damn it! Dangerous thing is what make my life exciting. It's too damn boring to be protected all the time. What would Luffy said if he find out that his big brother is being protected like some damn baby? Sabo must be rolling in his grave. How am I going life a free life if it's always doing this is too dangerous and going there also dangerous so I can't do that?

They say my priority should be my study. I need to learn our kingdom history and stuffs. Oh and don't forget about politics and math and other important things that I forgot what is it because I don't listen. They're boring. I might be a pirate but I'm familiar with politics, as a second commanders of Whitebeard pirates of course I too know how to read and count. A commander job is quite hard I tell you. There are too many paperwork, reports, things to calculates, action to decides, strategies to makes. Because you have your subordinates slash brothers lives in your responsibility if you don't know how to do that it is as same as you send them to their own death. Yeah, so comparing to that my study is just too boring. I'm only 11 years old right now but I already think that I'm going to die by boredom.

It might be less boring if I could see Kii right now, sadly I was not allowed to visit her. They (my Royal family) said I was intruding too much in their household because I came every day in the last years. Well, what is the point having a fiancee if you can't see her any time you want to see her?

Hmm... Geh, what the hell? Let's just go to see her. Fuck the rules! Since when I'm following it anyway?

* * *

Kii's house is beautiful but not as beautiful as her of course. It seems well maintained. It too flowery and sparkly for me thought. It doesn't suit Kii either. Kii is a calm, elegant, cute, beauty... Nah, I'll stop there before I ramble on and on about it. Her family always all smiley and said that I will always welcome in their house. They're too nice. It look more fake than real in my eyes. I'm pirate, I don't trust people easily. There is only Kii that I know happy to see me and one other that I know unhappy to see me.

"You're here again, Huh? I thought today is not the day you supposed to come here? What excuse you have now?"

Ah, speaking of the devil. His curt voice always make you can feel his scowl even without seeing it yourself. My little big brother in law is seem not really like me spending time with Kii. I suspect that he has a sister complex? It was fun though, no one treat me like him. Always honest about what he feels.

"Nah, I don't have other reason beside I want to see Kii. Miss her" I smile charmingly at him. And there his scowl again.

"Kii is busy" he said

"not busy enough to not able to see me, I'm sure" I reply carelessly

"You know, for a Prince you're too care free and selfish. Not too mention have too much time on you. Don't you have a full schedules to prepare yourself to be a fine King, your highness?" he jabs.

I would feel offended if it was not true. I never plan to be a king though. Here, a king is someone who held so many responsibilities in his hand. He need to think about his people first before he thinks of himself. Don't forget about political thingy with our neighboring countries. If I am to be a king someday I also will need to think about marrying other countries Princess just for the sake of our country. It's a big no no in my list. The only woman I want is Kii and Kii only. Too many woman in your life will make you headache I'm sure. My king father only had two wives and never married other princess country, with my queen mother passed he only have one wife left and he still have too many things to consider when he was interacting with us his own family. There is no way I'm going to follow his steps. Beside my plan to go on an adventure when I'm strong enough is going to fail if I become a king. So, be a king equal to big no for me.

I told Kii once that my dream is to go on adventures. To see the world I told her. When I asked her what she thinks about it, it's nice she said. She looks surprise when I asked if she willing to come with me but then she gave me the cutest smile she ever gave me and said "I'm going to wherever Ace-kun is going. I want to see the world as well". It was soon become one of the happiest thing I heard in this life. I was about to daydream about how exciting our adventures going to be when an annoyed voice come to my attention.

"are you even listening to me, Prince Arzen?"

My oh so called brother in law said impatiently. I was about to retort when I noticed Duke and Duchess Wallace comes with their eldest son Akai and first daughter who I don't know what her name was and Kii in tows. Honestly they need so many people to fetch Kii?

"Greeting to his highness, Arzen-sama" they said in unison. To be honest I don't really like it when people call me Arzen. It's my name but at the same time doesn't feel like it's mine as well. I detest being called his highness more but look, I can still said likewise with a smile when people call me that. I sure have grown up, yeah?

I told them that I would like to ask their permission to take Kii out as I have something that I want to discuss with her. They're happy to let us go (except Aoi who immediately silenced by his mother when he was about to argue. Poor guy). With the promise to let her back in the evening, I held my hand to Kii, she took it with a smile and off we went in our merry way.

* * *

As soon as we're on the carriage, Kii turn at me and ask "Ace-kun, where are we going? Doesn't Ace-kun have a class today? I don't see Lexy-san anywhere?"

Ah, she grows up as well. Lexy is my knight or bodyguard. His full name is Alexander McCais. His name is too long so I call him Lexy and soon he asks Kii to call him Lexy as well. Nice guy he was. In the past she wouldn't have asked this many questions when we go out. Even if she noticed something off she would just went along with me. I'm so proud of her. She is nine now but she already is a beauty. I kiss her hand and pull her closer to me.

"hmm, we're going to our training ground and Lexy is not here because he doesn't know I'm here" I told her as I hug her and rest my head on hers.

"Lexy-san wouldn't be happy when he found out and will said that this is dangerous for Ace-kun" she sigh.

"I know" I said

"but don't care?" she asks

"but don't care" I agree

She giggles. I used to hate it when a woman giggled at me. I love hers though. I've really really high over heels for her it seems. And I don't regret it. Her smile, which is still rare, always make my day brighter than usual. Her soft voice is like a melody that always lighten my heart. She is so precious. She is the best thing I ever had since Luffy, Sabo and Oyaji's crews. In this life, she is my treasure.

She was right when she said Lexy is going to be mad. He is not only mad but also livid. His lips thinned and his eyes burning as hot as my mera mera Mi, not that I still have it but I'm sure it will be as hot as the way his gaze burning me right now.

"so..." he starts.

"so?" I ask

"Arzen-sama.. "

"it's Ace" I cut him

"Ace-sama" he pressed at the words "decides that studying is too boring yet again and went to visit Kii-sama and thinks that training is more fun? Am I correct?"

"Bingo!" I beam at him

He glares which is rude and then tell me "I'm sure his highness is aware that it was dangerous to go by himself?" he prods.

"it's Ace. And yes, I'm aware. That is also why we're here now. I want to go on adventures after we are older and we need to be strong for it. That's why we need to train more" I tell him

"what about Kii-sama? Wouldn't she gets bored waiting for Ace-sama training to finish?" he asks again

"hmm, you're right" his triumph smile drop when I turn to ask Kii if she would like to train with me and turn incredulous when Kii answer with "am I allowed to?" while looking up at me.

"I would love to train with Ace-kun" she said happily to Lexy.

By now Lexy was busy messaging his temple. "you two are going to be the death of me" he sigh.

After that we change into our training suits. I lend my spare one to Kii which is way too big for her. Thought She looks adorable in it I promised her to prepare one for her next time as an unfit suit will be in the way for her training. She looks happy with the prospect so I count it as my win.

After we finished our training Lexy goes again with his lectures, he said that that's okay to want to train and be strong but as a Crown Prince I also have other responsibilities. I have to be able to manage my time between training, studying and visiting Kii. Have I mention that being a prince is suck? Yes, it is really suck. No, I'm not pouting at him nor I brooding like he accused me. I'm just unhappy with his explanation which is sadly true for my current position. I don't like authorities but I know what responsibility is. He said I should start with finding a butler again which I immediately refuse.

"a butler can manage Ace-sama schedules and also hopefully will be able to advice on how to fully establish Ace-sama time. Beside Ace-sama wouldn't go everywhere alone if Ace-sama have a butler. I maybe even will feel less worry when I found out that Ace-sama has ran away yet again" he explained.

"You know I don't trust people. The last time I had a butler he was out to kill me. You still remember that don't you? You almost die protecting us" I remained him.

"of course I do remember but not everyone is bad" he tried again.

"no, unless you volunteering to be my butler than the answer will always be no" I tell him.

"I'm flattered that Ace-sama trust me that much but I'm just a knight. I came from a commoner family. I wouldn't have specification to be a butler let alone a Crown Prince's butler"

He sigh at my "Nah, then I'm just fine without one" answer. Kii was looking at us with a worry glance. I take her hands in mine to lessen her worry. I knew she must be remembered that day.

When we went out to the town in incognito, one and half year ago, we were ambushed by assassins that were trying to kill me on our way back. We were in the carriage and there were only four of us. Lexy, my butler whose name I forgot, Kii and I. Lexy was fighting the assassins and trying to defend us. He asked us to stay in the carriage to make it easier for him to defend us and at that time the carriage was the safest place. Even I, who actually itching to go out and fight along with him, agree with his way of thinking. There were only two of them attacking us and I was sure that Lexy would have defeated them in a blink of eyes. But my stupid butler accidentally or should I said purposely made us fall out from the carriage and when the attackers noticed us he urged us to follow him even as Lexy said to stay close to him. I'm a pirate, I lied, and I knew when people lie. So I told him to lead the way while I pretended to help Kii up then of course I led Kii to ran the opposite way from him which was smart thing to do I tell you as he was actually leading me to other assassins that time.

By the time he found us. Lexy was already deals with the two attackers and was fast to save us. Even so he was hurt badly because that coward butler was pleading for his own life and was trying to convince Lexy that he was just a victim. That he had no choice because they took his family as hostages. Lexy had a scary face but he was actually a very nice person. He believed him and he stabbed him with a hidden knife. His death was to fast to my liking but at that time I was focused on Lexy and the need to bring him to a doctor soon. Luckily Kii was not a fragile weak girl like other and I was not a sheltered Prince either. We were able to stay calm and did first aid on him as best as we can, so by the time we managed to brough him to a doctor he was still had time. It was close though. The doctor said that by how far away we were from the town and how badly his injuries were it was lucky that he was still alive by the time he reach the infirmary.

So yeah no. No butler for me. Being a prince is suck. Have I told you that?

"when Ace-sama become a king in the future, Ace-sama will need someone to stay in Ace-sama side as a butler so even if it is not now Ace-sama will still need them" I was startled at his voice. I almost forgot what were we talking about.

"I don't want and plan to be a king" I told him "I want to have an adventures. I want to see the world"

"Please not this again" he groans "What about Kii-sama if his highness do that?" he plead to me.

"Kii is coming along of course" I tell him. Kii's nodding along with me.

"Kii-sama is a Crown Prince's fiancee. Kii-sama would have to marry the King to be" he remain us.

I was about to tell him how wrong he was when Kii's soft voice reach us.

"I'm Ace-kun's fiancee. The contract said so that Kii is to be Ace-kun's and not the crown prince's fiancee so I go wherever Ace-kun goes" she told him.

I'm aware that my grin is as big as Luffy's right now, maybe larger. You can't imagine how happy I'm to hear that comes from her.

"please don't tell me that his highness is going to pass the title of Crown Prince to His highness Arren-sama... " he plead with a weak voice.

"of course no" I said. "Arren Nii-Sama is smart but he is not very good at fighting if I pass him the title now. Can you imagine how many people will be out to kill him? How can he survives? Giving him the title is as same as killing him. So no. I don't plan to pass it to him. I want him to be the king thought" I told him.

"forgive me but I'm not following" he puzzles.

"I don't know what to do yet. I want him to be the king not only because I don't want to be one but also because I thought he is more suitable to be one. I'm selfish while he is always considerate to others. I hate politics and studying while he is always diligent in his study and seems to enjoy learning about politics. Big brother is a hard working person I'm sure he will be a good king" I tell him honestly.

"Ace-sama... "he trailes

"I don't know how to make him be one thought. If I told Chichi-sama, I worry that he would think I am being pressured to hand over the title. Their relationship is already fragile. I do not wish to make it worse. Family is important after all. Yet talking to Aniiue-sama also impossible as he always seem to be suspicious of me" I say frustratingly.

Kii leans her head on my shoulder to calm me down. I close my eyes and lean on hers. I feel so lucky to have her. She always knows when I was going to explode and she always has a way to prevent it. For me who in my previous life only have brothers as I grew up, being hated by my own brothers now is a really painful experience. I'm not a stranger at being hated but the word brother was always chained with the word warm in my heart. So to put brother and hate together in the same sentence is just unacceptable for me. I don't really care about parents as the parental figure I have were only Oyaji who was the coolest and the best, not really my biological one but the one I choose myself. Gramp who was his idea of love was his fist on our head. Dadan and the bandits who were pretended not care while actually were really care about us. My mother who trades her own life so I would have a chance to live. Roger who I never know but hated because of rumours that I never found out whether it was true or not. Yeah, I'm not really know about parents. But brothers are important.

"then talk to them at the same time" Kii says.

"excuse me?" I ask

"same time?" Lexy says

"uh-huh, Ace-kun said that the royal family always have dinner together in private. Tell them Ace-kun plan then, and ask for their opinions. Don't forget to tell them Ace-kun reasons too, so they would fully understand what Ace-kun wants. Ace-kun said himself that family is important. But communication between families is far more important, don't you think? You'll always think that they don't care had you not communicate with them" she said.

I wonder sometimes, if it was what she feels about her own family. As worry as I am right now I am still an outsider I don't have the right to meddle with her family. Yet.

"It is a good idea" Lexy said

"I agree. I'll try to talk to them tonight" I tell them.

"ah, but Ace-sama will still need to study though. Even if Prince Arren is the one that going to be a king. As a Crown Prince Ace-sama still need to make an appearance as a splendid Crown Prince to people. So that they will not suspects anything"

I groaned because he was right

"that's why if I am allowed to propose a solution it might be solve all of our problems" he tells us

"and the solution is?" I prod.

"Kii-sama will be studying with Ace-sama until Ace-sama goes to the Academy, also training together both in magic and physical exercise. It is of course if Kii-sama doesn't mind with it, as the training will be quite tiring for a lady. We don't want to force anything that Kii-sama doesn't want to do after all" he explains.

It is the best solution. I don't think I will feel bored with Kii beside me. Though, like Lexy said I don't want Kii to do anything that she doesn't want to do. But my worry was immediately appropriated as Kii once again smile brightly at us and said "I'll be honored to be able to spend more time with Ace-kun"

Spend more time with Ace-kun and not studying or training with Ace-kun. She said spend time with Ace-kun. You notice that? Yeah, I know I smile like crazy right now.

After I drop Kii in her house like I've promised them. Aoi was glaring at me (what is his problem? Wonder what I ever did to him?) all the time I said my thanks and good bye to Kii's parents. I told them that I have something I would like to discuss with them about Kii in the future. They were a bit worry so I reassure them that it was not something bad. I said good by to Kii with a kiss on her hand. Well, I would like to kiss her in other places but I don't think her family will appreciate it.

* * *

Dinner is always been quiet and tense in our house. No one talk, no one try to steal your food. Every one just concentrate on their own food. I hate it. The food that Thatch made were far far better than here. If I had to choose, I rather hunt my own food and cook it with my mera mera mi than eating here with this atmosphere. It made the food tastes worse from bad. I also usually just focus on my food and trying my best to wash out the bitterness and homesickness that I felt everytime I remember my past lives. Tonight is different though. Tonight I have a purpose. So I speak. I told them my plan with Kii, about the adventure that I've been longing to have. About my feelings to be a king about what I think about Arren Nii-Sama. About what I've been worrying about.

I didn't forget to tell them my reasons. I told them what I told Kii and Lexy in a very detailed version. By the time I've finished, My king father is frowning. Lady mother is crying (I don't know why she is crying. Did I say something wrong? I hope I'm not messing it up) and my big brother is looking at me strangely as if he is looking at me for the first time.

"what?" I said. I knew I'm being rude and impatient not to mention unrespectfull but I just don't Ike the way they look at me. It as if I'm being judged and I'm done at being judged in my previous life. I don't want being judged here as well, Thank you very much.

"why?" my brothers asks

"I've told you... " I tried to tell but he cuts me

"I've heard your, let's call it official reasons, or the big reasons. What about your personal one? What make you think that you're not fitted to be a king?" he asks again

What the hell he means by 'official reasons'? if I have to answer that question... I took a breath and exhale it slowly. I told him...

"I love this country but I never have attachement to it. I love this family but I don't feel like we're family at all. Family are not supposed to hate each other. Really really hate each other. Brothers aren't supposed to compete with a reason to down each other. We're suppose to compete to make each other better. To strengthen each other. Brothers suppose to protect each other. I don't like our relationship as family. This is not what I want in a family. Because of our family situation I never want to stay. I always want to go on adventures." I told them

"I know it was not a strong enough reason. But how will I be able to be a king, a protector to this country if I don't have enough love for this country? I'm a selfish person, I think about myself first before I think about other. I wouldn't be able to think for this country wellness. All I think is adventure and the one I love, which is only Kii. Tell me, how would I be a good king if I think a woman is worth more than a title as king?" I questioned them.

"Is that why you asked the contract to written lady Kii as Ace fiancee rather than the crown prince fiancee? Because you want Lady Kii to follow you had you not a Crown Prince anymore? Was lady Kii aware of it?" my father asked.

"when I spoke to her that day I asked her who she wants to be a fiancee of. If it was me or the crown prince. She asked who choose her back in the ballroom. I told her it was Ace that choose her. Then she said she would like to be Ace's fiancee. So, no I'm not cheating her. She is aware that she won't be marrying a king to be if someday I am about to lose the Crown Prince title". I explained to them

"prince Arzen, you love her that much?" lady mother asked.

I look at her eyes "I love her that much" I tell her.

I look at my father and my brother face. I show them how serious I am.

"the first one that able to change my heart is Kii. Right now I've been falling to hard. My value of my own life and her is already in a point that hers is matter more for me. If Kii died or killed so I would be. If she is not by my side, I will just feel empty. I don't want her to know about this. She will be troubled. It is not her fault. I'm the one that love her this much, so I told her the reasons that I told you all before. It was also my reasons. It was also what I really feel. But honestly, if Kii was never comes to my life, I might be not here to talk to you. I would be just left when I thought I strong enough without even telling you. It would be worse because I don't think that I would ever care. That is just how selfish I am"

"You think so bad about yourself my son. The fact that you have those feelings means that you care. About this country. About this family. It was my fault that both of you become this estranged. Because I never talk to both sides. I want to protect you all but my way was not right. I love your mother, Achillea, the previous Queen, so much and I respect her too" he told me then noticing lady mother's down face, looking at her he continue "but it doesn't mean I love you less, my dear. Arren and Arzen are my proud sons. I never think any of them is lesser than the other. But we both know if I'm to make you the Queen not only Arzen's life that will be in danger but also yours as well as Arren"

"what do you mean, Your highness?" my brothers asks

"on both your side and Arzen side, not everyone is really support you both. Most of them just want powers. Right now they think you and your mother are an easy pawn for them to play as a stepping stone. They poise your mother as an unfortunate lady who is dedicated to the king but never been recognized. They support you because they think that she is vulnerable and will easily manipulated once she become the queen. I knew they are wrong. I know how strong your mother is and I also know that both your mother and the previous queen never harbor any ill feeling towards each other. If she become the queen and they found out how strong she actually was, I worry that they will deems her as useless and kill her like what happened to the previous queen. It was my biggest failure to not be able to protect my love one. I don't wish to lose her too but it seems by doing so I was not protecting you but just make you all suffer" he sigh regretfully.

My brother is listening quietly while holding lady mother who is crying on his shoulder. I'm not good with dramas. Or tears. Or feeling. In this situation I don't know what I'm supposed to do. So I tell them that if everything is clear now and we now that we don't hate each other, can big brother please be a king in the future? I'll still be a Crown Prince. I will be his shadow, I told him. People who want our country down will be hunting me, while he is the one that will always be a king. He will be safe I said. It will be like a prank, I told them. The biggest prank we, as brothers even make. Beside, if the one that truly support him don't left him even after I'm officially Crowned later on my 14th birthday, that's means they really believe and like him as a person that capable to be a king and not only stay for the power that he has. I thought it was a smart thing when I told him that the lady that will choose to be with him without knowing his future as a king is a good one, and as long it is not Kii I'll fully support him. I don't get it why he is rolling his eyes at me or why lady mother laughing while still crying or why my father king sigh proudly at me. Can a person even sigh proudly? Whatever though, at least I got what I want. I proud of myself. I pat myself on the back as I go back to my room.

Gah, I'm tired. There are too many things happening in one day. Being a prince is really tiring not to mention suck. Have I told you that? I feel like I want to shout to the world that I'm a pirate not a prince for heaven sake. And being a prince is suck!


	7. Chapter 7 : Who are you

I feel lost. My purpose resetting the time is to make Kii lives a happier live. Kii is happier now but I don't think it's because of me. It was him that makes her happy. For people that is not close to her, she would look like she usually does. For me who have been paying more attention though, the different can be seen clearly. Her eyes look softer, voice gentler. Her face also brighter. They seem to be a radiated by happiness. It's small and tentative as if she still not fully believe that those happiness are hers yet. Still, I can see that she is changing little by little. It was him that change her. Change her heart. Change her world. Not me.

I'm happy to see her happy. It doesn't matter who make her life better. I just want her to be happy. Be it is me or him that able to do that. It doesn't matter. I don't hate him for making her happy. I just worry. Arzen is different. His attitude, his personality, the way he speaks, the way he does something is far too different than before. I wanted him to be different for Kii's sake but this much is just overwhelmed. I felt it before. He was like a whole different person.

The Arzen I know is someone who always was a perfectionist. He likes perfect things. He did everything perfectly. His study, his duties as a Crown Prince, his duties as a School president. Everything that was tasked to him would be done perfectly. He made plans. He knew what his future would be. He accepts it and content with waiting until it was done. He was not a warm person. He didn't know how to show affection even to the one he loves. Just look at how he was treating Kii that time. He smiled when he need to be. When he thought it was a polite thing to do. He was good to hide how he really was. He was good at lying. Very very good at lying. People admired him. They painted him as a naive, pure gentleman. I was also admire him once upon a time, a lifetime ago. That's why it was hurt when I found out what was actually hidden inside his heart. People said that I was a wolf in a sheep clothes because I was young, I have an innocent baby face yet I like to play with woman. People said I was a heartbreaker. They never know that it was more suitable to describe him. Not that they will believe it even if I told them.

This Arzen thought, who is prefer to be called Ace by the way, why Ace? I knew it is his middle name but a royalty like him usually use first name and seldom use their middle name even when they introduce themselves. Only in an announcement that their middle name will be told fully. Or why even he wants to be called differently? For the sake of starting new life?(that would make sense if he really was also caming back in time). If it was his reason, I would like to let him now that changing name won't be able to erase what he had had done in the past. Damn it! It's still make me shake with fury when I remember that. He doesn't seem to remember the past though. Yet again I remind myself that we will never know when it's coming from him. He was a good liar. An amazing actor. Who knows if he actually really was remembering but pretending that he doesn't? If it was him I'm sure he can pull it off.

I don't want to be the one that prevents Kii for having a good life. But my heart just won't let go. I can't trust him. I knew that he loved her. So much in love with her but I just can't trust him. Loved her as he may be, he wasn't able to protect her last time. I would be happier if Kii falls in love with someone else. Someone that can protect her truly. Someone that is not scare to show her just how much they love her. Someone that will always be there for her. Someone that will be able to make her smile more. Someone that will treasure her. Someone that treats her... like how the present Arzen treat her now... Damn, it's coming back to him after all. Damn him for acting this different it makes me even starting to want to call him differently. Maybe I should called the current Arzen, Ace as well?

This Arzen is careless. He is bad at staying still. He doesn't like studying. He is more into physical activity than theorical. He loves staying out than indoor. He prefers a pipe, A PIPE, rather than a sword. Like, why a pipe?

When I asked him his answer was "why? It's cool. Sabo and I were used to fight with pipes. We were unbeatable! Don't look down on pipes"

Excuse you, who or what on earth is even Sabo? And when I questioned it "my brother" he said. As far as I know he only has one brother and his name was Prince Arren. Where is this Sabo comes from? Did time travel messes up his brain? He is insane and a very bad liar. Or maybe he is a very good liar and been messing with me?

I wonder if Kii is going to be alright staying with him.

I turn to Kii to ask if he treats her well, if she likes him.

"I like Ace-kun" she said. Ace and not Arzen? My mind immediately thinks. I sometimes forget, that Kii doesn't remember the past.

"you like to be with him?" I asked again.

"uh-huh, it's fun. He shows me so many new things, new place. Made me try and experience something that I never thought I would like to do before. He tells nice stories about an adventure and a freedom. He includes me in his dream. He even share his dream with me. It is nice. Make me ask is this how it feels to be loved? It's wonderful feeling" she told me with a smile.

My mind was back to that cell for a moment. I remembered her telling him that she never now how it feels to be loved. Is it an irony that it was him that make her feels loved now?

"you do know that I love you too right?" I ask. I don't want to take the risk. I don't want her to feel like last time. Think that I never care about her.

"Yes, I do. Aoi-sama tells me many time. How can I forget. I'm happy about it because I love Aoi-sama too" she tells me gently.

"I'm your brother. I think it's time for you to stop calling me "sama". I call you Kii and not Kii-sama. You should call me Nii-chan or Aoi Nii-chan." I tell her.

"Nii-chan" she whispered. She seems to like it but still hesitant.

"I don't think I will be allowed to call you that. Mother will says that Nee-sama will be sad"

"we should stop that too." I told her.

She looks enquiringly at me so I continue.

"Nee-sama has already many people that love her. She shouldn't be feel less loved even if I decide to love you more. You're my twin sister. My baby. It's not good for her to feel sad when I decide to spend time with you more" I shrugged "beside it's just a name. I am your brother. It is not wrong for you to call me that. What even need for her to be sad about?"

She still look worry so I told her that she should stop caring about people that don't care about her.

"trust me more. Rely on me more. I'm your brother. I will protect you the best I can. I will protect you from anyone that is out to hurt you, even from our own family" I tell her firmly.

"Thank you, onii-chan" she said softly then hug me tightly. I hope she will be more open now. I hope I can lessen her burden. I hope she won't feel alone in her own house anymore.

* * *

Mother is starting to notice that I paid more attention to Kii rather than to Midori and now is keep trying to make me spend more time with her. It's annoying. Father doesn't care like he always does. I can't think of Midori the same way as before. I can't even bring myself to refer her as nee-sama in my mind. I blamed her. She had a part in making Kii's life miserable after all. I'm aware that she hasn't bullying that girl yet. She hasn't meet her yet. But I can't help to hate her for the actions that she (had in case or will be in her case) done. Yes, I hold a grudge against something that hasn't been done yet. I know but, I don't care, so sue me. It still possible to happen again. I hate them a lot. That girl that ruined everyones lives just by her presents alone. Midori who was too greedy to share our family love. Mother who was never care of her own daughter but prioritized her adopted daughter. Arzen who hurt her most. I pitied him. I gave him second chance to love her one more time. Doesn't mean that I hate him less. As soon as he show just pinch of though or act to hurt Kii, I'll took Kii away from him. From them. I don't care much about father and Akai. I already lost respect for them long ago.

Right now we are sitting in family room. Mother said she wants to have a family meeting. Unsurprisingly, Kii is not here. We, Kii and I were supposed to go to the palace for our class. It was to be only Kii but like hell I'll let her spend alone time with Arzen. So I told them that if Kii is going to study there than I would like to go as well. I hold Arzen's gaze and tell him that I need to protect Kii. Surprisingly he was not offended like I think he would be but nod in understanding and let me join them. We won't be alone anyway, he said. Arren Nii-Sama is going to join us too. It was not what I expected, it's better though. More people is better. Hopefully Kii will safe enough.

But now, with me here and Prince Arren already in Academy, they're alone there. I'm worry. This Arzen is different but I still don't trust him. What if he did something to Kii while I'm here talking about unimportant things?

Mother told me that I need to stay home today because we are going to have a family meeting right in front of Kii, without telling Kii to stay too. Kii's sad smile when she said "I'll see you later, Aoi-nii" is making my heart aches. Mother is more suitable to be that girl's mother. They're alike. Innocent smile but their words hurt people.

"we are here to talk about Aoi-san recent behavior" my mother began. Honestly I don't think my behavior is worth being discussed. I'm not doing something bad, I only care about my sister.

"Thank you for Papa-san, Onii-san and Midori-chan that are willing to spare their busy time for us. It makes us feel loved because it's prove your love for us. Aoi-san has been acting weird. He's been making Midori-chan sad. Would you like to explain why, darling?" she says looking at me.

I want to tell her to Fuck off but it wouldn't be nice. We're nobles after all. Beside if I do say that Kii is the one that will get the blame. I knew that.

"what is so weird about caring for my own sister?" I ask them instead

"you're making your Nee-sama sad, dear" she said gently. It makes me want to puke.

"and why does she need to be sad? She has you, father and Akai... Nii-sama to love her. Kii only have me. You make it like it was a competition. But even if it was, she won't be lose by losing me, will she? I only one person after all"

"Aoi-san, we have..." my mother start again. But I was in no mood to listen to their bullshit, so I cut her again.

"yeah, yeah, she was fragile and we don't want to make her feel left out or whatever" I said

"if you understand..." she trails

My patience is breaking. Midori is looking at me with a pitiful exspression, Akai with disappointment face. Father is seem to puzzles. That's it. I have enough of them.

"so, we don't want her to feel left out but it is okay for Kii to be left out? We don't want her to be sad but if it's Kii then it doesn't matter? Kii is always alone. Kii is also deserves to be loved. Isn't she your daughter too? Why can't we love them both?" I ask them. They look surprise at my statement. Father seems to think hard about something. And I'm starting to think that I born in an idiots house. Honestly.

"You don't like it when I act like this? Then feel free to left me out too. I would rather be with my precious twin sister than with a bunch of selfish beings" I said on my way out, then slam the door for good measures. Akai's shout of "Aoi!" is left unheard in the wind.

* * *

I was really worry about them so I came as soon as I can. I had this wild imagination that he was forcing her to do something she doesn't want when they were alone. But what I found is really different. Class must be end hours ago. They are sitting in the pond. Foots in the water. Arzen is telling her something, hands gesturing wildly. She is laughing at his story. They look happy. I watch them for a while. My heart feel heavy. Not because Kii is laughing, definitely not because she is happy. I don't know why, even when Kii is there laughing and happy with Arzen. I feel sad thinking of the Kii that was alone in the cell. Of Arzen who love her so much but hurt her the most. The Arzen that I hate. Suddenly I feel like I'm intruding. I don't want this moment to end. I want them to stay happy like that. Who are you really, Arzen? Are you the same Arzen as before? Are you also come back to make her happy?

Who are you?

On my way back I keep asking that. God, who is he really? Can I trust him? Who is that? Is it the same Arzen? Or Ace? Who is Ace? Arzen... Or maybe Ace...? Whoever you are I hope you're not here to hurt her. I hope you're the right one for her. I hope you will not abandon her like last time. I hope you will still stay by her side even after you meet that girl. Because if you're not. Heaven forbid. I'll even sell my soul to the devil to make you suffer for hurting her. I would not, could not bear to see the same thing happens to her again. To see her suffers again. I promised to protect her. And protect her I will! Even if I have to have bloods in my hands.


	8. Chapter 8 : Little Brother

My little brother is weird. Was he always like this? Maybe he was, I would never know. We never been close before. Since that day when he told us that he doesn't want to be a king, our relationship has been changed. It seems that he took my agreement to his plan as a permission to get close to us. These days if he doesn't have kii-chan beside him, he will start bothering me. I never can tell how he can have that much energy.

When he knew I have free time, he will turn up to ask if I would like to go with him and doesn't take no for an answer. It bothers me in the past but now it's already been a normal occurrence in my daily life. I even put it in my schedule to spend time with him. He is not what I think he would be. For one, he doesn't hate me. He never is. He doesn't hate mother either. I couldn't fathom his feelings for father. He doesn't seem to hate him but doesn't seem to want to get close too. I used to think that he hate me because I have a mother and he was not. Or because the fact that my existence put a danger on his life. I was born before him but from a concubine. He was a Queen's son. By any means he has every right to inherit the Crown. Still, because he was younger and I was older who has more experience than him, even by only 2 years, some nobles doesn't want to put their faith in him. He was all alone in this cruel environment. There were too many attempts to assassinate him that made him wary of people. He doesn't have close aides either. Something that I have but he doesn't. So I thought his heart will full of resentment over me.

Yet, he looks happy when he sees us or if I agree to go with him. Whether it was just lunch together, hunting or even walking around the garden. Soon we also start to have a study class and train together as well. Later joined by kii-chan and Aoi-kun.

Speaking of kii-chan, I thought he was exaggerating when he said that he loves her more than anything. I was wrong again. He does seem to hold her dear to his heart. He always lit up everytime kii-chan around. I'm glad to say that I think his feelings is reciprocated. Kii-chan is a nice Lady. She went with every single flings he has with a curious exspression. I was worry that she only did that because she feels obligated but it's seem it was not the case. She truly likes to spend time with him. To discover new things together. To listen to every story he told. What's more, kii-chan doesn't lie. She tells thing as it is even if the truth is not in her favor. I can see why Arzen is, what was the words again, head over heels for her?. She is easy to love. I love her as well, not romanticaly but just love her as an individual. Like a little sister. She is my little sister in a sense. She is precious. She is strong enough by herself, doesn't need us to protect her or help her with every hard things she found. We always want to help her anyway.

That's why I can understand Aoi-kun protectiveness over her. Though, why he hate Arzen is something that I already give up to understand. I know he knows that Arzen loves her so much and so does she. Who knows them will say the same thing. It's maybe because of his instincts as her twin brother? He might be had a feeling that Arzen is going to take her sister away? I heard that sometime a father or a brother will act hostile to their daughter or sister lover because they treasure her so much. Maybe that's where Aoi-kun's hostileness come from. I can't think of other reasons. It's hard to hate my little brother. He was just so bright. Especially when kii-chan is with him. He smiles more.

Well, he always smile more around us that closer to him but he is always wary of outsiders. He will have this close up exspression when he face them. I once think that he is a very good actor. He is not. He is a terrible liar. Proof?

We were eating our dinner that time. He was saying that I was eating too little. We were growing up boys. We need to eat more. I make a comment that the amount I serve myself is acceptable for my body and it's enough. Then he said distractedly that "Luffy and Sabo will disagree. We used to hunt those big bears but it was not enough for the three of us. Especially Luffy"

When I inquired about who were them. He told me they were his brothers.

"Brothers?" Father asked

Mother was looking at him confusedly.

I was also puzzled. As far as I know I was his only brother. I was pretty sure that I wasn't Luffy nor I called Sabo.

"hmm, yeah. We live in the mountain with bandits" he continues not even looked up from his food.

We were looking at each other with a bit of confuseness on our mind. If he was still a child, we will think that they were his imaginary brothers. It doesn't explain why he thought that they lived in the mountains or why bandits. Is he maybe in his rebellious age? I do hope that he wasn't planning to become a bandit.

"And how come I'm not aware of this brothers of you, son?" father asked again.

He did look up after that. Blinked at us for several times. "Huh? Which brothers? I thought I only have Arren Nii-Sama? Do I actually have other brothers? You never told me!" he answered with a tint of accused tone to Father.

"I was asking you about Luffy and Sabo. The one that you said she your brothers, son" father sigh.

We were looking at him in unions. He looked at us one by one. I can see in his eyes that he was startled but then he turned his head to the side and said that he doesn't know any Luffy or Sabo. We sigh. See? A bad liar. We let it slide because we knew how stubborn he was. He wouldn't give us any real answer anyway.

I have such a weird little brother. But somehow he was also endearing, you somewhat want to listen and believe his story.

There was one time after we finish our magic training, he discovered that my aptitude of fire magic was strong and I was good at controlling it. He followed me everywhere until I agree to train him to control his. He has two core magics. Lightning and Fire. I thought he will like his lightning magic better as some people think that lighting magic is stronger than Fire magic. He doesn't agree.

He fiercely told me, I quote "Fire is awesome. You can burn your enemies' ship in one swift. You can fuel your mini ship with your fire for its speed so you can go mills faster! It's also keep you warm in cold weather. You don't even need shirts! You can turn your body on fire, use it's pressure to jump higher. Ah, don't forget the most awesome thing. Firefist! It is an amazing move that make enemies tremble in fears and people remember your by. When I'm able to fully control fire again, Firefist Ace will make a come back. Yeah!" he pull his fist.

His expression was so serious when he said that that I forget my bewilderment for moment. Why do you need to burn ships? Why ship in particular? And fuel your ship? Our kingdom is situated in the middle of continents. We are closer to desert rather than sea. Hence, we don't have many ships as we don't use them much. We do have some that are placed in and out of the border between Etherkouz Kingdom and our vacation island. Also what is this about doesn't need shirts? You will always need shirt. It's part of your attire, goodness. And he wants to control fire magic to be able to turn himself on fire and be called Firefist?. Honestly, speaking with him make my head throbs.

He barge in to my life and place himself in my heart. Never even in my wild dream I imagine that I'll come to care for him. Or get to close to him at all. But here we are. I knew my mother also have come to care for him. To love him as her own son. Our family interaction is getting better. We're not as close as normal family does but we're getting there. We're content with what we have now. It's all because of him. My little brother whom I think still not aware of how much we value him. How much we care and (dare I say?) love him. I'm glad I have a brother.

* * *

My little brother used to follow me everywhere. Since he was young, he likes to mimic my every move. It doesn't bother me. He is adorable. He also loves his sisters very much and always listen to what Mother says. Father is always busy working so Mother is the one that taking care our house issues.

He is a brilliant boy. He is fast to learn, he gets everything in a first try. Obedient and kind. A cheerful little brother that is loved by everyone in the house. Even the maids are spoiling him. I thought with him among us, we are a perfect family.

Then he changed.

It was weeks before his seven birthday. He locked himself in his room for days. No one able to coerce him to come out. We tried everything but it wasn't working, Father even take afternoon leave to try to talk to him. We were worried sick about him.

When he decided to come out, it wasn't us that he came to look for. He went to his twin and gave her a tight hug. After that he never leave her side when he was home. He dragged her everywhere. At first we let it slide but months then years come to pass but his attitude didn't seem to get back. Midori started to have a sad look everytime we mentioned Aoi. I knew she missed him. Before I knew it, my little brother was dripping away from us.

Soon mother decided to put an end to it. "let's have a family meeting" she said. Midori and I already in academy and father is still busy with his work but mother said Aoi action each days is getting worse so we got permission to come home on a weekend with a family issues as our reason. They were preparing to go to the palace when mother called Aoi and asked him to stay. He didn't look happy. Kii being her usual understanding self left by herself.

I supposed I should have known that one day this would happen. Maybe I just try to deny it. Deep down I knew Aoi is right. I might be aware of it myself. That we were unfair to Kii. But Kii always accept what we decided. When she was younger she would ask why but after mother had a talk with her and explained everything gently, I'm sure, she turned to be an understanding sister. Kii was strong so I was sure she would be fine. Or maybe I was just to scare to admit it wasn't the case.

After Aoi outburst, Midori left with tears in her eyes. Mother went to catch up to her. As father and I the only one left in the room, father sigh deeply and ask me if he was a bad father. I want to said that he was not. That he was a good father but my mouth refuse to make a noise. I don't know why, I might be just don't want to remember. Father looks at me with understanding gaze, then he too, left with a sigh.

That happened a few hours ago. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I come back to myself when I heard a maid welcome Aoi back. I go to meet him. My little brother is in deep thought. Looking at him right now I can see the similarities between him and father. Unlike me who look like mother aside from my eyes. Aoi is like a miniature of father. The same blue hair and eyes. His facial expressions is also what father would look like when he is thinking about something. There nothing that remind us of his mother. Maybe that's what make mother, and us, accept him easily. The same things can't be said about Kii. She doesn't look like father. Every part of her reminds us of her mother. The same silver hair, thought hers have Aoi's blue tint on them. The blue-grey eyes. If Aoi is a miniature of father, Kii is the miniature of their mother.

How long ago were it since they born? 11 years? Time sure flies so fast.

I might have been closing my eyes about unfairness of our way treating Kii because I don't want to lose my comfort zone. I was a coward. I never give Kii chance to be loved too. Aoi looks young but do is Kii. Maybe that's why I can't answer father's question.

"What?" Aoi said when he noticed me. Then without waiting for my answer he left me too. His cold glare leave a stinging feel in my heart. I would have go to him in the past. Now, my feet feel heavy. I can't make myself move. His questions in that room were weighting my mind.

Will I lose him when, yes when not if, because I know someday he will find out. He is a genius after all. Or it might be Kii who will find out first. I don't know many things about her but I knew she is as brilliant us Aoi. When they find out that mother is not their mother as well. What would they think. Will I lose my little brother then?

I sigh and force myself to move. I don't want to think about it. If I don't want to lose my little brother, shall I start to get to know my little sister? I don't think any action I make after this can lessen Aoi dissapointment. We've left Kii too long. She is fine without us. She even looks happier now. It might be to late to start noticing her. She doesn't need us anymore, and in extension, so does Aoi. It might be his instincts. The twin bond? Without even knowing the truth he has decide to stand by his sister side rather than us, his half family.

I wish I wasn't such a coward. I wish I take a better care of Kii. If I do, maybe I won't be this late. I really don't want to lose my family but I know my little brother. When he decided something, he will focus on it to the end. He already determined to stand for Kii. Mother won't be happy, father wouldn't care. Midori will just be sad. And I don't know what I should do. Is there a way to keep this family complete?


	9. Chapter 9 : we all here

We're finally finished the first part. Or let's call it prologue. We're going in the main event now. The heroine will make an appearance soon! She would be really surprised because her beloved Arzen-sama wouldn't be her beloved anymore. He has become Ace now after all.

I thank you again, my precious reviewer Rain VNFans, your kind words is always make me happy and spirited. I wrote this fic because I can't seem to make this idea out from my mind. I never thought that anyone will take liking on it. I'm not a writer after all just a silent reader in this site. I'm super glad you're actually reading it. #deep bows

Please, Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It is my third year in Academy. This year is special because Kii is also going to attend. I am waiting for her outside her house. I want to go with her in her first day of School. Luckily Aoi is already going with (read : forcefully taken by) his brother and sister. Even after these years, Aoi still hate me. I've stop wondering why he does. It doesn't matter he has believes in me or not. I will just show him that I really love Kii and will do my best to make her happy. Kii is my everything after all. No Kii means no me.

When I was reborn into this world, I thought I'll just life my live alone. I'll train to be the strongest and left this kingdom as soon as I can. I never plan to get to know my current family, nor getting attached to anyone. But, look at what I've been doing up to now. I gain another brother and a father, a father, can you believe that? And I also slowly learn to know the feeling of being loved by a mother. Isn't it great? I still miss my family from my past life but now I also have accepted the family that I have now. Live is good. I'm happy. And I have all this because I fall in love with Kii.

Honestly if it's not for her, I won't be here anymore. Someone like me won't have a patient staying in school for 3 years. It was boring as hell. Come to think about it, I think hell will be more exciting than the Academy. They teach what we already know. It's the same as classes I took in the Palace. Why the hell we actually need to attend Academy? Oh pardon me, to look for future underling of course. What? I'm not being rude. It's true! It is basically just place for nobles brats to meet each other and compete to be a future king underling or if you're female, it's a place for you to show off your worth and beauty to find powerful husband. Which means it is a wasted time for me, as I won't need underling nor I need to look for a future wife. I already have one, mind you. I actually feel reluctant to let Kii attend as well. She doesn't need to find future husbands either. She has me. Huff! Beside I don't want anyone to see how cute, adorable, beautiful, nice, perfect... Okay I'll stop now. And no. Before you said it. I'm not pouting. Men don't pout. Geez, who I even talking to?

I was about to start daydreaming again when I noticed that Kii is walking towards me with her parents.

"we are sorry to keep you waiting, his highness" they say.

"it's no problem. I was the one that volunteer to be Kii's escort, after all. Waiting is a part of it" I said charmingly.

It seems Kii's relationship with her family is getting better as well. In the past they won't even bother to give Kii a goodbye hugs and kisses in the temple. I'm glad. Kii's smile is the cutest when she smile of shyness mixed with happiness.

I soon say my goodbye as well. Following with the promise to escort Kii to the Academy safely.

* * *

The road from Kii's house and Academy is not too far but we do need to pass by a mountain and two forests. I held her hand as I help her on the carriage and I might be just not want to let it go again. Kii doesn't look like she mind so it's okay I think. Lexy is in the front so no one give me a raised eyebrow either. Alone with Kii in a peaceful atmosphere. My live is so perfect. I sigh.

Kii look at me as I sigh. Eyes full of worry.

"I'm okay. Just happy" I said as I pull her closer for a kiss. Her lips still as soft as the first time I kissed her. God, I've just realized that I missed her so much. When was the last time I kiss Kii? Or hug Kii? It's been too long.

"it's not that long though. It was a few months ago on my birthday. Aoi-nii was super mad at you" Kii giggles in remembrance. Ah, I said it out loud.

"yeah, he won't let me get too close to you after that" I answer.

We look at each other then can't help but giggles (which I won't ever admit even if you hold a knife to my throat). It was exciting to try to get together behind Aoi's back. I suspect Aoi was notice after a few try but decided to pretend he didn't. As much as he hate me, his love for Kii is always win after all. And if Kii is happy spending time with me, he will let it easily, albeit grudgingly. Since when did I become an Aoi expert again?

It's a rare occurrence being with Kii, alone without Aoi in tows. I should kiss her as much as can. Who know when I would get chances again. I really should, but somehow, talking with her is far more exciting. I love hearing her voice. She doesn't talk much. When she does I feel like I can listen to her forever.

She likes to listen to my story as well. Story about past me. Not that she knows the boy in the story is past me. Her eyes will lit at every new adventure past me found. She was as excited as me (when I was experienced it) when the boy, me, found the fire power (somehow I can't say it came from a disgusting fruit). At the end of my story she always ask if the boy was happy. And I will look at her and say he was happy. Because I'm happy. Truly. Thanks to her. She was crying nonstop when I told her that the boy was use to wonder whether it was okay for him to be born. If his life was ever worth anything. I'm aware I might be just want to get all my regrets out from my heart when I told her that. She didn't say it was okay or not okay. She doesn't offer kind words for the boy, which I'm glad because even if she did I still would have a hard time believing it. She just cried silently and gave me tight hug and a kiss.

It was the first time she kiss me. I cross my heart that it wouldn't be the last time either. It was always me who kiss her so getting a kiss from her make my heart soar. I even think that my heartbeats were dancing that time. When I ask why, she said it was because my expression look so sad when I was talking about it, it make her want to make me feel better. It was successful of course. I did feel great after that.

Holding her and talking to her like this make me wish that the time will stop so this moment will never end.

* * *

Time, of course didn't stop. We reach Academy in the blink of eyes. Aoi greet us (me, with a glare; Kii, with a smile)as soon as we arrived. I noticed that Akai and Midori (or is it Hisui? I still don't remember Kii's sister name only that it has an I in the end and also can mean green)are also waiting, they stick to Aoi as always it seems. I don't get the deal of Kii's family. They're a bunch of weirdos, except Kii. Well, even if Kii is also a bit weird, she still will be an adorable weirdo that I love.

"Kii, you alright? He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?" Aoi voice said.

"Aoi!" both Akai and Midori (I'll call her Midori) reprimand him at the same time.

"You're being unrespectfull. Please apologize to Arzen-sama!" continued Akai in which Aoi answer with a scoff.

"We apologize for Aoi's behavior, his highness. I'm sure he doesn't mean to be unrespectfull towards his highness." Midori said with a bow.

I waved my hand in a placing manner. It doesn't bother me. I already used to it. Beside who care about how he talks? As long as he's not taking Kii away from me, he can talk in any way he wants to me. They wouldn't understand, so I just said "it's okay. I understand that Aoi-chan is worry about his little sister?"

Aoi's shout of "Who the hell are you calling Aoi-chan?" went unheard by their "we're grateful for his highness understanding" voice. Akai went so far as to cover Aoi's mouth with his hand. Midori plants herself beside Aoi and hold onto his arm firmly while Akai lead us to the gathering room.

Kii seems to amused by their antics. I take her hand as we followed them.

"you're siblings are interesting, ne?" I tell her.

"they're fine" she said with a soft smile.

I knew their relationship not all sunshine and daisies. At least now they include her. Not all warm and cuddly of course and neither they show that they care for her but them being there is already enough for Kii, or so she told me.

I escort her to her seat beside an impatient Aoi, glare already in place.

"You know Aoi-chan, if you keep frowning and glaring like that, your face will stay like that permanently. It would be such a wasted for such a cute face like yours" I tell him as I give Kii a kiss in her hand.

"Don't call me Aoi-Chan" he hissed. If glare can kill, I would have been died thousands time. Kii place her hand on his arm and like a magic he soon calm down then proceeds to ignore me. I roll my eyes.

"see you later kii" I say, patting her head.

"emm, see you later Ace-kun" Kii replied.

I smile to myself as I went to my seat. Why do we have to sit in different place again?

"it's because you're a third year and Kii is a first year. Isn't it obvious?" my brother's voice startled me. I said it loud again.

"why are you here, Nii-Sama?" I ask instead, choosing to ignore his previous statement.

"The welcoming speech..."

"will be delivered by Nii-Sama" I cut him

"it supposed to be..."

"will be delivered by Nii-Sama" I cut him again

"Arzen..."

"Arren-Nii"

We stare at each other. Then he sighed. I knew I've won. It's nice to be a little brother, ne? I learned it from Luffy. Thanks, Lu!

"and the reason is?"

"I have a sore throat?"

"the real reasons"

"I hate speech" he rolls his eyes at my answer but didn't lecture me for neglecting my duties or something. That's why I like my Nii-Sama. I beam at him as he rubbing my head and left.

My life is good. Very good. I'm the happiest person alive. I have a nice family, an okay companions and Kii. I have Kii. The sun in my world, the breath in my life. My reason being happy. My everything. I should thank Ether again for giving me this chance. This life is perfect. I couldn't think of anything that can take this happiness from me.

* * *

I should have not jinxed it.

In the middle of Nii-Sama speech, the door burst open. A girl with a pink shoulder length hair stumbles in. As every eyes found her, breathlessly she said "I'm sorry I'm late, I was lost..." she trailed as she noticed Nii-Sama in podium. She looks around as Nii-Sama excuses her and tells her to find her seat. It is only me or does her eyes stare intently into Kii's and Aoi's direction? then widened when she found me?

I didn't care much about her. I thought she just some random unimportant girl. I shouldn't let my guard down. I should have known she was a bad news. I got too comfortable living my life here, with everything being perfect up to now. I thought it's impossible for something bad to happen. I should have known. It's me after all, my life is never easy. I shouldn't forget what Ether told me.

The one with past life that make ripples in this world. The one that resetted time. The pure being that become a victim. And me, the result of the ripples. We're now all gathered here. We just don't know who is which.


	10. Chapter 10 : I'm not a gentleman

Hi Rain, thank you again for your review. It doesn't bother me. It was actually make me happy. Kii's name is supposed to be Ki which means yellow, but then I accidentally type it as Kii'i. I went back to edit it but I wrote Kii instead of Ki. I was too lazy to go back because that's mean I need to edit it in Ao3 as well so I just left it as Kii. Lol. This time it isn't the Wallace fault. 😂

Next update might be slow though. This one is the last chapter that I had written previously.

As always. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Remember the pink girl from last time? Yes, her. The weirdo that interuped Nii-Sama's speech. She starts to pop up anywhere I was.

The day after the opening ceremony she dropped from the tree just right in the place I would have been if I wasn't fast enough to dodge. Luckily my instincts about dangerous things isn't dulled. Can you imagine if it does and she dropped on me? It would be hurt as hell. I'm not afraid of being hurt but if I'm hurt then my time with Kii will be short. She would have want me to rest or something. It was lucky really. I don't know what happened to that girl after that. She must be hurt, fallen like that. Not that I'm worry, mind you. I have more important things to do so I hadn't had time to help her. What? You think I'm cruel for just leaving her like that? I don't care. Kii was waiting, I don't want to make her wait by helping some random girl that decided to climb the tree. It was her own fault climbing those trees anyway. If she didn't want to fall she shouldn't have climbed it.

"There was a girl that fallen from the tree on my way here" I told Kii

"Was she okay?" Kii asked me

"Don't know. I left her" I said

Kii looked at me incredulously before she sighed.

"oh, Ace-kun! How could you?Let's go back and help her."

"Nope"

"Nope?"

I shrugged. Pulled her closer. "We don't have much time before Aoi come here to get you. And I haven't get my good morning kiss yet."

"you think a good morning kiss is more important than helping people?" she questioned.

"Yup. It's your good morning kiss after all" I told her as I leaned closer

"My good morning kiss?" she asked again, also step closer to me.

"uh-huh" I said before I kissed her. It's sweet. It's perfect to start the day.

I already forgotten about that girl by the time Aoi ruined our moment.

Then after that she also stumbled upon me again as I came out from my sword training. Again I dodged her and she tumbled down on the floor behind me. I gave her a glance and left. I don't want to stay in the same place with a person who was that clumsy. It would be troublesome. I have some other important things to do, some places to be, someone to see. Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't be like that, I should help her like a gentleman. It's maybe bad for a prince to act ungentlemanly but I'm a pirate not a prince so it was okay. Right?

After that again in cafeteria, in my way to the garden to meet Kii, in the hall before I went to class. Yeah, I dodged and left her each time. But don't you think it was too often to be a coincidence?

Once, Kii told me that a stranger came to her and told her that whatever she had done she wouldn't win against the heroine. She might had changed many things but at the end of the game the heroine will always be the winner. She asked me if I know what is this heroine supposed to be. Well, I'm familiar with the word hero but I'm not sure what the hell is heroine supposed to be. A female version of hero? Nah...

"Kii, haven't Aoi teach you not to talk to strangers?" I told her instead.

"I didn't talk. She didn't given me chance to. She left after warning me that she accepted the challenge"

"what challenge?"

"I have no idea. Never meet her before. I also have no reason to challenge her. Maybe she have a wrong person?"

"Nah, whatever. If you meet her again, avoid her. Don't talk to her, she might kidnap you. It's dangerous. Okay?"

"kidnapping is seem to..."

"nope, nope, nope, I don't want to take a risk. She already said something mean to you even though you don't know her. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't know you too. Kii, I have this heavy feeling in my heart that screams danger when you told me that. I love you very much. I'll try my best to protect you but how can I protect you if I don't know who the enemies are?"

"Aren't you a bit exaggerating, Ace-kun? She might be not have ill intention. She only talk about..."

"she gives you a warning, Kii. And a challenge. It is the same as declaring a war to you"

"War?! But..."

"Kii..." I cut her. I hold her face in my hands.

"since you told me about that warning, I can't shake this dreadful feeling in my heart." I put her hand on my chest "can you feel it? My heart been beating this fast. I'm worry, Kii. I don't know why I'm this worry yet. But please, for the sake of my peace. If you meet this person again, avoid her as best as you can. Okay?"

"Okay" she said softly as she hugged me.

My instincts told me that it was the same girl. Now I just need to find out what the hell is a heroine?

I start to get annoyed by her poping up on my way. What the hell is her problem? If she needs something from me she should just tell without the need to stumble upon me every time. She should just talk, like other normal people. After successfully having a week without her stumbling over me, I feel relieved. That is before she show up with Nii-Sama and Akai.

I'm having a date with Kii right now. It is our long awaited date. I even got permission from Aoi to take her out today. I'm really looking forward to this date. I'm sure Kii has the same feeling. We're walking around the garden and talking about things we find interesting. I was just finished talking about 'my (the boy) 100 days challenging Oyaji' when I heard a clacking sound approach us. I immediately lifting Kii on my arms and step aside. It was the right choice because as soon as I do that, that pinky person come stumble (again, is it her hobby?) on us. This time she isn't fall because Akai who was a fast runner able to catch up to her and steady her in time. Nii-Sama come after him.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked.

"Ah yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, Your highness. Thank you for helping me, Wallace-sama" she told them both. Then she looks up at me with a blush. The hell?

I put Kii back on her foot, shielding her with my body. Ignored the girl I turn to my (two?) brother/s.

"so, why you are here?" I ask them.

"it's hard to get Aoi permission, you know?" I continue when My Nii-Sama is only lifting his eyebrow as an answer.

"Allow me to apologize, your highness.." Akai starts but getting cut but the girl that I ignore.

"it wasn't their fault. I was only want to apologize to His highness Arzen-sama but I was so clumsy that I once again being a bother to his highness" she said pitifully.

I'm not impressed. If she knows she is being a bother, wouldn't she stop those meaninglessness act by now?

"Whatever" I said pulling Kii away from them.

I hear my brother sigh as I lead Kii out of there. My mood is deemed, I need my alone time with Kii, dammit! Why does she keep popping up around us anyway?

* * *

I thought it would be the last time she has contact with us. I'm wrong. She really is a bother, especially to Kii, and strangely to Midori and a lady from our neighbouring country, who come as an exchange student here, as well.

She seems to keep tripping herself here and there. She makes a racket everywhere. I heard that she also makes the relation between the son of Zoland house and Prince Rhuifen tense. Really? Is she a walking disaster or something?

I wouldn't have care about that if she doesn't bother Kii. She even has the nerve to say that Kii is bullying her. Honestly? My sweet Kii bullying her? Not even if the hell is frozen I will believe that. Kii would not do unnecessary thing like that. I'm biased for thinking like that? Yes, I'm. I'm too blinded by my love for her for saying that? Yes, I'm. So what? Got problem with that? You know, even if Kii really is bullying her (impossible as it may) I think I would have helped her rather than reprimand her. Just because that girl annoys me.

She is the kind of girl that I'll never want to be with. She is weak and depends on people too much. She needs help for every single things. Even if it was easy to do by oneself. What I hate most is the way she keeps trying to talk to me. Or the way she always blush in front of me without reason. Or the way that she keeps implying towards me that Kii is a bully. Leave my girl alone, you!

I'm glad to share that now Aoi has someone he hate more than me. He didn't show it like he does to me. Or even tell that he hates her. But I can see through him. I confidently say that Aoi detest that pink girl. Whahahaha! At least I'm not alone.

She was just an annoying bug in my life. Never think that she was important enough to be noticed. Until that day when everything I know become so wrong.

We were having a test for all new students and because that girl was a transfer student she was also included in the test.

Kii's core magic is darkness magic and Ice magic same as Aoi but hers is lean more into darkness while Aoi's more into Ice magic. It used to scare me, her magic, it reminded me of teach's Yami Yami no Mi fruit. She knows that, she knows that I was wary of her magic so she worked hard to control it better. She is good now and I'm also good with those darkness. It help us to hide when it was necessary after all and it's good for mastering stealth magic. The most important thing is that her magic will instinctly defend her when its sense that she is in danger. It might cause backlash against her attacker as we (Aoi, Nii-Sama and I) learned it in the past.

I was suspicious when that girl choose to train near Kii before the test begin but I never thought that something like that would happen. That clumsy girl accidentally or it might have been purposely, trips and sent her spell fly every directions. Some hit Kii. Kii's magic automatically burst into defense but the spell was already hit Kii, I saw her fall down in a slow motion. I tried to get to her as fast as I can but as soon as I got hold of her, that girl's spell, Kii's magic and my own defense clash out. Images after images appearing in my head, it was overwhelming me, I pulled Kii closer to me. I was too scared to let her go, I felt as if she would disappear if I do. Then I feel only darkness.


	11. Chapter 11 : I'm the heroine

My name is Angela Fern Reyes. I'm 17 years old. I have two half brother. I've been living with my commoner mother until she passed away a few months ago. My father then bring me to his house to live with my other family. I was lucky that my stepmother is nice and immediately welcome me in the house as she said she always want to have a daughter but she wasn't able to get pregnant again after she had a complication gave birth to my half little brother. He was 5 and such a cute little guy. I also have a fiance, he is the son of the Marquis house Zoland which is where I've been living with my mother up to now. All will be perfect if not for my big brother who is only a month older than me like to bully me. Sometimes his teasing will be too much but because of his prank when I was almost drowned I was able to remember my past life.

I grow up in New York. I was a teenage model in my past life. A 19 years old, very successful model, then when I was on a job in Japan I found a game called Otome. The title of game is called 'unmei no hito' or it was traslated as 'Fated Person' in English version. I was hooked into it. I think I've just finished Prince Arzen's route when I died. He was my favorite. And now I've been to this world as the heroine. I'm really a blessed person. Even in the past I get what I want easily. It's proof that I will always be a heroine wherever I'm.

The game was about a girl called Angela who was introduced to a noble life after she lives with her father who is only a Baron. Her family was nice but her brother like to bully her and makes her life miserable. One time when she went to the forest with him and help an injured Dove, it's turn out that the Dove is actually a Holy Spirit. The spirit ask her if she wants something in return for helping it.

"the only think I want is to be loved and able to help people" she said.

So the spirit blessed her with the holy magic who is able to heal people. The magic was one of the strongest it also able to purify demons and makes her kindness shine brighter. She then went to Academy for nobles heir along with his brother but because she attend 3 years later than should be she was looked down by other nobles. She gets bullied but she keeps working hard. She finally get noticed by higher class people which then became her love interests. In the end she will be live happily ever after.

There are 6 love interests according to game.

First, Prince Arren A Fern Rhein. Silver hair and green eyes. 18 years old. He is the first prince of the kingdom but because he was born from a concubine, he was not a Crown Prince. He is a very smart person but he has a dark heart. He is been living in the shadow of his brother The crown Print and face so much unfairness. He closed his hurt and become a cold person. The only person he loves is his sickly mother. After he meet the heroine, his cold heart was melted by the heroine pure kindness and he vow to protect the heroine with all his might. Because of his determination even the heroine's fiance let the heroine go for him. With the heroine by his side, he finally took the crown from the second prince and exiled the second prince. To be able to get happy end in his route, the heroine need to get in good side of his mother as the rival in his route is his own mother. If he was not chosen by the heroine, he will stay in the palace as a shadow of the second prince while the second prince become a king.

Second, Akai Fern Wallace. Blonde and blue eyes. 18 years old. Heir of Wallace family. His family situation is a mess and he shoulder the burden by himself to protect his family. His parents had been not talking with each other for years. His father, the prime minister, throw himself at work and never bothered with their family issues. He has 3 younger siblings. Midori who is adopted to their house when she was 2. She is aware that she was adopted because his father only agree to adopt her if they don't hide the fact from Midori herself. Midori is actually his half sister. She is his mother biological daughter. When he was young because the king has a vow to never marry other country Princess, his father had no choice but marry an Ethervizh's princess for political reasons. Mother was not happy and decide to go to her hometown for a chilling time. There she met again with her childhood sweetheart and had Midori. His mother told him that when she brought Midori to their house. No one beside Akai is aware about this. Not aware that Akai is her half brother, Midori fall in love with him. This make her the heroine's rival in his route. Akai is quiet but caring person. After meeting with the heroine he was able to open himself up more. The heroine is the only person he can share his burden with. Midori is timid, even when she was jealous of the heroine, she never do anything bad to her. That's make Akai super protective over her, His other sister Kii who is a Prince's fiance is the one that give the heroine hard time. To win his route the heroine need to get close to Midori and finally tell her the truth. After knowing the truth, Midori give the heroine her blessing and helping to persuade the heroine's fiance to let her be happy with the person the heroine really love. While Kii is imprisoned for her bad action. He succeeded his father whether the heroine choose him or not.

Third, Prince Rhuifen J Xen Kouz. Black hair and blue eyes. 18 years old. Second Prince from neighboring country Etherkouz Kingdom. An exchange student. He often travel to Etherheinz as a child. One day he meet a girl in this kingdom and fall in love with her. He started to attend Academy in hope to meet that girl again only to find out that the girl is already has a fiance. The girl is Kii. But she isn't the rival in his route. Instead the rival is his female attendant Lady Venus Xen Kouz. She care deeply about the prince and doesn't want him to broke his heart again by getting close with the heroine as the heroine also already has a fiance. To win his route heroine need to be friend his male attendant Lord Jupiter Xen Kouz. Venus and Jupiter has strong bond. After the heroine being friend with Jupiter, Venus is able to find out that the heroine's fiance sometimes treat her harshly. They help the heroine to trick her fiance to let her go. In the heroine goes back with them to their country. If he isn't chosen they went back themselves.

Fourth, Noah Fern Zoland. Red hair and brown eyes. 17 years old. He is the heroine childhood friend. He was in love with her since they were children. His family help taking care of her mother who she was alive. He is a hotheaded guy. Has a brash attitude and always easy to provocate. He loves the heroine so much to the point at being obsessed with her. There is no rival in his route. The challenge is Noah himself. The heroine get happy end of she was able to accept Noah fully to finally able to gain the happy future. His route is the shortest but most complicated than the other. It was also less favorite one.

Fifth, Prince Arzen A Fern Rhein. Silver hair and grey eyes. 16 years old. The Crown Prince of Etherheinz Kingdom. He is a genius prince and a gentleman. He is perfect in everything. He has always have a calm and collected expression. He is admired by many people. He has a perfect life. Buy deep down he is feeling bored. His fiancee, Kii fern Wallace isn't able to understand him. Never really try to get to know his real self. When he meet the heroine he feel intrigued. First, she burst into the room in the middle of his welcoming speech. The next day she falls on him from the tree. Then they bump into each other after he finished his training. After that they keep bumping into each other making him more curios about the heroine. He protected the heroine when he started to notice that his fiancee is bullying her. Before he knows it the heroine pureness is already making him fall for her. They get together after his fiancee trying to kill the heroine. He realized that he doesn't want to lose the heroine and after his fiancee is sent to prison they get engaged. The heroine's fiance is also give up after witnessing their pure love.

Sixth, Aoi Fern Wallace. Blue hair with a few strips of silver here and there. 14 years old. He is the second son of Wallace house. His mother is a Princess from Ethervizh Kingdom. Akai and Midori little brother and twin brother of Kii. He is what you will call a wolf in a sheep clothing. He hide his true self behind his cute face and innocent smile. Because he was young it was easy for him to manipulate other. He lived a spoiled live. He was used to get what he wants. He is quite tall for a boy his age, if it wasn't for his baby face people will think that he is older. He is very popular with the ladies and is a playboy. He won't hesitate to sleep with girls that interests him. He fall in love with heroine beauty at first sight. The heroine is the only girl that's not fall for him immediately. It makes him wants her more. His route was popular with ladies that like xxx scenes as his route is full of them. He will try to get the heroine to his bed. His seduction acts will make your heart throbs. The rival is his twin sister who doesn't approve the heroine because she was older than Aoi and she doesn't want to share Aoi love with anyone. In the end Aoi is moved by the heroine pure self and decided to stop being a playboy and devoted himself to the heroine. He was able to win the heroine hand from her fiance and they live happily after that. Nothing change about him if he wasn't chosen by the heroine.

The most difficult route is Arzen route as you will need to work up your charm more to get his attention. If you able to finish his route with a happy ending you'll be able to enter a reverse harem route and get all the boys.

I'm am expert on this game. I'm sure I can get the reverse harem. I died before I able to play reverse harem but god make me born to this game world. It is my chance to finish it. But before that I need to do something about my big brother. His teasing was one of the factors that help decreasing my charm meters after all, making it difficult to finish the route faster. I got the answer a few days later. It seems that my big brother is actually attracted to me. Well, it's an easy solution then.

I'm the heroine. It was natural that I get what I want like I usually do. I have a cute face and a perfect body. What's wrong with making use of it for my own gain? Your body is your assets anyway. That's what I learned from my previous life.

Men is so easy to manipulate. Please them in bed and they become yours forever. With a few moment of 'bed time' my big brother has already stop bullying me. My fiance is already in my palm of hand. I just need to get the other five and it would be perfect.

* * *

Something has changed. I time my arrival according to the game but it wasn't Arzen-sama that was making a speech. It was prince Arren. The next day I was ready to recreate the encounter event between Arzen-sama and the heroine. I was failed in my timing making Arzen-sama ignored me as the result. My timing is off again in the 'after training bump act'. He was the toughest like in a game. I need to work harder.

I starting to suspect something wrong when Kii doesn't bully me. My attempt on Arzen-sama also keep failing. I suspect this is Kii's doing. The situation is not supposed like this. Arzen-sama is supposed to never have any interaction with Kii but I often saw them together. I even saw them hugging in one occasion. Aoi-sama supposed to avoid Kii but he always stay beside her. Midori and Akai also seem to be okay with Kii among them. They supposed to not want anything to do with Kii because of Kii's bad attitudes. She even got Arren-sama to like her. I understand then. She was trying to be the heroine.

She must be a reincarnated person like her too. She is a rival in many routes. She must be scare for her bad end and trying to avoid the flags. As if she can. This isn't some light novel. I am the real heroine. I'll show her that whatever she did, the heroine will always win.

She pretended to be innocent when I asked her about it. I told her that I accept her challenge. She must be panicked because she start to avoid me. Maybe I should make her remember what her role is. How this live supposed to go? In case she forgot about the game plots.

There is a spell that I know can show the opponent what you want them to see. I'll use it in next training test to make her remember the plot so she would stop interrupting my relationship with Arzen-sama. It was an easy spell. Just one spark hitting your opponent and they will see what you want them to see.

It was perfect. I purposely trip myself to send a spark to her direction. It hit her but then she start to show her real self and release her dark magic. I was pushed back but it was to late for her. My spell already hit her. I hid my satisfied face as I saw her fall. Arzen-sama as gentle as always is trying to help her but was engulfed instead. I'm not worry. I will be even better If Arzen-sama also hit by spell. If that happens, he will remember then who his fated person is. It's not Kii but me. I am the heroine after all. She shouldn't dare to challenge me. She should just accept her destiny. She won't ever able to win over the heroine. In every game the heroine will always come up a the winner. I'm sure of it. Especially with a heroine like me. I'm destined to be loved by everyone.


	12. Chapter 12 : Doubts

Once again I find myself surrounded by white. A lot of white. My head pounding like crazy. Please, don't tell me that I died again. Not now, I don't want to leave Kii. Please don't take me away from her. I don't want us to be separated. Kii, she was hurt. What about her? Please god. Please Ether, don't tell me that she died but if she did then I don't mind being died again. But please don't make me reborn without her. My life won't have any meaning without Kii in it.

I feel the air shifted as I saw myself. Or more precisely I saw Arzen. He was dancing, not with Kii but with the pink girl. They look content and happy. I saw them together time and time again. He was bringing her to the infirmary, he was talking with her in the garden. He was helping her study in the library. He was talking to Kii coldly while holding that pink thing in his arms. What the hell?. Did I went crazy?. No, it wasn't me, I refuse to call him, me. It must be him before he become me. Is that make sense? Him become me? I heard a fickle of their conversation. The pink thing was telling him that she never meet anyone as nice as him and she feel blessed to have the chance to know him. And he? I? was looking at her tenderly? Tenderly?! No! Don't show that kind of expression to anyone but Kii, you fool! The images of him and pink girl go on and on until they both got engaged? Or was it wedding?.

Okay... Okay god. I understand. Is that supposed to be my future? You said I free to choose how I live but now you show me that the girl I want is not the one that will be my future girl? Not cool man! If it is really going to be my future, if it is actually her but not Kii that is going to stay at my side, then I have no other choice but to ask you this.

Please, let me die!

I never know I was this soft. I used to be strong and not dependable to anyone. I used to be okay living without a woman I called loved one. But after having Kii in my life, I don't think I can go back to that time anymore. My heart is breaking for just witnessing myself standing without her. I can't imagine what would I feel if I have to experience it. No, dying will be the best choice. Who know maybe this time I'll finally reunited with Sabo.

As I forlornly looking at the me that was once again dancing with that pink thing, the scenes shift again. It was dark place, I saw a small form sitting by themselves. I saw myself approaching it. Getting closer, I recognized that form. How can I'm not? I used to hold that form in my arms and kiss her every morning. It was Kii. Why was Kii in a prison?

I saw myself talking to her which she ignored. Kii never ignored me. I saw myself shouted harshly to her before I left. Kii was looking at my retreating form with a cold expression as if I didn't matter to her. I don't like it. This Kii looks so alone. I sat myself beside her. She doesn't react. Her eyes missing its sparks, she gaze to the distant exspressionlessly as if she is not actually here. What happened to you, Kii?

The scenes occurred continuously. I visited her, talked to her, she ignored me and I shouted at her. What in the world is happening? I see myself come every night just to repeated the same things. Until one night... That bastard! The fucking bastard! Leave her alone, you good for nothing bastard!

I shouted and shouted and shouted at him to leave her. I begged to the keeper to just please help her, can you see, she doesn't want it? No one heard my voice. I tried to punch him, kick him, burn him, anything to make him let Kii go. Nothing I can do. My body just pass through them. I am aware that I'm crying. Why did you hurt her? I feel so helpless. It's as if I saw Luffy, oyaji and my family once again, try to safe me while I was tied unable to do anything. Luffy, was strong. Oyaji was strong. My family was strong. But this Kii was not. It was bad enough to see someone hurt her. It's worse when it was actually me or supposed to be me, or my face or whatever that was hurting her. You scoundrel bastard! Fucking scumbag! I'll kill you! I will kill you, you bastard! For heaven sake, what has she done to deserve this? Kii is... Kii is the sweetest being you will find anywhere. She wouldn't even hurt a fly.

I begged her forgiveness repeatedly as she curled to herself and cry. My Kii, god my Kii. I want to hold her. I want to tell her that I will never let this happen. I want to comfort her that this was just nightmare. Oh god, I do hope this just a nightmare. I want to promise her that I'll protect her, but how can I, when it was actually me that hurt her? Kii, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was useless. I wasn't able to do anything. If this is the future going to be, I will rather die. Please just kill me and safe her from this much suffering. I'll trade my life for her happiness. Please just safe her.

I can't bear to see her like this. Each day she seem more empty. She was just there but not there. There is not even a scratch left of my Kii in her. My Kii is quiet but never this cold. My Kii's eyes is have beautiful sparks on it. Sometime curious, sometime excited about finding or learning new things. My Kii is not this sad and lonely. Just what had happened, Kii? How did I do this to you? I lie beside her every night which feel like eternity, as she stare blankly at the ceiling. I feel like she would disappear if I leave her off my sight.

Then that pink thing come with Midori. How dare she! She was gloating and talking nonsense to Kii. There is no way I will love her. What was the me, no, it was Arzen, wasn't it? What was he thinking? Even people without eyes can see that Kii is better than that pink thing! As they left, I saw Kii smile for the first time. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a sad and lonely smile. Her tears were dropping on her cheeks like a gloomy rain. Her hands were gripping the vial that Midori threw at her. I was scared. I feel my hands and my body shaking. No, please no. Tell me that I'm wrong.

"Don't" I heard the keeper told her.

Still crying, she looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Then she lied herself on her bed.

"Kii, no. Kii, listen to him please! Kii, I beg you. Please don't." I tried to talk to her. She of course didn't hear me and drank it.

I'm not a stranger to pain. But this pain might be enough to kill me. Kii, am I still allowed to say that I love you? Am I just a bad thing for you. You're the best thing I ever have in my life. But I hurt you. Will you happier without me?

I don't know how long I've lie there after Kii and all the scenes gone. My eyes are still burning and they're wet. I want to shout, to curse, but my throat seem to stop working. I'm just sprawling here in all whiteness alone. Maybe I should just stay here. Will it able to keep kii safe?

"of course no, you idiot!" a voice told me. It sound familiar.

"if you want to protect something, you should be there to protect it" said another voice on my other said. This voice also seem familiar.

"but I was the one that hurt her. How can I protect her?" I told the voices.

"You're telling me that if you go back there you will do the same as what you've seen?" said the first voice again

"Silly Ace, of course you won't" the second voice said confidently.

I take a look at myself. I noticed that I am Portgas D Ace again and not Arzen Ace Fern Rhein. There, laying on my right is Luffy. He gave me a big grin. I look at my left, heart beating hard. I got the feeling I know who the person laying on my left is. I am right. It's Sabo. A grown up Sabo. Hands pillowing his head. Same blond hair. Same blue eyes. He even have that napkin things on his neck. The only different is the scars on his face.

"Yo. Long time no see, Ace" he said

"Hahaha" I can't help but laugh. "am I dead?" I ask him.

"Idiot. Of course no. Listen, she needs you. You see what happened without you there, Ace. Be a man and go get your girl" he told me.

I look at him strangely "I was the one that hurt her" I reminded him

"You're so silly. We told you that you're wrong. You won't hurt her" Luffy said.

"But how can you know that I won't?" I asked them.

"because we know you" Luffy said

"because we're brothers and as Luffy said, we know you Ace. Even better than you know yourself. When you love someone, it's in your nature that you'll protect them as best as you can. You won't do something like that." Sabo continues.

"I'm a pirate. I do bad things" I told them.

"That is the point" Luffy said

"You're a pirate. If that were you and you love her but you have to be with someone else while she was in the prison. What will you do?" Sabo asked me before I had a chance to be confused.

"burst her out there and go as far as away from that place" I told him without thinking.

"if anyone get in your way?" Sabo continued again.

"Kick their ass!" I answer

"see?" Luffy said

I look at him inquiringly. Not understand what he meant.

"That what you would do. Not those things in there. So you will be fine Ace. Ace is my big brother after all. Ace will protect her" Luffy said with his big grin.

"To think that the day will come when my idiot little brother giving me advice" I mused.

"hey!" Luffy argued.

"So like I said, be a man go there and get your girl. You're gonna be fine. Those things won't happen. You will protect her" Sabo said after he finished laughing at us.

"what if it wasn't me that she loves? What if it was him? I'm wearing his face after all" I tell them again

"Does it matter how you look?" Sabo asked with a raised brow.

"Ace is Ace however you look like." Luffy adds again.

"hear, hear" Sabo continue with a laugh.

I look at him "I miss you. I'm sorry for not getting you out that day" I said.

"I miss you too, Ace. I'm sorry I wasn't there to safe you that day" he told me.

"Nah, Luffy was there" I told him while glanced at Luffy.

"I failed" Luffy said softly

"you were not" I told him firmly.

"you died"

"if it was to protect you, I'll gladly died again and again, Lu. You're my baby brother. Don't forget that. Beside I meet Kii because of that, didn't I? I life a happy life here. I hope both of you are also happy" I told them.

"Don't worry about us. We're living to the fullest every day" Sabo told me

"yeah. So you too have to life to your fullest, Ace" Luffy adds

I smile at them with a new determination "I'm glad you both are here" I told them

As my consciousness slowly come back to me I heard they say "We're always with you, Ace"

* * *

I was laying on a bed. I glance around and concluded that I'm in an infirmary. Memories slowly catching up to me. Ah, the test, the training, the spell hitting Kii. God, Kii. I immediately try to get up but as I do, my head feel like it was splits into two then bunch of needles pricking it. I groan. Slowly trying to pull myself off the bed. I notice Kii is laying on the bed beside me. Thank god, she is okay. I stand beside her and carress her hair. She is here. She is alright. I then remembered what I did to her in that dream? Was it dream? It feel real. I pull my hand back. No, I have no right to do that. I hurt her. I feel my eyes burn as I slowly, painfully, move away from her. I don't want to hurt her again.

I bump into Aoi on my way. I'm aware I'm crying.

"please protect her" I told him

He doesn't say anything. Just let me go with a strange face. I hear him run to Kii's room. Aoi is there. Kii is going to be fine. I continue to go to my room wobblily. It is actually Lexy's but it's mine now. He lost bet so we traded.

I lied myself on the bed. One hand cover my face. I lied there for hours. My brain stop functioning. What do I do now? Even after the talk with Lu and Sabo I still can't shake this doubt in my heart. Am I the right one for Kii. I love her but am I still allowed too? I'm the one that hurt her in the future. Hmm, in the future? I feel like I've forgotten something. My head can't think straight. No, I can't think at all. The point is I hurt her. This face is the one that... Wait face? This face wasn't mine, was it? I don't look like this, originally. What did I forget?

 _This life that you will have, Ace, has been lived before_

Ether's voice echoed in my head. At that reminder, my brain finally turning again.

My life will be inrerwined with them, he said. The one with a past life, the one with the wish and the memento.

Kii was the memento, wasn't she?

That wasn't a dream. Time has been resetted. It was memories, wasn't it? The question is whose memory? It can't be mine. It also can't be Arzen's. Before I born into this body, it's belong to someone else. It was Arzen's. The original Arzen's body. What I saw there was Arzen? Was it Kii's past memories?

I'm sure Aoi is the one that wish to reset the time. If Kii has been suffering like that of course Aoi would want to come back and safe her. It also will explain his hatred for me. For Aoi I wasn't Ace, but the prince who hurt his sister. That is if Aoi knew the truth.

So that meant that, that girl who talk about game and heroine is the one with past life? The one that make ripples in this world? If I'm not mistaken, Ether said that she thinks that this world is the game world because of its similarities. I knew she was a bad news. Wait, that's mean that the first scenes I saw was what happened in the game? It will explain her attitude towards me. She thinks that I will fall in love with her like in those scenes? She must be crazy.

It's different, isn't it? Everything is different. This life is not a game. This world is not game world. I am Ace not Arzen. I'm a pirate not a prince. I'm in love with Kii. I... want to see Kii.

I get up from the bed hurriedly. I flung the door open with a bang. I want to get to Kii as fast as possible and immediately halted myself. Kii is walking wobblily towards me. Am I dreaming again? She paused at the noise I made.

"Ace-kun" She said softly when her eyes found mine. Then dashed towards me. I hold her tight as she burried her face in my chest.

"Kii..." I whispered. Unable to say anything else.

* * *

I never imagine that our first time will be like that.

Kii was trembling in my arms. I took her inside and let her sit by the bed.

"I had a scary dream. Ace-kun was there but it wasn't like Ace-kun. I was there as well but I fell like I wasn't me either. I was so scare, Ace-kun was... Ace-kun was..." she was unable to finish. I knew then that she also saw the same thing that I viewed. I closed my eyes and held her tighten.

"after I woke up I just want to see Ace-kun. I really want to see Ace-kun." she continued.

"I'm here." I told her. "I'm sorry I left. I was afraid I would hurt you. Again." I said.

"you also have the same dream?" she said looking up at me. "then you knew." she said at my nod.

I nodded again.

"I see." she said.

"I'm sorry Kii. I'm so sorry." I told her.

"why are you apologizing?"

"I just feel like I have to. No, I know I have to. Even if it wasn't me in that dream but at the same time it was me. It doesn't make sense but you're hurt, kii. Because of me."

She put her hand on my face. She whispered something that make my heart squished.

"Ace-kun... Touch me" she said.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to find something to say.

"Kii, I couldn't possibly..." I trailed.

"is it because I'm already dirty?"

"Kii, you're not dirty" I rest my temple on hers "don't you remember what I, what he did in that dream? I don't want to hurt you like him, Kii." I explained.

"but it was because of that I want you to touch me. He scare me. Even though it wasn't me that he touch, I feel my body shaking when I remember. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I can't forget it. What I saw he did to me. No, to her. I only witnessed it but I feel as if it was me that he touch. It's as if I can feel his hand all over me. I'm, I'm scared. I'm so scared. I want to make it go away." she said with a trembling voice.

"Kii..."

"he looks like Ace-kun. He was Ace-kun but he was not. I'm scared of him. But I love Ace-kun. I don't want to be scared when I see Ace-kun. I don't want to remember that when I see Ace-kun's face. I love Ace-kun. I don't want to be scared of Ace-kun. So, touch me. Please touch me. Not like how he touch me. Touch me like how do you want to touch me. Give me a new memory. Give me a new feeling of how you touching me."

I was speechless. "I love you as much. I love you very very much. I don't want you to regret it, Kii." I finally said.

"I want to stay by Ace-kun side. I want to go on adventures like Ace-kun said we will go. Ace-kun and All I have now, I don't want to lose it. Especially not because of a dream that was not actually real."

"you have no idea how much I've been wanting you, how long I've been waiting. But Kii, I never want it to be like this. You're young. I want you to grow up more. I want you to stay untouched by my desire a bit longer. To enjoy your youth without burden of my impulse."

"but I can't be like that anymore" she whispered

"but you can't be like that anymore" I agree.

My head was still resting on hers. Her face was so close to me. I can see her long eyelashes as she blinked at me.

"last chance. Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I'm sure" she whispered back. I kissed her then.

It was not only her first time but also my first time. I honestly don't have any idea how to do it without hurting her.

It was tentative. Full of cautions. She was scared and trembling in my arms even as I lead her down. Even as I undress her. I let her come first before I put mine inside her. I want her to be less scared. It wasn't pleasure that we were after, it was to heal her. It was to heal me as well. I might be didn't admit it but I was also scared to face her. I also worried that she would be scared of me. She was brave. Instead of avoiding me, she face me had on. And she said that she loves me. That was also her first confession.

I caress her hair as she lies on my chest and playing with the sweats on my arm.

"the boy was dead, wasn't he?" she asks all of sudden

"hm?" I question

"the boy in the story. He died" she answers

"how do you know?"

"I saw him chained to the wall. He looks bad"

"you saw?"

"uh-huh" she answered

Wait... She saw that? Ah, I was able to see her past memories, I'm sure it was her past memory that we saw. Not that I'm telling her. Something better left unknown. Of course it also possible for her to see my past memories as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm guilty" her voice said. Wait what? I was zoned, I don't know what she is talking about.

"guilty of?"

"when Ace-kun ask me to close my eyes and feel Ace-kun. To think of Ace-kun. It was his face that come up for a moment"

"that's why you opened your eyes"

"uh-huh. I'm sorry"

"How is he look like?"

"he has cute freckles"

"cute? You think it's cute?"

"uh-huh. His smile also cute. But then I saw him dead. He was protecting someone. I feel proud of him but my heart feel so painful because of his death. Why did he dead?"

"he was going to be executed because the world found out that he was the son of demon king. His brother and his family come to safe him. He still dead thought. But he didn't regret it because he die protecting his little brother. His only regret is that he was putting his family in danger."

"he was about to be executed because of his father? Not because of his crimes? You said he was a criminal."

"uh-huh. But being his father son in apparently more dangerous than any of his own crimes."

"that's not fair. Why does who his father's important? He should be seen just as who he is"

I feel warm hearing her saying that.

"so you imagine him when I asked you to think about me only?"

"raven hair and his tanned body is..." she trails

"hm?" I urge

"his body is..." she mumbles

"I don't catch that?" I said. Why did she says?

"...mumble mumble..."

"still don't get it" I said

"attractive" she whispers very very softly.

I blink, attractive? Did I hear that right? She said I have cute freckles and cute smile. I prefer cool but called cute by Kii is, well, it's an exception so it's okay. Now she said I have an attractive body? I can't help but grin. She like me.

She yelped as I flip her over.

"you like me, er him, you like him" I say

"wha, what?" she said blushing madly

"how was his body again?" I teased

"Ace-kun!" groans and cover her face.

"and you're blushing" I state.

I take her hand away. "Kii, tell me. You like him, Huh?"

She turn her head to the side. Still quiet.

I turn her face to look at me "you haven't answered" I said. I know I'm still grinning.

She mumbles again. Her face is redden more. "Kii" I said

"I... might be think... that... he is.. he is good looking and... " she gulps as she trails again

"and?" I urge more

"and captivating"

"captivating?"

"irresistible"

"oh?"

"desirable"

By now my grin is must be already as big as Luffy's or even bigger.

"desirable" I whisper. Heard her says that make mine throbs again.

"don't say it. It's embarrassing... Why are you so happy?"

She looks so adorable right now. I capture her lips, uncounciously pressing my body into her. She made an "oh" sound as she feel me harden against hers. Damn I lose myself for a moment, I almost force her like he did. I open my mouth to apologize but she looks into my eyes. She seen it on my face and know I was about to say sorry. She pull me down to her and kiss me. I fully lost myself then.

Our afterglow was tense if it was not for her talking about my past self, it would stay tense like that. But because we talked about it. I knew she found past me attractive, desirable she said, which make me damn smug. Yeah, you can mock me. Go on. And so, just like that, our first night is also become as amazing as I imagined it would be.


	13. Chapter 13 : Life is good

Life is good.

I woke up at the sound of Lexy's alarm. Even though this room has already become mine, why does he still keep his alarm here? I am too comfortable. I don't want to get up. Let's just stay in bed today. I'm a crown prince, I should be allowed to be lazy for a day, should not I? I feel her body shifted beside me. I extend my hand to reach and pull her closer to me.

Kii, I found, is a cuddler. She likes to put her hand around me or have my hand around her. I can feel her steady breath brushing my side and her soft breast touching me. The images of last night come back to me. Of how her body felt under me. How she writhed in pleasure. How she called my name and begged me to please don't stop. Ah, I have a morning wood. Damn me! That's what you get for being a pervert, Ace. And now I am talking to myself. What do I do? I can't just let it stay like that. I can't touch myself either. Or go to the bathroom to take care of it. Kii's hand is around my body I don't want to wake her up. Not after... Ahhhh, and that was Kii's leg accidentally brushed it. Kii, are you torturing me right now?

I open my eyes to look at her. I find her blinking her eyes sleepily, seem like she is also startled by the contact. I wake her up after all. She then looks up at me.

"good morning, Ace-kun" she smiles at me.

"morning, kii" I smile too. She is beautiful even after she just woke up. Her bed hair is also cute.

"what is this?" she nudges mine again.

"Kii... Don't do that if you won't take responsibility" I groan. She is torturing me. I'm sure now. Was I too hard on her last night? Well, it was my first so I should be forgiven, shouldn't I?

"Responsibility? What kind of responsibility should I take?" she giggles.

"Kii, don't tease me. I'm dying here"

"you're not. Don't be silly Ace-kun"

"hey! Don't call your Crown Prince silly" I mock offended.

"ah... I beg your forgiveness, your highness" she said back with an exaggerate polite tone.

"now, either help me or let me take care of it there" I say pointing to the bathroom.

"how do you wish me to help, your highness?" she said with a teasing tone. Ah, I've corrupted her.

"well, you can start by giving me a kiss" I say pulling her body on top of me.

"wait, I haven't brush my teeth yet" she said putting both her hands on my chest.

"Kii, I honestly don't care about that" I said while pulling her again. She didn't stop me this time.

I got harder as she responding to my kiss. We stop for the lack of air, then kiss again and again. My hands caressing her back tenderly.

"that is okay?" she asks breathlessly.

"need more" I tell her

"more? But I don't know what to do" she tells me softly.

"allow me" I say

"please" she replies.

So I switched our position.

"tell me if you want me to stop" I say while kissing her neck.

"please go on" she says as I feel her breath quicken.

So I did. She moans as I kiss her breast. Her body bulked up when I touch her other breast.

"Ace-kun..." she calls breathlessly.

I kiss her other breast upward to her neck and her lips again. I rub mine on her entrance. She seems to like it as her grips on my back tighten because of it. I feel her getting wetter and wetter. I grunt as she moans my name again. Darn, it's so good. I'm not even inside her yet but it's already this good. Kii's movement is synced with mine. I'm afraid I can't last much longer.

"Ace-kun... You..." I hear kii's voice said indistinctly

I paused on kissing her body to look at her inquiringly.

Kii's face is red and sweating. Her eyes clouded by pleasure. Hand reaching for my hair, she said "need you now"

I groaned. That was the best words I heard today. I put my hand on her belly and whispered the spell. It's to avoid her from getting pregnant. Every Royal family members been taught that spell from early ages. Not that I don't want to have babies with her but Kii is still young. I've already burdened her by this, I don't to add more to her burden.

I positioned myself on her entrance and push slowly. Kii's nails digging into my back. I gave her a butterfly kiss to help her ease the pain.

"is it okay for me to move?" I ask her as I finally fully entered her.

"yes" she whispered to my ear

I move slow at first to give her chance getting used to the feeling. I love hearing her moan, urges me to go faster. We timed our movement to meet at each thrust. It's feel so good. She is gorgeous. The sweats on her forehead, on her brows, makes her look so alluring. She is perfect. I'm the luckiest person in the world to be loved by her. We move faster and faster. I can see that she is already close. I hold her tight to my body as I feel I'm getting close myself. She bites my shoulder to stop herself from shouting as she comes. I thrust into her a few more time as I soon followed her, whispering her name to her ear.

We lay there as we catch our breath. It's amazing. It's good. I feel so good. I kiss her neck again.

"you okay? Was I too much?" I ask her between breaths.

"it's amazing" she answers, hand caressing my hair.

"thank you" I said.

"uh-huh" she replied.

"I don't want to get up" I sigh

"Arren Nii-Sama will be worry if he didn't see you till afternoon"

"you're right. He will be looking for me"

"uh-huh, we need to get cleaned and then get ready soon"

"are you sure we can't just stay in bed today? Just for today?" I look at her with a puppy dog eyes that I learnt from Luffy.

"I'm sure" she said, hand move to cover my face. I kiss it.

"alright, alright, let's get cleaned Bunny bee" I laugh and climb off the bed

"bunny bee?" she questioned. Still laughing even as I carry her to the bathroom.

Shower sex is something I never imagined I would have. But damn! The face that she made as I pound her against the bathroom's wall is the sight that I'll never forget.

* * *

I insisted that she take a rest today. She doesn't want to skip whole day but agree to take morning leave. I promise to inform the teacher for her and to pick her up if she has yet to show up in the afternoon. Sigh, today is the best day in my life so far. Nah, I take that back, meeting Kii is the best day in my life. She is perfect and amazing and beautiful and perfect and cute. Have I mentioned perfect?

I love every parts of her. Her silky hair, her smooth skin, her flawless body, her cute smile, her adorable expressions, her curiosity, her braveness to face things that scare her, her acceptance of something new in her life. I love it. I love her. I love her smile, her shyness, her braveness, her kiss, her body under me... wait what? Stop! Don't go there. But her face was, when I did that, she was... No! No! No! Ace, you pervert! Stop before you got a boner (again) in the hallway. I bangs my head against the wall to clear up dirties thought from my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. Thatch was right. It's amazing. Too amazing. After you know the feeling, you can't help but want to taste it again and again. Especially if your lover is as cute as Kii. I've come to the point of not wanting any other woman but her. Damn! What was Thatch called it again? Oh! I remember! I'm so whipped!

"Ahem!"

A voice of somebody clearing their throat suddenly heard by me who was still banging my head to the wall. When I glanced at the voice, Rhuifen was looking at me weirdly. Ah, it can't be that awkward to see a Crown Prince bangs his head to the wall, can it?

"Yes?" I coutiously call him

"Are you well, Prince Arzen?" He asks me with a worry tone, he still looks at me weirdly though.

"Don't mind me" I tell him with a charming smile

"but you were..."

"I'm absolutely in great health both in body and mind, I assure you" I tell him again with a conviction. I don't want a prince of other country thinks that the Crown Prince from this kingdom is mad after all. It will leave a bad impression on Nii-Sama and King Father.

"I see. Are you coming to the council's room?" he asked again

"Yes, I need to talk to Nii-Sama" I told him. I'm glad he decides to change the subject.

"would you mind if I walk with you? I'm also on my way there" he says

I shrugged "feel free" I say to him.

It would be a comfortable journey had that pink thing was not show up on the way. She was acting obnoxious. She even dare to spill soup on my uniform jacket and took it with her.

"I'm so sorry, Arzen-sama. Please allow me to clean it for you." I told her it's okay and she doesn't need to do it. She ignored me and just continue talking. Rude! I tell you, it's rude! I'm a Crown Prince, how can she ignored me and just do what she wants?

"I was so worry about what happened to Arzen-sama a few days ago. I took liberty to make a herbal soup to help Arzen-sama's health recovery." I'm going to tell her I don't want it but she keeps talking. Doesn't this thing know to read the situation? Who even want to eat anything she cooks? Definitely not me!

"When I saw Arzen-sama walking along with Rhuifen-sama in good health, I was so happy that I don't notice my surroundings." she looked up at me shyly in the end.

I told her again that it's okay and she doesn't need to bother with the dirts in my uniform. I don't even want it to be touched by her but she insisted and with the help of Rhuifen there went my jacket. She took it with a blush and a promise to give it back to me soon. Ah, I'll need to burn it when I got it back. I look at it sadly as she went with it.

"She is such a nice and caring girl, don't you think? A bit too naive for her own good but she really has a kind soul" Rhuifen said with a sappy smile as he looked at her retreating form

Excuse me? Are you sure you're okay, man? What part of her attitudes is naive? And kind soul? Are you joking? I look at him open mouthed. He needs his eyes get checked. Or maybe it is his brain that got problems? If anything she was like an actress with a poor acting skills. Plus she was a bother wherever sides you see how she acts. I shake my head to dispose the incredulous moment that just happened.

We continue on our way. There was no one in the room when we reach there. I hope Nii-Sama wasn't out looking for me. We decided to serve ourselves cups of tea while waiting for Nii-Sama.

"Is Kii, ahem, is Lady Wallace alright? I heard she was hospitalized because of the accident?" Rhuifen starts a conversation again

He said Kii, didn't he? I took off my stained tie and put it on the chair to my side.

"hmm, Kii is fine. She has recovered. She just taking a rest this morning because she was still tired" I answer him absentmindedly.

"tired? So she is not fully recovered yet then?"

"no, no, there is nothing wrong with her health anymore"

"I apologize, I must be misheard it, I thought you were saying that she was resting because she was still tired" he said with a tint of worry in his tone.

"you're not misheard." I told him. Why did he so worry about Kii anyway? Is he just a nice guy? Hmm, I need to keep an eye on him. No one in this world will worry about someone else without reason.

"so she has fully recovered?"

"she has"

"but she still need to take a rest?"

"because she was still tired"

"I'm not a doctor but if her body is still feel tired and she still need to take a rest. Doesn't mean that she hasn't fully recovered yet?"

"Nah, she was tired because of something else. Her body was fully recovered from the fatigue that caused by the accident."

"oh? may i know what it might be?"

"well, I can't possibly tell you that..."

He opened his mouth to ask again but was cut by the sounds of door opened. We look in unison at the door. There was Aoi, face grims strolling to our direction and immediately hurling me by the collar. What? Wait a minute?

"where is Kii?" he snarled. "She said she want to see you. I went to look for you. You weren't in your room. When I got back, Kii wasn't there anymore. She wasn't in her room either. She never come back! I looked for her everywhere. Where is she?" He tighten his grips on my collar.

Rhuifen is looking worriedly at us but didn't move to interfere. The door opened again, Nii-Sama and Kii are walking inside. I was about to point that out to Aoi when his voice heard again.

"What is this?" he asked chillingly.

What is what? My brain ask. Aoi face is thunderous. He was looking at my shoulder. Precisely, he was looking at the place that Kii bit last night. Uh, oh. He seems to froze up. His grips slacken. I step back. I feel bad for him but right now is not the right time to face him. I take a step back again. I move slowly to Kii's and Nii-Sama' direction.

"Kii..." I said. She turn her questioning gaze from Aoi to tilt her head at me.

"Run!" I said

"Eh?" she said as I took her hand to run away from there.

"wha, wait, Arzen! what is happening here?" Nii-Sama's voice faintly heard. It was drowned by Aoi's voice.

"Arzeeeennn!" he shouted

I run faster at that.

* * *

"So, we're hiding" Kii stated.

"we're hiding" I confirmed.

"why are we hiding?" she asked.

"Aoi is out to kill me"

"Aoi-nii is?"

"he is"

"why?"

"he saw it"

"saw what? You're being vague, Ace-kun"

"my shoulder and what was on it" I told her. I can see that she was confused before her ear turn red from my position behind her. I'm sure her face is also red. I smile.

"I, I see. Guess I need to talk to Aoi-nii soon"

"can you convince him not to kill me?"

"Ace-kun, he won't kill you"

"you will never know"

"he won't"

"he was worry about you. Because you didn't come back last night"

"oh, that's explain it then"

"No, that is not explain why you both are hiding in my office." Lexy's voice cut my answer.

We're sitting in Lexy's sofa with Kii sat on my lap and me hugging her. Lexy came here to be my bodyguard and personal instructor. He was given an office and a room (which is now mine)as a special favor for a Crown Prince. King father was worry about me because I don't have close aides on my side and I don't trust people. As to why I trade my room with him, my room is just too large for me to sleep in it. It makes me miss Sabo and Luffy a lot. It was also located in the most ugliest building in the dorm. The building remind me of the houses of nobles from high town so it was really unpleasant for me to be there. Lexy's room though, it was located near the forest and has a comfortable atmosphere. It feels like home. He agreed to trade after he lost to me in a poker game. 7 times in a rows. Only Kii, Lexy and me know about the trade. Guess, Nii-Sama also know now.

"you told Nii-Sama we trade room" I said instead of answering him

"Prince Arren was worry about Ace-sama. I can't possibly leave him alone while I might have idea where Ace-sama is" he answers

We will bickers as usual if Kii is not stopping us.

"Lexy-san is good at drawing, right?" she asks

"I can't say I'm good. But I do know how to draw" Lexy answered. He looks confused. So do I.

"what is this about Kii? I asked her

"I would like Lexy-san to draw the boy. Is that okay?" Kii asks glanced at me.

"hmm, he can try" I said.

"help me describe him to Lexy-san, Ace-kun" she smiled.

"what boy?" Lexy inquired.

So we describe how I (the boy) look. Kii requested him, me, to be drawn with smile on him, me. Man, this is confusing. So, I describe myself to Lexy. I gave him a cool pose to draw also of course. If Portgas D Ace is going to be painted, he, I would want to be painted as cool as possible. He agrees with a promise that we will get out of his office as soon as he finished the picture. I move to peek behind him as Kii serves tea for us. Well, Lexy is a good painter. I look cool in the picture.

We move to seat on the tea table. I thank Kii for the tea and took a sip.

"it's done. Is he look like this?" Lexy passed the picture to Kii.

"Yes, he is. Look Ace-kun. He looks so cool. Can I have him?" Kii said happily.

I was to busy choking on my tea to answer her. Lexy is patting my back.

"Ace-kun?" Kii said worrily.

I held my hand to her to tell her that I'm alright.

"You already have him, Kii" I told her.

"Thank you" She smile beautifully at me and hugs the picture. Portgas D Ace picture. My picture.

Ah, I'm melted at the sight.

By the look of Lexy's weird expression, I know I'm smiling stupidly right now. She likes me that much that she was really happy to have my picture. Be still my heart, please don't jump off my chest.

As promised we left Lexy afterwards. I escorted Kii to Aoi's room to wait for him while I back to my own room. I offered to talk to Aoi with her but she said it would be better if she talks to Aoi by herself first. Guess, I'll just take a rest tonight and prepare to be killed by Aoi tomorrow.

Aside from small irritating things that happened here and there today. Life is good.


	14. Chapter 14 : unfaithful

Aaahhhh, it the fourteenth chapter and I just realized that I never put a disclaimer. So here it is.

Disclaimer : Ace and one piece is not belong to me. It's belong to their rightful owner Eiichiro Oda-sama.

Again, Thank you Rain for your reviews. Yeah, she was scheming something but she would be surprised with the results. Ace is not Arzen after all.

* * *

It's hard to suppress your desire to kill someone that you hate with your whole heart and soul.

Ever since she was stumble into the room the first day of school I've been putting my guard up for her. Intentionally or not she was the reasons all those bad things happen to Kii last time. Had she not accused Kii for bullying her, Kii might be not suffer that much. Arzen might be still left Kii for her but Kii would not be put in jail. Those things that happened in that jail might not happen either. Maybe.

I tried to reason myself that those things are not happening yet or will not ever happen in my watch. I keep telling myself that that girl, Angela, hasn't do anything to Kii yet. She was still innocent. I might be even can change her attitude to Kii. Yet, I can't bring myself to give her second chance like I did to Arzen. Seems that my hatred for her is just so big that it is even spilling out of my control. Looking at Angela now, make me feel like I want to go back to the me from that time and ask him, what did you ever see in her? I can't believe that I was in love with her. She was just... Terrible? Awful? Pathetic? All of them. Did my brain stop functioning properly last time?

She is a cheap girl. I saw her making up with her own brother a few times in unused classroom. I remember she said that her brother treat her badly and hate her. He didn't seem to hate her that time. She didn't seems to mind him touching her either. I can even confidently said that she was enjoying it. Then I saw her giving Noah a blow job. Not that I stay to watch. Noah, the fiance that was always treat her awfully because he was obsessed with her, Her words not mine, was begging her to please go faster and let him come already. Again he didn't seems to force her doing it for him. Even I know if it was unconcensual he wouldn't have been begging her for release. I admit that I found that out because I was stalking her. I wanted to know what kind of girl Angela is actually. She is one of the reasons why Kii is hurt after all. I need to know all of her to be able to find an effective counter attack. What I found makes me sick. I want to puke when I remembered I was touched by her last time. I thought she was pure. Pure! I really want to shake the me back then and ask him to wake up and open his eyes. How can I didn't see that she was a slut back then?

I really pity the Aoi back then. I was so blinded by her fake kindness that I didn't see her trueself. Was I starving for love that much that time? I can't take back what was already happened. Even though it was not happen yet this time but for me it was already happened. I remember it after all. My only salvation is that this Arzen is not really care much for Angela. He was blinded yes, but this time he was blinded by Kii. Which is fine as long as he doesn't dare to corrupt her. As for Angela, She seems to be obsessed about Arzen. She follows him everywhere. She tries to speak to him even when he clearly ignore her. Her attempts to get Arzen's attention is amusing at first, then it starts to get annoying after the accident it is just plainly disgusting. How dense she can be? No, it was not denseness. She just refuse to accept reality. She refuses to believe that Arzen's heart is belong to Kii. What make she thinks that Arzen is hers, I wonder.

She is far different from what I painted her last time. She is not kind, pure or naive. If I was a wolf in a sheep clothing, then she would be a demon fox woman. She gathered bunch of men to serves her needs. I'm ashamed to admit that I was one of them last time. I thought it was her naivety that makes us gathered around her, that makes us want to protect her. It actually might be just her seducing us from the beginning. And we were fools. What kind of man still in love with a girl with a fiance who told them that she loves them yet refuse to leave that said fiance. Her reason? She was also in love with that said fiance and she thinks that she can change that fiance. She told us that last time but our reaction was not disgustment nor disappointment, we feel touched by it. .it. I repeat. We think that she was so pure and naive. We think she has such a big kind heart. The truth is she was just an unfaithful woman. When she decided to be with Arzen and just left us like we were some leftover food. We blessed them. Honestly? Thinking about it now, I can't face myself anymore. I'm too ashamed of myself.

Everything about her screamed fake. Yet some still fall for it. With the exception of Arzen and I, the others seems to have fall for her again. Even Akai Nii-Sama and Prince Arren. Noah is already acting like her dog. Prince Rhuifen is also already between her traps. I don't care about them but Nii-Sama and prince Arren are people that I care about. I don't want them to be fooled. Nii-Sama, because he is a family. Prince Arren, because I've become fond of him. We're suffering from Arzen's craziness back when we were young, so I always think of him as comrade. Kii is excluded because she always l followed what Arzen wants and excited about it too. So, no. She isn't comrade. She is more like Arzen's accomplice. When I warn Nii-Sama about her, Nii-Sama wasn't happy. He snapped at me and even ignored Nee-sama tears. It's already too late for him. Prince Arren just smiled and patted me on the head, said that I no need to worry about it. Sigh, time like those that make me hate my face. He thinks I'm too young to understand romance because all I did this past year is following Kii and Arzen around. I never go on a date with anyone or agree to attend balls as someone escort without Kii attending it too. Well, I'm not innocent though.

Meanwhile, Kii is getting closer to Arzen even more after that accident. The incident that caused by Angela. I told them too but they decided it was just accident and let her go without punishment. Kii and Arzen were unconscious for 3 days. When they woke up Arzen was looking wrecked and lost, Kii was shaking badly and keep telling me that she wants to see Arzen. I was even worry for Arzen when I can't find him in his room. I found Angela standing in front of Arzen's door that day when I asked what she was doing she said she want to apologize to Arzen for her wrong doings. She should apologize to kii not Arzen! It was Kii that was hit by her spell, Arzen got hurt because he was trying to safe Kii. When Alexander-san opening the door and I insisted to check the room myself when he said Arzen was not present, she followed me inside even though I did not invited her. She even followed me around as I try to find Arzen, spouting that she was so impressed by my caring attitude towards Arzen. I must be admire Arzen so much she said. Did she forgot that I'm Kii's brother? Did she not thinking that maybe I was looking for Arzen because of Kii? She only left me when I decided to go back to see Kii.

"I afraid that I can't accompany Aoi-sama to see Kii-sama as kii-sama is really hate me. I wish Aoi-sama will find Arzen-sama soon." she said before she bow and leaves. Like I want her to accompany me in the first place. Kii never showed a sign that she thinks Angela is unpleasant. I actually think Kii doesn't even know who Angela was. The previous time she only aware of Angela existence because of Arzen but now with Arzen always by her side and not minding Angela, I don't think Kii know about Angela yet.

I was so scare when I can't find Kii. All bad memories come back to me. I thought I lost her again. I thought something bad happened to her again. I thought I was failed to protect her. I look for her in the forest, everywhere, I even went to that cell again just to make sure she wasn't there. The man look at me strangely when I begged him to let me check inside.

"There wasn't anyone imprisoned here. This is a special prison for a dangerous dark magic user. This prison is always empty" he said gruffly.

He still let me inside to check though, I know he has a soft heart behind his scary face after all. He was the one that told me of kii's suffering, albeit not fowardly. I was so glad when Kii was really not there. I waited in her room all night. She never got back. When I overheard Angela talking about meeting Arzen and Rhuifen on their way to the council, I immediately went there to check if Kii was also there. She was not. The sight of Arzen sitting there having a cup of tea while Kii is missing fueled my anger more. So, I attacked him. I saw a bite mark on his shoulder. A love bite mark. Who did it? Did he spend a night with Angela while Kii was nowhere to be found? I thought I saw Angela clutching a jacket and Arzen was not wearing his jacket. It was too much for a considence. Or did it was Kii that left that? Did he took Kii somewhere and violated her again? Did he killed her after? All kinds of scenarios, bad scenarios, come up rapidly in my head. I distinctly aware that he was taking steps back.

"Kii..." I heard him said. Kii was here? my brain asked. I want to see her but my mind was still trapped in the past. In some other time when that voice call her name with different tone in that cell.

"Run...!" said his voice again. Did he tried to break Kii out of Prison? My muddled brain asked again. Kii's "ehh?" and prince Arren's question was what break me off from it. I suddenly aware that Arzen is taking Kii away from me. I shouted then.

They were always good at hiding. Or should I say that Arzen was always good at hiding? Kii must be just went along with his whim like usual. After I calmed down I remember that this Arzen was in love with Kii, he wouldn't hurt Kii. Or at least I want to believe it. Maybe, I've come to feel fond of him as well, not that I will admit it in his face, that I was scared that once again I would be betrayed by him. I admired Arzen last time and he took my precious sister as a result. This Arzen was not as perfect as he was before but somehow this Arzen was not someone you can hate. He was silly and a bad liar. He would confidently lie about something that incredulous and had a weird ambition. A Crown Prince who doesn't want to be a king but wish to be a pirate instead. A boy who was obsessed to turn his body into fire and be called Firefist. I laughed. Yeah, this Arzen wouldn't hurt Kii and hide it from us. This Arzen was really really bad at lying. He couldn't even lie to safe his own life. This Arzen is not bad. I decide to wait for Kii in her room. I lay myself on her bed and think of nothing. My brain seems to refuse to think about anything anymore.

* * *

I take it back. What I said about this Arzen being not bad. He is as bad. Okay, maybe less bad but still bad. Sigh.

I knew it will happen sooner or later with how Arzen loves Kii. And how much she loves him back. Beside officially there is nothing wrong for them doing that. They're engaged after all. In this country being engaged with someone is already same as being married. A woman whose engagement was annulled would be judged as unworthy by society. That's why there was never case of an engagement being annulled. Kii was the first one who got her engagement annulled. If your partner is a royalty. People won't look at their fiancees with disgusted face had they got pregnant before marriage. As a royal having a heir is important. The sooner is the better. I didn't expect this soon thought. Come to think of it. Everything about Arzen is always outside of my expectations. For example, I thought I would be more enraged if or when I heard that they spent a night together. Without she needs to explain what happened, I already guessed what happened that night. I'm not sure why, maybe it is because Kii's red face and shy smile when she told me that? The fact that she wasn't scared of him or regretted it maybe was the reason for my reaction.

Arzen doesn't know about it though. It pleased me when he acts so awkward around me after that. It's as if he is waiting for my outburst. Or that I will kill him if he turns his back on me. It's funny.

They got even closer after that. Arzen himself seems not able to leave Kii. He always wants to feel Kii's present near him. He always wants Kii to be seated on his lap when it was only us around. If it was in public, he will always hold her hand or hug her shoulder or have her hand hanging on his arm. It made Angela angry. So I decided to forgive him for touching her this time. This time. Last time was something that I'll never forgive even If it was literally never happened.

I also teach Kii about how to act if Angela is trying to seduce him again. Yes, it was seduction I told her. A girl who keep trying to get close to someone else fiance is bad I told her so even if we know Arzen won't react to her Kii still need to do something. Poor Kii is just thinking that Angela just want to be friend with Arzen. Now I think about it, Kii was actually the kind, pure and naive one, not Angela.

Kii loves her big brother. Me. So she listen to me. It makes me want to crackles like some big boss villain when she intentionally made Angela fumed of jealousy. As for Arzen, of course he didn't complain. He had Kii all over him what is to complain about?

* * *

Midori Nee-sama is being weird. She still did bully Angela. Like last time Angela tried to put a blame on Kii for it. It was difficult this time though because not even a single person in this school (even she herself also aware of it) don't know that Arzen and Kii is always together. So it was impossible for Kii to bully Angela, well it might be possible if you also want to accuse your crown prince as her accompliced. This time Kii is safe for that problem. It lessen my worry a little.

Now though, Nee-sama has stop bullying Angela but she stays around Kii more. With Nee-sama spending more time with Kii I can't help but suspicious of her. She never ever have affection for Kii. Why did she spend her free time with Kii now? Did she plan something? I need to keep an eye on her I decided.

"I'm such an unfaithful woman" Kii's voice heard.

Nee-sama and I glanced at her at the same time. We're in Kii's room. I was sprawling on her bed with Kii sat near her side table at the end of her bed, knees drawn together. Nee-sama was sitting on her sofa reading a book.

Nee-sama tilt her head.

"what do you mean?" I ask.

Kii sighs "I'm attracted to other man" she said.

Nee-sama widened her eyes but still quiet. Kii buried her face on her knees. "what do I do?" she asked no one in particular.

Nee-sama and I glanced at each other lost of words. Nee-sama went and sit beside her, patting her back in comfort. I... Don't know what to say. In the past I was hoping that Kii would fall in love with someone else. Now though, I feel my heart went to Arzen for a moment. I feel sorry for him but I'll always on kii's side so I'll support Kii with whatever she has decided. Her happiness is more important than anything.

"is it Rhuifen?" I ask her

"who?" she asked, face peeking from its hiding place.

"the one you like. It's is Prince Rhuifen from Etherkouz Kingdom?"

"I don't know any Rhuifen" she said confusedly. I forgot that Kii is bad at remembering name and face.

"Black hair, blue eyes, tall. A fifth year. He is Nii-Sama's and Prince Arren's friend" I clarified

"oh him. It's not him that make me unfaithful, though he does have a raven hair" she said again

"who is this then?" Nee-sama finally ask the question I was about to ask.

"it's him" she said pointing at her bed side table.

There sat a picture or should I say a painting? of a man with a tattoed and tanned skin. He was shirtless and wearing an orange hat. Smiling brightly. One hand on his hip while other hand pulled out into a fist. It was me or the fist is on fire? If I'm not mistaken it was the boy from Arzen's story.

Nee-sama sweat dropped. I can't help but thinking "poor Arzen" he was defeated by his own creation. What an irony. Kii buried her face once again on her knees. Nee-sama glances at me. I shrugged. I don't know what to say anymore. It is even can be called unfaithful when her object of affection is not even real?


	15. Chapter 15 : it's Love

Disclaimer!

Ace-kun is belong to Eiichiro Oda-sama

* * *

Aoi in fact doesn't kill me. I still wary though. He might be looking for an opening. He might strike when I let my guard down and not ready for him. I won't get fooled. I'm a second commanders of Whitebeard's pirate, I don't get fooled easily. It's already been a week but he hasn't do anything yet. I'm concerned. I hope his silence means that Kii is able to convince him and not him plotting to kill me.

"Honestly, Aoi-nii isn't plotting to kill you Ace-kun"

Kii said one night when I stayed in her room. I was telling her about past me childhood. She rolled her eyes at me when I keep looking at the door, expecting Aoi to burst through it.

"Even Aoi-nii wouldn't want to witness his sister in an indecent position, Ace-kun. Especially when he knew her fiance will be there" she said then.

After that we've been spending night together more often. Sometime we just talk all night. Sometime we will just cuddle or play game together. Anything we do is always fun. Is this what love is?

Kii is bolder now. When we are alone she will sometime stare at me with a smile. It makes me flustered at first. How can I not? The woman I love is looking at me with a cute smile. My dark side always telling me that she was seducing me when she did that. She tells me that she loves me more often too. But sometime she will apologize without reason. For me it is without reason but for her it's because sometime she thinks about past me when she is looking at me, she said. She seems bothered so much about it, maybe I should tell her that we were the same person? That boy and me. Come to think about it, it maybe also the reason why Aoi and even Midori sometime looking at me pitifully. She must have told them that she likes me, Er, the me before.

Midori confessed to her that she was bullying the pink thing because she was jealous that Akai is in love with that pink thing. We found her crying under one of the classroom windows one day, she look so devastated and brokenhearted. Inside the room was Akai and pink thing. They were kissing. Even though Midori was never thinking of Kii as a sister, for Kii Midori is always her beautiful Nee-sama. Kii didn't say anything, she just sat herself beside Midori and stay. I had no choice but stand there waiting with them. It was disgusting. I thought that pink thing is already have a fiance. Noah from the Zoland house if I was right. The man introduce her to Nii-Sama and I at one occasion. He was a candidates for our aides that's why he had privilege to introduce someone to us. Yet, she did that with Akai? I knew she had no shame but Akai comes from a distinguished family. We nobles know our manners yet they fucked in a fucking empty classroom? I was a pirate but I don't think I was that disgusting. She already had a man for one. And anyone might overheard them (like us) if they did it in a place like this. If it was someone else and not us, they would have been in bad situation. Their families would have lost face. It feels like eternity until they left. Midori was covering her mouth tightly, tears flowing on her cheeks. Her dignified appearance ruffles. Kii is sitting beside her, hands covering her ears, eyes closed as tightly. I leaned my body to the wall. No need to describe my expression, I knew I have a disgusting expression on me. We stayed like that for hours until Midori threw herself at Kii and bawled. In the end Midori spent that night curled in Kii's bed after she confessed everything. Her love for Akai that drove her to bully that pink thing. How she was always scared that Kii would take her place in the family. How she love to show Kii that she was more loved by the family just to reassure herself that it was okay for her to stay, that they still love her even after they had a biological daughter. She just didn't want to be discarded, to be alone, she said. Kii didn't interupe her and didn't comfort her either. She just tighten her hug on Midori and said that "Nee-sama is Nee-sama and will always be Nee-sama". Midori broke down after that. She cried herself to sleep.

I can understand Midori's feeling. To be scared of being thrown out, to be alone. But doesn't mean I agree with her way to do things. I definitely can't forgive what she has caused Kii because of her own insecure. It's not Kii's fault to be born as the Wallace's daughter, as her little sister. Kii looked at her sadly. I don't like it when a sad expression appear in her face. It made my heart cracks. Kii lets Midori took her bed. She hugged me very tight as we curled on her sofa that night.

"if I was Nee-sama and the one inside there was Ace-kun, I would die" she told me.

"that would never happen" I told her back.

"I know. But I love Ace-kun. Just thinking about Ace-kun loving someone else is already make me anxious and suffocated. I wouldn't able to accept the idea about losing Ace-kun" she confessed

"Kii, you're my life. I'll probably died first before I even thinking to have someone else in my life beside you"

"I know that" she pressed frustratingly "I knew it's hurt if the love of your love share their love with other, yet I... " she trailed, eyes glancing at past me painting.

I kissed her there. She wouldn't believe me yet if I told her then that we were the same person. I plan to finished telling the boy, past me story to her before I told her everything. So she would understand. So I told her that loving the boy in the painting is the same as loving me because when she looks at that boy, it was me that she was thinking about anyway. Just with a different faces. The looks on her eyes that time made want to push her down and did her right there right then had Midori wasn't in the room with us.

My feelings for Kii is definitely called Love. So does her feelings for me. Midori feelings for Akai can be called love. So does Aoi's feeling for Kii, it's just a different kind of love. Akai's feeling for that thing maybe also called love. That thing feelings tho, it can't be called love, can it?

Midori stopped her bullying act after that and choose to follow Kii around on her free time. Not long after that Aoi joined them. It's small things but at least Kii is finally able to get to know her big sister.

* * *

That pink thing returned my jacket one day. She gave it to me when there were a lot of people presents. It caused an uproar. Rumours starting to spread that I was having an affair with her. The hell this people thinking? Even my sweet Kii is annoyed by the rumours. I burned the jacket then. It was filthy anyway I wouldn't want to wear that ever again. Lexy was shaking his head when he witnessed me burning it while cursing at that pink girl.

Of course I've told Kii why that thing have my jacket. Still, I was really worry that she decided that I was not worthy to love anymore and leave me. I might destroy a country or two if that happens.

Aoi looks eternally amused. His eyes sting me so much. His glare is already been adopted by Midori. Kii though...

To my relief she did not leave me but become more affectionate. When pink thing trying to talk to me she would just comes and hug me from behind, or sat on my lap, or just press her body into me.

The most memorable one was when we were attending Rhuifen's birthday party. There was small get together only for his close friends. We were invited so was that pink thing and her friends. Two obnoxious lady whom had the same poor manners as her. She suggested that we had a picnic under the stars and ask questions about each other to get along well. I don't want to get along well with a being like her, but I was outvoted so there we were sitting in circles on the ground.

Her friends were pushing her to sit beside me, she was pretending to be shy and awkward. I bet she was waiting for me to invite her to sit beside me. Hah! Keep dreaming pinky!

Then Kii was snuggling herself to me. Hands hugging my shoulder from behind and put her head on my collarbone. Her lips brushing into my skin. I shivered.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Never better" I said breathlessly to her. My hand reaching to caress her hair.

I noticed pink thing narrowed her eyes at Kii in the corner of my eyes. I saw Nii-Sama trying to hide his laugh. He knew I'm weak at Kii's touch yet he was laughing at me? Traitor. Rhuifen was blinking his eyes rapidly. Aoi plant himself beside me and stared. Have I told you that his stares were sting?

Kii sat on my other side with Midori next to her. Pink thing took a seat beside Midori followed by her fiance beside her then her friends. Beside them were Rhuifen's two escorts which name I forgot with Rhuifen himself sat between them, then Akai and finally Nii-Sama beside Aoi.

"okay. Who is going to ask the first question?" pink thing said clapping her hands cheerfully.

"me, me, me" her friend chorus.

"how about we honor the birthday boy first?" Akai said playfully nodded to Rhuifen.

"hmm, Angela-chan. Between us who is your favorite?" he asked pink thing that but his eyes were on Kii. I need to put my guard on him too.

"Kyaaaa" pink thing said covering her face, body shaking right and left. "Rhuifen-sama is mean. I couldn't decide. I love you all equally" she answered.

Please don't include me in those "all" part I want to said. I opened my mouth but was interuped by her friends.

"Now, Angela-chan. Please ask questions!" she cheers.

"ah, who should I ask? um, um, Arzen-sama if you don't mind. What is Arzen-sama favorite things to do in private?" she said with a blushing face.

"it's private" I said coldly

"ah, Arzen-sama. We agreed to answer questions about each other. Answer like that is unacceptable" she replied poutingly

And when did I agree to that? Aoi were pinching my side in warning to not make scenes so I had no choice but answer her.

"holding Kii, hugging Kii, kissing Kii if she was with me or thinking about how Kii was in..." I said monotonously before Aoi put his hand to cover my mouth.

"yeah, it's better stay private" he said.

"Ace-kun" Kii groaned. Midori was patting her shoulder, eyes narrowed at me.

Pink thing was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It made her look uglier.

"ask questions then" Aoi said letting his hand go.

"Aoi-chan, what kind of girl do you like?" I said again in monotone voice

"who is this Aoi-chan? You know, literally I'm your older brother... Your highness" Aoi complained adding 'your highness' as an afterthought. He usually Just call me Arzen, or stupid prince, or any other insult. Jeez, Aoi must be really hate me back then, Huh?

"for your information, I like pure, beautiful and elegant ladies" he continued.

"like your sisters, Huh?" Nii-Sama commented

"yup. Now Arren Nii-Sama, have you found your ideal lady yet?" Aoi answered, beaming at Nii-Sama. They have become close in the past years and Aoi respected him a lot. I think he is even Aoi's idol now.

Nii-Sama answered with a kind smile. "I might be or might be not" he said. His eyes looking at pink thing. Uh oh, the danger alarm rang in my head.

Just like that we were take turn (forced in my case) to answer questions from each other. It was harmless until I saw the thing giving her friends secret look. As her friends giggling together, I knew they were scheming something bad.

I was right. Midori was asked about the person she likes. She stuttered an answer and look very down after that. Probably remembering that her loved one would never be hers. Pink thing looked at her with hidden smirk. I'm sure I was the only one who witnessed it. What can you say, I'm a pirate. Pirates are observant when they were in the middle of enemies' territory.

"Lady Kii, would you mind to answer my question next?" pink thing's friend Lady Vellum said to Kii. She was used to be a brave and dignified lady, spending time with pink thing changed her to become such a giggly girl. What a shame.

"How is Arzen-sama in bed?" she whispered at Kii's nod, in a not really a whisper voice, mind you, as we all still can hear it. Smile hidden behind her fan.

Aoi was choking on his tea while Nii-Sama patting his back. Rhuifen stared at Kii intently. Midori gave her a disapproving look.

I can see through her. She must be thinking that Kii would be too shy to answer or Kii was going to gave them negative answer. Kii is young, only fourteen years old, she might think that we haven't did it yet. Then, if that was Kii's answer she would have a way to manipulate it to fueled the previous rumours of me having an affair with pink thing. What I can't see is the reason of why they went that far just to create a baseless rumours about my relationship with Kii. We are a happy couple, thank you very much.

"Kyaaaa, Liebe-chan... so bold!. There is no way Arzen-sama would do such a thing. Arzen-sama is a respectful gentleman" pink thing said high-voiced. Her hands cradling her cheeks.

Hey! I'm a normal healthy grown up boy. What do you mean there is no way I would do such a thing? Are you insulting me? You don't think I'm capable of doing that? Rude!

Kii smiled awkwardly. Her face was deep scarlet. She glanced at me and then ducked her head. Cute! I smiled then. When she glanced at me again, I raised my brow. Go on, tell them I tried to convey. Kii's eyes found mine. She stared at me unfocusedly.

"a beast" she said softly.

"Excuse me" pink girl and friends said almost in unison.

"He devoured me like a beast" Kii said.

I smile boardly at her answer. Then as if she was just realizing what she said. Her eyes went wide. She turned to bury her face on Midori's shoulder. Midori instinctly patted her head.

"why did I said that?" she moaned.

"... No..." pink thing said.

"Kii..?" Akai's voice heard faintly.

"Arzen..." Nii-Sama sigh softly.

Hey! It's not my fault she was always looking adorable when we did that. I can't help myself, you know. It was as if I'm never get enough of her.

The other were speechless and turning their face awkwardly.

Rhuifen was holding his cup tightly.

Aoi was gripping my collars, shaking me back and forth.

"Don't look so smug, you idiot prince!" he said. Ah, there it was. His insult was back.

In the middle of those, I was still grinning.

* * *

Even after hearing that, pink thing still hasn't get the idea that I only interested in Kii. That I love Kii very very much and only need Kii in my life. Her friends will praise her in front of me more often about how good she is. Pink thing goes as far as showing part her body to me and start to talks with seductive voice. She also will turn up with her two buttons shirt unbuttoned that will show me her breasts when she tries to talk to me. She even hug her hands in front of her chest to make it look bigger. She is more endowed than Kii. But hey! Kii is still growing up! Beside her body doesn't arouse me at all. It has an opposite effect from what she intended. By doing that she disgusted me more.

She already had many men in her life. What does she want from me anyway? Maybe it is because I am a Crown Prince (in title only but she doesn't know that). Maybe her intentions is to be the queen?

I hope Ether will open Nii-Sama's eyes soon. I shudder at the thought of Nii-Sama marrying her and makes her became the Queen of this kingdom. Even if I plan to go off to be an adventurer with Kii right after Nii-Sama's coronation as a King, this kingdom is still my home. I don't want it to have such a Queen.

I lay my head on Kii's lap. I told her that I'm worry about Nii-Sama.

"let's find a fine lady for him then" Kii tells me.

Aoi who was sprawling on my bed snorts.

"Aoi-san" Midori said in reprimand.

"sorry Nee-sama" he said clearly still amused.

"it's not a bad idea. Prince Arren is too kind. He is in danger if he keep meddling with that kind of lady" Lexy agrees.

"hmm, let's try" I said.

So thus, we tried to observe every respectful ladies in the Academy. We found no one. Most of them will just want power. Or will just lust over Nii-Sama. Like pink girl. It was lucky really that Nii-Sama is busy with council's work and classes, he is a future king (though it is still secret) he work harder than us that he hasn't spend alone time with pink thing (according to Lexy's report). Yeah, I asked Lexy to stalks Nii-Sama and immediately interfere if pink thing start to advance towards Nii-Sama. What? I'm worry.

Before Nii-Sama get suspicios we decided to stop looking and just get one of us to stick to Nii-Sama as often as possible when he has free time.

We don't have much hope about that but fate said otherwise. I never believed in fate. Fate or destiny, is things for you to choose it yourself. That is what I always think. Still think until now. But for Nii-Sama and her, it must be fate. I'm glad to say that we've found suitable person. We were looking too far outside last time, we didn't realize that there is a suitable lady among us.

It's Midori.

She is perfect. Well, if it was few months ago. She will be a no no no. Reason? She is terrible at Kii. Now though, she has improved a lot and have turn into a new leaf. Everyone know that Midori is Wallace's adopted daughter and doesn't have any relation to Kii, so it won't be a problem for her becoming Nii-Sama's bride even when Kii is mine.

We didn't play matchmaker. We didn't interfere on them or push them together. We just watch it happen. It took time. With Midori still healing from her broken heart that caused by Akai and Nii-Sama who was still in love with pink thing. But when it happened, I proud to say that it becomes a beautiful relationship.

It's Love that found them.


	16. Chapter 16 : the woman I love

I was 11 years old the first time I met her. Her family is tasked to welcome us to their kingdom as delegation. We were here to strengthen our bond as an ally. It was just a social visit for the sake of appearance. They were our escort before we met the royal family the next day.

Her father, Prime Minister Duke Asagi Fern Wallace-sama and his wife Duchess Sakura Fern Wallace-sama decided to bring along their children for our companion. My esteemed Brother, the Crown Prince immediately take a liking to their eldest son Akai. Akai was my age but he was quite mature so he get along well with esteemed brother and I. My little brother and sisters the third prince and the first and second princess also immediately taken by Aoi, their youngest son.

Their first daughter never leave Akai's side and Aoi took the youngest anywhere he went. My little siblings were a handful though so sometimes Aoi would have hard time with them. Especially when the princess were involved. That make the youngest, Kii sometime spend her time alone.

At first I was paying attention to her because I worry she was lonely as Aoi was busy with my siblings. I felt guilty. As the years passed though, even when we (princes and princesses didn't need to come along for a visit anymore) I always came. We never talked much or spent time together. I usually spent my time in Akai's company and became good friend with him. But I liked to watch her.

At first she had this cold and mysterious aura around her. It was enchanting. As she got older, her expression got brighter. She would smile more when she was with Aoi. Only with Aoi though, she seem distant with her other siblings. I decided to study in this kingdom to show our trust in this kingdom. My personal reason was to get to know her.

I was patiently waiting for her to attend this Academy. I had many expectations of how she would react. Whether she would remember me or not. I already become a good friend with his brother, Akai and then also got closer to prince Arren. The three of us become close friends not long after we attended this school. I thought everything would went smoothly.

Then he comes.

Two years later he attended the Academy. The Crown Prince. Arren's little brother, Arzen A Fern Rhein. Kii's fiance.

I was heartbroken and regretted the fact that I never tried to get closer to her earlier. I knew the woman I love was already unreachable then. Yet my heart can't stop hoping that they were not really together because they want it. Hoping that I still have chance to steal her heart from Arzen.

It's funny how Prince Arzen never mind me and never know that I think of him as my rival.

Arzen has a very close relationship with Arren. It was quite opposite of what the rumours said about them. He will come to pester him here and then. Arren seems to fond of him as well. He will let him hang around us or will do what he wants him to do. I was worry it was because Arzen position as a crown prince but when I asked him about that, he gave this chilling fake smile and told me that I don't need to worry and that he was perfectly fine. That was proof that I need to know that he was really really love his little brother.

Frankly speaking they're rival. With only two Princes people will think that they are compete for the Crown. They're not.

I've been observing Arzen for 2 and half years now. I found that he doesn't likes to give speeches, he doesn't likes politic. He doesn't hate Arren. He is a rule breaker and carefree. Arzen doesn't seem to worry that he will lose to Arren.

Esteemed brother and I get along well but we never as close as them. I knew deep down my brother is worry that I will take over his title. It's endearing to see Arzen and Arren. Looking at Arzen, my jealousy of him keep filling up. Especially after Kii come to the Academy.

Arzen... Never leave her alone. He is always holding her and make her stay between his reach. He even get along with Aoi well. To be able to get Aoi permission for Kii's hands in a big accomplishment.

Then I met Angela. She is a pure, kind and naive girl. She used to live as a commoner so this academy wasn't treating her nicely. More so Her fiance is also treating her harshly. The poor girl.

We get along well. She tells me that she is in love with Arzen after he helped her in many occasions but her love is wrong because he has a fiancee and she also has a fiance. I don't remember other things she said. My brain only picked the part that she was in love with Arzen and the fact that Arzen was care enough to help her.

This is my chance I thought.

I feel sorry for using poor Angela like that but I was desperate. Knowing that Kii is also enjoying Arzen's present is hitting me hard. I thought if Arzen fall for Angela than Kii can be mine.

Angela is too naive though. She has no experience in seducing someone, because of that Arzen was still treating her coldly.

Angela has a nice sexy body. She can make the one she loves fall for her if she tries but she was too pure for her own good. She's also suffering from her brother and fiance. She really have it hard but she still can smile genuinely. It made me admire her.

But as nice as Angela, I can't keep Kii away from my mind. Witnessing her everyday moments with Arzen hurt me so much. When she is smiling happily but not for me. It's hurt. I used to touch myself and think of her but it wasn't enough anymore. Then Angela comes. And she was lonely. So was I.

We were supposed to find out the weakness between Arzen and Kii relationship. Not this.

 _"he devoured me like a beast"_

Kii's voice repeated in my memory. I thrust into her harder. Angela cried out. Nails digging into my neck.

"Rhuifen-sama, too fast. You're too fast" she gasps.

 _"he devoured me like a beast"_

Kii's voice resonated again. I put her legs on my shoulder and thrusts deeper, harder and harder into her.

Angela moans loudly begging me to go slower, she can't take it she said. I don't have time to care. It's not her that I see.

I imagined it was Kii that writhing under me. I imagined it was Kii's voice that was calling me in pure bliss. I imagined it was Kii that I thrusting into everytime. It was Kii, Kii, and Kii. My mind is full her.

 _"he devoured me like a beast"_

Kii's voice said again.

I flipped Angela over and bent her. Placing my hands on her hips, I moaned as I thrusting into her harshly.

It's hurt and my body burned by jealousy. It's hurt so bad. I'm aware my thrusts become harsher and harsher.

"no more Rhuifen-sama, no more please" Angela's muffle voice begged between moans. That's not what I heard.

 _"he devoured me like a beast"_

It said again.

I pulled Angela's body to me and knead her breasts roughly, still thrusting into her frantically. She comes hard, then her body slacken. I half aware that she passed out.

Arzen touched Kii. He touched her. He touched her. He touched her. He touched the woman I love.

I held her body and thrust, thrust and thrust I came shouting Kii's name. I pulled out and let Angela's body go. It fall to the bed with a small thump. Her naked sweating body sprawling on her bed, still unconscious. I glance at her, buttoned my shirt and pull up my pants. I am not in the mood for staying so I leave her like that.

Angela is pure. She can't take it when I do her harshly. We always go slow. I never force myself on her nor I ever came calling Kii's name. Today is also mutual agreement to do that but today I'm too ruffles by the revelation. I didn't take her feeling into consideration. I sigh. I'm such a despicable man.

I'm sorry to Angela. For using her as my bed warmer and as Kii's substitutes. I vow that I will take responsibility if it end bad.

Jupiter and Venus are waiting for me when I get back to my room.

"so, you went to her again?" Venus starts.

"Vee, can't we?" I whined.

"No, we can't. You can't keep doing this. You know that. We know that" Jupiter adds.

"I know" I sigh flopping myself to the bed.

"does it makes you feel better? Being with Angela" Jupiter continues.

"you know it's not, Jay. I feel worse. Now I also feel more guilty towards Angela" I told him.

"Yet you are still doing it" Vee sigh.

I cover my eyes. Both of them are my childhood friends. Jupiter is the youngest of us but the wises. Venus is our voice of reason. When we went ashtray she will be there too straighten us. They came to this school for my sake. When I told them Kii has already had fiance they immediately requested to attend this school to accompany me.

They act politely and professionally as my bodyguards when we are in public. But when we are alone like this, they're my childhood friends again. If not for them I don't know where I would be right now.

"so what do you decide?" Vee's voice awaken me

"about what?" I questioned.

"Vee was asking if you're going to give up on Kii now that you knew that she and Arzen already slept together" Jay clarified.

"it doesn't matter whether they had slept together or not. I love Kii not her body" I told them.

"Fenfen..." Jay said.

"I'll stop sleeping with Angela" I cut him.

"plan?" Vee raised her brows.

"Nothing. I'll just go forward to steal off Kii's attention from Arzen. Let her get to know me and show her that I'm better than Arzen" I said determinedly.

"that is the spirit!" they cheers.

I smile to myself. I should have doing this ages ago but it's better late than never.

* * *

The woman I love is loved by many people and love not only me. In fact she is obsessed with other man. I knew I wasn't enough for her. I knew she was looking for someone else. I see what she did but I pretend I didn't.

I'm hotheaded idiot and not smart but even an idiot like me can see that she have been sleeping around with other man.

I don't know what happened to her. She changed since she started to stay with her father. She said they don't treat her well. I offered her to stay with us again like before her mother passed but she refused.

She used to be a very pure and honest girl. She never good at studying but she was a hardworking girl. When we were young we promised that when we grow up we will get married and have many children. We will leave the house and become farmers because she loves to grows things and so do I. My family even decide that my brother in law is the one that going to be the heir.

We were happy. She was going to wait for me finish my study in academy and then we will get married. We already have blessing from both her mother and my family. That was before her father took her. After that everything about her change. Where did my Angie go?

She used to get along with both my older sister and brother-in-law. She was especially close with my older sister. Yet now she never asked about her at all. She who was happier than my older sister herself when the news of her pregnancy come, never even mentioned about it anymore.

What is really happening to her?

I'm really a fool. I still cling to a childhood promise. To her innocent smile. To the feeling of her kiss and body on my arms the day before she left our place. Her voice that tell me how much she loves me.

It is a punishment because we made love before we got engaged?

We had made love more often after that but it was different. There was no shy smile. There was no I love you told. It was just lust. It feels as if I did it with someone else.

I miss her even though she was by my side.

She likes Prince Arzen. Like any other ladies here. It wasn't a surprise. Prince Arzen is charming and endearing. You just can't help but love him if you were ladies and admire him if you were men. But prince Arzen already have fiancee. We meet them once before. When I introduced her to them. They look lovely together. I can see that prince Arzen only have eyes for her. Angie even said that they're such a cute couple and looking forward for the day when they finally get married. Did she forget that?

She forgot a lot of things these days. She forgot about my sister, she forgot about her dreams, she forgot about her favorite flower, she forgot about her own nickname, she forgot about our promise. And forgot her love for me.

Is she still the same woman that I love?


	17. Chapter 17 : Mine

Disclaimer!

Portgas d ace is belong to Eiichiro Oda-sama

Notes!

I'm convinced that Rain FNFans is a mind reader. He/She always seems to know what I'm going to update. 😂

I still work on Kii's POV. It was harder than I thought it would be.

Anyway, thanks for always reviewing. Please enjoy the chapter !

* * *

I kiss her as soon as we are inside our privacy zone. I trap her against the closed door. My hands roaming over her body. I'm already throbing.

"Kii..." I called.

Her hands that hugging my torso tighten, pulling me closer as She moaned when I lick her neck and suck it.

I work on her button as she did mine. Then before long they were gone.

I kiss her again. She is gorgeous. Her ragged breath, her flushed face, the love bites that starting to form in her body. She is so ravishing. I pulled her to my body.

"Bed. Now" are the only things I can utter.

"what are we waiting for then?" she asks breathlessly. Playfully.

I pull her then, discarding her bra in the process. My legs hit the bed then I go down with an 'Oomph' bringing her down with me. I blink in confuse for a moment. Did I just fell down? She laughed at my surprised face and kiss me.

God, I can kiss her for eternity.

She kiss my temple, my cheeks my eyes, my jaw, down to my neck and chest.

"Kii..." I moaned.

"yes" she whispered.

"allow me?" I said.

"with pleasure" she replied with a smile.

I lay her down and kiss her again. I messages her breast with one hand, my other hand pulling her underwear off her.

"don't stare too much. I will get embarrassed" Kii said with a blush.

"can't a man admiring the woman he loves?" I said with a teasing tone.

"Surely not that much... Oh.." she trails as I lick her belly button.

"Ace-kun..." she gasps

Her moans are always sound like melodies to my ears. I lick her entrance more and suck. Oh Ether, can she even be more sexier than now?

"That's enough, please" she said.

I pause when I feel her hand touching my arm.

"I want to touch Ace-kun too. It's not fair that Ace-kun is that far away from me" she says again with a sulk.

Oh dear Ether, I'm dying. She's just... Damn! I lost words. I hurriedly throw off my belt and bottom. When I come for a kiss, she is waiting for me. We kiss like there is no tomorrow. Hands exploring each other body. It's a bliss. She is so damn perfect and she is mine.

"Kii... Ride me" I tell her, flipping us over.

"I.. It's... No I can't... I don't..." she stutters. Blushing mad, her eyes wide uncertain.

I cradle her cheeks, kissing her nose "you'll be fine" I tell her.

She bites her bottom lip. Slowly, tentatively she lowered herself on me. I moaned. It's feel so damn good.

"go on, you're doing fine" I told her when she paused to look at me.

She stares at me as I moaned her name again. Continuing her way down, I can see her sweats sliding on her forehead. She moans as I'm fully inside her. Eyes still on me. Now I understand why she always says don't stare too much. It's kind embarrassing to be stared that much. And I'm a pirate. I have no shame. Yet her stare is penetrating me, my soul. I shivered. I kinda feel wanted by her.

"Ace-kun is gorgeous" Kii said.

I blinked. Her eyes looks glossy. She blinked several times as if to get rid of something. Gorgeous? Did she means this body? Or...

"ah, I'm sorry" she said flopping herself to hide her face on my chest.

Oh, it's Portgas D Ace then. I smile. I was jealous for a moment. I wonder if it can be called jealousy when it is also literally you. I don't like it when she praised this body, Arzen's body, even when it's me. Guess uncounciously I always separated myself from him. I'm Ace and forever will be Portgas D Ace. It was Gol D Ace but details, details, meh..

She sometime will think of past me when she was unfocused. I'm damn happy about that but she is not. I need to tell her soon about everything me and the boy who was me? Nah, let's wait for later we're in the middle of making love now.

"Kii, are you going to leave me hanging?" I asked her with a playful tone.

"maybe" she answers.

I feel her smile to my chest. I knew she is grateful I didn't press for an answer about why she was apologizing.

"cruel.." I said before moans after moans following it.

Kii put her hands on my chest as she moves her body up and down. She is a sight to behold. Her moans, her pleasured face, damn I'm going crazy. I touch her breasts then pull her to me so I can kiss them too. I move myself up and down following her rhythm. I'm getting close. Our moans and grunts of pleasure filling up the room.

"Ace-kun, please I don't think I can hold it anymore" Kii's breathless voice reach my ears.

I understand and switch us over, continue pounding into her on the bed. She is moaning my name. I feel myself getting closer and closer. We came at the same time. She bit on my upper chest to stop herself from screaming. I call out her name.

We stay like that for a while, catching our breaths. Kii changed a lot this past months both in physics and mind. It's my fault. I've corrupted her. I proud of it.

She is more confident now. She doesn't scare to speak up for herself. She won't let people just walk on her either. She doesn't hesitate to interfere when she saw pink thing advancing on me. She will plant herself between me and her then look up at me with cute smile which she knows will make me lose to anything else but her. Isn't she good? Aren't you proud of her too?

I caress her hair. It's longer now, soft and silky. She has a straight hair which curled naturally at the bottom. It's cute on her. Even without any accessories on them she look far more enchanting than other woman out there whom like to wear overly gaudy hair accessories.

"Kii, you okay?" I ask her.

"uh-huh. I'm falling asleep" she answers.

"let's get cleaned up then" I said laughing

"we will just do it again there" kii said with a matter of fact sound.

"hm? Are you suggesting something, my dear?" I tease.

She looks up at me then peck my lips.

"I'm stating a fact" she says, smiling.

"oh?" I raise my brows

"yes!" she nods.

We stare at each other waiting the other to blink first. It last for minutes. Then we laugh at our own silliness. I pull her back to me and hold her.

"my eyes sting" she complains.

"that's because you refuse to blink" I told her.

"I don't blink because Ace-kun didn't blink" she said.

Ah, I forget her bad habits. She sometime uncounciously did that. When people stare at her too much for her comfort, she will stare back at them until they stop.

"Kii..." I call.

"hmm?" is her only reply.

"Don't get too close with Rhuifen anymore" I told her.

"I didn't get close to him in the first place, Ace-kun. We fell down" she said looking up at me.

"I know but still, I am jealous" I kiss her forehead.

"I love Ace-kun and Ace-kun only" she kiss my cheek.

"I know" I say, caressing her hair again.

She lay her head on my chest again.

"let's cuddle" I told her.

"Ace-kun, we're cuddling" Kii said.

"Nah, let's cuddle more" I said offhandedly.

At her giggles I promise myself that I won't let anyone coming between us. Whether it was Rhuifen, pink thing, or even memory of Arzen. Kii is mine only like I'm only hers.

* * *

Our Academy start on January and end on October. We are given 2 months holiday to spend with our family and relax our mind before new term starts.

Our exam is on July then August and September are given for them who need to improve their grades or still failed at something. October is to prepare graduation.

On first July, the academy tasked us to go into the forest to subjugate beasts they decide on for our magic and physical exam, two weeks later we will have theory exam.

We are separated into groups with 8 members each. The forest is quite dangerous and we need to go there without an instructor on the group as they will only on stand by if there is a 'need help sign'. Red spark if it was dangerous and blue if it is only small matters. The younger class is always have lesser members than upper class as the school only accept older students for an exchange. That's why the group usually countents of 1 each of first and second years member and 2 members each for third, fourth and fifth years.

Our group was different as we have two first years instead. Aoi refuse to be separated from Kii. And no one. I repeat. No one (if you don't know how he actually is) is able to resist Aoi's sad and pitiful eyes. Not even the Academy's instructors. So they made an exception. So there we have Aoi and Kii in first year, Jupiter and I in third year. Venus and unfortunately, pink thing in fourth year. I was hoping for Midori but she went with Nii-Sama group so I can't complain. And Rhuifen and Akai in the fifth year. If only Nii-Sama and Midori were there instead of Rhuifen and pink thing, it would be our whole family together. Well, excluding Jupiter and Venus of course. Oh they are Rhuifen's bodyguards name if you wonder. And that was also another exception because of Rhuifen title as Prince of our allied kingdom.

It was an easy trip. We subjugated our beast fast enough. The beasts were weak as hell. Even the seven years old me back then would defeat it easily. It would be peaceful if not for pink thing annoying chatter here and then. She keep trying to open a conversation with me, sometime she would even touched my arm or brushed herself on me when I ignored her. Kii stopped her several time but she just did it again. Kii puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She looked so adorable.

Personally I was to busy admiring Kii to even noticed that pink thing. Kii was really grown up. She used to be scared when we went to the forest and would hide behind a tree when a beast showed up. Now though, she was even able to subjugate her beast by her own. Unlike someone who only able to 'kyaaa-ing and no-ing' and wait for someone to help her. I'm so proud of Kii.

Looking at me that did nothing but smiling at Kii and to kii's puffy face. Aoi sighed and sacrifice himself to conversated with pink thing. Thanks Aoi-chan!

We were on our way back when it happened.

We found a cave. Pink thing was impressed and pestered us to check inside it. Honestly? I argued that it might be dangerous. I love dangerous things but Kii was there. I didn't want to take her to unknown territory. Not when there was enemy (pink thing) within us. But Akai and Rhuifen were too stupid to think right and just went along with pink thing's request. Because we couldn't go back without them (we failed if we do) we had no choice but followed them. I grumbled along the way so did Aoi. Aoi hated dark place.

Rhuifen and venus were in front as a precaution of danger with Akai and Jupiter on our back. We found two tunnels. We all came to stand in front of them to examined it. Venus was just pointed that the ground seems thin and it might be dangerous to went further in when pink thing did the most stupid things in the world. She bumped into Kii. Kii's foot stepped in to one of the tunnels, its ground cracked.

"Eh?" Kii exclaimed in surprise. Then her body falls.

As Aoi, Rhuifen and I tried to reach her hands I felt a body crashed into me and I fell to the other side of tunnels, without Kii.

* * *

My body fell with a thud. Damn, my back hurt, I thought. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the stars that danced around it. Then a body fall on me.

"Kii..?" I called.

"ah, Arzen-sama. I'm sorry" the body on my chest said.

Gah! What the hell, Ether?! Get this filth off me right now! I was about to throw her off when another body fell on top of her. Urk! The hell?

"that's... hurt" Aoi's voice said.

"Get off!" I whizzed angrily.

Aoi immediately get off of us when he noticed who were below him. Pink thing just closed her eyes and leaned her head on my chest.

"that's mean you too" I said. Pushed her harshly off my body.

"where is Kii?" I asked Aoi.

"she fell to the other tunnel, I guess" Aoi said glancing around us to find way out.

Pink thing was still on the ground pretended to be hurt and waited for our help. As usual. Aoi and I glanced at her then stared at each other. Both of us unwilling to help her. I sigh. Then as a nice brother that I was I left that pink thing to Aoi and walked away from them. Aoi's incredulous stare pierced my back. I ignored it. Aoi sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked pink thing.

"I think I strained my ankle" she said.

I snorted. She fell on top of me. Did she strained her ankle in the air?

We walked further inside with Aoi helped pink thing to walk. We found another tunnel separated by deep cracks with the place we were standing in. We heard a sound of clicking noise. We turned around at the same time Kii was jumped toward us with Rhuifen on her heels.

"that's dangerous. Why didn't you let me help you?" Rhuifen said in worry.

"I'm fine, though" Kii said to him.

She looks annoyed. Then she noticed us. She dashed to us.

"be careful!" Rhuifen warned.

Kii skidded in front of me.

"Ace-kun, kiss me!" she demanded.

I kissed her in reflect.

"not there. Here" she said pointing at her neck.

Rhuifen halted on his way. Aoi was blinking his eyes. His free hand nursed his temple. Pink thing was once again acted like a starving fish. I kissed Kii in the place she wanted.

"not that I wasn't happy, but what is this all about?" I asked her.

Kii hugged me then pointed at Rhuifen.

"he kissed me there" she said.

Our eyes turned to Rhuifen.

"Rhuifen-sama won't do that. Kii-sama is being rude! Please apologize to Rhuifen-sama" pink thing said hotly.

"Kii?" Aoi asked looking between them.

I stared at Rhuifen. He stared back at me with a challenging eyes. Oh, so that how it was.

I kissed Kii once more. Longer and deeper this time. My eyes still on Rhuifen. He narrowed his eyes at me. Kii is mine. My treasure. There is no way I will let anyone steal her.

We managed to find the other and went safely back to academy's ground. Kii was holding my hand contently. Rhuifen keep glancing at her and his two bodyguards looking at him worriedly. Akai look confused and the pink thing was fuming at Kii. Her eyes glared hatefully at her. Aoi who still helping her humming happily at her unhappiness.

As soon as the exam was over. I took Kii back to her room to get rid of all Rhuifen's trace on her.

* * *

That was hours ago.

We've done few more rounds after that and have been cleaned long ago. Kii is sleeping snuggly on my chest. She must be exhausted. I wasn't exactly gentle on her. She loves it though. Sometime we went slow, sometime I was rough. She loves both. The gentleness and slowness of our making love way when we just want to show how much we love each other. Or the hard and rough passionate night we spent as we feel our passions for each other flowing uncontrollably on our body. She loves them as much as I do.

I smile at remembrance. She always goes along with anything I want. She seems to find that it is exciting to find out how it will turn be. We enjoyed to try every new position as we make love. It's never get old with her. Never get bored. Every days is adventure. We always seem to find new things. I caress her more. Kii, the love of my life.

I wonder sometimes... it is okay for me to be this happy?

Here, I wasn't the son of demon. My birth wasn't cursed by other and I never need to question my existence. It's too good for someone like me. Is it okay for me to have Kii? I love her a lot. Oh Ether, if you're listening. I know you're. Please let me be in Kii's side until the day we die. No! even after we die please let us stay together.

I glance around her room. There sat on the table is my painting. She loved it. She loves Portgas D Ace too. Even after she knows all his life. Of how unworthy he was. She still love him. Like Luffy does. Like Sabo does. Like oyaji and my crews do. Like gramps and the bandits do. They never told me but now I realize that they also loved me back then. I really need to tell her the truth soon.

She is agonizing about her feelings towards us. Me and me? Me staying quite has been hurting her a lot. I don't want her to think about unnecessary things. Think that she was unfaithful and doubted herself when it was just me that she loves. Truthfully, I just don't want her to suddenly decided that she was in love with Portgas D Ace after all and left me or she decided that it was me that she loves then she forget all about Portgas D Ace.

Eh, it was same thing you said? Well, both sound bad in my head.

I might be the only one who is more jealous of myself than others man that is after her. I sigh and burrowed myself on her hair. I'll tell her soon, I promise myself before I close my eyes and followed her to dream land.


	18. Chapter 18 : My Prince

I made a mistake by clicking a video of "Portgas D Ace death" because of that I wasn't able to continue my task on editing Kii's Pov and just spend my time crying. Even after the years, it's still sad when I watch it. I'm still recovering even now. Sigh.

Disclaimer!

One piece and Portgas D Ace isn't belong to me but to their rightful owner Eiichiro Oda-sama. If they belong to me it won't be as wonderful as it is now. But Ace won't die and he will meet Sabo and the three of them will conquer the world. 😂 to bad that I wasn't mine. 😂 😂 😂

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It's every girl dreams to have a Prince Charming swift them off the earth. It was my dream too. When I feel lonely I dream of him rescuing me and take me away for adventures. I want to leave this place. The Place that make me suffocated. I want to go away to the place where nobody know me. I want to be free. I want to leave them. They won't miss me anyway.

When I was young mother tell me that I'm not her daughter. She said I was a daughter of a woman that force her husband to share his love. She told me that my mother is the reason Nee-sama is born. If not because of father marrying my mother she wouldn't have became an unfaithful woman and had Nee-sama with another man.

It was my mother fault, she said. Mother apologized that she wouldn't be able to love me. Aoi-nii she might be able to love because he looks exactly like father but I was a carbon copy of our mother. It wasn't my fault, she said. But she just can't love me.

She said that they only have one daughter and that was Nee-sama so I better be out of their way. I have no place in this family. That is what she told me years ago.

She was right. I had no place.

No one love me, no one praise me when I did good. No one wish me Happy Birthday even though I have the same birthday as Aoi-nii. I believe that I was alone. Then after so long, I give up. I decided that I would just stay away.

I wish my prince will come to take me away and save me from this unpleasant situations.

I'm aware there wouldn't be such a Prince in real life. Such thing only happen in a fairy tales book. I still wish for it anyway.

If Ether-sama isn't too busy to listen to my request, please send me a Prince who will bring a change in my life. I promise I'll love him forever. That was my pray every night.

I know it won't happen but I pray anyway.

Then Aoi-nii changed.

One day he gave me a big hug and stay by my side. When the invitation from the Royal palace comes for Nee-sama and I, he told the maids not to help me but to let me choose my own dress and do my own make up. I was grateful. The maids in our house hate me, they said so to me, so when they dress me up they always choose something I didn't like. I don't have many clothes to begin with but I still have yearly dresses that father obligated to purchase for me. I was still this house daughter even if they don't want me to. If father never purchased dresses for me then it would be bad in public eyes.

Father always purchased a bright coloured dresses for me. All of them mostly in pink, yellow, light blue or white. That's not the colour I prefer but I was grateful. The only dress I like was the dress from a year ago. It was a knees length midnight blue off shoulder dress with silver raindrops beading scattering on the top and with a cute big ribbon tied on the back. I choose to wear a silver low heeled shoes along with it to make it easier for me to walk, in case the maids decided to drop me half way again. I don't know to do make up so I didn't put any and just let my hair as it is. I hope the Royal family wouldn't be offended with my appearance. I heard that your hairstyle is important.

To my surprise Aoi-nii choose to share carriage with me. I was really grateful. Because of that I arrived at the palace without problem.

The purpose of this ball is to choose a fiancee for his highness Crown Prince-sama that's why all the daughters from noble houses that still not engaged yet has invited to come. Not coming is same as not respecting the Royal family. That's why I'm also here now. I line up behind Nee-sama. It's just for formality for me being here. That's what I think.

"I choose her. She is the one that I want as a fiancee. I choose her to be the one that will be allowed to stay at my side" his highness Crown Prince-sama said after I over him my greeting.

Did he meant me? What do I do? I lost for moments then His highness King-sama order me to sit beside Crown Prince-sama. I sat there but my mind was muddled. Will they angry that I was chosen instead of Nee-sama? I don't want to make everything worsen. I don't remember what happened after that. Suddenly I find myself sat in a garden with his highness beside me.

"I hope it was your own will to be a candidate for my fiancee" His highness Crown Prince-sama's voice awaken me from my daze.

I hurriedly assured him that I wasn't being forced. He asked many weird questions and doesn't like to be called his highness or even Arzen-sama. Actually he doesn't want to be called with honorific at all. I can't do that. I'll be punished if I do.

He kissed me and asked me to stay by his side. His side and not The Crown Prince-sama side. My heart feel warm.

For the first time in my short life, I feel wanted.

I smile and let him kiss me again. His lips are soft and he is warm. It make me feel safe to be in his arms.

* * *

Ace-kun is my prince not because he is the crown prince but because he makes me feel many kind of emotions.

He makes me smile. He makes me laugh and he makes me cry.

He never let me feel lonely. I'm not really go away but he save me from being suffocated by the pressure being in their presence. I'm grateful.

Aoi-nii try his best to protect me but I don't want him too. Because I love him. He is the only real family I have. I don't want to be a burden to him. I don't want to be the reason he lose family. I'm lonely and unloved by our family. I don't want Aoi-nii to be like that too. I want him to be happy and stay loved by them. To have the love of family that I will never have. At least one of us has to have family.

Ace-kun chases away all of my sadness and loneliness. He puts colour in my dull heart. Make my heart radiant. He rises a sun in my dark world. Make my world shinning brightly. He gives me love. Make me exuberant every day.

He change my Heart, change my World, change me.

Every day is full of adventures when I'm with Ace-kun. He doesn't embarrassed to say that he loves me every day. He also doesn't hesitate to show it to me. Each day I feel happier and happier.

He is full of surprises and act spontaneous. He is an enigma and he chooses me to be his. I'm honored to be able to love him. Yes, I've realized that I am also in love with Ace-kun.

It was a normal day when I realized that. We were in an expedition to the forest. My Prince, somehow like to spend his time in the forest fighting and hunting beasts rather than in palace studying and preparing to be a future king. We went to the forest with Lexy-san, Ace-kun was exciting about something. He said he finally succeeded to do the spell that he had been trying to create. Then, there were those huge tiger-like beasts attacked us, it scared me, not the beasts but how Ace-kun fighting them was what scared me so much.

He didn't have difficulty fighting them, that was incredible, but did he have to lit himself on fire? I was so scared. I thought he was going to die. That was the only time Ace-kun made me cry.

That was years ago. Now though, I've been used seeing it or any other Ace-kun weird things creations really, that they are do not surprise me anymore. Beside I know Ace-kun will be able to handle it.

With him, everyday is a happy day. I miss him when he is far. I'm always excited to find out what will we do next, what he will show me, what story he will tell. My favorite is the story about the cursed demon king son.

It is not happy story and the main character is not a hero but a criminal. Yet I find myself want to know more about him. I'm upset when the boy find a misfortune and happy when he find something great. Ace-kun never tell the boy's name nor his appearance but somehow I feel like I know this boy very well. Like he wasn't a stranger at all.

When I meet the boy for the first time, well, it's not really meeting him it was more like I was watching him, he wasn't a boy anymore but has already a man. A very attractive man. I don't know how I know, I just knew it was him.

I saw the story Ace-kun told me. I saw the boy left his island then him meeting his so called first mate, then encounter his other crew one by one. I saw him meeting a one-armed red haired man. Fighting a big blue whale shark man and losing to a super huge moustache man.

I saw him mourning for the lost of his crews. I watch him sulking when he failed yet again to defeat super huge moustache man. I watch it all. His daubting face, his longing face, and finally his smiling face. Witnessing him finding family and be happy. I find myself smiling at it. I can't hear what they say but I can see their expressions. I'm glad he found a place where he belongs. He looks as if he has a galaxy size of burden on his shoulder so it was refreshing to see him smile carefreely.

But then he was hurt. I saw him chained to the wall. He looks tired and weak. He never look weak! I tried to tell him it is OK. He will be okay but I can't touch him. Then bad turn to worse. There was a war. At least it looked like a war. He was looking devastatedly at the war. Then he was crying. I'm really really want to comfort him. But I can't.

I was so glad when someone finally save him but then he died saving the same person. I feel complicated. He died saving someone. I'm proud of it. But him dying? It's painful. So painful when I saw a fist went through his body.

"Ace-kun!" I uncounciously scream. My hand reaching for him.

Eh? Ace-kun? He isn't Ace-kun. Why did I called out to him?

I saw his body fell. I saw the person he save crying with agony when I kneel beside his body. His unmoving bloody body. He looked peaceful. He died with a smile.

"please don't die..." I whispered to his body.

"No! No! Wait... Don't go... Come back!" I shout as his body and all the scenes starting to fade away.

Then I was in the dark room. I saw myself sitting alone there. A ball and chain shackled to one leg.

Was that me? What did I do?

Then I saw Ace-kun but he wasn't Ace-kun. Ace-kun wouldn't hurt me. This person with Ace-kun's face was hurting me. Forcing me to satisfy his need. I don't want it. I don't want to witness it. The me that wasn't me begging him to stop. I find myself trembling at the noise they made. Why did I heard it? I close my eyes and cover my ears tightly. I still can heard them. I'm scared. I don't want to see them. I don't want to hear them. This Ace-kun was bad and this me I so stupid. Can't she defende herself? Ace-kun taught me about self defense. This me at least should try to defend herself.

I don't want this. This is nightmare. I want to see Ace-kun. I really really want to see Ace-kun. My Ace-kun.

Then I woke up. Ace-kun wasn't there so I went to find him. I need him. I want him. I just want to be in his arms.

We made love that night. It wasn't scary like what I saw in that jail. Contrary to what I witnessed it was amazing. Ace-kun was gentle at first but the next one was more exciting. I can feel his love in his every touch. The one in the next morning and other time that come after were simply amazing.

I afraid that I've become a lewd person. Ether-sama, I beg your mercy!

* * *

There is this strange lady in our Academy. I don't remember her name but one day she asked me if I was a reincarnated person too. What does it even mean? When I told Ace-kun he said I have to avoid her. It doesn't matter really, so I just did what Ace-kun wish. Beside Aoi-nii also seem not too fond of this lady.

This lady seems to always present wherever Ace-kun is. At first I thought she want to be friend with Ace-kun but Aoi-nii said that she is seducing Ace-kun. Even though we know Ace-kun won't betrayed me I still need to stop her advance, that's what Aoi-nii said. So I did what Aoi-nii teach me. I don't want to lose Ace-kun after all.

Ace-kun is silly, crazy and so shameless. And what worse is that his shameless is contagious. Not only that I've also have become as crazy and silly as him. I guess I am a lose case already. I follow him everywhere after all. If he decides he will visit hell or have a Cerberus as a pet. I'm sure I'll be gone with him to find it.

When I look into his eyes I can't see anyone else but him and I will said something that will make me want to bury myself in a hole when I remember it again. Like at that party last time

I love Ace-kun. There is no doubt about that. Yet when I close my eyes and think about Ace-kun, it wasn't his face I saw but the boy's face. When I remember that boy smile and laugh, his cocky, protective and confident attitude, his body... Especially his body, his board shoulder, his biceps and abs. Noooooo! When did I became like this? I love Ace-kun. My Ace-kun has a lean body and not muscled. He has silver hair not black and it's not wavy either. And My Ace-kun definitely like to wear shirts!

It's hurt to admit but I can't deny it. I attracted to the boy in the story whose name I don't even know nor that he even real. It's not an excuse though. Real or not I still betrayed Ace-kun. I'm a terrible person.

Ace-kun seems to be happy though every time he caught me thinking about that boy. I don't understand. Ace-kun is weird like that though so I probably shouldn't think about it very much. As long as I'm not starting imagining that boy when I make love to Ace-kun I'll be fine I think.

I might have jinxed it.

When I made love with Ace-kun the night after exam, for a moment I saw the boy instead of Ace-kun. What do I do now?

On our way back from exam I fell down into a tunnel with prince Rhuifen. It was unpleasant day. That lady I spoke of was a very clumsy lady. He bumped into me and made us fell. It's lucky that the fall wasn't that deep if not we would be injured gravelly.

"Are you really sleeping with Arzen?" Prince Rhuifen suddenly ask.

"yes" I answered.

"why?" he required.

"why what?" I asked him back.

I'm not really understand what he meant. What did he meant why. Isn't it obvious?

"why are you sleeping with him?" he asked again.

He sound angry. I thought to myself that I was the one who should ask why. Why did it matter for him anyway?

"Ace-kun is my fiance" (duh) I reminded him as we turn to the left.

"you don't have to sleep with him if you don't want to" he said.

"but I want to" I told him again as we turned left again.

"why?" he pressed.

"I love Ace-kun and..."

"you don't love him" he cut me.

His hands grasped my arms and slammed my back to the wall. Ouch. It's hurt.

"you don't love him!" he hissed.

"but I do love him" I told him again.

"you don't!" he half shouted.

I blinked at him. What is his deal? I thought, uncounciously tilted my head.

"I know I do. I love Ace-kun very much" I said.

My answer seems to anger him. He tried to kiss me. I turn my face just in time, but he still kissed my neck. It's disgusting. I don't want to be touched by anyone but Ace-kun.

So I did what everyone supposed to do in situation like that. His hold on my arms was very tight, I couldn't move my hands at all, so I step on his foot hardly. Very very very hard. He slacken his grips in surprised. I took my chance I pushed him away from me and immediately leave him far far away. What is his problem?

I was angry. I want to punch and kick him more but I still need to find Ace-kun and Aoi-nii. Beside we still need him to be able to pass the exam. What a shame. I wouldn't dare to promise that I wouldn't do anything if he tried again though. I walked faster as I heard him calling me and his footsteps getting closer.

I asked Ace-kun to kiss me as soon as I found him. I couldn't wash it but I Ace-kun kiss hopefully would was away the feeling momentarily. The night after that was wonderful though. So at least that day wasn't completely bad.

That was three days ago.

Today is Ace-kun birthday. We will have a big party in the Academy ballroom. Ace-kun prefer smaller party but his position is not allowed him to do that. Especially after last year birthday when he pretended to be sick so he wouldn't need to have a party at all. He is so silly.

Ace-kun dislike Birthday party. This year he couldn't escape though. So he was sulking all day today, then demanded a particular present from me. He only smile and promised to attend his party after I happily agree to his demands.

I told him that he doesn't need to escort me tonight. He disagrees, of course. So here I am waiting for him. Aoi-nii and Nee-sama have long gone. The king and the first lady will come to the party so they couldn't be late. Aoi-nii was adamant about not letting me alone but I asked Nee-sama help to get him to move.

"Stay close to Arzen-sama tonight" someone voice suddenly heard.

When I turn around he is already gone. His tailcoat blowing as he left. Eh... Who?

* * *

The party was tiresome. My cheeks hurt due to smiling a lot as I accompany Ace-kun to receive greetings from his guests.

When he noticed that the usual lady, I really should remember her name, glanced at him, Ace-kun lead me away to sneak out. We are halted by Arren Nii-Sama.

"Go tell father and mother before you left" he says.

Ace-kun beaming at him and we got permission to take a breather outside. They knew Ace-kun hates birthday party after all.

"Freedom!" Ace-kun shouts as soon as we are outside the ballroom. I laugh at his actions.

We heard a clacking noise behind us. We immediately hide behind one of the big pillars. Why hide? I'm not sure really. We saw that whatshername lady pass by. Ace-kun breath out in relief.

"phew! Can you believe her? Why can't she left me alone?" he said in annoyance.

"Come on now. Don't be upset. It's Ace-kun's birthday" I said rubbing his cheek.

"well, un-upsets me then!" he said trapping me by the pillar.

"how about a dance?" I ask him.

"here?" he looks around.

"here" I nod.

He laughs. We are not far yet from the room so we still can here the music clearly.

Ace-kun hold my hand and put his other hand on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder as we waltz and laugh. He trailed kisses on my neck as we dip. I close my eyes, savouring the feeling of her lips on my body. My eyes are still close when he pulls my body back to him. He kiss me.

"I want my present now" he said between kisses.

"the party..." I try to say.

"don't care" Ace-kun whines.

I laugh again. He is such a petulant child. I love him though. We run to Ace-kun's room playfully, Ace-kun pointing at the moon and the stars along the way and telling me that the north star is a very important star for a pirate. It's the star that tells you where home is. It's look like we're still going to be a pirate on the future, ne? I can't wait!

My Prince is ferocious but I love him. A lot.

I don't remember when we reach the room or how we lose our clothes. The only thing I'm aware is that Ace-kun is inside me, moving deeper and faster each time. His hands on my body while his mouth kissing me everywhere. I'm chanting his name in whisper.

I'm burning. My body feel hot all over. I dig into his back more. I need him to save me. I knew he is the only one that can save me. I'm burning with pleasure, I'm burning with need of his body. Of him moving inside me. I can't do anything beside clinging onto him. Begging him to give it to me.

I look at him. His sweating body is so enticing. His pleasured expression and his predatory eyes on me make me feel more excited. Then it's change. It wasn't Ace-kun anymore on top of me. It was the boy, no the man. It was his broaden shoulder that trap me to the bed. It was his tanned back that I was grasping. It was his pleasurable face that I was lose into. No, it can't be. I was thinking about Ace-kun just now. I wasn't thinking about him. Yet, I can't stop staring at him. I shudder at the feeling of him sucking my skin, at him that moving faster and harder inside me now. I feel his release shooting inside me. I follow him after. Ether-sama, I'm a sinner. This man, I love him too. I sobs. My tears flowing unstoppable.

"hey, are you okay? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ace-kun panicked voice says.

No, no, it was not him. Is it me that should apologize. I try to tell him but my throat has refusing to make any sound. I love Ace-kun. I really love him. But why did I... ? Ether-sama, I was thinking about other man when I'm making in love with him. He will hate me. I'm so bad harder.

"Kii..." Ace-kun said worriedly.

And now I'm also worrying him. I need to be brave and tell him the truth. Whatever will happen after that I have to accept because I love him. I love Ace-kun very very much.

"I've betrayed Ace-kun. I was thinking of that boy, man, just now. I'm so sorry Ace-kun" I tell him between sobs.

"Goodness, Kii. Don't scare me like that. I thought I've hurt you" Ace-kun sighs.

"but..." he cuts me with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Kii, it's my fault. I should have told you sooner"

"it's not Ace-kun..."

"it is. And you suffer because of it"

I don't understand. Why is it became his fault. And tell me what?

And so, Ace-kun tell me that years after the boy died a God comes to pick him up. The said God gives him a second chance to have an adventure again. He is not born in the same world as he was but he was happy. He has a good brothers, a good family and a good life. He even experiencing his first love. The God name is Ether and he is born as Arzen Ace Fern Rhein.

"...and he fall in love with a girl named Kii" Ace-kun finished.

I stared at him open mouthed. No way! Isn't this just too convenient? Did he try to cheer me up? But Ace-kun never lie to me.

"it's the truth, Kii. You don't believe me? Have I ever lie to you?"

"no but..."

"it is unbelievable?"

"it's hard to believe, yes"

"but you don't think I lied"

"I don't think you lied"

"I'm sorry Kii, I can't proof it. But think about it. I'm a possessive person. specially over you. I won't grinning happily had you like someone else. I was acting like that because it was me. Well, past me. I don't get disturbed by your feelings for him and me being happy when you think of him, it is because for me Kii, you loving him is like you accepting my past."

"so, the boy in the forest and the man that die in the war..."

"he was me. Portgas D Ace. I was a biological son of Gol D Roger, the pirate king who were hated by the world. A brother of a runaway noble and a pirate king wannabe. A grandson of a marine hero, a foster child of a bunch of bandits, and a son of the most notorious pirate who was called the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate, the Captain of Whitebeard's pirate. I was their second commanders. I got caught when I was hunting for a traitor and died because my stupid pride didn't allow me to runaway. Hurting many people in the process."

Ace-kun said smiling sadly at me.

"I don't regret dying, Kii. I just regretting the fact that I did so with the cost of my beloved people suffering. I knew with time they will move on. They're strong after all. But the scars that I left on them will never go away" he continues.

I pull him to me. I kiss his temple and hug him tight. I knew then, as unbelievable as it is, he is telling the truth. No lie can make someone show that kind of expression.

"I believe you" I whisper.

"really?"

"uh-huh"

"do you hate me now? For not telling you before? Are you dissapointed? I'm not a prince, Kii. I'm a pirate"

"I don't hate you. Ace-kun situation is not easy and hard to believe after all. I might do the same if I was in Ace-kun position. It doesn't matter if Ace-kun is a prince or a pirate. Ace-kun is still my prince. The one that I want to spend my life with" I tell him. I know he needs to hear that.

"thank you, Kii. You don't have an idea how much it's mean to me. Hearing you say that"

"uh-huh. I love Ace-kun after all. Both versions"

Ace-kun laugh.

"I love you more" he said.

I laugh too.

"it's maybe not the right time nor place to mention this but... Ace-kun I just realized that you're still inside me"

"ah, I am" he said after a pause.

"if you would please..."

"nope. Let's go for next round"

"Eh? But you're not..."

I cut myself as I feel him getting bigger again inside me. So fast!

I welcome his kiss readily. Tonight is going to be a long night it seems. I close my else, ready to savour the pleasurable feeling he is going to give me.

"feel free to imagine past me" Ace-kun say playfully.

"don't tease me" I said breathlessly.

His laughter resonated in my neck. I love him so much. The second time is always been more passionate and hotter. It's always hot. My body always burning not care how many time we do it. The feeling is never lessen. The fire will just get brighter and it's burning me hotter.

I never feel tired to beg him for more. More. Because I need him more. I want him more. I want him get deeper inside me. I want him to thrust harder and faster. Because I'm burning. His love burning me. His passion burning. I'm lost in his touch. I'm helpless. Him. Only him that can save me from this feeling.

I clung into him more as he lift my body to get even deeper into me. It's wonderful when we come. The world seems to stop. He is the only one that I can see. My Prince, the pirate. My Ace-kun.

Ace-kun fall on top of me. His breath ragged. I caress his head, combing my hand on his hair.

"it's wonderful, kii" he said.

I smile as he come for a kiss.

Then the door open with a loud booms. There stood by the door is that whatshername lady whose name I don't want to know anymore.

"kyaaaa" I scream instinctly, trying to cover myself.

"what the heck are you doing here?" Ace-kun angry voice shout.

I peek behind him to see someone dragging her away. Oh Ether-sama, this is so embarrassing.

"I'm going to die" I whimper to Ace-kun back.

Ace-kun pause, then he is laughing. I'm dying from embarrassment and he laughed at me? I huff.

"some Prince, you are" I tell him.

"Nah, I'm a pirate" he said as he kiss me.


	19. Chapter 19 : Time to get real

Thank you again for review Rain!. It pleased me when I got notification that you're reviewing again. It makes me want to update faster. Well, I have so much free time this few weeks and the weeks after, that's why my update is fast. 😂

I do hope other readers (if there is any) also will leave their reviews so I knew what I should improve. Oh bit well, we can't have all what we want.

Disclaimer!

Portgas D Ace isn't mine . I wish he is but he is belong to Eiichiro Oda-sama.

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

After that disastrous night. Rumours about Kii being a dark mage is spread. If you ask me what is the relations between pink thing see me and Kii made love and Kii being a dark mage, ask her yourself. Because I don't get it myself. Kii is my fiancee. Normally it shouldn't be weird for her sleeping with me. Every nobles know it. Yet somehow this pink thing make a nuisance about it.

My patience is already wearing thin. If she comes to me one more time and say...

"Arzen-sama, please allow me to use a purification magic on you. I believe that Arzen-sama is under influence of lady kii's dark magic"

...I'm going to snap.

"I'm worry about Arzen-sama. Lady Kii must have been bewitching Arzen-sama since Arzen-sama is young. That's why her spell is last until now and become this powerful. If it was left alone I worry that..."

"What the hell is your problem?" I finally shout.

"Arzen-sama?"

"leave me and kii alone, woman!" I hissed.

"but I..."

" .Alone!" I repeat each word clearly.

"l couldn't do that. Arzen-sama is in danger of..."

"yeah, I'm in danger of burning you right now. It will be bad for my reputation if I do" I snap at her before I turn to leave.

"please Arzen-sama, Arzen-sama is not supposed to be like this" she said following me.

"hoh? And who are you to decide how I am supposed to be?" this thing doesn't know when to stop, does she?

"I'm Arzen-sama fated maiden. I'm the real one. The one that supposed to be loved by Arzen-sama if lady Kii isn't bewitching Arzen-sama! I can still save Arzen-sama, so please. Allow me to purify Arzen-sama" she said pitifully.

I paused. Is she serious? I glanced at her. She looks up at me with her big watery eyes. Hands held together in front of her chest. The Fuck? Who the hell need fated maiden? Who will even believe in that? Oh pardon me, I saw one here.

"I don't know nor I care about fated maiden. I want Kii. I love Kii. I. Love. Kii. Place that in your tiny mind and remember. It's Kii that I want, not other maidens. Be it fated one or any other one. I don't need them. I only need Kii."

"but Arzen-sama, I am the only one that can make you happy"

"in case you're too stupid to see. I'm happy right now. My life is perfect. Thank you very much." I snort at her.

"it just an illusion from lady Kii's magic. Arzen-sama is actually..."

"Listen here woman, it's not you who can decide whether I'm happy or not or how I should live my life. This is my life. Only me who can decide how to life it. Not you. Not anyone else. You're lucky that today is Kii's birthday so this is just a warning. Insult Kii again and face my wrath!" I cut her again. I'm getting tired of this thing. Really.

"but..."

"Fuck off!"

"I love you"

I heard her say as I leave. The fuck is wrong with her? Love me? Snort. Nah, no thanks. I don't accept leftover. Oh damn. I should have told her that.

How come she can say the words love that easily after she had slept with many men? Well if the frequent was far like years or months and she was not in a relationship when she was sleeping with them. I might be can understand when she said love. But this kind of love is... I don't know. I don't understand it.

In my eyes. She is just like a prostitute. Like the women that some of my crews went to visit in a brothel sometime. There is no love there. Just lust.

I sigh as I knock on Kii's room. Midori open it. I saw Aoi sprawling on Kii's bed. Kii is nowhere to be seen. I flopped myself on the bed. My head on Aoi's stomach. He went "oomph" before he rolls his eyes on me.

"What problems did you cause now?" he said as greeting.

"Rude Aoi-chan. I don't cause problems" I said back.

"as I said who is Aoi-chan?" he hissed.

I flip my hand "where is Kii? I ask instead.

"still not back from class. She must be visiting those flowerbed again" Aoi continues.

Yeah, she likes those flowerbed. Even since we found those few weeks ago, she likes to visit them. She doesn't like flower but she said she just like those.

It was a new made. It's seem that someone just purpose made those. The flowers are the mixed blue, white and pink forget-me-not. It was beautiful flowerbed.

She was a curious person. She must be hoping to meet the one who plant them.

"it's confirmed 8 pm in Lexy-san's room then? Well, it was this one room but... You know how it is." Aoi voice said as I feel his knuckles tapped my head.

"sorry?" I asked as I was lost in thought a moment there.

"The party. And yes. Arren-sama is free at that time. How about Nii-Sama?" Midori answered.

"ah, that." I remember.

It's about Aoi and Kii birthday. Aoi refuse to have party and just want family gathering. His parents is actually want to make big party but Aoi was adamant about not having a party. His stubbornness win in the end of course.

"yes that. And Nii-Sama also free. He promised not to bring along that girl" Aoi said.

"che"

There is only one person Aoi describe as 'that girl'. My bad mood come back. Encounter with her a few minutes ago was back on my mind. It makes me want to burn something. Damn!

"you're in a bad mood" Aoi states.

"I'm. I met that thing on my why here" I told them.

"that thing?" Midori question, one finger touching her chin in confusion.

"what thing?" Aoi said at the same time.

"that thing with pink hair, duh!" I told them

There was a pause. Then Aoi snorts. Midori covering her mouth to hide a giggle.

"what?" I ask as I get up.

They look at each other and at me. Then they just had a full blown laugh. Midori in more elegant way. While Aoi in more crazy way.

"you... Haha... Call her... Hahaha... that thing... That thing with pink hair... Hahaha... I bet... Hahaha... You don't know... don't know what... What her name is... Hahahhahaha" Aoi said between laugh.

"of course I know her name" I told them.

"What is her name, Arzen-san?" Midori said.

"well, it's..." I trailed...

Eh? What's her name again?

"it's not important" I told them.

They laugh harder. I don't get what's so funny about that so I just let them be. That was the scene Kii found when she is back.

* * *

The party is better than mine. Lexy lend us his room as he left to go to the palace yesterday. It was the to that prepared for the crown prince so it is a big room. It's still big even with the six of us here.

Midori asks to speak to Akai half way of the party. Kii is looking at them worriedly. I hold her hand to calm her down. She smile and give me a hug. I was about to kiss her when Aoi bumps his fist on my head.

I got a flashback about another fist for a moment. I shivered.

"at least Aoi fist of love isn't hurt as his" I mumble.

"Fist of love?" Nii-Sama and Aoi question.

Kii is giggling beside me. She must have remembered my Jiji. Garp the fist.

"nothing" I tell them.

"Nothing" Nii-Sama deadpanned.

"he said it's nothing" Aoi adds.

"bad liar" Nii-Sama sighs.

"obviously" Aoi agrees.

"hey!" I protested.

"it's okay. Ace-kun is okay as the way Ace-kun is" Kii said rubbing my shoulder.

And that's why Kii is my favorite.

"I love you!" I said hugging her again.

"Please refrain yourself from touching my little sister in front of us, Arzen-san. We already know what happened behind the closed door. We no need to see it in front of our eyes as well" Midori said also knocking lightly on the back of my head.

We have become close this past months. With me also there when she was confessed her crime and she followed Kii around before settle on Nii-Sama's side. Added by her position as Kii's sister and a candidate for Nii-Sama fiancee. She is basically my sister. So we're close, yeah.

I don't know where it's start but this people have also become precious to me. It's all thanks to Kii. I'm really blessed to fall in love and loved by her.

"and now he has a sappy look..." Midori trailed. I can see her rolled eyes even without glanced at her.

"I'm in love. Leave me alone" I grumble at them.

"you really love Kii, Huh?" Akai said.

"sorry for not being on your side before, Kii" he continues patting Kii on the head.

Kii beams at him happily.

"Nii-Sama is here now" she answered.

Akai smiles at her answer and settle himself beside Aoi.

"there are something I need to confirm" he told us.

"shoot" Aoi reply carelessly.

"you can tell us" Nii-Sama said giving him full attention. Midori nods along with him.

I pull Kii into my lap and hug her from behind.

"what is it?" I ask him.

Akai look at us for a moment. Furrowed his forehead. Lost in thought as if he is trying to remember something.

"Prince Arzen, You fall in love with Kii at the first sight that day on your choosing fiancee candidate ball" he said looking straight at me.

"yes" I answer.

"you're the one that was always took her with you anywhere and even teach her martial arts to defend herself because you're planning to go on adventure after Kii left Academy and plan to take her along with you. The reason is because you don't want to be separated from Kii." he continues.

"correct" I confirm.

"you're always spend your time with Kii. Tell me, that night were you and Kii in that room right after you left the party? You never separated even for a moment?" he said again.

"Yup" I nod.

Aoi is looking back and forth between us. So is Midori.

"what is this about?" Nii-Sama ask.

"just confirming something" Akai sigh.

"and it is?" Aoi urges.

"That night Angela cried to me and said that Kii is hurting her and trying to kill her. She look desperate when she said that she can't find Prince Arzen..."

"what?" we yell in unison.

"let me finish" Akai demands.

"I told her that Kii has no reason to hurt her. She told me Kii is jealous because Kii saw Prince Arzen kissing her and... "

"the fuck?!" I curse.

"let me finish!" Akai glared at me.

"she said Prince Arzen is kissing her after he confessed that he is in love with her and not Kii. Prince Arzen think that Kii is bewitching him and his love for Angela is opening his eyes. Something like that." he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then she was crying to me because she was worry about Prince Arzen. She thinks Kii will hurt Prince Arzen next. I told her Kii wouldn't do that. I might not close to Kii but I would like to say that at least I knew what my sister capable of. So I took her to Alexander-san room because I thought Prince Arzen will be there. And you know what happened after that" he finishes.

Kii is looking at Akai with wide eyes. Midori jaw is on the floor.

"I don't believe that I ever feel attracted to her" Nii-Sama says.

"So do I" Akai sigh.

Aoi is clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration.

"wow!" I said.

Honestly what the hell is wrong with this thing? Me kissing her? Really? If she is going to lie, she should tell more believable lie!

"what is your plan?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I'm just feel ashamed of myself. I've been hurting my sisters, both of my sister, for her. Love is blind. It was true. I was blinded. I want to say sorry but sorry won't cut it, will it? I can't believe I need her to wrongly accused Kii to make me see how she actually is" he sigh again. His bang covering his eyes.

"she accused Kii plenty of time." Aoi said coldly.

"yeah but it was never serious. It was just a childish prank which wouldn't harm her. But that time, one wrong step and Kii would be in really deep trouble. She dares to falsely accused her with confident like that, that's mean that she has prepared a proof for her accusations. It was a disturbing thought" he mused.

"it is. Not only disturbing but also dangerous. Too bad we don't have proof to accuse her for making false statement. She only told Akai and Akai position as Kii's brother is difficult. She could just say that Akai is lying and just want to support Kii" Nii-Sama say logically.

"exactly. We quarreled that night but the next day she acts like nothing happened and just all snuggly at me as usual. Not apologizing, no remorse at all. That was when I opened my eyes. I've been just being a fool. I only see her and never accept her flaws. How the hell I become like that?" he said frustatedly.

"don't worry Nii-Sama, you're not the only one. At least now that you know you will be able to move on" Aoi said patting his back.

"uh-huh. Agree. Thank you for asking that kind of presents, Ace-kun." Kii said then kiss my cheek.

"Kii..." Midori and Aoi sigh.

"thank you, kii" Akai laugh.

"stop encouraging him, Kii-chan" Nii-Sama said exasperately.

After that we discussed how to make her stay far away from Kii. With what Akai told us, it's clear that her target is Kii. As for what her motive is, we don't know yet. We just know that we need to protect Kii from her.

And so, Kii's protection squad is formed.

Nah, I was joking. There is no squad but we agree to look out for her.

Time to get real. Starting from now we will begin to investigate her. What she wants from Kii. What her motive is and what she plans to do.

Someone dangerous like her can't be left alone after all.

* * *

That thing is really annoying. She still not give up. She knows I will just ignore her so now she was bugging Kii.

"Lady Kii, please stop all this. I beg you!" she said to Kii one morning.

Her eyes were full of tears. Her shoulder was slanted to the front looking quite pathetic. Kii who was holding her breakfast blinking at her. Tray still in her hands.

"you've been hurting us. Please let us go and be happy. Lady Kii is beautiful I'm sure lady Kii also will find true love soon. Please free us and don't separate us anymore." she continues.

Kii put her tray on the table. Eyes still looking at her. Meanwhile she was still blubbering nonsense.

Kii slowly step back and take another step back. As soon as she had enough distance from that thing, Kii turned back and walk quickly. Leaving that thing fuming in the cafeteria. Or so I was told.

Another time she tried to talk to Kii in the hallway but Midori was interfering them and took Kii away.

Then she went to Kii's classroom and made a drama there. Luckily Aoi was in the same class at her that time and again save her.

Then Akai and Nii-Sama save Kii when that thing try to pretended being hurt by Kii again.

Kii starting too look tired and annoyed. I am really worry.

"I'm the heroine. I told you before. Whatever you do won't change that. I'm his destinied maiden he will fall in love with me sooner or later. So, just stop interfering and accept your fate! You're the Villainess. Your existence here just to act as my rival. A stepping stone for the heroine to deepen her love with the capture target. You just a small character that exist to get punished so the heroine can have her happy ending!" I heard her voice says.

"I don't understand what this heroine and capture target are but I do know what Villainess means. You say you're the heroine. Is that mean you're the main character?" I heard Kii asks.

"Don't pretend you don't understand! You know it well as I do. You must be also playing this game before you reincarnated here, don't you?"

"again. You seem to be convinced that I'm a reincarnated person. Why? It is you perhaps that is a reincarnated one;"

"hemp! Of course I am. How do you think that I know you're reincarnated here if I myself is not a reincarnated person? Don't deny it. Your act proof it all. You didn't bully me and avoid me instead. You corrupted Arzen-sama and Aoi-sama mind with your false impression about the heroine, me, and plant the idea that you're a pure innocent girl in their head. You're scared of your death flag, don't you? Just admit it. I already see through your plan! But you won't win because I'm the heroine. Not you!" she shouted.

I try to find where they are. I can hear them bit I don't see them. My heart hammering inside. I'm worry. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't care whether I'm the heroine or the villainess but I do care about Ace-kun. You want me to let Ace-kun go because you're the heroine? I can't do that. I love Ace-kun and Ace-kun love me. What does it matter if I'm the heroine or not? Love doesn't care about that. Beside every person is a heroine in their own life story. You maybe a heroine in your life story and I'm the Villainess but in mine, you're the Villainess. This is a life. Not a game" Kii soft and calm voice heard again.

I look down from the window. Ah, found them. They are talking at the top of the stairs just one floor down from here. I open the window and about to call them when that thing scream again.

"you know nothing! I will win this game!" then letting herself falling from the stairs.

Luckily Kii has a good reflexes. She immediately hold the girl hand and turn them around making herself fallen instead.

"Kii!" I shouted as I saw her fall.

And flipped then landed safely at the bottom of the stairs.

I sigh in relief. Ah, I'm glad that I taught her that. I'm glad that I teach her how to fight I thought as I run to their place.

The thing is on the ground and cradling her hand to her body. She has tears in her eyes.

"Arzen-sama! Lady Kii was..."

"I told you to stop bothering Kii!" I snap at her.

Had Kii not taking me away from that place, I dont know what I'm going to do to that thing.

I'm already at the end of my patience. I'm going to explode if I see her again. If I don't want to ruin my reputation, not that I care about reputation, but right now whatever I do will affect Kii and Nii-Sama. I love them too much to do that to them. I already ruined Luffy and left unremoveable scar on him. I don't want to do that again here. I don't want to make my loved one suffer again. That's why I've been trying to be patient when I face her.

But her actions just now was very dangerous. And once again we can't accused her because there is no witnesses. Kii and I don't count. Dammit!

The next day I went to Nii-Sama. I tell him that I'm taking Kii away from school. Our exam is over and our grads are good so we no need to stay to improve anything. We don't have duties in the council either. So according to Academy's rules we should be free to go.

"You can't go. We have a delegation coming from Ethervizh in the next few days. We need to be present to welcome them" Nii-Sama informs me.

"why I have to be there to?" I ask sulkily. Yes, I know and admit that I'm sulking.

"oh I'm not sure. Maybe because you're the crown prince?" Nii-Sama said sarcastically.

"well, bad things will happen if I'm not going now" I try to explain.

"no Arzen" Nii-Sama said.

"oh come on, Nii-Sama. Just think it as Kii's birthday present. I even got Aoi's permission" I try to convince him again.

"no is no and that is final" Nii-Sama said with a no nonsense voice.

"fine. We will just run away then" I told him.

"Arzen..." he warned.

"that's not good, right?" I smile at him.

"that's not good" he nods slowly and suspiciously.

"so we can go then?" I look at him repeatedly.

"No!" Nii-Sama said deadpannedly. Damn! I curse internally.

"Thanks, Nii-Sama!" I said instead.

Eh, when your elders says no to you and keep saying no even after you convince them severally, just think that they say yes in the end so you free to go. Woohoo!

"Arzen, seriously, don't go!" Nii-Sama said firmly.

I look back at him and beams. Sorry Nii-Sama, no can do.

"I understand (that I need to take kii to go tonight and not get caught). See you later (after we come back from our adventure)". I said to him.

I immediately go to Kii's room and ask her to pack. A few minutes later we already out of the Academy. Yoohooo! Freedom!

I know Nii-Sama will write us a permit to go and give it to our instructors when he found out we were gone. He is Nii-Sama after all. Sorry Nii-Sama but this is for our own good. I promise I will accept any punishment from you when I got back. Love you. I tell the frowning Nii-Sama inside my head.

Well, time to get real adventure!

I look at Kii. Her smile make it worth any punishment I will face later.


	20. 20 : Interlude : Ethervizh's King

Etherheinz is a big powerful and secretive kingdom. It's not the larges but it's without doubt the most powerful one. Their militaries are top notch and their securities are tightest. No spy will able any information inside Etherheinz. Visitor are also limited. Rumours has it that the cause is because the king is paranoid. The rumours said that the tensions between the princes is so bad that's why the kingdom doesn't even have a Queen. How correct it is I will find out soon I reckon.

A few years back, when my father was still the king, our Elders demand him to married one of his Princess to Etherheinz's king. The king refuse because he had promised that he won't marry other kingdom Princess beside both Princess are young and the king was already in his middle 40th that time. The king married and had children in old age so he refuse to marry young princesses. but both Elder of Etherheinz and Ethervizh pressure them for it. The reasons is it is a proof for our alliance.

That time we really need an alliance for both our kingdoms fare. So we compromised that the princess would marry their Prime Minister instead.

The princess that supposed to be married out was my Elder Sister the first Princess, Roseanne Mary Alpine Vizh. But she already had someone she loved that time so Our little sister the second Princess who was the apple of our Father eyes, Roselle Myra Alpine Vizh volunteered herself instead.

All of us, even Roseanne Nee-sama herself disapprove the idea. Roselle was only 16 years old that time after all and the Prime Minister was already 30 years old.

However Roselle was a stubborn Princess. She was a romantic so the idea of separating two people who was in love was making her unhappy. When I told her that Prime Minister also had already have a son and wife she asked if the wife was okay with her marrying her husband. We were told that she was agree to that. But after that we only exchange letters with Roselle and met Roselle only once, when she gave birth to her twin babies.

The first wife was not present when we came. We were told that she had to go to her hometown because her mother was not well. Beautiful Roselle look like she already lost her fire but she still welcome us with smile. Her relationship with her husband also seemed not bad. The minister was awkward but we can see clearly that he cared deeply for Roselle.

We were satisfied with Roselle's married life. We thought she was alright. Only the second Prince, Raselle Myro Alpine Vizh who was Roselle's little twin brother was suspicious. He suspected that Roselle wasn't as happy as she looks. We didn't take him seriously. Few months later we received news of Roselle's death.

Our esteemed Father then become weaken and weaken, brokenhearted by Roselle's death. We all were mourned. All Kingdom were mourned. Even our closest Ally, The beastmen tribes were mourned. Roselle was their beloved Princess after all. After our esteemed Father passed away we never see nor heard about Roselle's babies twin anymore.

Raselle still looking into Roselle's cause of death even now. The pretext is that he was exploring the world and studying magic. He is already recognised as a great Sage in many kingdoms. Meanwhile Roseanne Nee-sama is still blame herself for Roselle misfortune even though we never tired to remind her that it was not and never her fault. She was even beddriden because of that. Her health declined every years.

Our baby brother the third Prince, Romero Marc Alpine Vizh plant himself as an Emissary with Etherheinz so he will be the first one to know what happens inside Etherheinz. Roselle is still his beloved and favorite elder sister even until now. You will see the proof hanging on his neck. The childish necklace made from strings with a photo inside. Her photograph.

And I, Robert Mario Alpine Vizh the king of Ethervizh Kingdom, am also same as them. Still mourning the lost of my beloved little sister. We five siblings are close after all. Closer than any of you can find outside.

So this is our chance to find out about Roselle's babies. They're not babies anymore. They would have grown up by now. Do they look like Roselle, I wonder? We who have Royal blood in our veins usually has silver hair. Except for Etherkouz's Royal Family who always have black hair, Beastmen tribes and Elf tribes.

Thought it usually is only the princes. It's rare for princesses to have silver hair. That's why Roselle is an exception. She had e beautiful Silver hair while Roseanne Nee-sama has a beautiful platinum blonde hair. The last time we saw them Roselle baby girl has silver hair like her. She has blue tint of her father's hair on the tip but it was still beautiful. While her baby boy had his father's hair with strips of silver on it. It won't be hard to find them.

That was what I thought.

The baby boy who is now a handsome grown up boy is easy enough to find as he is one of the students that will participate in our expedition. The baby girl though is not present. And nor is the crown prince.

* * *

Not even one day we already realise that all rumours about Etherheinz are just, well, rumours. The king is not paranoid nor he is feared by his sons. The most false one maybe the rumours between the princes relationship. They don't seem to hate each other.

So there we were, myself the king, my son the Crown Prince, Rasya Qain Alpine Vizh, his cousin Lord Ray Alpine Osland who is Roseanne Nee-sama son and our two escorts my two beloved little brothers, being welcomed by the Prime Minister himself who immediately apologize for the lack of communication between us. We then escorted to the king and his lady for small talk while we wait for the students to come. We come early on purpose so we can have small talk before they come.

At first we were assured that both Roselle's babies will participate in the expedition but the truth is only the baby boy is coming.

"Arren, where is your brother?" King Arkhein sighs as soon as he notices that the Crown Prince is not here.

"My apologize Father, that stupid brother of mine..." he trailes when he heard a cough noise from his both sides.

Did he just said 'stupid brother of mine' in from of the king himself? And the king doesn't seem angry but exasperate instead?

"ahem... My brother Arzen is taking Kii-chan out of Academy for a break" he finished after correcting himself.

"oh my..." the king's lady said.

King Arkhein just sigh and bow at us in apologize.

"Allow me to apologize for my son rudeness" king arkhein said.

"I'll make sure that my fist goes through his skull" Prince Arren adds also bowed.

"Arren..." his mother chided.

"Arren-san!" The lady beside him said wide-eyed.

"Allow me to apologize as well. Arren-san, um, I mean Prince Arren is not in his right mind right now so..." the lady trailed nervously.

Meanwhile their two companions on their back are one sigh tiredly and one my heart jolt ant recognition at the boy who was trying to hide his laugh. Blue hair with strips. He is Roselle's baby.

Noticing my stare King Arkhein pardon them and ask them to introduce themselves to us.

"I'm Arren Arch Fern Rhein, The First Prince of Etherheinz Kingdom. Please to have your acquaintance. I'm sorry for my blugger earlier" he said after a pause.

"Midori Fern Wallace. I'm the first daughter of Wallace house and is Prince Arren's fiancee candidate. Please to have your acquaintance." the lady said.

Wallace first daughter? It can't be her. The age is off and her hair isn't silver.

"Akai Fern Wallace. First Son of Wallace's house. Pleased to have your acquaintance" the sighing boy said. Ah, I remember him. He sure is growing up to be a handsome man.

"Aoi Fern Wallace. Second son of Wallace's house" Roselle's baby finally introduce himself.

He is such a fine young man. I can see a bit of Roselle's mannerism in him. His smile is also as bright as Roselle's was.

"And the one not present were?" I heard Raselle asked.

His eyes also raking on Aoi. I'm sure he is also trying to memorize and finding his similarities to Roselle on him.

"The one not present are The Prince of Etherkouz Kingdom Prince Rhuifen and his two bodyguards Lord Jupiter and Lady Venus as a substitutes for My Stu...ahem... My Brother Arzen A Fern Rhein and his fiancee Kii-chan. Ah, I mean lady Kii Fern Wallace. The son of Zoland house to represent his family Noah Fern Zoland. And one more is invited by Prince Rhuifen. A lady named Angela Fern Reyes" he sighed disappointedly?

Dissapointedly? Did he regret regret his brothers absent that much? Oh wait...

"Pardon for my rudeness. But I seems to hear that both Prince Arzen and Prince Arren are engaged to daughters of Wallace?" I ask puzzle by the revelation.

Daughter and father look at each other.

"If I'm allowed to answer?" Lady Wallace said.

I held my hand in gesture of go on.

"I am adopted and I have no blood relation with my father. So I have permission to get engaged with Prince Arren as Kii is my sister not but by blood" lady Wallace said.

I nod in understanding but one sentence caught my attention. 'I have no blood relation with my father' she said not 'have no blood with father and mother?'

"you seem close with your brother, prince Arren?" my son ask.

"we are" the prince answered.

"but? I sense a but there" Ray add in a playful manner.

Prince Arren looks at him considering his answer.

"but he drives me crazy" he said in the end.

"excuse me?" both Rasya and Ray ask.

"Arren..." king arkhein sigh again.

But Prince Arren is seem to be in his wit end. He ignored him an even ask the king back.

"Father do you know where Lexy-San is?"

"He is in the barracks preparing your escorts" the king answer.

"exactly!" Prince Arren throw his hands in exasperation.

"You need to explain more to make us understand, son" the king said. And I agree.

"Lexy-San is here meant that Arzen and Kii-chan are out there by themselves. How can I able to calm down? Well, at least with kii-Chan there I know Arzen will be taken care of but still..."he trails tiredly.

"Er... Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rasya ask confusedly.

"No. Arzen is crazy and stupid and like to do dangerous things and crazy and he has no sense of danger, his hobby is fighting beast. He is crazy. He like fire. He even like to set himself on fire. He is crazy. His dreams are to be an pirate and called firefist. He is bad at lying and he is crazy!" prince Arren puffed and huffed in annoyance.

"the only thing I catch is that the Crown Prince is crazy" Rasya said.

"Arren you really should calm down" Akai pat his shoulder.

Lady Wallace is rubbing his back as he exhaled and inhaled ti calm himself. The king is messaging his temple with his lady also rubbing his back. This father and son is so similar.

"Pff...Pff"

I glance at the noise. Aoi is covering his mouth. His body shaking and head turn run the side.

"Aoi..." the Minister reprimand him.

"Sorry father" he said.

I can still hear the amusement in his voice. They're really alike.

"Akai, why did you give Kii permission to go? Shouldn't you aware that today we will have honored guests?" The Minister ask again.

"My deeply apologize Father, I'm afraid that my position is fall under Aoi and Midori in Prince Arzen's mind when it is regarding of kii. Aoi was the one that give him permission to take her out" Akai shrugged.

"He said it was her birthday present" Aoi said nonchalantly.

"Lady Kii is?" I look at the Minister.

"Aoi little twin sister. She has a beautiful silver hair like her" the Minister said softly.

I smile. I'm disappointed not able to meet her in person. I hope next time we can come again just to meet her and Aoi. I hope I can bring them to Roseanne Nee-sama. It won't remove her guilt but it might be can lessen it.

The next day we meet with the rest of students and the kingdom guard escorts. The guard will be hidden and not traveling with us the only guard that will accompany us is the princes' personal guard named Alexander McCais who looks around as if to find something or someone?

"Arzen is not here. He is taking Kii to go on adventure for a break" Arren said not even looking up on his position reading the guide book about beastmen.

"that stupid prince!" the guard muttered tiredly.

It seems that everyone loves the Crown Prince. They insult him yes but it seems that they do so without malice. I even can heard the fondness in it.

It makes me curious. Just what kind of person is the Crown Prince.

* * *

We are here to meditate on the relations between the Etherheinz kingdom and beastmen tribes. The kingdom want to deepen their relationship with the tribes but beastmen tribe are famous for their hard to get along attitude. It easy to make them offended.

Our people are able to get along with them because we are mostly care a little about pride and appearance. We don't care and scare to look ugly in front of others. That's why the beastmen are able to get along well with us.

"Don't ask questions. Do anything they ask on the first meeting with them. After you are welcomed to their circle you will allowed to express your opinions and argue with them. They won't ask you to do something dangerous. Something silly or embarrassing maybe but never ask something dangerous. So please just agree" I lecture them.

"we will enter their mountain in few hours and arrive in their village the next day. Remember, when they ask you to do something for the first time. Just do it. Don't ask questions. Just do it." I look at each of them. Including Rasya and Ray "Do you understand?" I ask firmly to show how serious I am.

"we understand" the chorus.

I nod satisfiedly.

The trips was longer than I expected because strangely the lady that was said used to be commoner is weaker and complaining more than lady Wallace who is raised as a noble lady from young age.

The commoners lady in our kingdoms are strong ladies and capable of doing thing for themselves so it was strange for us to witness this situations. Maybe it was different here in Etherheinz?

In the end prince Arren who is still in bad mood because of his brother signalled his guard to help the lady. The lady was complaining and insulting the guard for being rude and touching her disrespectfully which the guard ignored skillfully.

I was impressed by the guard. Why did Prince Rhuifen invited such lady with no manners like this lady I wonder?

As we got nearer to the village, we heard shouts and clanging sound of swords. The is a fight near us. I just finished warning them to be careful when a ball of fire shoot passed our heads. The lady is screaming.

Then a body passed us and slammed at he tree on our side. To my surprise, the boy that is on fire come skidded in front of the body, a tiger beastman, a very familiar tiger beast man I noticed.

"I won! Again! Take that old man!" the boy cheered.

"Brat!" the beastman, Rikki said before he also laugh.

I sigh in relief for moment. So it wasn't an attack but a spar I release. Then I remembered the boy. How is he still alive? He has fire licking his shoulder. I was about to point that to the boy. When a chilling voice that even make an old man like me shiver heard.

"Arzen..." the cold of Arren voice might be just able to freeze the hell.

The boy, Arzen, (Ah, this is the Crown Prince? I realise) stiffen.

"Uh oh" I heard him say.

Then he very slowly turn his head to us. His fire reduced.

"Uh, hi?" he said awkwardly. Sweat forming on his forehead.

"hi? Is that the only thing you can say to me, Huh?" Arren said while advancing to him.

Prince Arzen took a step back. And rubbing the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"you found me!" he said in a fake cheerful voice.

"you found me my Ass! You idiot brother, do you know how worry I was?" Arren said, grabbing his head and dug his fist on his head.

"hey! Language! There are kid present. I expect more from you, Nii-Sama" Prince Arzen said playfully.

"who give you the right to lecture me, Huh?" Arren said equally playful.

They don't look like they are in the middle of civil war like the rumors said. Contrary they look content in each other present and like just like how brothers will.

Hold on, if prince Arzen here, that's mean that.

"Ace-kun, Rikki-san, are you alright" a girl voice called.

Speak of the devil. There jumping between the tree is her. My heart skip beats in nostalgic for a moment I thought it was Roselle that was jumping toward us. I heard Rasselle and Romero gasp as well. They must be thinking what I think, because her appearance is look exactly like her when she was young.

Her hair tied in ponytail. Elegantly jumping off the trees even as she wears skirt and stiletto. She is really her daughter. She landed on the boy side perfectly.

"Eh? Arren Nii-Sama..." she called confusedly.

"You okay Kii? Arzen didn't bother you too much?" prince Arren said patting her head.

"hey!" prince Arzen protested but Prince Arren shooed him with a glare. He cross his hands sulkily in answer.

"I'm fine. Miss you all though" Roselle's baby girl, Kii, said hugging Arren.

Then she notices us standing. She looks at Arren for explaination. A lady can't greet a noble from other kingdom without being introduced after all.

"This is His highness Robert M Alpine Vizh, the king of Ethervizh kingdom. The Crown Prince Rasya-sama and his cousin Ray-sama along with their two escorts Lord Raselle and Lord Romero" Arren said.

"Pleasure to have your acquaintance" Prince Arzen and Kii said in unison.

"My name is Arzen Ace Fern Rhein, the Crown Prince of Etherheinz kingdom and this is my fiancee Lady Kii Fern Wallace" Prince Arzen introduce themselves.

My welcoming speech was cut by Rikki.

"Hold on just a moment there! You're a Prince?" he asked pointing at Prince Arzen.

"I thought you're a pirate?" he continues accusedly.

"hey! Are you sure your ears okay, old man? I said I'm going to be. I repeat. Going to be a pirate when I finished my study! Get the fact right!" prince Arzen sound equally offended.

Rikki looking at him disabeliefly. Then he laugh patting Prince Arzen on the back.

Kii meanwhile is giving Aoi, Akai and Midori hug and nods politely ant the remaining party.

The expedition went smoothly after that as the tribes welcome them easily after they knew they were friends of Prince Arzen and kii. They are surprised when they find out that Prince Arzen is a Crown Prince though.

I can see why Kii and Prince Arzen are welcomed easily by the tribes. They're not hesitate to play in the dirt with the kiddies, they dance silly dance along with the tribe, sing their stupid out of tunes song together. They even haunt with th and cook their own food too.

Looking at her among the tribes. It is as if I'm back in time. I saw Raselle looking at her with a sad nostalgic smile. I'm sure he must be remembering his beloved Nee-sama.

"So, she is our beloved princess' daughter, Huh?" Manbagi the elder said as Rikki sat on my other side.

"she is" I confirm, my eyes still not leaving her.

"the first time she show up. I thought our beloved is back" Rikki laugh without humour

"she doesn't remember us so we thought she just a look alike but to actually is her daughter..." Manbagi sigh and shake her head.

"I'm glad I got a change to see her before I died" she continues. Her lips smile nostalgicly.

"she looks just like her. I'm glad she found someone amazing. That boy is one of his kind. He is perfect for a beautiful soul like her" Manbagi say seriously.

"I'm really glad to hear that" I said unable to say anything else.

For Manbagi to praise someone like that is a big thing. That means that Prince Arzen is really a remarkable person.

"and the blue haired boy is her boy?" Rikki smiles.

"he is" I smile back.

"there is no doubt that they are her babies" Rikki said pointing at Aoi who is now rolling on the ground playing with the bunnies beastmen.

The kiddies seems to adore him and Aoi seem to truly enjoying himself if his laugh is any indication.

Roseanne Nee-sama will also glad to witness this. I want her to meet them.

With that in mind I invited them for a visit to our kingdoms on their vacation. It's not polite to exclude any of them so I had no choice but to invite them all.

Rhuifen and his two bodyguards are unfortunately have to decline as they have to go back to their own kingdom at that time.

Noah apologize deeply and decline because he have to go for training with his father.

Arren and Midori declined with the reason of discussing their official engagement. Akai and Aoi nodding along with them said that they have to be there to help them.

Prince Arzen firmly said that Kii and him still have an adventure to finish so they can't go.

With everyone declined the last lady who is about to agree also decline with the pressure of everyone eyes.

I was really disheartened with their refusal. Especially when their reasons are so halfheartedly.

Later that night.

Noah from Zoland house apologize again as his actual reason is not the training but he just didn't want her fiance to come to our kingdom.

"I don't want to leave a bad impression" he said mysteriously.

Prince Arzen to my delight comes with Aoi and Kii as representative asking if they still can accept my previous invitation which I enthusiastically agree. They explained that they had problems with the lady so they purposely refuse the invitation before.

It seem that Prince Rhuifen is the only one that is actually cannot come to visit. We talk until a very late at night. I was full with so many stories about Roselle's babies to tell Roseanne Nee-sama when we got back by the time they left.

I close my eyes in content. I'm glad I am agree to meditate for them.

I was woken up by Prince Arren screaming Prince Arzen's name along with Rikki and Manbagi loud laugh.

It seem that Kii and Prince Arzen have left by themselves again.

I can't wait to receive them in my kingdom.

We left the tribes without problem and arrived back in Etherheinz safely. We rest for a day and went back to our kingdom the next day. We got surprise on our way back. There waiting on the way to our kingdom are Prince Arzen please-call-me-Ace and Kii.

"mind if we come for an early vacation?" he asked with his boyish smile. Kii stands beside him beaming brightly at us.

I was startled to hear a sound of laughter. A laugh that been lose for nearly 15 years. Raselle's laugh as he literally pick them by his magic and place them on our carriage.

"is the king aware you're going to Ethervizh?" I ask.

I don't want to know the answer but as a responsible adult especially as a king. I need to know the answer but I feel like I really don't want to know the answer.

"Uh... Can we tell them when we have arrived at Ethervizh?" Arzen reply.

I knew it.

Raselle's laughter was joined by Romero joyous chuckles along with Rasya and Ray unbelievable stare at Prince Arzen who seem to not care, he probably doesn't care and Kii who sat innocently beside him. I just sigh and asked the escort to continue our way mentally thinking of how to explain this to King Arkhein.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Beastmen and The King

Hi readers, I'm updating again!

#Thanks as always for leaving review Rain VNFans your review is one of my motivation to update the story. Your question will be answered here.

#Thank to so much for sparing your time to review VisitorNo.18. your review make me happy. To answer your question, the game is just a made up. it's not real, sorry.

Disclaimer!

Portgas D Ace is belong to Eiichiro Oda-sama

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I feel like I finally alive again when we finally outside of Academy's border. I can't believe that pink thing was able to make this much impact on me. Not good one mind you. Keep bothering Kii like that! She even forcing Kii to admit something that is not true. She sure has no shame. I wonder what would her face looks like if she knows I was the reincarnated one. Not that I'm gonna tell her.

Kii and I rode our horses to leave as far as away from the kingdom. We decided to start our journey to the south east region. They have many forests and mountains in their territory and we don't even need a permit to pass the border. We had a permit of course. It's real and not forged I tell you. In case you're forgotten, I'm a crown prince after all. I have authority to make permits.

We've been moving around forests and mountains. We trained and fought beasts. Kii is really amazing. She still wore her cute long sleeved shirt along her knees length equally cute skirt complete with ribbons and heels. Yet she still can walk, run and fight easily both when we were in the mountains and forests. I think I've fallen more in love with her.

She did not complain even once. She loves everything she found. What pleased me most maybe the kiss that she always gave me everytime I show or bring her to new places that she loves.

Our love adventures are also amazing and I will say that it is aslo more daring ?

I've made love to her in the lake as we bath together. In the forest ground after we fought hundred goblin. Yes there are goblins here. Ugly things they are. We did it against a huge tree once and that time when I did her on top of the rock in the waterfall. Ah... It sure was amazing.

I look at Kii who is in the middle of drying her hair with a towel. We were just finished bathing and cleaning ourselves after eating our dinner. She only had towel wrapped around her. I was still inside of the water.

We found this hot springs hidden inside a cave. We've been bathing and soaking ourselves here all this time. We also found a little space that just enough for us to live in them. This place has become our hideout. This is our secret place. Ah, we could just live here forever. She and I just us in the world. It would be wonderful.

"Kii..." I call.

"hemm" she said in response.

"I'm hard" I told her.

She looks at me in amusement but said nothing.

"kii~" I whine.

"I can't do anything if you stay there. I'll be burn by both of you and the spring if we do that there" she said in a sexy voice.

I hurriedly pull myself out of the Onsen and grab her body.

"Kii, I'm so horny right now. I don't think I will last long. Sorry in advance, Huh." I told her while kissing her neck and back shoulder.

I'm not exaggerating. I'm really horny right now. I fondle her breasts hardly and play with her nipples. My teeth biting into her skin. She moaned in pleasure which awaken me more.

There is only us here. No one will walk on us. No one will disturb us. I threw her offending towel away. I want to see her fully. Her perfect body. I spread her legs more and rub her entrance with my finger. She moans again. I fondle her more and put my fingers deeper while rubbing myself on her back. I'm getting harder. I can't wait any longer I'm too horny to wait more.

I pick her up and let her down slowly on me. She moaned loudly and arched her back as I'm finally inside her. I kiss her back and fondle her breasts lovingly as she started to move using her hands as supports. We moved in unison and moaned here and there.

"Ace-kun. Harder please!" she begged.

I turned her to face me in answer and suck on to her breast in turn. She shout out and moving herself up and down in frantic.

I love it when she was like this. I love her when she lost herself. Her hands massaging my hair. I put my hands on her bottom, squishing each cheeks, I lost too. I went to her for a kiss and pick her body up with me. I sat ourselves down again and leaned her against the cave wall. Our kiss never breaking.

I spread her legs wider and set myself on my knees. I hold her hips then thrust into her like crazy. She arched her body again and shouted in pleasure, her head leaned out exposing her neck. I kiss them and suck. Decorating her body with my love marks.

She move herself as frantically as me. Her hands inrerwined behind my back to help herself move. I'm so closed. I bit her neck so hard that it draws a little blood on it and come hard inside her.

I pull out of her and lay her down on her tummy. She looks confused for a second.

"Not yet, Kii. I'm not done yet" I told her as I get on top of her again.

I put myself inside of her again and continue to thrust into her. Somehow I just got hard again a few seconds after I just comes. It's her fault. The face she made when she came was just too much for me. It makes my libido come back in an instant.

I moan and trail kisses on her back. Sometime biting it to left my mark there too. I love it when I see my marks on her body. It makes me smug and proud that it was me that left them.

She then put herself on her knees and use her hands to balance her body.

"Damn!" I cursed.

It feels great. I put myself on my knees also and line body to hers to be able to play with her nipples. She cried again. I grunt as well.

"Ace-kun more! more! Please more. I need more!" Kii's begging voice make me forget all reason.

I fefeel like I just want to do everything she asks me to do.

"Fuck! Kii..." I grunt again as I move faster.

"yes! Like that. Just like that. Deeper Ace-kun deeper! more... More..." Kii said between gasp and breath.

Fuck. Can she be more seducing? I'm going crazy. It's too good. Too good. I'm losing it. I hold her hips and thrust her harder and harder. My nails digging into her hips to help me goes deeper into her.

"Ace-kun!" she screamed loudly as she come.

I pull her body into me. My hand fondling and twisting her nipples and my mouth kissing her neck busily. I thrust into her faster and come more harder than just now.

Damn! Kii is just too amazing...

I look at Kii who is sleeping curled around me. I really love this girl, I thought.

I'm glad Aoi gave permission to take her out. Aoi agrees with me because he thinks it is better for Kii to be as far as away from the pink thing right now. Aoi eyes were distant when he told me that. I'm sure he remembering the past that time.

I'm convinced that Aoi is the one that has resetted time and I'm sure by now Aoi has known that I'm not Arzen, at least not the same one as last time. We just never confront each other. He seem scared to confirm that.

With his attitude sometimes I forget that Aoi is just a young boy. A young boy who should have a carefree life and not burdened with the past.

It's not just Kii that had a miserable life last time. Aoi was also had it bad. I kinda want to protect him too. I told him to read Kii's diary when he got home. I knew it was not my secret to tell and Kii had promised the Duchess not to tell Aoi about it so she would never tell him till the end. Beside Kii is having this delusional fiction about Aoi being happy and loved by the Ducches. She has this illusion that Aoi needs to be in the family to be happy when what Aoi really needs is only her being happy.

This twin are really handful. They love each other too much. So I just had to find a loophole in her promise. I tell her that I won't tell Aoi so I didn't tell him. I just give him a hint. What he will do with the hint, it's up to him. Kii mentioned she used to write a diary so I just told Aoi that. In my opinion, Aoi is also deserve to know who his real mother is.

Lexy found out that The Minister is actually loved their mother and he still looking for the cause of their mother's death. He also knew about the origin of Midori.

At first he let his first wife to adopt Midori because he felt guilty about marrying the Princess. He thought because he also felt in love with the Princess he would let his first wife off that time. He doesn't want her first wife to keep cheating on him so he let Midori come to their house.

Then he found out that the wife was still in contact with her lover after all and decided to divorce her but the princess died before that happened. Strangely so was her wife's lover. It was an accident he been told but he still doesn't believe it.

He busied himself in works and quest to find out about that until now. He doesn't realise that the wife has poisoned all the maids' mind to hate Kii. The wife only ever talked about how Midori feels left out in the house. He had the impression that his other children are alright and get along well. That is before Aoi's outburst that time.

His duties force him to betray his beloved wife then that said beloved wife was cheating on him. He felt in love with his second wife, the Princess who is more caring towards him than his beloved but when he felt happy with her and decide to let go his cheating wife, his second wife is dead. No wonder he turn to be a cold father.

He still failed as a father though. You think so too right?

Being out here in the wild with her make me feel free and happy. I kinda want to stay here and not go back to that stuff place. I think Kii is agree.

We promised to wait until coronation though so we still need to go back later. Sigh.

Let just take a rest now.

* * *

Our peaceful day is disrupted by a fight someday. There was this tiny bunny eared boy chases by a packs of huge wolves. He fought bravely but he was outmatched, luckily we were hunting around the area so we were able to save him. He passed out in exhausted soon after though.

Then this old tiger beastman comes from nowhere and attacked us all the way cursing about human and their disgusting act.

He is strong. He even matching me in every strength. He is agile and his speed is wonderful. I was only able to win because I distract him with my mera mera, Er no, with my fire magic I mean.

I can't do my deathly move from my previous life yet. I'm still working on it. Someday, I will be able to shoot that big fire ball again. I promised myself. But I can still summons fire on my body. It's good for distraction and the combination of my fist sized fireball is big enough to destroy a tree or two or bunch of them I add mentally as I saw the trees behind the beastman burst on fire.

I probably should tune it down. I don't want to accidently kill this man after all.

This man is an amazing fighter. He keeps getting back up again even after I beat him up over and over. The fight only over after Kii stopped his attack. Somehow he looks at Kii as if he had seen a ghost. Kii carefully explain to him that it was not us that attacked the boy but the wolves. We just trying to help him after he exhausted himself.

Only after hearing that then he looks around and noticed the wolves that had been roasted here and there.

"You should have told me earlier!" the man said pointing at me.

Eh, I didn't tell him? Well, I've been itching to have a good fight and he is strong so...

"I forgot..." I told him.

"forgot? You forgot! We would be able to avoid that unnecessary fight if you told me!" he said again.

"hey! You're the one that come attacking us from nowhere! Beside you're strong! How can I stop fighting you? I've been dreaming to fight a strong person like you!" I shout back at me.

"yare, yare" Kii sighs and leave us as she went to the boy again.

I was still arguing with the man when I noticed a folk of other beastmen approaching us.

"what happened here?" a muscular wolf beastman asked.

"ah, koze. You're here!" the tigerman said

"we are worry because you took your time to find little Shafu. We thought you have find a hinder. We don't expect to find you quarreling with a little boy though, Rikki" the wolfman, Koze, said.

"I'm not little!" I told him.

"little Shafu is alright. The little lady help him" Rikki said. Pointing to Kii's direction.

And sure he is. The little boy is sitting on Kii's lap. It seems that they were been watching us this time.

"I'm glad that you finally noticed us. Shafu-chan said he would like to go home" Kii said in completely flat voice.

"we're sorry!" Rikki and I uncounciously bow at her.

Beastmen we found are fun. They knew how to fight and party. They welcomed us nicely into their village. It was fun to be among them. There are no different between men and women here. All of them are strong. Kii and I learn a lot of things from them. We love it here.

They treat us wonderfully. Especially Kii. They love Kii. It was nice to see and find other people that can see and understand how wonderful, amazing, beautiful and perfect Kii is.

"you're smitten" Muroi-san tease me.

"I am" I said without glancing at her.

Manbagi-san who is her grandma and the elder of the village chuckle.

"you're a honest one, are you son?" she remaks.

"can you see her? How can I'm not smitten by that?" I shrugged.

Our conversation was cut short by Rikki-san demands of spars which I'm much obligated agree. A spar with Rikki-san is always interesting after all.

Like usual. I won. But when I went to check on Rikki-san who was crashing into the tree at the force of my hiken, I feel the air suddenly changed and the back of my neck chill. I sense danger.

"Arzen..." I heard Nii-Sama cold, deadly and dangerously voice in my head.

Ah, the danger is so big I even hallucinate about Nii-Sama being here, I thought. But Rikki-san is looking pass me like someone or more like one people are behind me. I slowly take a peek behind me. Oh please, don't tell me Nii-Sama is really here.

But of course luck isn't in my side. Not only my angry and worry Nii-Sama is here but also a bunch of others, most unfortunately... Yeah you guess right. That pink thing.

They say they come here as a representative of the kingdom, while Rhuifen comes as a guest, to make a connection with the beastmen tribes with the king from Ethervizh as mediator. Ethervizh is famous for having good relationship with the tribes. Come to think about it, they said it is hard to get along with beastmen but we get along just fine with them. Maybe the rumours are false. I was also rumored to be in a civil war with Nii-Sama after all and it was wrong.

The king seem to pay too much attention to Kii and Aoi. Is he their mother relative, I wonder?

This one man even shred a tear when he looked at Kii for the first time. I'm such a fool. Of course they're their relatives. Kii's mother was a princess from Ethervizh kingdom and here we have a royal family of Ethervizh. Of course they're family.

I want Kii to taste a love of family as well so I ask her if she is okay if we come to Ethervizh earlier. Her tight hug is enough to make me understand that she knew who they were. Kii is a smart kid after all.

We told our plan and goodbye to the beastmen too. They made us promise to visit again soon which we agree. We love being here after all. We would love to be back here again.

Manbagi-san told us the fastest route to Ethervizh kingdom from here. Rikki-san escorted us to find a place to wait for the delegation of Ethervizh when they got back later.

We also ask Aoi if he would like to come along with us but Aoi refuse saying that he still has things to do at home while looking pointedly at me. I guess he wanted to find out about what was in kii's diary. Aoi must have been also noticed the glance and stare he received from the Ethervizh people and made a connection that the answer is on Kii's diary.

"we will meet again soon anyway. We're going there for vacation remember?" he told Kii when Kii didn't want to let her hug go.

"uh-huh. But I want you to go now" Kii said pouting at him.

"don't give me that face! I still have important things to do home. Very important things. If you look at me like that I will forget that important thing. Do you want me to abandon such important thing, Kii? He said, repeating the word important many times to make his point.

"okay but please come as soon as you done your important thing, Aoi-nii" Kii said.

"I will" He promised before hug Kii one more time.

And so that's how we left for Ethervizh.

We are sitting in the tree, no kissing, sadly. We are waiting for the Ethervizh carriage to pass by. Kii is in high spirits. Chattering and wondering away about how Ethervizh might be look. I look at her with a smile. I hope they don't mind us to come earlier as I notice their carriage getting closer.

We jump down and wait for them in the middle of the way, purposely blocking their path.

I can't wait to find out what kind of adventure we will find in Ethervizh.


	22. Chapter 22 : That little girl

Hi, sorry for the late update! I was mourning my other story. I was planning to edit it and accidentally delete it instead then I notice that I don't have back up for it and it was lost forever.😥😫😔😅

Rain. Thanks as always for reviews! Can't say I have a male antagonist well some of the characters in the future maybe can be seen as an antagonist but we will see.

Sorry for short chapter but Please enjoy it!

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhh! That little girl! That little bitch! That fucking ugly bitch! How dare her? How dare her mess with me! How dare her to make my plan fail! I will show her, no one can mess with me. I am the heroine. I will make her pay. I swear! She will pay! Arghhhhhhhhh!"

I threw the wine glass at the floor as I racked my brain to remember where did all start to go wrong.

I got Akai successfully like what it was in the game. Rhuifen route also stays the same as in the game except when she accused him of kissing her. Fucking nonsense. She just wants attention. She knew Rhuifen is in love with Kii in the game that's why she said that. She just wants to make Arzen pay more attention to her.

She is a reincarnated person like me, of course, she also knew what happened or what supposed to happen when the heroine and Arzen fell down in that cave. It must be her that made Aoi also fell with us. Even taking Rhuifen with her. That cunning fox woman!

She thinks she has won? I will show her the power of a heroine. The Villainess like her is destined to fall into ruin. There is no way she can win.

Just look at her and then look at me.

I have bigger breasts, sexier body and I'm more experience in bed. I knew more of what to do to please men than her. If only I able to sleep with Arzen just once, he will be in my hand. After that, He won't even think of her anymore.

Too bad Arzen has been in her influence for too long. She must have remembered her past life way longer than me or she must have reincarnated as a baby that's why she was able to get not only Aoi but also Arzen on her sides. That bitch!

There is no way she can get Arzen on her bed without the help of her dark magic. Her body just average. She is short and her breast is not that big either. Without dark magic, Arzen won't even look twice at her. I just need to use my purification magic on Arzen and her influence will be erased. Arzen will see that I am much more interesting than her after that. I'm sure of it. Unfortunately, she also realized that. That's why she takes Arzen away before I have the chance to purify him.

I've been careless. I thought I already got Noah, Akai, Rhuifen and Arren so I left them to focus on Arzen. Aoi is too close with her so I left him for the last. Arzen is already hard to get in the game and now with the help of her magic, it is even harder to get him. Why can't she just accept her fate and leave Arzen alone?

And now because of her, even the others start to leave me. I know it is because of her. She attacks me and steals the other guys when I was busy with Arzen. How the hell she can go behind my back?

Before I know it she got Midori to seduce Arren. Rhuifen has stopped sleeping with me and even rejected me when I offered to accompany him that time I went to his room and now even Akai has been acting cold towards me. How did she get to them without me noticing? I underestimate her. She is more cunning than I thought she was.

Luckily, my stupid fiance is still under my feet. He is useless when it comes to sex. Let's wait until we got married he said. What an old-fashioned guy! We already had sex before what's is the point to wait until we get married now?

It's lucky that I still have a dear big brother for that.

I have my needs too. It is not only men that have an urge. Women like us to are the same. Especially for someone like me who used at the idea of free sex. New York is a wild country after all and with my line of work, sex is just like a hobby for me.

When I need to get a bigger job to be more famous than I already was, it's my weapon. More money, more fame equal to more sex.

I'm generous. I even sometimes sleep with a fan if they're gorgeous enough. For some people, It's hard to stay famous but for me, it was an easy task. Besides I had a sexy body to support me, what else is more important?

I'm young and beautiful. Famous and sexy. I'm everyone heroine.

Yet, that bitch is able to get one step faster than me. Ever since I played this game in my previous lives, I've always imagined how it feels to sleep with them. What kind of face did they make when they're on top of me?

My favorite has always been Arzen. The gentleman who treasured the heroine. I want to have that. His attention, his love, his loyalty, and his way of treating the heroine. But that girl stole it from me. It's not over yet though, I will steal back what is rightfully mine and Arzen is mine. I am the heroine, not her. I get what I want. I always do.

Arzen always slipping on my grips. I thought it was fate that we meet at those beasts territory but once again she took him away when I was busy thinking to find a way to be alone with Arzen.

In the game, there were several special events after the story finished. One of them is called 'Love triumph even the beastmen'. At the end of this event, the heroine and Arzen are supposed to finally share their first kiss. Arzen is even shed tears when they kiss. It was a sweet moment that I've been looking forward to.

The event was ruined because of that girl. She must have taken Arzen there in hope to recreate the heroine event but she also failed. Serve her right! That's what happens when you force yourself to be the heroine that you aren't.

In the game, Arzen and the rest fought the beastmen after one of them humiliate the heroine by asking her to do stupid acts like silly dances, hunting animals and rolling in the mud.

It was romantic, they choose to protect the heroine even with the cost of the beastmen's wrath and the disapproving opinion of the neighboring kingdoms king.

Of course, their love won in the end. They leave the beast in triumph and choose not to interact with them. They're beast anyway so it does not matter if we have relationships with them or not. The Ethervizh's king also went back to his country with the promise to not be back again.

It was different this time. Too bad for her. She must be fuming at her own failure. Arzen is not willing to fight for her but getting along with the beastmen instead. Her dream of having a romantic event with Arzen must be also crushed. That's why she took him away again as she noticed that I found them.

She should know by now that fate is in my side. I'm the heroine after all. I will find them wherever they run too.

Arzen will need to go back here soon anyway. So, I let her slide this time because as soon as they're back I will take Arzen. If he is not willing to let me purify him I will just go behind his back. It is for his own good anyway. He will thanks me later.

That's for later. Now though let's find my stupid brother. I need him on my bed now.

* * *

"Noah-sama, you've been neglecting me don't you think?"

One day she told me that.

"I have something to do and father is asking me to help in his works, you know how Father is," I told her.

If she was my Angie, she will roll her eyes and tell me that Father has nii-sama and won't need my help with anything but she isn't so she just let it go with a dejected face.

"I understand. I do hope that we can spend a vacation together at least" she told me before she goes.

"Yeah, " I reply.

I don't plan to have anything to do with her anymore ever since I accept that she isn't my Angie anymore. It's thanks to her. The little princess that I secretly vow will protect in my heart.

We meet at the flower bed. I miss Angie so much that I start to plant forget-me-not flowers. Why forget-me-not? Because at that time I thought Angie is forgetting about me. I wish her not to forget me that's why I plant it. Yet she never even glance at it when she passed by.

The little Princess was the one that comes instead.

I'm glad that she did. I don't know when it starts but I begin to tell her stories about me and Angie and how she has changed. She listens to me carefully each time. She even respectfully tells me that if I think she isn't the same person anymore she might be not the same person.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked me one day.

"Reincarnation?" I said puzzled

"Uh-uh, maybe the one you know is already replaced by her," she told me sadly,

"Let's say it's true. Where do you think my Angie go?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know but if I am allowed to guess. I think maybe she passed away." she said regretfully.

I don't dismiss the idea because I've heard the phrase of 'reincarnated' coming from Angie, no she is Angela, from her mouth several times when she wasn't aware that I was listening.

This little girl, I start to notice her more after Angela accidentally hit her in the mock exam. After that, it is because Angela seems to harass her. Then I start to think of her as a cute girl when she starts to talk and praise my flowerbed and visit it often.

She becomes precious after that time she waits for me in the flowerbed and thanks me for warning her that night at Prince Arzen party. We begin to talk and meet there often, sometimes I will see Prince Arzen at the distant looking at us. He never interferes but his gaze enough to make me understand that he told me that he is watching and I shouldn't dare to touch her.

He shouldn't worry. I fall in love with her in a different kind of love. She is like a candle that shines in my dark heart. When I was lost in the way of life she shows me a path. I want to protect her as her knight, not as her lover. I want to see her happy not with me but with Prince Arzen.

Their relationship is what I will never have anymore so I want to protect it. To protect them. I'm sure if Angie is here she would want me to do the same. She will love the Princess. They both might even become good friends.

I promise myself that I will find out what happened to Angie and how the impostor become her. Is Angie still inside there or it was just her body that left there. It going to take time and I'm not a patient person but for Angie, I will do anything. Even the impossible.

Angela which I dubbed the impostor in my heart has taken my love away. Has ruined my future with Angie. I will not forgive her. I will not let her ruin other people relationship either because I knew and experienced how hurts it is to lose your love. I don't want her to make anyone else experience it. Especially not the princess.

She is not a Princess but in my heart she is. And I am her self-proclaimed knight, I will protect her to the end. For Angie and for myself.


	23. Chapter 23 : The Ethervizh

Sorry for the late update!

#Rain, Nah don't worry I'm not a fan of heavy punishment either but she still will get what she deserves, I think.

The chapter is short but here it is. Hope all readers still enjoy it!

* * *

The first thing that comes to my mind when we reach the kingdom is that it's blue. So much blue. The Ethervizh kingdom is surrounded by sea. The Kingdom itself is located on a big island in the middle of the ocean. It's like heaven for me. It feels like home.

Ethereas Dimension is weird. There are Five big kingdoms and two small tribes in this world. The tribes are the beastmen tribes that we just visited last time and the Elfen tribes which I still don't know where it was located.

The Ethervizh is also surrounded by The biggest kingdom that is called The Ethersaint kingdom or mostly known as a holy kingdom because the kingdom is ruled by a Cleric, The Etherfiend who its resident are all Demons and The Etherkouz which is our nearest neighbor. We even have a small vacation island near their border.

Their citizens also are nice and joyous people. We were welcomed warmly as soon as we arrived. They gave us a sense of comfort. It makes me wary, though. I'm not used to someone welcoming strangers with open arms.

The king asked us if we mind stopping by at his esteemed sister palace before he let us rest at his palace which we just happy to obligate.

We arrived at her palace without a problem and were welcomed by their butler. The man looks at kii for a moment and lets out a gasp. He then hurriedly lead us inside the palace before making us wait in a room with the king went with him to meet his esteemed sister.

The room he made us wait had a big painting in it. It was a painting of two young ladies. One had beautiful blonde hair and the other had an equally beautiful hair, but hers was silver. The youngest of the lady looks exactly like kii. Ah, this must be kii's mother, I thought.

Kii is also looking at the painting with fascination eyes. This must be her first time seeing her own mother's face.

I pull her closer. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

Her returning smile is gorgeous enough to make me forget where we were and just kiss her there.

"Ahem... I hope you remember that we are still here" Rasya the crown prince coughed with a red face.

Oh yeah, his cousin who was turning his red face from us and him were asked to keep us company. Well, my fiancee is just too adorable, I'm sorry that I forgot about you guys.

"No, of course, no," I told them.

"Yeah, very convincing," his cousin whose name I forget muttered.

I ignore him and ask them about the exciting place we can visit here or whether we will be allowed to sail and if they have pirates in their territory.

They were baffled about the pirate things. What would we have pirates? The crown prince even asked, which I answer with because you live in the seas duh. It was obvious why I ask that but they still don't understand why I need to ask that.

I was still in the middle of explaining slash arguing why pirates are important when the door opened, and the butler comes through it. He leads us to another big room where the king and his sister were in, keeps glancing at Kii along the way. He must have a very good relationship with Kii's mother and curious about how much Kii resemble her.

"Ro... I am sorry. This is my fault. All my fault!" The king's sister wept as soon as she saw Kii.

"Umm... I'm not my mother but if I was her, I'm sure she will say it is not your fault" Kii said in reply.

Kii hides behind me as all the eyes suddenly on her.

"You knew" The king whispered.

"Umm... Shouldn't I?" Kii asked, peeking from her hidden place, behind my back.

"The Minister said that his wife wants you and your brother to think that she is the mother so you won't feel lonely and sad. That's why we were never meet again after Ro passed. They promised that when both of you graduate from The Academy then they will tell you the truth" The mage explain with a scorn in his tone.

"And you agree to that?" I ask them while encouraging Kii to get closer to her aunt.

"We don't, but we knew the minister loves Ro and he wants the best for his children, so we agree in the end," The king said with a sigh.

"But it seems they told you anyway" he continues.

"Aoi-nii didn't know yet, mother only told me," Kii said as she reaches for her aunt outstretched hand.

Kii let her aunt engulf her in a hug, and let her cry in her shoulder.

"Are you happy?" her aunt asks.

"Why did she only tell you?" the mage asks at the same time.

"Uh-uh, I'm happy. I have Ace-kun, he makes me really really happy. Mother told me because I don't look like them while Aoi-nii is looking exactly like Father" Kii said with a smile.

"I see," the mage said not convinced at all.

While the others just nod at Kii's answer. I feel warm in my heart as I heard her answer. I'm glad that manage to make Kii feel happy.

They asked many questions about Kii and Aoi, while Kii explained why Aoi is not here yet. Soon after we left the palace with a promise to visit again the next day.

The king told us that the kingdom will have a festival soon and hope that we will also enjoy it before he excuses himself as he needs to let my king Father knows that Kii and I are in his kingdom now.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenient and thank you for your hard work as well as for letting us come here," Kii and I bow to him.

"It's my pleasure. May I?" he asked Kii.

Kii nods as he then processed to hug her.

"I am glad you grow up well," he murmured.

"Yes, it's thank to Aoi-nii and Ace-kun," Kii said, beaming at him.

I feel my face reddens at that, as the king and his sibling literally thanks me with smiles.

The third brother then also left to finish his business while the crown prince and his cousin went to have their own rest. That left us and the mage alone. It was awkward at first, as the mage just keeps staring at Kii and didn't say anything.

"Ahem..." I say, trying to break the tension as I saw Kii's shyness is starting to come back.

"Kii is going to get uncomfortable if you keep staring...Sir" I add.

"Oh, forgive me. You just look exactly like my dear sister, it's making me feel nostalgic" he said.

"You are..." Kii trails.

"I'm her twin brother" he answers with a smile.

"Twin!" Kii exclaimed.

"Yes, seems that our family is blessed with twin, huh? he laughs.

"would you like to know how your mother was when she was young?" he asked Kii again.

"Yes, I would like to" Kii answer happily.

"Well, let's arrange it for next time. Take a rest for now. Are you sure you only need one room?" he said as we reach our destined room, his eyes looking at me sharply. I gulp.

"Uh-uh, I will feel uneasy if Ace-kun is not with me" Kii answers, unknowingly saving me from her uncle ire.

I love you, Kii. The mage's eyes turn soft.

"You really trust him, huh?" he said as he caresses Kii's head.

"I do," Kii said softly, her eyes gazing at mine.

I smile at her. I'm glad to have her trust. Have I told you that she is my everything? Her trust is very important to me as her existence is mean the world to me. Without her, I wouldn't be this happy.

"Okay then, take a good rest both of you. Rest" he said looking at me sharply when he said the word 'rest'.

I saluted him, not promising anything. Why, you ask? Because it's hard to rest, only rest I mean when you have someone like Kii laying beside you. You will just want to do something else. If you understand what I mean.

Kii was giggling beside me as she waves her goodbye.

* * *

The room they gave us is spacious with a huge king bed, a bathroom with a jazzuci in it, and even a living room. As expected from a royal family. Well, my room in the palace is bigger than this but, eh? Details, details.

Kii decided to take a bath as soon as her uncle left.

I told her that I will join her after I put our things first. When I enter the bathroom, Kii is rinsing herself under the shower, her back on me. I stand there admiring her for a moment. She is stunning. The bubbles from the soap sliding on her body, her hair wet and her backside, damn, that backside, looking at it never fail to make me hard. It looks so firm, makes me want to squish it both.

I pull out my clothes and toss them into the laundry basket. I'm aware I'm already hard. I slide my body to Kii, my hands immediately embrace her. I kiss her collarbone before I go to her ears.

"Kii..." I whisper.

I know she can feel me against her back. I am completely hard after all. I love it when she understands what I want without the need of me to explain it to her. She paused at what she was doing at my whisper, and turn her body to me. She caresses my cheek before pulling me for a kiss, leaving me to do anything I want to her body.

God, I love her.

You know what happened after that, to say that we used the jazzuci to its fullest is an understatement. We did it every day now. When we are back to our kingdom, I will ask my father king to wed us soon. A prince, especially a crown prince like me is allowed to attend The Academy even when we already married after all. I love her and she loves me. I am already can't think of a life without her, so what else we need to wait? If you think about it, we basically married already. We did what married couple do so yeah, what else we need to wait. Married just a paper to make it official so other people will recognize our relationship. Our heart is already one, as cheesy as it sounds it is the truth. Nor I or Kii care too much about this married business but we know and understand that we need to do it for the sake of our future and family. Having family with Kii isn't it wonderful?

In my previous life, my description of the family has always been, brothers or pirates crew. I never thought one day the titles of wife and children will be in it as well. It's because of Kii. It's all because of Kii that I dare to have this dream. It is because of her that a thought of having children comes to my mind. Surprisingly, it's not freaking me out rather if I have to admit, it excites me a little bit. What are they going to look like? Will they look more like me or more like Kii? It's a never ending dream. I love it and I want it.

Laying on the bed with Kii wrapped tightly in my arms, going to sleep with her smile and her kiss as the last thing I saw, and seeing her face first every time I open my eyes in the morning, I want all. I want to have all those.

I look at Kii, sleeping peacefully in my arms, her hands crossed over my chest. I caress her and kiss her temple. At the graduation ceremony, I will propose to her and ask her to marry me. I want everyone to witness it, so they will know that Kii is out of limits, that she is mine. Yeah, I want to officially make her mine.

Hmm, I need to talk to Aoi before that though. I hope he will agree with it. Since I'm here now, I should ask permission from this side of the family also, I think. Yeah, let's do that tomorrow.

I look at Kii again and smile. I can't wait that day to come, the day when I introduce Kii as my wife to other people. I really really love this girl.

I rest my head on top of hers and close my eyes. I sleep peacefully with a smile on my lips. I dream about our wedding and how happy we are that day.


	24. Chapter 24 : Loving Kii

"I thought I asked you to take rest and rest only" The Mage or Uncle Raselle as he wants us to call him, said as a greeting when he notices Kii's tired expression.

"We are okay, Uncle," Kii said, smiling charmingly at him as I tried to avoid his piercing eyes.

Well, you know, there is no way one time is enough for us, okay for me, so we always end up doing it many times each night. Don't ask me where I get the stamina, or how I am able to do it. I have no idea, it just happens. Let's just say that my love for Kii is just that huge and it is bursting out of me every night. Besides, Kii tiredness is not because of last night. It was this morning's fault.

Morning sex is something that we have a hard time to avoid. I love Kii's 'waking up in the morning face' too much that sometimes I just unconsciously pushing her back on the bed as soon as I saw her morning smile.

This morning is different though, it was Kii that starting it all. I'm telling the truth! It's all Kii fault we end up doing it many times this morning. If the maids were not knocking on our door to let us know that Uncle Raselle will come to fetch us, we might still in bed doing those things that better not described if I don't want to get a boner here.

Damn!

I will let you know that I wasn't this kind of guy before. I swear I wasn't! I mean I don't always think of sex or woman body. But now? Well, I still don't think about it every single time but whenever I remember Kii's body movement when I was inside her or the faces that she made when we did that, the blood just rushing to my brain and blanked me for anything else.

The softness of her lips when she kisses me. Her delicate hands that always tentative, very tentative every time they caress my body. Her small kisses on my chest, tummy, and...

"Are you still there, Prince Arzen?" Uncle Raselle said, flicking his fingers in front of my face.

Oh shit! I was zoned and nearly give myself a hard-on again.

"Yeah, I'm completely here, Uncle. Oh, it's Ace by the way, without Prince in it. I told you before, didn't I?" I answer trying to shake myself from my own dirty thought.

"You're serious about that?" Uncle Raselle asked.

"Uh-uh, it's the name I choose myself. Of course, I'm serious." I tell him solemnly.

As her uncle smile understandingly at me, Kii's expression which was in thinking mode before, brightened as if she has successfully solved a puzzle, then to my horror, it looks far too innocent. The way she looks at me is far far too innocent. I gulp. I've been corrupting her too much, haven't I?

"Ace-kun?" She said, turning at me.

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks, then she wrapped her hands around my torso, eyes peered innocently at me.

Uh oh, she knew I weak on her touch. She knew I would want to kiss her if she does that, she did it anyway. She knew I can't do that now because not only that her uncle is here but also if I kiss her now it wouldn't just a short kiss but there will be a continuation for it. And I can't do that. Not here. She knew and she still does that anyway. It's a payback. I knew its a payback for biting her butt last night. I never knew Kii can hold a grudge.

"Kii... You're cruel" I groan.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ace-kun. I'm just worried about you." She said smartly.

"Yeah, sure," I said bumping my head on her.

Her uncle is looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"She is cruel. She knew I can't, but she did it anyway." I told him.

"Oh?" he prompts.

"I want to kiss her" I unconsciously whine at him.

He blinks at me before his full-blown laughter joining Kii's soft giggles.

"You have it hard huh, Ace?" he said patting my back.

His laughter is still present even after we reach the dining room.

All the people presents are looking at him in fascination.

"I never see our dear brother in such a good mood for a long time, have you dear?" the woman who must be the queen said.

"Indeed, my queen. It is rare. Will you share with us what makes you this joyful, Raselle?" the king adds.

"Nothing in particular, brother. I am just having a talk with Ace here" uncle Raselle said in an amused tone.

"Hoo, you get along well, I see" The King commented as he gestured us to take a sit.

"Indeed. We do, we do" Uncle Raselle said still in an amused voice.

We are introduced to the queen and the other Princes and Princesses. Besides the crown prince, the king has 3 other children. The crown prince himself is just a few months older than Kii, then after that, they have the first Princess who is 12 years old and the second Princess who is 11 years old then lastly the second prince who is only 5 years old.

Both Princes are born from the queen while the Princesses are born from the first and second concubines respectively. The wives seem to get along well. Woah! I respect him. Not that I want to be like him, I just respect him to be able to share his loves like that and able to make them feel loved equally.

I don't think I will able to do that if it is me. Besides, I can't see anyone else other than Kii. My eyes or maybe it is my heart? Already shutting off to acknowledge any other individual. In the first place, if Kii is not here, I'm sure I still wouldn't know how the feeling of love is like. But because she is here, I fall in love. Because of her, I know how it is. Loving Kii is the only experience I need to know about love. Nothing else. It's enough for me.

Breakfast passes quickly and comfortably. Uncle Raselle appointed himself to be our guide. We are grateful. He is fun and has much knowledge about many exciting places. Oh, and he has many adventures' stories to tell us about too. We are happy to listen to him and following him around all day.

We went to visit Kii's aunt in the morning. This time she was able to make different between Kii and her mother. We chatted with her and her family until lunch time. We had a great time. We promise to come back the next morning too. They were worried that we were just forcing ourselves when we said we were coming back again. We reassured them that we were truly happy to spend time with them. I don't lie. We are really happy to do that.

The family is great. They love each other very much. Roseanne-sama or Aunt Rose as she wants to be called by us has many stories to tell about Kii's mother. Kii looks both sad and happy to hear them. She was sad because she hopes Aoi also knows about them and happy to finally know about her own origin.

All of them are really pleasant people and they love Kii. I'm really happy to find that. Witnessing Kii being happy like this make wants to stay here forever to keep that smile on her.

They have seas, they love Kii, and they make her happy. What else is more important to me? It's perfect here, too bad we can't go yet before Arren Nii-sama gets crowned.

* * *

Time sure fly fast when we are having fun, without noticed we have been here for a week already. We're now in the middle of the seas, just the two of us. We borrowed the ship from a kind old retired fishman in the village. We offered to rent it but he refused us, said that he was more than happy to lend us his boat to sail again as long as we treat it kindly. I am beyond happy to finally able to take Kii to the sea and let her know the taste of my previous life. This is me. The real me. As I thought, wherever I am, The sea is always my salvation.

There is me and Kii, the ship and the sea. Live is perfect. I want to take Kii to sail around the world, to show her how happy it is to be free in the sea. I want to share all my joy with her. My beloved Kii. I feel content, I close my eyes to savour the feeling of the familiar air of the sea and the wind that blowing on my face. Suddenly I feel arms sneaking around my body.

"Ace-kun, everything is nice and calm here. I like it. It's wonderful. Thank you for taking me here." Kii's voice said behind me.

"My pleasure, Kii." I said, reaching out to her.

I place her in front of me, so I can hold her body behind her. I put my chin on top of her head and tell her again the story of my adventure in the sea. Kii leans her body on my chest and listens, sometimes she will ask questions when she find something that intrigued her.

Kii is right. It's wonderful here.

We're planning to spend night here out the sea and come back tomorrow so we don't make the royal family too worry about us. we got permission to sail because Kii was curious about it and didn't want any escorts or using the huge ship that belong to The Royal Family. That's why we are alone here now.

This old man ship is also quite big. He said he used to have a few people come along with him to fish, they were also need spent time in seas for nights, that's why the ship is as big as this. There is even a room to rest and a small kitchen enough to make coffee and a simple dish. Oh, and a bathroom. It has a bathroom. When I asked him about it, he told me that "of course we need bathroom. Where should we pee if we don't have one? we can't just pee on the sea, can we?"

Well, when he explained it like that... You know, I don't want to think much about it anymore. Besides, we are also happy to have that, especially Kii.

We don't sleep at all that night. We spent our night singing and dancing under the moon. We tell stories and planning our plan in the future. What kind of ship should we build? What kind of places we will visit? It was exciting and amazing to have someone include you in her dreams. I am happy to know that it is not only me that think to spend the rest of my life with Kii, but Kii also thinks about it too. There is nothing else I want in this world, loving Kii and have her loving me back is already enough..

We lay on the deck and were looking at the stars. I was telling her about milky way and the story about Princess Orihime when Kii suddenly went on top of me and hugged me tight.

"I hope I will never be separated from Ace-kun. I wouldn't able to bear it." She said.

I caressed her hair and smiled. I was so happy hearing that.

"I wouldn't able to bear it either, Kii. I am already not able to be away from you even for a minute let alone a year. I would die, Kii." I told her.

"Don't be exaggerated, I don't want you to die." Kii said again.

"I would die" I told her again.

"You'll not" Kii said flatly.

"I would" I said confidently.

"Wouldn't" Kii insisted.

"Would" I insisted too.

"Ace-kun" Kii said with a warning tone.

"Kii" I answered her.

"Please be quiet" She said finally.

I smiled.

"Make me" I whispered.

She roused her head from my chest for a moment to stare at me, contemplated, before she processed to kiss me on the lips.

"Is that enough to make you quiet?" she asked.

"Not really" I said before pulling her again for more kiss.

Our kisses were not innocent anymore, it was hotter, more passionate. It woke our desire everytime we did that. Kii was on top of me, She was basically stranding me. It excited me. I wanted her to ride me again.

"Kii..." I called her while rubbing myself to her.

"Not here, Ace-kun" Kii said in a breathless voice.

"Bed?" I asked.

"Bed" She confirmed.

I kissed her once more before Princess carried her to the room. I opened the door with my body and kicked it to makes it closed. I placed Kii on the bed and followed her in an instant. My mouth was on her lips and my hands busied themselves with Kii's clothes and breasts. Kii moaned as she also tried to get rid of my offending clothes. I stirred and grunted before I rubbed myself on her. It was already fantastic even with clothes between us.

"Ace-kun, we can do slower in the next one. I need you know. Faster... harder... now" Kii whispered to my ears.

next one? there will be a next one tonight? faster? and did she said harder? Kii, are you aware you're kiiling me now, i thought.

"Ace-kun..." she said indulgently.

I groaned, my mind snapped. I kissed her aggressively. My hands already got rid of her clothes, I pull out for a moment to help her got rid of my clothes as well. I came back to her breasts, kissed and massaged it hungrily. My fingers were on her entrance to prepared her. Kii moaned my name sweetly. Her voice makes me harder and harder. I positioned myself in her entrance and pushed hard. She cried out. I Kissed her to lessen her pain. She kissed me back eagerly, made me pushed harder into her.

I wasted no time and started to move in and out inside her while she moaned in a sweet and pleasured voice. I kissed her neck, her breasts, suck her nipples as her moans and my movement started to get frantic as well. I flipped her, made her topped me. She kissed me deeply, move herself up and down on me. I hold her hips to help her move. Her mouth trailed kisses on my body. My jaw, my neck, my chest while her hands on my stomach, caressed it. I moaned and moved her hips faster, my hips moved on her rhythm as well.

We panted and grunted and moaned in a same breath. She pressed her hands on my stomach as she moved herself faster on top of me. I stared at her face, her pleasured face. I feel proud that it was me who makes her like that. I knew I was close so I flipped ourselves back and thrusted into her faster, I grunted as I heard her whisper to go faster and harder inside her, as she asked for more and more, as her lips kissed my neck and bit on it when she came.

"Kii..." I grunted as I came hard inside her.

i dropped my head on her breasts. I can hear her heart beats, it thumped as hard as mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, leaving a small peck on her breast.

"Uh-uh, I am great." She answered with a hint of smile in her voice.

I looked at her. She was gorgeous. She wasn't the innocent Kii from back then anymore, nor she was the pure Kii like when the first time I met her. I've corrupted and painted her with my color but she still Kii. The owner of my heart. The girl that I love. I caressed her cheeks and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Kii." I told her.

"I love Ace-kun too." She giggled then kissed me again.

I groaned and kissed her deeper.

"You are already hard again" She commented.

"Well, it's time for the next one then" I answered her.

Her joyful laugh followed by my trailed kiss on her was only the beginning of our long night in this sea.

* * *

When we reach a harbour the next day, people were already busy preparing for the festival that will take place this following week. We thank the kind old mas for lending us his ship. He was happy to hear that we have good time in the sea and told us to come to him anytime we want to sail again. We are really thankful to him. He is a nice man.

We went to The Palace to let them know that we are already back. We then joined Uncle Raselle to visit Kii's aunt. They listen to our story about our first time sailing eagerly and made us promised to sail with them next time when Aunt Rose got better.

Uncle Raselle was accompanying us to look around the town when it happened.

"You bastard!" A voice suddenly heard and moments later I feel a fist on my head.

"Ace-kun!" Kii exclaimed worriedly.

Uncle Raselle was on his attack mode. His eyes were fierce and his body was tense. We looked at my attacker in unison.

"What the hell?" I shout.


	25. Chapter 25 : What? No way!

I was killed by my own Uncle. No, really, I was freaking killed by my own Uncle! What? No way!

I feel dizzy. He was, is my own Uncle and he killed me. Darn, my head! Stupid Arzen making me feel like this. That stupid Prince! How did he end up like that anyway? I was sure it was the after effect of time travel, but he seemed not to remember the past at all. Who are you really, Arzen?

Find Kii's notes he said. It will help Kii, he said. Stupid Prince! You forgot to tell me that it will turn my world over as well. Oh, and why the hell you didn't mention that what I know right now will also change, huh? That fucking stupid Arzen never stop giving me a headache! How the hell he manage that even when he was so far away from me?

Kii...

Kii has been protecting me all this time and in the past too. I never found out before. No wonder he killed me. My uncle killed me. How should I take that?

Kii, a family is you. I don't need a mother if by having her means that I will lose you. You died taking the secret with you. Kii, I thought I love you more, I thought that I was protecting you and making you happy but it was me that was protected, wasn't it? What did I ever do for the world to deserve a sister like you?

Kii, I'm your big brother, I born 11 minutes before you. I should be the one that protected you.

How did my day turn out like this? It was such a good day this morning. We, (Father, Nii-sama, Nee-sama, and I) come back together from the capital. We were welcomed in our house warmly. We even had a nice talk over lunch. I remembered it clearly.

 _ **A few hours ago**_

"How was your expedition?" Father was asking us.

"Great! The beastmen are fun" I answered him.

"Indeed, it was a nice experience" Nii-sama added with Nee-sama nodded along with him.

"Midori-chan also had a good time?" Mother asked

"Yes, it was an amazing experience" Nee-sama confirmed.

"Do you think we will able to form an alliance with them, Akai? Father asked

"As long as we are open-minded and don't belittle them, we are fine. They are warm and nice companions when you got to know them more" Nii-sama said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're graduating this year, have you thought what will you do before you inherit my title?" Father asked again.

"Yes, I was thinking to gain experience alongside Arren. Maybe I will become his aide. He seems to always busy and we have the same interests. I am sure it will become a valuable experience for me" Nii-sama answered.

Father nodded satisfied at Nii-sama answer then turning to Nee-sama and I asking the same question.

"I was scheduled to attend the same class as Kii. They say if I am going to be Arren-san future wife I also need to learn and prepare myself about how to be a queen. Thought I still confused as to why I have to do that as Arren-san and Arzen-san never compete about the crown" Nee-sama answer in puzzlement.

I was also wondering about that. I asked Kii but her answer was it is because Arzen is going to be a pirate and go on adventures. What kind of answer is that?

Mother was nodding with a satisfied smile but Father was not satisfied yet it seems.

"They?" he asked

"Kii-chan, Arzen-san and Arren-san. The three of them insist that I also attend the class" Nee-sama confirmed.

"I see. I am glad you got along with them" Father smiled.

Nee-sama ducked her head in embarrassment but she seems happy to receive Father approval.

Father also has changed. In the past, he never cares about us. Okay, maybe he cared but he was bad at showing it. He never asked us about our plan in the future or about our feeling. He lets Mother handle us. Hmmm, wonder what happens to him?

This past day, I seem to wonder a lot, don't I?

Turning to me, Father asked "What about you, Aoi? I know it's still early for you but do you have anything in mind?"

"I do actually. I've decided that I'm going to be a mage. I aimed to be a royal mage in order to protect Arren Nii-sama" I told him.

I've been thinking about this in a long time. It was actually Kii's idea and I like it. Arzen, even with his title as a Crown Prince doesn't need anyone to protect him. He is already strong by himself and stronger when Kii is with him. I won't need to protect Kii either. Well, I will still protect her happiness but outside of that? I'm ashamed to admit that Kii is stronger than me.

It was Arzen's fault but I was satisfied. It doesn't matter if I'm weaker than Kii. As long as Kii is able to protect herself, I will be okay with anything.

Besides, Arren Nii-sama has been my comrade since we were little kids and he is nice, so yeah, that was the reason why I want to protect him.

"What Aoi-chan? You will leave me too? You won't help me at all? Shouldn't it be me that you decide to protect? I'm your brother!" Nii-sama said in an exaggerate voices.

I rolled my eyes. Nee-sama giggled at his silliness.

"That is the reason I don't follow Nii-sama anymore. You're as bad as Arzen. Besides, Nii-sama doesn't need protection same as Kii and we will work together anyway. If I become Arren Nii-sama mage then I will be able to protect Nee-sama too after she marries Arren Nii-sama" I explained.

"I know, I know," Nii-sama said while messing my hair.

"Nii-sama!" I said, stopping his hands.

Mother was looking at us strangely. Looking between the giggling Nee-sama, a laughing Nii-sama and a scowling me, while Father looking at us with a fond expression.

"What do you think about The Ethervizh's people?" Father asked me tentatively.

"Hmm, they were okay," I told him carelessly.

I mean, I was wary of the mage but he didn't have a reason to hurt me. Yet.

"Do you like them?" Father asked again.

I was wondering why Father seems to be fixed about my feeling toward The Ethervizh, now I understand.

"Hmm? They're fine, I guess?" I answered again.

"You guess?" Father said sceptically.

"Dear, Aoi-san is tired after the expedition, maybe we can talk about this next time," Mother told Father with something hidden in her voice.

Father looked at her for a while. We all, I noticed that Nii-sama and Nee-sama also doing the same thing, hold our breaths. Father always did what Mother wants but we saw something different in Father's expression at that time.

"I see. Sorry, it is not something to talk about at the dining table." Father finally said.

We breathed in relief. We didn't know why we were relieved, we just did.

"I am glad you understand, Dear," Mother said with a smiling tone.

We thought it would be like usual, but Father was not finished.

"Come to my office tonight, Aoi. We need to talk. I would prefer if Kii is also heard, but she is not here so I will let you be the one to tell her later." Father told me.

I was confused. Father never asked me to have a talk with him let alone includes Kii too. Nii-sama seems to have an idea what is this about, though. I wonder what it about.

"Dear!" Mother exclaimed as I nodded my head to Father.

"I've decided and it's final," Father said sternly.

"But..." Mother tried again.

"It's final," Father said with a nonsense voice.

Mother must have seen in his expression that his decision can't be changed anymore, she turned her face with an unhappy expression on it.

"Ahem, anyway we still have another important thing to discuss, don't we?" Father continues.

"If it is to find out where Kii-chan went, we actually met her and Arzen-san at the beastmen's territory. They left us again the next morning, though. But I'm sure Aoi-san knew where they headed to, don't you Aoi-san?" Nee-sama asked me.

"Kii-chan?" Mother muttered.

It must be a shock to her, hearing Nee-sama called Kii that. She used to call her Kii and Kii only but now she has been fond of calling her Kii-chan likes Arren Nii-sama does.

"Well, I maybe know or I maybe don't," I told her with a smile which Nee-sama returns with an eye roll.

"We all know you do, Aoi-chan" Nii-sama teased.

I scowled at him, he had been following Arzen's path in teasing me with that awful honorific.

Mother was looking at us with a confused gaze. We never teased each other before, we were such a strict and boring sibling, weren't we? While Father seems to happy with our development in siblingsness? Jeez, is that even a word? It seems that I've been contaminated by Arzen's virus.

"I won't confirm that," I told him sulkily.

"Now, now, it would be nice to know where Kii is right now, but it was not what I mean when I said another important thing," Father said, stopping our argument.

"May I inquire what do you mean then, Father?" Nii-sama asked.

"It's about the engagement between Prince Arren and Midori, of course," Father said with a smile.

"Have you read the contract and decide if it is enough for your liking, Midori?" Father said again, turning to Nee-sama.

"Yes, Father. Everything is alright. I am satisfied with it" Nee-sama said with a blush decorating her face.

"Hemp! Indeed, It is good enough, though I still think that Midori-chan is more suitable to be The Crown Prince, Arzen-sama fiancee rather than Kii, Midori-chan is far more elegant than Kii but being The first Prince's fiancee is also more than good enough" Mother commented.

The rest of her speech went unheard by us because as soon as she said the words 'more suitable' and 'Arzen' in the same sentence with Nee-sama's name, Nii-sama was busy choking on his own spit, Nee-sama's eyes were wide with horror and her mouth open and closed, unable to utter any word. Me? I was busy to control my own laugh.

Arzen has become a brother-like to Nee-sama, saying that he is more suitable for her is the same as saying she is better marrying me.

Do you understand? In Nee-sama eyes, Arzen position is the same as me. Her little brother.

Besides, Nee-sama is in love with Arren Nii-sama and she loves Kii more, it is still unbelievable for me, but this Nee-sama put Kii's happiness on top of her own. So, there is no way she would steal her beloved Kii fiance.

And, we (Nee-sama, Nii-sama and I) know that no one can match Arzen's craziness besides Kii.

Nee-sama is a delicate lady, she wouldn't able to follow Arzen track of mind and action. Don't ask about Kii, we just realised recently that Kii is just as crazy as Arzen. So yeah, they are more than suitable for each other.

"Akai-san, are you alright?" Mother asked Nii-sama.

Nii-sama nodded his head as I patted his back.

"I am fine, Mother. I don't think Midori is the right one for Arzen" Nii-sama said then in a small voice he added "I will die of worry if Midori is with Arzen. Only Kii is strong enough"

"What do you mean, Akai-san? You're a bit mean to your sister, don't you think?" Mother said sternly.

"No Mother, I... uh... Arzen-san is... uh. " Nee-sama tried to says something.

"I don't think Midori wants to be with Prince Arzen" Father concluded.

"Of course she wants it! It was only because Kii stole it from her before that's why now Midori-chan choose Prince Arren" Mother said with a pitiful glance at Nee-sama.

I can feel the air tense in a sudden. Father looks at Mother with a grim expression.

"Mother, I never want to be with Arzen-san. Not before and certainly not now. I choose Arren-san because I want to be with him not because he is a Prince." Nee-sama told Mother softly.

"I don't know what happened between you and Kii, Midori-chan, but you're home now. You're safe. You can tell us what Kii has done to you to make you behave as this" Mother said back in a consoling manner.

Mother always blame Kii for everything. Why did she do that? I was about to explode in rage for Kii's sake when Nee-sama's soft voice beat me to it.

"All Kii-chan ever did is being there as my sister when I need her most. Nothing less nothing more. So, please don't keep blaming her. This matter is nothing to do with Kii-chan in the first place. Just... Please... It pains me to hear Mother said it was all Kii-chan fault" Nee-sama explained with a hint of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Mother, Midori loves Arren and Kii loves Arzen. It just as simple as that. No conspiracy in between. Shouldn't we happy that both of them found someone they love and love them back as much?" Nii-sama tried to stop Mother for saying more.

"Even you, Akai-san? First Aoi-san, then Midori-chan even now Akai-san has also belittled me? your own mother for that girl?" Mother tells us in anger.

"What do you mean that girl?" I asked sharply. She talked about Kii as if Kii is a stranger and not her own daughter.

Mother opened her mouth to answer but Father has already had enough of our argument. He told us to go back to our own room while he would have a talk with Mother. The last thing I heard is Mother questioned Father about what is the point to make us leave if he was planning to tell us the truth anyway.

I wonder what was that about.

* * *

I understand it a few hours later.

All the questions finally answered. All the acts finally explained. Why Mother seems to hate Kii. No, it's not 'seems to' she really is hating her. What kind of Mother told a 5 years old kid that she can't love her because she thought her mother had stolen her husband?

Good grief, Kii was holding that burden in her past life? All alone knowing Mother doesn't love her and she has no family here? No wonder she told Arzen, The past Arzen, that she was unloved.

My goodness, just how blind was I?

Kii promised Mother to keep me out of it, is she even still can be called Mother?, she took me in just to spit on Kii, didn't she? To make Kii feel alone because she looks like our mother. The mother that we never had a chance to know. No wonder Kii was eager to go to The Ethervizh. That where our family were.

And Arzen knew it.

Stupid Arzen! Explain to me thoroughly about this kind of things you stupid Prince! Sigh. Thank you for giving me a clue, though I will tell you that. You still need a beating.

I wonder if Arzen knew that Kii's notes are mostly talked? Er... Wrote? About him. Their first kiss and what they do when they are alone. Sigh, I never knew that Arzen plans to give away the title to Arren Nii-sama.

Did father know about this?

Wait, Father! Is this what he wants to talk about with me and Kii? That's mean that he thought Kii still doesn't know.

Ether-sama... Was Mother even ever really love me as her son?

I decided to ask Father about it right away. When I arrived, Father was sitting on his chair with one hand messaging his head. His talk with Mother, no she is no Mother, with her didn't go well.

"Aoi?" he greeted.

"The one you want to talk about, it is the topic about my mother?" I asked him. "Mine and Kii's real mother?" I added.

"How?" Father said in surprised.

"I read Kii's diary and found out. Mother told her when she was five. She would never tell me if I didn't read it. Is that why Mother always been unfair to Kii?" I told him.

"What!" Father yells in anger. "Tell me everything, Aoi!" He then demanded.

So I did. I told him how Kii is always been left out. How mother never includes her in anything (it wasn't because Kii is refusing? I thought Kii is just too shy that's why she never speaks of coming with us to a ball. Father exclaimed). By the end of my story, Father was sighing heavily and told me in a regretful voice.

He said he was still trying to find out the real cause of our mother death that's why he left everything in the house to Mother. Mother is also aware of this and they have an agreement to tell us after we graduate. The reason is that they don't want us to feel left out if we knew mother was not really our mother, but it was pointless if Kii been told since she was young.

Father said he was a failure. I was glad to know that father was always cared for us, for Kii, but I can't find a word to console him. He said he planned to tell us now because he found out that we are going to The Ethervizh for vacation, he knew if we go there we will find out anyway and he wants us to find it out from his own mouth rather than from other people words.

He said he doesn't think that he can speak calmly with mother after knowing this, and ask me about my plan.

I told him that I will talk to Nii-sama and Nee-sama and then go back to Academy right away. I said I want a space but actually, I want to read Kii's other notes. What? I will just blame Arzen if Kii finds out. I need to know in Kii's perspective on how Arzen is. If he really treating her well.

So then I cry on Nii-sama shoulder. Yeah, I cried. For Kii. I told them that it was not fair that Kii has to suffer alone. They keep apologising while I clinging on them. It's not their fault. They still our elder sibling. I still love them. Kii loves them even when she knew from the start. That seems to broke them too. So there we were three grown-up people, clinging on each other while bawling our eyes out.

I have never been glad to have elder siblings.

* * *

Today has been hectic. Here I was now, laying on Kii's dormitory bed and having a scare because I've just realised that the one that killed me in my past life is actually my uncle.

I was hoping that by reading Kii's diary my stressful mind will lessen. It was not.

Kii, pure, naive Kii is no more, but she was there. So yeah, when she was still pure and naive she wrote everything in her diary.

I am glad to know that Arzen loves her as much as she loves him, or even more but... Why the hell he needs to do this and that to Kii?

What? No! No way!

There is no way Kii is... But she was... She wrote it... And He was... Gah! Fucking Arzen! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?!

Goodness! I was a ladies man before, but even I don't, never keep my lover, woman or whoever spending the night with me up all night.

Arzen is crazy and Kii... Do you have to write it in details?

And what is this about Arzen is Ace? You've been calling him Ace since forever, Kii. Who the hell is Portgas D Ace? And what do you mean you're glad that they are the same person?

Kii, you write in detail something I don't want to know but wrote vaguely something that I want to know.

Beloved? You call him 'your beloved' in your diary? Not that it was a problem but... I am still pissed to find out what Arzen been doing to _My Beloved Sister_ every night. Like, seriously? Every night! I told him not to corrupt Kii, but he just went and did what I asked him not to do!

Damn you Arzen!

I was a ladies man. I have been there. I used to play with women, but what Kii wrote about what you did to her even able to make me blush.

Damn you, stupid Prince!

I have been fuming since then. Nii-sama and Nee-sama think I still unhappy about our family situation but strangely I don't care much about it. I just can't wait to go to The Ethervizh to meet Arzen. There are so many questions that he needs to answer. Ah, don't forget about the beating that he needs to receive as well.

Don't you think that I will just let it slide after I found out just what you have been done to my sister. You dare to rob my pure sister and colour her in your craziness. You should prepare for the consequence.

And so, days passed by and by the time I meet him, I immediately gave him a nice and wonderful punch on his head.

Ah, finally! Time to get my answer! Get your crazy arse ready Arzen. I am far from finished. You still need to explain to me who the hell is this Portgas D Ace, or is it Gol D Ace?

I think it's time to have a talk with him. I need to know who really the person that dating my sister is. Is he the Arzen from the past or not. More importantly, I need to know this portgas person.

The attack seems to come as a surprise to them. Kii was calling out to him in surprise, my so-called uncle even readied himself for a battle. Arzen went down with a thud.

"What the hell?" he shouts when he found out it was me that attacked him.

I hurled him by his collar. "We need to talk" I hissed.

Arren Nii-sama sighed and went to talk to my uncle, Nee-sama follows him after sighing herself.

"How the hell you manage to piss him off even when you were far away from him?" Nii-sama said in amazement before he too went to follows Arren Nii-sama.

"Aoi-nii?" Kii questioned in worry.

"Kii, I need to talk with your beloved for a moment," I told her, empathise the word my beloved to her.

"Aoi-nii did you..." Kii trailed.

"I did. It was his idea" I told Kii.

Kii looking at him disappointedly. "Ace-kun..." She sighs.

Arzen is looking between us. "What? What did I do?" he asked?

I knew Kii is not angry but Arzen didn't. I smirk at him.

"Wait, wait, Kii..." he said.

Kii takes a look at him.

"You can have him, Aoi-nii. Do anything to him. Just please return him in one piece" Kii bowed.

"Kii!" Arzen called as I dragged him away after giving Kii a thumb up.

Kii waves her hand to him and smile.

Now, time to find out who the hell is this Arzen actually is.

* * *

 _Hi readers! I'm sorry for the last chapter. Never I tend to make it a cliffhanger, I thought that since I was going to update this chapter the next day it would have been answered soon._

 _But i forgot that my folder for this story is deleted along with my other story. Luckily i still have written notes for this one but i need to retype it again which is a pain. Lol._

 _And i was distracted by watching the disastrous life of Saiki anime, so yeah... Sorry for the late update!_

 _Thank you for my reviewer RainVNFans and VisitorNo.18 your reviews are always lighten my day. I hope this chapter satisfy you!_

 _So yeah, nothing special happens, it was just Aoi being his usual self and punch Ace._


	26. Chapter 26 : Two men talking

"Take me to your room," I told him when we already got farther from them.

"Excuse me?" He said in confusion.

"I said take me to your room, Arzen!" I said again clearer.

"I'm sorry, you're cute and all but I already have Kii and I love her very much. You might look like her but you're not her, so..." he trailed after I thacked his head.

"Wanna die?" I said, tighten my hold on him.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Jeez..." he whines.

"Get serious then, if you don't want to die yet!" I hissed again.

"I can't help it. The way you said it just makes it too easy to tease you" he said again.

"We need a secure place to talk, idiot!" I try to explain.

"I know, but you sound like you were seducing someone. Did you know that?" he said in amusement.

"Don't worry, I love women. And even if I'm swinging that way, you won't be my type" I snort at him.

"Ouch, Aoi-chan," he said again, clutching his heart as if he was in despair.

This idiot just too hard to hate. It is easy to get angry at him, but always difficult to keep angry at him. Sigh.

I'm not giving up now though. I really need to know everything.

We walked to their room in silence after that. He doesn't need to tell me it was their or why they don't have a separate room. After reading everything, I know more about them than I'm comfortable with.

"So?" he starts as I closed the door and placed privacy wards.

"Who are you and who the hell is Portgas D Ace? Do you remember the past too? You're not Arzen, are you? Where the hell is the real Arzen?" I asked.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down a second there. I won't be able to answer that all. One question at a time, please. You just had to say it right to the point, aren't you?" he sighs.

"So I was right. You're not Arzen after all" I prompt.

"I'm not saying that" he sighs again.

"Explain then," I told him, crossing my hands over my chest.

"You won't believe me," he said.

I snort. " I've been killed and died only to find that I was time travelled to the past. What else can make me think it is impossible?"

"Don't blame me if you think it sounds crazy... Er... Crazier than usual" he sighs again.

"You don't seem to be surprised" I stated.

"Sorry?" he questioned.

"I'm basically just told you that I was a time traveller but you don't seem to be surprised by it," I said.

"Well, I had a guess," he tells me with a smile.

"Explain!" I said sharply.

So he did.

It was mind-blowing. Part of me regretting my decision to ask him but another part of me glad to finally able to answer all questions I had. Thoughts, all of these is far from lessening my headache. It adds more to it.

So he was living in another universe by the name of Portgas D Ace who looks exactly like the picture on Kii's bedside. The other person that Kii likes. I thought he was a fictional character from Arzen make-believe story. Can you believe that?

He was a pirate.

That explains why he was so obsessed with being a pirate in the future and why he is not interested in something like titles or positions. It also explains his craziness, I guess.

He told me that the story he told Kii is his life story from his previous life. He was a son of a Pirate King (I don't know that pirate also had a king. Is there a Pirate kingdom or something at his previous universe?). There was a war because he was captured and about to be executed because of that (are they crazy? I mean why punished someone because of his birth?), he was saved by his little brother but died anyway.

Ether-sama help me! No wonder he is crazy. His universe is absolutely messed. All people live there are morons.

According to him, Ether-sama then took his soul and make it born here (in the second timeline that was created by my time travelling) in a previously Arzen's body.

Damn, my headache just keeps filling up.

"So you're saying that you are not Arzen?"

"I don't say that"

"Explain more then. I don't fully understand yet!"

"I think the Arzen you know is still here," he said pointing at his chest "if he was not, I wouldn't able to see his memory that time" he continues.

"That time?" I asked.

"You know, that time when Kii and I got into an accident and didn't wake up for some time" he clarified.

"What did you see?" I asked more.

"Unpleasant things. I was so angry and scared, that I even considered to just stay away from Kii to prevent myself from hurting her. First, it was the scene of him, er, me? Ugh, whatever. The scene with that pink thing. He was smiling at her with the expression that should be given to Kii. He was cold to Kii which is hard to understand why. Kii is the sweetest girl you can find, how could he act like that to Kii, and..." he rambles.

"Arzen, focus!" I cut him.

"Oh sorry. Where was I?"

I rolled my eyes "the scenes with Angela" I remained him.

"Who the hell is Angela?" he asks confusedly.

I look at him at a moment, he seems to be genuinely confused. Don't tell me... After all this time he still doesn't know that that girl name is Angela. Nah, he probably just doesn't care.

"Seriously?" I said. He raised his brows. I sigh. "The pink thing," I said.

"Ah, yeah. That. I was about to throw up. I even told Ether to let me just die if it was going to be my future when suddenly the air shifted and I saw myself in a dark room. Kii was there, but she wasn't her. Okay, it might be her but at least not the Kii I know." he sighs in resistance. His eyes look at the distance in remembrance.

"She was empty. It was already painful to see her like that and I don't even have an idea of why could she be in a prison. Kii is quiet but she never been empty. The Kii I saw there was just like a shell with nothing inside her. Her eyes don't have my Kii's sparks on them. It was really bad. Then, he came to take more from her." he stops for a moment. I was about to urges him for more when he continues it again. His voice turns hoarser at every memory.

"I was there, yet I was useless. I saw him hurt her without able to do anything. I burned him. I pushed him. I punched, kicked. Nothing work. I begged him to leave her alone. I begged the man to help her. No one listens to me. It was hurt to see the person I love being violated. It feels worse when the one who did it is yourself. I promise to protect her. He supposed to protect her but... He, I hurt her" he said softly.

Arzen closed his eyes. His hands are shaking. It seems that the memory is still affected him a lot. I remember that day he looked so out of place and just leave Kii after he woke up. He evens asked me to take care of Kii. Is this the reason? Hmm, wait something is wrong.

If it was the case and why did they do it after that?

"You were planning to leave Kii. What change it?" I glared at him.

"Well, I was laying there on my bed thinking of nothing when I remember what Ether told me when I was just born here"

"By Ether, do you mean Ether-sama, our God? Honestly Arzen... Show some respect" I sigh.

"Well, he doesn't mind," he said carelessly.

"And how do you know that?"

"He told me"

"He told... Wait, nevermind. I don't care. Let's just focus at the problem at hand" I say, saving myself from another headache.

"What did you remember Ether-sama said?" I asked him again.

"He said this life that I would live has been lived before. That was when I understand. Time has been reset. Kii was hurt. Who else can go to such length to protect her besides her big brother?" He said looking at me.

"I wasn't such a nice brother before, you know?" I told him.

"But you are now. I was thinking like that too. This body or who was it before is the one that hurt Kii, and who knows if i wouldn't do the same? I was scared of that, but I love Kii very much. Do you know that she is the first person that interest me in a romantic way?" he smiles.

"I was a pirate. I have one track of mind. All my life I have only been thinking about adventures and freedom. To find the meaning of my life. Meeting Kii, loving Kii, spending time with Kii is something that i don't want to lose. I am afraid that I will hurt her but I am more afraid to live without her. I'm not used to be like this. I was okay by myself but Kii changes that"

"So you slept with her?" i asked critically. I'm glad finding out he loves her so much but I don't plan to let him slide that easily.

"You won't believe me..." he said.

"What I won't believe?" i prompt.

"...that the first time when we did it, it was Kii who asked me to touch her," he said.

"Kii was..."

"Listen to me okay? Let me explain. She saw the same things. Though she doesn't know that it was a memory. She thought it was a nightmare. She saw past me, Portgas D Ace died, then she saw herself being violated by me, er, Arzen. She was confused and scared. She told me that she doesn't want to be scared every time she sees me, so she wants to change the memory. It was awkward when we did it..."

"I don't need to know that! And it doesn't mean that it was okay for you to sleep with her either"I snapped which he ignored.

"It was not a pleasure that we were after. We just want to heal each other fears. Well, at least before she confessed that she finds my past self desirable." he mumbles the last part.

"What was that?" i said coolly.

"Nothing," he said immediately.

"Let say I believe you. Do you know what Kii wrote in her diary?" I asked.

"Er... About her childhood and her feeling about that, and about her mother told her that she was not her child?" he asked back.

"And everything you both did when you were alone" I smile. He looks at me in horror. Oh? So he wasn't aware. I was kind of pissed and half thought that he wants to brag.

"Oh shit!" he mumbles. "No, wait? We didn't do it before we are in school! There shouldn't be anything other than kisses written there" he mumbles again to himself.

"Oh, I read the one that in her dormitory too" I inform him. My smile grows.

He paused and look at me slowly. "Oh damn!" he said nervously.

"What the hell are you thinking!" I shout at his face.

"Wait, wait, Aoi!" he tried.

"The things you did to her, Arzen! It was... Ugh... It was..."

"I can't help it, okay. She was too cute and I love it when she was..."

"Shut up!" I hurriedly covered his mouth. I don't want to hear it. I've been traumatized enough.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed at him.

"We haven't finished talking. You can't kill me," he whines.

"We're done!" I said.

"It's about the pink thing" he tried again.

"Who cares about her?" I hissed again.

"You would want to know!" he insists.

"Oh? Would I? You just trying to find and excuses" I said grabbing his collar again.

"You would! It's important and definitely only partially an excuse!" he mumbles the last part again.

"You can't just do whatever you want to my sister, Arzen!" I warn him.

"It's mutual, I promise!" he tries to explain, "besides, aren't we talking about where the Arzen from your past should be now?" he reminds me.

"We can't talk about that after I kill you," I tell him carelessly.

"We can't talk if I die, and Kii will be sad"

"Don't bring Kii into this!"

"I'm just stating a fact!"

"A fact your arse!"

"Language, Aoi-chan"

"Arzen... I warn you!"

"Sorry, sorry but we really need to finish the talk. To think that it was you who initiates it, but it was me who actually want to finish it. It's weird!" he complained.

"Make it fast!" I hissed.

Arzen opened his mouth but before he can tell me what is so important for me to know, the door opened. There stood my so-called uncle.

"Are you boys alright? I'm sorry to barge like this but I've been knocking and calling for several times. The King would like to meet all his guests. If you boys still need time..." he trailed.

"No. We're okay. We are done. Sorry to keep all of you waiting" I bow to him.

"It's no problem" he smiled.

Arzen and I follow him out from the room. We have no choice but to cut our talk short. To be honest, I still need to process what Arzen has revealed to me. I understand what he did but it seems that I haven't grasped the real meaning of it yet.

Good grief. I come for an answer but I got more confused instead.

A pirate? I know and heard what pirates are, but we don't have them anymore here. Pirates are just legend. I don't know how pirates live. Hmm, will Kii okay if she indeed goes and become one?

I sigh.

It seems that I have more research to do. Fuck you, Arzen! It's all your fault! Speaking of him, I will ask Kii to tell me the story about Portgas D Ace. Kii is honest. No way I'm going to ask Arzen himself. I refuse to trust him (even though I know he can't lie to save his own life) to tell a story about his own life.

Hmm, I wonder what he was going to tell me about Angela. I don't like suspense. I need to know what is it right now.

"Oi," I call Arzen who was talking animatedly with my Uncle. He turned to me "what are you going to tell me about that pink thing?" I asked him.

My dear mage Uncle is looking at me confusedly. Arzen furrowed his brows. Oi, oi, don't tell me you forget about it already.

"Ah," he said. "It just that it seems that that pink thing is same as me," he said, one finger pointing at his forehead.

What? Same as him as in a pirate? Or? Have been born in another universe before she was here? Why can't you give me a straight answer, Arzen? Sigh... Yet another thing to research.

"Oh, and I am planning to propose to Kii at the graduation ceremony later. Just to let you know. I hope you don't mind. Kii doesn't know yet. You are actually the first one I told. Oh, and Uncle Raselle, I guess" he said looking at me expectantly.

Propose? To Kii? I blink my eyes several times. Wait, what? Kii just turns 15 and Arzen himself is still 17. It just... Well, it is not wrong. Arzen is a royalty after all. But...

"Oi, Aoi. You still here?" he asked flicking his fingers in front of me.

"Why?" I consciously said.

"What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious? I love Kii. I want our love recognised officially, so no one will dare to take Kii from me. Besides, we're basically married already. I want to give Kii what she deserves. A title of respect. Am I wrong? Are you not okay with me marrying Kii?" he said worriedly.

"That's not the problem," I told him.

"Well, it's okay then? I'm glad," he said with a smile before skipping away from me.

"It's too fast!" I called out to him. He doesn't turn back, but just humming to himself. That fucker!

"Arzen!" I called again in a frustrated voice.

"There, there. I was in your place a few years ago. I know the feeling" My Uncle said patting my back.

I sigh. I was annoyed by the news, but I can't stop myself from smiling.

Arzen. This Arzen who was a man called Portgas D Ace before really loves Kii. I'm wary of him, but I'm glad he actually treasure her and put her above everything in his life.

Don't disappoint me for trusting you, Portgas D Ace.

* * *

 ** _Hi readers! Sorry for late update again. I sadly inform you that the update will be slower from now on. I still can't recover my file. 😭_**

 ** _On the notes... I'm really sorry to Rain VNfans for typing your name wrongly on my last chapter. Thank you for review and your appreciation. Thank you too, VisitorNo.18 for review and reminding me about update. These day, i always forget to post the chapter even though i was already save it in ff document._**

 ** _I blame Saiki Kusuo-kun for that. 😂 he distracted me to much. And now i find myself shipping him and Teruhasi-san. They're just too funny. 😅😅😄😄_**

 ** _Anyway, i hope the chapter was enjoyable enough for you all to read!_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	27. Chapter 27 : Calm before Storm

Well, that went well. I'm surprised that it goes so well. I thought I would need to convince Aoi more to makes him believe me, but he surprisingly taking it very well. The fact that he was a time traveller might help to make it easier for him to accept my story, still, i got the feeling that he is not understanding it fully.

I'm glad though. At least I got his permission to propose to Kii.

After that, everything calms down. We met the king and his family, we spent our time enjoying the rest of our holiday. Aoi and I haven't talked about it again but he did steal Kii for few nights. Sigh. It makes me lonely.

Aoi also seems to be very wary around uncle Raselle. Though now their relationship is getting better it was used to be very tense and stiff. I'm glad to know that they're in good terms now. Aoi even seems to be in a close relationship with uncle Raselle's apprentice, Ben.

Ben is a smart and brave 13 years old boy. He was an orphan and saved by uncle Raselle when he was a child and about to be sold as a slave. Ben adores him, and after he knows Aoi and Kii are his nephew and niece, he adores them too.

Well, the feeling was mutual. The twin also seems to adore him as much, especially Kii, who was quite happy to be called Nee-sama.

Good time always ends too fast. It soon is the time for us to go back as the graduation is drawing near. On our last day here, after Nii-sama and Midori went to spend their own time alone, Akai and Aoi come back from their time researching something with Ben under Uncle Raselle, we finally able to fulfil the promise with the royal family to go on a voyage with them, so off we go.

We sail with a big ship. It's not as big as Moby Dick, but it big enough to make me feel nostalgic. It was amazing, all of us had good times. Kii loves it very much. She made me promise to take her to the sea again next time which I happily agree with. It was such a perfect memory to end a vacation.

By the time we need to leave, Aunt Rose is better and now able to walk by herself. She showered Aoi and Kii with her loves and made them promise to keep in touch.

Uncle Raselle gave us each a magic tool for communication, just like the Den Den Mushi, but is in a form of stone instead of snails. He said he gave it to make us easier to reach him in case we need his help.

The king gave us a declaration form which tells that we are allowed to enter The Ethervizh freely as we like. It was such a valuable gift that we were reluctant to accept had the King and Queen not insisted us to accept it.

I'm glad. This trip is worth so much. Not only Kii was able to meet her family but Nii-sama also was able to gain their approval. It will be good for his future connection when he becomes a king.

We were leaving The Ethervizh with a happy smile and promise to visit again in the future. We leave with a smile. Everyone is content, but I can't shake this dreaded feeling in my gut. It might be because I want Kii for myself, but I don't feel like taking her back to the Academy. This past day, I keep thinking that if I take her back there, I will lose her.

We need to go back though. We need to attend graduation and I need to propose to her. I will protect her at all cost. I know I will. I'm not alone, the others are also adored Kii and will ensure that she is unharmed. Yet...

Yet, I feel as if the storm is coming.

* * *

Now I remember why I don't want to bring Kii back here.

Tomorrow is graduation. We've been back for a week now and that pink thing is back bothering me again about the purification. Sigh... At least she is not bothering Kii.

Tomorrow. I'm going to propose to Kii tomorrow. I smile. I look down on Kii who is sleeping soundly on my chest, her hair is covering her back, hands resting carelessly beside her head. I hold her tighter. I love her. Tomorrow everyone will know it too. I will announce it in front of everyone just how much I love her. How much I want her by my side.

To avoid remembering our sweet time a few hours back and save myself from another erection, I had no choice but think about what happened this afternoon.

I hope that pink thing is satisfied now. I really, really hope she finally gave up on me. I mean, I already did what she wants me to do. I let her purify me, didn't I? She should know that I'm not under Kii influence, but truly love her on my own choice.

Yeah, after getting tired of her babbling about me being a victim and Kii being a dark mage, I finally let her 'purify' me. We have witnesses and all. She got her sweet time chanting her spell. She even did it a few time because she deemed that the first one is a failure because she was nervous.

After a few more times and I still in love with Kii (not that I ever had a doubt about staying in love with her) and still not love that pink thing, even the students around us also starting to advise her to give up and said that maybe she was mistaken about Kii. She had no choice but to leave, of course.

It was a nice afternoon, Kii, Aoi, Akai and I were having our lunch in the cafeteria when that pink think show up (again) and start to talk to me.

"Arzen-sama, may I have your time for a bit?" she asked.

I was having lunch. It's rude to ask for something from someone who is eating, you know. Say who, you ask? Say me! People should be allowed to enjoy their meal peacefully! It's a crime to interrupt, someone when they eat! The food may go away if you leave it, you know!

"I'm eating. Whatever you want to talk about, talk here or not at all" I told her curtly.

"It's about the purifica..."

"Honestly!" I cut her. "What part of NO that you don't understand? Is it the N part of the O part that you don't get, huh? How many time do I need to tell you that I'm fine?" I said coldly.

"But..."

"And please kindly stop insulting my fiancee!" I ignore her.

"Arzen-sama, I just worry..."

"You don't need to. You're a nobody to me. We have no relationship. We're not even friend. You don't need to worry about me." I cut her again.

"Arzen-sama..." she started to cry.

People around us starting to make a commotion and looking at Kii weirdly. I don't like it. They can talk anything about me, but if it was Kii that their start to gossip about. I can't take it. I don't like it.

"Fine!" I snapped. "Do your thing. Purified me or something. Just stop bothering my fiancee!" I hissed.

"I will do my best. You won't regret it, Arzen-sama. Please come..." she smiles at me, forcefully trying to look cute.

I snort. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Do it right here, right now. Or not at all." I told her.

"But..." she protested.

I raised my brow toward her. A smirk adorning my lips.

"I understand. If you will please stand up, your highness." she finally said.

I stand as she started to chants.

 ** _"Holy Ether-sama, I'm the person who was bestowed by your pureness"_ **she starts. I can feel the air shifted. ** _"My aim is to free a caged soul"_ **she continues. Her hands starting to glow in white light. ** _"What I want is..."_** then it turns pale golden as she finished her chants. ** _"Purification!"_ **she sent her spell toward me. I feel cold as the light engulfed me. After a minutes or so, then it's gone.

She looks at me expectantly. She smiles smugly at Kii when I blink at her and shakes my head to get rid of the light that dancing in front of my eyes.

"So? Are you satisfied now? I've been purified now, right? Can I continue my lunch now?" I ask her sarcastically.

Her smile drops as she looks open-mouthed at me.

"What? How?... But... You're supposed to... No... It can't be. Please let me try one more time, your highness. I was nervous. Something must have been wrong with the process." she pleaded.

I look at her in annoyance. "Whatever," I said carelessly.

And tried she did. Not only once more time but many times. After a few more times, then I finally end it. I don't want to spend my whole day being purified after all.

I don't know why she did what she did. It was obvious that it was me who clinging to Kii, I know people know. I myself aware of it. I don't need purification in the first place, she was bound to fail. She tried anyway. What did she really want from me? No, not me. What did she really want from Arzen?

Sigh...

Even if Kii does not exist in this world, I don't think I would fall in love with that thing. She just not the one that I want in my life. She is too fragile for me. She will not fit into my life. I, who always want freedom wherever world I born into, will not able to stand beside her type of girl. Even if she was not that cheap. She still too fragile. Far too fragile for my taste.

Only Kii. I'm sure it's only Kii that would able o handle me.

The crazy me, the reckless me, the selfish me, the petulant me, the idiot me, the harsh me, the rough me, the demanded me, the perverted me, the ugly me, all of me. Only Kii. Only her that will able to love all of that.

Kii woke me up with a kiss on my lips. A sweet good morning whisper and of course a passionate time in the morning. We had a nice bath and I helped her with her gown. Yes, here we don't wear our uniform at the graduation ceremony. Instead, we wear tuxedos and gowns.

Nobles just like to be extravagant, I guess. Especially today. Because of Nii-sama is also graduated, My King Father will also attend the ceremony, because of that noble's family are also in their best outfit to impress him. I don't get it why outfit matter but they just weird like that i guess.

"What are you thinking about so seriously, Ace-kun?" Kii asked, hugging me from behind.

"Nothing. It's just weird that we need to be this glamorous on a graduation party" I told her, pecking her lips in the process.

She giggles."I know, right. Nobles are weird" She continues.

"My thought exactly!" I laugh with her.

"Hear, hear" She giggles again.

I look at her up and down, then pulled to me, "Kii, you look so ravishing, right now. I would love to take you back to bed and never get out again" I told her. "Sadly we have a graduation party to attend and a big brother to congratulate" I sigh.

"You can have me after, Ace-kun" She giggles.

"Don't tempt me!" I whine.

She laughs and kisses me.

* * *

Today is a good day.

The graduation ceremony passed successfully. Nii-sama gave a parting speech and soon will be my turn to deliver a speech as a farewell to them. I hate speech but today is special. My beloved Nii-sama is graduating after all. Besides, I also have something to tell the audiences after my speech.

As I finished my speech and all those formal congratulations. I asked the host if I'm allowed to say something personal to someone precious to me. All eyes looking at Kii. Everyone seems to be aware already of who my precious is. Good, good. Kii tilted her head at me. I smile as the host said (eagerly)that I'm allowed to do that.

"When I said someone precious, people already know who it is" I smiled at Kii. "But, that's not enough for me. I want them to know just how precious you are to me, Kii." I said and start walking toward her.

"I never know what love is until I meet you. I never feel this happy until I meet you. You have no idea just how much your existence affecting my life. It's so much brighter now and I am happier. I know you love me as much as I love you. I know we're young and we don't need any vow to prove our love. But I want to. I want people to know you're precious. That you are my treasure. I am greedy, Kii. I want you for myself. I want people to know that too. So Kii..." I said as I stand in front of her.

I take out the ring from my tuxedo's pocket and lower myself to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" I ask her.

I heard people gasped and murmured. I ignored them all as I feel my heart beating like crazy. Kii still looking between me and the ring. Still not saying anything. I'm starting to worry now. Was I too hasty? Was Kii not ready?

"Yes. I would be honoured" She said faintly.

I snap myself back and grin to her. She returns my smile with her own which is gorgeous, I tell you. Gorgeous!

I slip the ring to her finger and hug her tightly. People around us clapping and congratulating us. I'm happy. This is the happiest day of my life.

* * *

I humming to myself as I walk back to my room. I hope Kii is back already.

We were meeting with our own family as my action just now was surprising for them. My family was happy in the end and I'm sure so are the Wallace.

I can't wait to marry Kii. Our wedding will be on a big ship. We will invite all Kii family and our other friends that we met on our journey.

Kii will wear a beautiful dress that will make her even more beautiful. We will be happy and forever together. Ah, I'm too excited just by imagining it.

Sabo, Luffy... Can you believe it? I'm getting married! I laugh to myself as I imagined how they face will look like.

Oyaji, Marco, Thatch... Everyone. I'm getting married!

Gramps, Dadan and co, Makino... I'm getting married!

Ether! Thank you. I'm getting married!

I laugh again and continue humming along the way to my room. I was too happy that I let my guard down. I failed to notice that I was being followed and observed. I didn't hear the rustled behind me. I was late to react when I was attacked. I hear someone murmured something when I turned to check, it was already too late. All I can see is blackness.

"Kii..." I murmured as I feel my head getting heavy and consciousness leaving me. I don't understand why I feel Kii getting farther and farther from me even though she is not here and I can't see her. Who was attacking me? I have to protect Kii.

"Kii..." I tried to call her again. I saw her image materialise in front of me. She turns back and smiles at me. She held her hand toward me, I try to reach her hand but then I feel nothingness engulfed me.

"Kii..." I murmured before everything went completely black.

* * *

 _Hi readers, I'm updating again! I'm sorry for being late though. It's Christmas. I'm so busy preparing Christmas!_

 _Thank you as always to VisitorNo.18 and RainVNFans for leaving reviews!_

 _yeah, Aoi should not read his sister diary and Ace shouldn't have recommended him reading it. 😂_

 _So, yeah, the purification is failed but of course, something else happens to them._

 _On the side notes... I finished Saiki Kusuo no psi nan. Both manga and anime... I'm lonely now... 😭_

 _Sorry for short chapter and hope you enjoy reading it!_


	28. Chapter 28 : What I want is

This is not what I want. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know this will happen. It's not my fault. I just want to save the plot. No, it's not me. I didn't hurt him. It's her.

Kii is the one at fault here. She is the bug. She must be the reasons everything went bad. She has to be disposed of. She does not belong here. She is a villainess yet she didn't act like one. She ruined the plot. If she is gone, everything will go back to normal.

And Arzen-sama will wake up again.

It's not me. I didn't hurt him. I just want to save him. I didn't know the spell will have that effect. It was supposed to show Arzen-sama what he desired so much yet regretted at the same time. It was supposed to show him 'a home' which supposed to be me. I'm sure deep down I was the one that Arzen-sama desired. I was his home, the one that can make him happier. I used the spell to show him that.

All because of Kii. It must be her fault that the effect changed. It's all her fault. It's because of her that now Arzen-sama been sleeping for a week.

I hate Kii. The fact that no one knew it was my spell that did it is no matter to her. She suspected me.

"Please counter-attack the spell or at least tell us what did you do to him" she bowed at me.

"It's not my fault," I told her.

"I'm not talking about whose fault is this. I'm talking about him being hurt, but you can help him. You can try the counterspell or if you tell us what spell you used, we can try to find the counter ourselves" she continued.

"Arzen-sama is not here. So, now you decided to show your true face and bully me?" I sneered at her.

"It's not bullying. I'm asking you about what spell did you used. If I plan to bully you, trust me, you won't be standing all clean over there" she said.

"Are you threaten me now?!" I hissed.

"Should I?" she asked back.

"What makes you think it was my spell that makes him sleep?" I challenged.

"There was a trace of Holy magic used on him, an hour before he was found. We both know that there is only one holy magic user in this Academy. I asked you nicely, but when The Royal Mage investigation comes out, they won't be so nice to you" she told me.

That bitch! How dare her to threaten me? I'm the heroine! There is no way I will be imprisoned.

"You just scared that when Arzen-sama woke up, he won't be in love with you anymore!" I taunt her.

"I believe in Ace-kun. I believe in his love. Even if he stops loving me, as long as he is healthy and happy, that will be enough for me. What I want is his happiness" she said firmly.

Bullshit! The fake heroine thinks she was such a nice and pure girl. I will show her what fate a villainess like her should get. I will show her what a heroine like me can do.

"Tonight. Meet me here again tonight. Maybe I can tell you then. Come alone or don't come at all. And don't you dare to tell your brother!" I told her before I leave.

Such a mess. The plot is in a mess now.

On Arzen-sama birthday party Kii was supposed to saw me and Arzen-sama danced in private and get jealous. On Aoi-sama birthday, she was supposed to be imprisoned because of all her wrongdoing being found, but Aoi-sama didn't have a party here. She must be scared and forced Aoi-sama to cancel the party.

What I can't forgive is the graduation party. She was supposed to be dead by then, Arzen-sama is supposed to confess his love to me, not propose to her! She stole everything that is mine. I won't forgive her!

So yes. It's time for her to be gone. I met these 'kind' men on vacation. I was lonely and we had fun. They are going to help me with Kii. Humph! She shouldn't mess with me. If she just gives up earlier, this won't have to happen.

The clock said it's 15 minutes before the promised time with her. I signalled the men to be ready in position.

After waiting for a while, I half expected she is too scared to come when her silhouette peeked from the corner. She was still in the outfit she wore this afternoon. Humph, lazy girl!

"Oh, so you came," I said.

"Of course I came. It's for Ace-kun" she said like it was an obvious thing.

"So, you want the answer?" I signalled the men to be ready.

"Yes, please," she told me.

"The answer is I don't know the counterspell, but you don't need to worry about that anymore. I will take good care of Arzen-sama" I smirked.

Kii widens her eyes and turns around to defend herself. She was too late, with a swift blow to her neck, she crumbled to the ground.

"Good job guys! Now take her away!" I told the men joyfully.

Finally, finally, now the plot is going to be back to the right track. Finally, I will get my happy ending!

"She is adorable, indeed. She will sell with a high price, I'm sure of it!" the leader smirked in satisfaction.

"Whatever," I told them "just get rid of her from here quickly!" I add.

"Na, Na, Na, darling! What you need to know about us scumbags are, one we are greedy. Two, never trust us. Three, we will take all possible profit" he said while walking toward me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He grabs me and kisses me on the lips. "You come with us too, darling. You will sell well for a sex slave" he smirked and rubbed himself on me.

"It's not what we agree on!" I pushed him.

"We don't do a deal, darling. You're our target from the start. Nice, sexy body, and good in bed. Ah, you're not only good but also enjoying it. As I told you, you will make a good sex slave. We will sell you after we had enough of you. This little lady here is just an extra. We thank you" he said before he signalled his men to capture me.

"You bastard!" I tried to attack them, but the men from behind me seized my hands and grab my hair.

The leader trailed his hand on my face and neck, I growl and spit at him. He growls back " don't be too full of yourself. You're not that special!" he said grabbing both breasts and bite my neck before he knocks me down too.

* * *

When my consciousness back I was in a prison and lying on a bed. My buttons were undone, somebody is sucking on my breasts and I have a dick inside me.

This lowly life! How dare them violated me when I was unconscious.

"Let go of me, you morons!" I shout at them.

Instead of letting me go, one man shoved his dick into my mouth, choking me. I tried to break free unsuccessfully. I love sex, but I hate being forced to do it.

"Just enjoy it. I know you love it. You're an example for them. An example that if they just do what we ask them to do, they will also feel good like you were" the man that was sucking my left breast said.

The morons! How can I enjoy this?

"Remember that time? Just think we are in the same situation. The difference is that we have audiences now" the one on my left breast said.

That time? Ah, when they had gang banged me? I had so much pleasure back then. Now I think about it, the dick inside me feel so hot and big. Ah, it's Garu's. No wonder! They were right. Rather than fight it, I better enjoy it. They already did me anyway and we're already halfway. I won't able to fight them. What's the point?

Pleasure is better than regret. I'm already in a bad situation the least I can do is save myself from being in pain.

So I give up and give myself to them.

"Why?" Kii asked me after they left.

"Why what?" I sneered at her. "Why they touch me but not you? They must find me more attractive than you. Why I gave you to them? Because I hate you. You stole everything from me. Why I'm here with you too? Because they're greedy scums. That's it!" I snap at her.

"No. Why did you just give up? Why did you do that to your own body? Nobody will respect you if you don't respect yourself" she said.

"Shut up! You won't understand! Just shut up! There will be your turn soon or later. They won't just be satisfied with me alone" I warn her.

I don't know why I tell her that. I am aware I was not as fine as I seem to be. This situation reminds me of my past life. The past that I had buried even before I reborn here.

"I won't let them. We won't be here anymore when they come back" she said.

"Being confident is good, but overconfident is bad. We're hopeless. No one will save us" I told her.

"Having someone to save you is nice, but I'm going to save myself first. I can't afford to wait. I want to be back to Ace-kun side as fast as I can" she said.

"You're crazy! Look around us!" I snap. "You must be aware who had us by now."

"Slavers. Of course, I'm aware" she said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"Ben-kun said his master must be looking for him now and will save him" she pointed at the demon boy. "Polly-chan also said that she wants to escape from here" she then pointed to the sheep beastgirl. "Yulan-san along with Sera-san and Sora-san even already have strategies to escape. No one is giving up" she told me after she pointed at another demon boy and the elf girls.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" I mocked her. "She is a beast, demons are untrusted and they're not even humans" I point to each of them. They growl at me which I ignore.

"You're so pitiful," Kii said.

"You!" I start.

"Shush now, I only come to borrow this" Kii said before she took my hair pin.

"What the?" to my amazement the lock on her handcuffs undone easily.

I was still in a daze even after she undone all our handcuffs like a pro. How can she know about picking a lock?

"Ace-kun taught me" She answered my questioning gaze while her hands busy with the lock on our door.

"There is no way a Crown Prince would know how to pick a lock!" I said in indignation.

"Shush... Do you want them to hear?" She glared. "And I said Ace-kun, not Crown Prince," she adds.

"They're the same person" I argue.

"They're not," she said with conviction.

I was about to retort back when the lock on the door opened with a click.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smile.

Just what the hell is this girl? I asked myself as we find our way out stealthily.

* * *

Kii fought like an expert. I feel like I was watching a movie. She knocked every guard easily. She works with the other swiftly. I am convinced that she was an assassin in her past life. No wonder she was such a cunning little girl.

We were deep in the forest now. One of the elf girls uses her magic to find us a place to hide in the meantime. When I asked them why don't they use magic to escape earlier, they look at me like I was an idiot.

"We will if they didn't place magic nullified barrier all over the place there" the demon boy snorted.

I scrunted my nose to him. Who the hell he think he is? A lowly demon like him trying to talk to me? He doesn't even have the right to breathe in the same air as me!

"Why do we even need to take her? She seems to be enjoying herself there. We should just leave her" he continued.

I open my mouth to retort. I was cut by the other elf girl.

"I agree. She is not even appreciated your help, Kii-chan. Why did you take her?"

I admit I was curious about that too. I turn to Kii who was placing Magic Protections around our place.

"Because she is there and I'm not her," she said.

"In other words, you just want people to think you are nice" I sneered.

"I'm not nice. I didn't take you out there for a noble reason. I just don't want to feel bad for leaving a human being like you in a place like that, when I know I can take you with me. I don't like you. If now you decide to go by yourself or keep being a nuisance by insulting them until they decide to throw you out. I won't help you. Your safety is not my responsibility. It's yours" she told me.

I gape at her. Stupid girl!

Soon everyone decides to take turn taking a watch while the rest sleep. Kii volunteer to be the first one. I just went sleep without bothering to join their discussion.

I was able to sleep for a few hours before I was awakened. I saw her standing in the entrance of the cave looking at the moon with a longing expression.

The moonlight shone on her makes her silver hair glistening. I admit, she looks enchanting right now. Deep down in my heart, a voice whisper "no wonder Arzen-sama fell deeply in love with her". I shake the voice. Yet, I can't tear my gaze from her face. She looks so sad and lost. And small.

Kii looks as if part of herself is torn. She reaches her hand out as if to grasp the moon. "Ace-kun" she whispered.

Even in a situation like this, she still thinks about him. Her figure looks so lonely. I feel my heart thumped hard. What is this? What is this heavy feeling in my heart?

I rose and walk to her. She glances uncaringly to me. I sit near her.

"Why Arzen-sama didn't fall in love with me? I'm the heroine in this game, not you. We both a reincarnated person. What's so different about us? You're a villainess, why did you change everything?" I ask her.

"I'm not reincarnated. I born here, and I don't remember my past life. As to why Ace-kun didn't fall in love with you, I don't know. Maybe because he already loves me? I didn't use any magic on Ace-kun. Our love just happened. We didn't plan it." she said.

"You lied. The game plot becomes messy because of you!" I accused her.

"I did not lie. There is no plot. This life is no game. If you die here, you die. There is no reset" she said.

"If you're not around, Arzen-sama will fall in love with me," I told her.

"Have you ever fall in love Reyes-san?" She asked me. "I don't like you, but I like Noah-san. He will be sad if you are gone. He already lost so much. I don't want to be the reason he lost more" she said again.

"What this has to do with Noah?" I asked her.

"Have you ever listen to Angie-san heart inside you? Unlike the one that remembers their past from younger age, you remember after you have grown up. Before she becomes you she already has a life, has a love. Have you ever think about that?" she said.

"No. Angela is a heroine, she is..." I trailed. I never think about that. I just based myself from the game information I never bother to find out who was I before I remember my other life. No...

"She is Noah-san beloved girl. They promised each other to get married after Noah-san graduated from Academy and then they will live in the countryside to be a farmer and grows Flowers. Angie-san like to grow things. That what Noah-san told me" She said.

"No. Noah is an heir. He will need to continue his father footsteps" I argue.

"Is he?" she asked.

I want to say yes, but suddenly I feel unsure. I only have information about Noah from the game. I never come to Noah place again even when I was supposed to live there in the past. I never meet Noah's family too.

Noah is only a stupid hotheaded man in my eyes, but somehow hearing that he told a story of his past with me which I myself don't remember and sharing his dream to Kii, I feel hurt. I don't want him to do that. I always think that Noah will always stay by my side. Will always there. Thinking of the possibility of him leaving me makes me scare. So scare.

I turn to Kii. "Did Noah hates me?" I asked. I was afraid to hear her answer. I don't understand this feeling. Why the thought of Noah hating me scared me so much?

"I don't know. He vows to find out what is happening to his Angie. He called you an impostor but I know he still cares about you. If he doesn't, he will have already leave you by now" She told me.

I sat there shaken. What is it that I want? I don't know. But I'm sure losing Noah is not one of them. I don't even know that my feeling to Noah is this strong. I was too busy thinking about how to make Arzen-sama falls in love with me. I never spare a thought about losing Noah, because I was so sure that he will always be by my side whatever happen.

Will Noah really leave me?

* * *

It's been three days since we escaped from the slavers' hideout. So far everything went well. We are on the edge of the forest now. We almost on the border of The Elfen territory.

The demon boy is a good leader. I hate to admit. The beast girl and demon kid seem to be unseparated now. Sora the elf was telling us the next route when they found us. They brought back up.

"Go!" Kii urged the kids as she found out that the backups are all quite strong magician.

"I won't let you!" one of the mages shouts and send a spell toward the kids.

Kii interfere and froze the spell halfway with her magic.

We fought. I fought. But we were outnumbered. The only good thing is that Kii is good at fighting both with or without magic. She said she doesn't like me. She said my safety is not her responsibility, but she saves me anyway.

As I saw her fight, I feel tears start pricking on my eyes. In my past, I never had anyone defending me. People around me trying to use me for their own benefit, makes me do the same toward them.

This girl dislikes me. Her attitude and her words show that too. She didn't like me even for a bit, yet she still saves me.

Is this why they lovee her so much?

Is this the reason why I never able to make Arzen-sama stop looking at her?

"What are you doing? Get away from here! Are you an idiot? If you can't fight, at least go and save yourself!" she yells at me.

Her dark magic dancing around her like a fire, while her hand shooting her Ice magic everywhere. Defending us and attacking enemies. She used her double magic at the same time, she will collapse soon. No, she should have collapsed by now.

"Aaargghh!" I screamed as one of the spells got me.

Kii turns to me and lost her concentration.

"No!" I screamed unconsciously as I saw her body blasted out.

Kii start to stand but was soon collapsing again. Her legs give up.

"Kii-chan!" the elves and demon guy shouts at the same time.

"I'm fine!" she told us before she readied herself to fight again, she still on her knees. We knew then, that she was not fine.

The mage surrounded her starting to attack her with their spells at the same time. As I saw the spells heading toward her, I scream again.

What I want is her to be gone, but when it was about to happen, I don't want it to happen. What is going on? It may be because of what she said, maybe because I realised that she was right. This life is no game if you die here, you die. Maybe because l also experienced this near-death situation, that I am scared to see someone died. I don't know. I just don't want her to go.

"No! No! No!" I keep screaming.

"You should worry about yourself," my attacker said before he readied himself to capture me again.

Suddenly my attacker collapsed. I saw a demon-like fire headed toward Kii from the corner of my eyes. I turn to my saviour.

"Noah...sama" I sobs and throw myself to him, not caring that he might be hating me or maybe he was here to arrest me. I just want to be in Noah's arm this moment. I don't understand why but I just want to be with Noah.


	29. Chapter 29 : Separation and Illussion

_**A few days prior before Kii's escapes.**_

 _"Arzen..."_ I hear someone called me distinctly.

 _"Arzen... Did you hear us?"_ another voice asked.

 _"Ace-kun... What happened?"_ a sweet voice asked.

 _"Arzen? Arzen? Open your eyes."_ another familiar voice called to me again.

 _"Ace-kun... Please be alright."_ the sweet voice told me sadly.

My heart clenched painfully at the sound. I don't want her to be sad. I don't know how I know it was a woman voice, I just know it. My head feels funny. Where was I? Who am I? Is it even me that they were calling? I'm not sure about it, but I'm sure that I don't want to hear her voice sound so sad. So fragile. Who was she?

 _"Arzen, Please! Wake up... She is gone. Please wake up!"_ the voice called to me again.

Who is gone? The sweet voice is gone? No! She can't be gone. I don't want her to be gone. I have to protect her. Eh? Why did I have to protect her again? Ah, she is my treasure.

Arzen. Is that me? But, she called me Ace. How come? I tried to open my eyes. It's heavy. I feel as if I'm here yet I'm not. Who are they? They sound so desperate. I want to make them feel better, yet I can't really remember who are they. Really... Who am I? I wonder.

 _"Arzen! ... Arzen! ...!"_ their voice starting to get muddled and sound as if it's getting farther and farther.

So, I am Arzen?

 _"Ace..."_ another new yet familiar voice called.

Or, am I Ace? I am a bit confused here. Am I Arzen? Or am I Ace?

Damn, the head killing me. It's so heavy. My mind blank. I can't recall anything. Where did the sweet voice go? I miss it somehow. I want to hear it again. But, I don't want to hear it sad, so I hope next time I hear it again, the sweet voice will sound happy.

My treasure. Who is she?

A glint of silver suddenly pops up in my mind. It has blue at the tips, swaying in the wind. I realized that it was someone's figure. No, not someone. It was a girl and she is my treasure. I feel myself reaching out to her. My treasure. My life. My desire. My soulmate. My dream. My home. My K...

 _"Ace! Oi, Ace! Wake up, idiot! Until when are you going to sleep?"_ another voice snapped me from my musing.

Eh, what was I talking about again? Ah, my treasure! My treasure is actually a girl with silver hair named...

 _"Ace!"_ the voice shouted. My body jerked up as I woke up in surprise.

Oh, damn! My head! I look around. I was sleeping on the deck. Eh, where am I?

"So, you finally awake, huh?" someone said while grabbing my neck and gave me a noogie.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" I protested. I kneed my attacker on the rib and turned to look at him.

"That hurt, Thatch!" I said instinctively.

Eh, Thatch? I feel something is wrong here.

"There you go spacing out again!" Thatch rubbed my hair. For a second, someone with a kind smile and silver hair overlapping his feature. I blink my eyes.

Nah, Thatch is kind but he has a light brown (honestly, I thought it looks more orange than brown) hair. It is also pompadour style, not a neat prince-like style. Prince? Where did it come from? Why the hell I compare him to a prince? We're pirates! I never even meet a prince.

"Ace?" Thatch said clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what is it?" I asked.

"I said you need to eat. It's already late and everyone already has breakfast except you. That's why I'm here in the first place. I was looking for you because you didn't show up for breakfast" he explained.

"I see," I said as my stomach decided to tell us that it's time for it to have food.

Thatch laughed and dragged me with him to the kitchen.

I see. I am Ace. Portgas D Ace. A pirate. Precisely, a second commander of the famous Whitebeard pirate.

Wait a moment, I feel like I've forgotten something important. Very, very important.

The feeling is still bugging me ever as Thatch serves me breakfast. I am eating while thinking about what was I forgotten about. Even as Thatch is talking my ears off, I seem to unable to let the feeling go. Somehow, I feel as if I will feel really devasted if I let myself forget about it. About what? I don't know.

Marco shows up in the middle of my breakfast and asked if i have finished my report. I was dazed and accidentally called him 'Marco-chan' which ended with me getting beaten up by him, and Thatch rolling in the ground, laughing his ass off.

I walked back to my room slash office still in a daze, musing of the reason why I called Marco that. My mind tells me that it was because Marco-chan is our Kingdom Emblem? Guardian spirit? Again, what Kingdom am I talking about? Even if there is a Kingdom, who the hell called their guardian spirit 'Marco-chan'? Your fiancee did, my mind supports.

Oh, so that how it is. No, wonder. If it was her, I can see it's happening. I smiled to myself fondly.

Wait, My Fiancee?

I don't have a fiancee. I have no interest in romance, how can I have a fiancee?. Hmm, weird. Something is weird with my head. I decided to forget about it in the meantime, I need to finish that report Marco was talking about. I don't want to repeat what happened that time when I forgot to finish my report. I shudder in remembrance and continue my way to my room.

* * *

Moby Dick is fun. It is home. My brothers are also fun. They are precious. This is my family. My home.

When you have fun, days passed quickly. Without realising it, the next day is coming to you already. Each day, that is how I feel. Yet, even when days to days passed, I don't feel the time is moving.

Thatch is alive. Oyaji is alright. Teach is nice and not a traitor. Dunno why the word traitor flashed in my mind when I think about Teach. Anyway, everyone is happy. My former crews are also alive and well. Everything is perfect. We are a big family. We are strong and safe.

These past days, I have this urge to check on them and make sure they're alive and well. Happy and safe, which is not making sense. We are pirates. We like adventures and dangerous things. Why do I feel I need to keep them safe?

So many things that I don't understand. It's frustrated me. I love being with my family, but I still feel something is missing in my life.

"I think you just miss your brother. It's been a long time since you last saw him after all." Haruta said when I told them about it.

"Huh, missing Luffy?" I asked. Luffy is having his own adventure with his own pirate crew. He is almost fulfilled his dream. There is no way I'm feeling down because I don't see Luffy, isn't there?

"He means your other brother," Izou said.

I tilted my head to him in confuse. "My other brother?" I asked.

"Blond hair, blue eyes. Named..." Vista trailed as I answered "Akai"

"... Sabo" he finished at the same time Marco asked, "who is Akai?"

I scratched my head. "Who indeed... The name just pops up in my head all of sudden" I told them.

"Oh, honestly Ace. you've been out of it for too long. How about we call your brother and ask him to meet you at the next island that we plan to restock? Maybe there is just something that you need to talk about with him and not us?" Namur said as he also joined the conversation.

"But, why would I have something to tell him but not you all?" I asked.

"Hey, sometimes we just need to talk to a particular person to understand something. It doesn't mean that you don't trust the others, if that what you're worried about" Marco said, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks," I told them.

"Hey, don't thank us. You're our little brother, we want you to feel better" Haruta smiled.

Someone with blue hair and a scowl flashed in my eyes at the world of little brother. Eh? Luffy doesn't look like that. I'm sure of it.

"Personally, I think Ace just need to have a little fun" Thatch rubbed my hair "what do you say when we reach the land, you go with me to have fun with some pretty lady, huh Ace?" Thatch continued.

Izou smacked him in the face before I had a chance to answer him.

"Don't you dare to corrupt him, you jerk!" Izou said, whacking him again.

"Ouch! Izou! Ace isn't a kid anymore. Don't you think it's time for him to step up into adulthood?" Thatch protested.

"Adulthood my ass! I won't let you turn him into a pervert like you!" Izou answered.

"Hey, you guys agree with me, right? Ace, you agree with me right?" Thatch asked us.

The others snort at him. I blink.

"Everyone has their own pace to reach adulthood. Let Ace find his own pace, Thatch" Marco lectured.

"Yeah, besides I don't think Ace will know what to do yet if you take him to the brothel now. Well, except if you're planning to teach him 'the birds and the bees' before that" Haruta added.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I already know about that. I am a pirate, I live among pirates. I like it or not some of our brothers are like to talk about their 'adventures' with ladies. It will be weird if I don't know about that particular activities.

"Yeah, does Ace even have a type?" Namur unconsciously cuts my protest and look at me for confirmation. The others also look at me in unison.

I was about to tell them that no, I don't have a type. No, I'm not interested in women or romance, or anything to do with it particularly, when a voice of someone's giggling resonance in my ears. I blanked.

 _"Ace-kun..."_ the voice whispered. Sweet and full of desire. Her face was vague but I know I want this girl. An image of myself panting on top of her, and her clinging to me asking for more flashed like a lightning.

"A sweet blue-grey eyed petite girl. Silver hair with blue on the tips. Naive yet not innocent. Brave and curious. Kind but strong. Not the purest but she shines brighter among others woman. Crazy, as crazy as me" I told them in a daze, I was aware that I'm smiling.

"Ooohhh!" they say in surprise.

"Don't tell me that you already have a girlfriend somewhere all this time, Ace!" Thatch accused me.

"I don't!" I tell them.

"Hoo, and who is this blue-grey eyed girl you're talking about, huh?" Haruta teased.

"I... Don't know" I told them.

"Oh, come on Ace. You make us curious!" Izou said.

"But, I really don't know" I insist.

I look at Marco for help. He stares at me for a moment before he sighs.

"Okay, you lot. Get back to work! Leave him alone." Marco said.

"Thanks" I mumble to him before I go, leaving their protested voice behind me.

Who is she indeed? I asked myself.

* * *

 _"Arzen, wake up you idiot prince! Tell us what happened. Who did this to you? Stupid, idiot Arzen! You said you're going to protect her. She is gone. We don't know where she is, even Uncle Ra's magic can't trace her. Wake up, idiot. She will be sad if you still haven't wake up yet when she is back... If she is even able to be back. Oh, Ether-sama... How this is happening? Please protect my sister. Why bad things always happen to her?"_ a very devasted voice said in my dream.

Arzen. That name again. Who is this Arzen if I'm Ace?

I heard that laugh again. Sweet and full of happiness. I heard my own laugh mingle with hers. I was happy. I saw myself standing in the darkness. Alone. A hand grabbed onto mine and held it tight. It's warm. Her hand is warm.

I glanced at her. I saw a smile. I still can't see her face clearly, but I know she is my treasure.

Are you alright? I want to ask her. Don't leave me, I want to say. I cup her face. If I can't see her then at least let me feel her. She is so warm and smooth. I hold her body close to me, trying to make sure that she is here. She is safe.

 _"please come back soon, Ace-kun,"_ she told me as she hugs my body close to her. I was about to call her name when she was evaporated right in front of me.

"No!" I called "Don't go!"

I look around to find her. I ran everywhere, yet she was nowhere to be found. I want to call her name, but I wasn't able to recall it. I tripped and promptly fell off my bed.

I blinked to the ceiling. Damn! What a weird dream.

"Oi, Ace. You there?" someone said at my door, knocking lightly. I glance at it and yawn. I don't want to deal with their stupidity yet. Let's pretend that I'm not here.

"Oi, Ace you fool. I know you heard me. Are you going to open the door?" it said again. The voice was very familiar. I nudged my pillow by my feet until it dropped down near me. I grabbed it and hold it close to me. Then, I close my eyes again. I want to dream about that sweet girl again.

The knocking on my door is still going and the voice is still talking about something. I ignore it all. Hmm, they should know that it is very rude to keep knocking on a Prince door when he is not answering you the first time. I thought to myself. My mind is a bit muddled by the dream, that I wasn't even aware that I refer to myself as a prince.

The knocking is finally stopped. I sigh to myself thinking that peace has come when the door was blasted open. I saw a pair of boots, then pants, looking up more, I saw his pissed face. There at my door is my best friend. My very first friend. My brother. Sabo.

A grown-up Sabo. I kinda feel like a dejavu hits me. I feel like I've met him before. Oh silly me, of course, I've met him before. He is my brother for heaven sake! Yet, something feels not right.

I sat in surprise, and hold the pillow close to my body. I gape at him. Sabo is still dusting himself.

"What are you doing there?" he asked when he finally looks up. "Let the pillow go! You look stupid!" he added pointing at the pillow that I hug.

I blink at him. He sighs. "No wonder the others said you're weird," Sabo muttered to himself. He takes the pillow away from me and put it back on my bed.

"Are you going to stay seated there on the floor, or are you going to come along with me to the deck? I told you before and will tell you again. You look stupid sitting there with that pose." he smirked.

"You're alive!" I blurted.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Sabo rolled his eyes.

"No, you're alive Sabo. Alive!" I laughed and cried at the same time. I was happy. Really, really happy by the fact that he is alive.

"Ace?" Sabo asks in confusion. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" He said, walking closer to me who was still frozen on the floor.

"No, everything is fine. You're alive. I'm so happy you're alive, Sabo. So happy..." I can't stop my tears. I know it makes me look like a pansy, but I just can't stop it. I'm so happy. Sabo is alive. Alive!

"Hey, hey, hey, idiot! I don't know what happened to you, but I'm here. I'm here. I am always here with you, Ace" Sabo said, giving me a one-armed hug as I sob my eyes out.

"I know. You told me" I answered.

"See? And I will tell you again that it hasn't changed" Sabo said again with a smile.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here? Everyone is waiting. What happened to the door?" someone shows up again at my door.

"Luffy!" I shout in delight.

"Ace!" he shouts at the same delighted voice as me.

Sabo laughs at us. I'm blessed to have them. The three of us out in the sea is something I've dreamed for a long time. The three of us are always together since we are young, even if now Luffy is sailing with his own crew and Sabo doing God knows what, and I'm here with oyaji's crew. We are still brothers and we meet sometime. Besides, we are sailing in the same sea, so it's okay even if we are not under the same flag.

It's easy with them. I told them all my worry. I told them about my treasure that I don't able to recall. I told them about the time that I feel wasn't moving. I told them about everything.

"Hey, you have new brothers doesn't mean that you replacing us. It's just meant that we also have new brothers." Sabo smiles.

"Right, Right. You're such a worrywart, Ace!" Luffy added.

"I want to be together with both of you again," I told them.

"We're now. Always" Sabo said.

"Yeah, wherever we're, we will always be with you, Ace," Luffy said enthusiastically.

What we are talking about is not making sense, but somehow it lessens the burden on my heart.

Marco comes to check on us after that and we had a party. I meet Luffy's crew again. There are more but I don't seem to be able to remember his new crews. I meet Sabo's companions too, though I also not able to recall them. I just thought that he will have companions, naturally.

My brothers, my crews and I sailing together in the sea. It's wonderful. I heard from Sabo and Luffy that gramps is doing fine. I'm glad. They said Dadan and the bandits are also doing well, and Makino along with the Mayor and the other are also happy and well. I'm glad. So glad. This is perfect.

I look at them fondly. My life is perfect. I want to stay here forever. I don't want to be separated.

As soon as the words passed on my mind, I feel my heart clenched painfully. No, I don't want to be separated. I have to protect her. But who? It doesn't make sense.

I walk out from their smiling face wobblily. I found a quiet place in the deck. The moon shines brightly. Though, looking at it, J can't help but feel sad. There is a longing in my heart. I'm home, yet I want to go home.

Suddenly, a man with silver hair and grey eyes materialised behind me. His clothes are neat, he is not suitable to be in the ship full of pirates at all. I prepare myself for a fight. I can't let my guard down just because he doesn't look that strong.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man doesn't answer. He is looking at with a deviance expression.

"You know who I am," he said.

I want to say that I don't know him, but I know that I know who he is. He i someone that about to answer all my questions. I cross my hands over my chest and stare at him. He stares back.

We stand across from each other, feeling as if we are the same yet different. What are we to each other?

* * *

 _so, readers! I finally updated again. I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I was feeling complicated. On one side I m proud that i will have a finished story, on the other side i feel like i don't want it to end. What do I do?_

 _Thanks for the reviewer as usual. You guys are my source of happiness. Enjoy the chapter!_


	30. Chapter 30 : Ace and Arzen

"Who are you?" I asked him again

"Who am I?" He raised his brows.

"That what I asked," I told him.

"You seem to be happy here. Why don't you stay here and give her to me too?" He asked.

"What?" what is this fellow talking about.

"You want to be here, right? With them." he pointed at where my brothers are. "So, just stay here. Live in this illusion." he continues.

"They're not an illusion!" I protested.

"You should know as well as I do, that sometimes, what we have lost, can't be back," he said in sorrow.

"I know" I whisper.

"You said that you're going to protect her. You vow that you won't hurt her as I did. So, what are you doing now? Isn't it the time for you to let go of your guilt, Ace?. I'm sure they never hold grudges toward you" He said softly.

"I know" I whisper again. No, I don't know but I know. It's hard to explain. I don't know this man, yet I feel like I know him.

"Do you know that she was pregnant when she died the first time around?" He whispers with a really sad voice.

I snapped my wide eyes to him. Mouth gaped in surprise.

"She was. I found out after I did my own investigation. I guess she wanted to save the baby. Do you know that if her pregnancy was found out that time, she would be moved until she gives birth, after that she would have been executed? The baby either would be given to her family, given to the father, exiled or killed." his voice turns hoarse at every word.

"No..." I denied.

"With me, who had to marry that girl as its father and her family that never loved her, it was the best choice, in her conscience that time. I was a coward and always hesitate to step up. I knew that, but if I knew, only if I knew before she gone. I would have taken her away. I love her after all. Having a family with her would have been wonderful, don't you think?" he asked me with a tearful expression.

"Yeah, yeah. I have that dream as well." I told him. I don't know why I told him that or who was it that we were talking about. I just understand it. I know I understand it.

"Yet, you forgot about her" he complains.

"I don't think I forgot. I had this vision of a girl so many times. I knew she is my treasure, but every time I am about to call her, something always comes up. After that, I only able to recall her voice. Sweet and enchanting. Even if I am not able to remember how she looks, how she feels, I know she is precious to me" I explain.

"Of course, she is precious. She is different from other ladies. She doesn't need makeup to be pretty. She is able to stands by herself. Strong-willed. People say she is cold, but if you know her, she is the most caring person you will ever know" He recalls with a smile.

"I know, right. She is brave and never scared to face her problem. Her eyes when she was excited are beautiful. Shining with curiosity. Kii is... Ah..." I trailed. Kii, her name is Kii. My Kii.

"Do you remember her now? Your treasure?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I smiled faintly. "My treasure..." I close my eyes, her figures materialised in my mind. Her hair dancing by the wind, her smile is sweet, her eyes sparkling with vigour. 'Ace-kun, let's go on adventures!' her voice echoed.

I smiled to myself. "Yes, I remember her. My treasure. My precious, My Kii. My treasure is my fiancee whom I just proposed to, Kii Fern Wallace" I open my eyes and smiled at him.

Kii Fern Wallace. The girl that gave me so much happiness.

He smiled "I am glad you remember. I never love that girl, you know. I thought that I need to be nice to her because Kii was treating her badly. I thought that girl was like a child that needs my help. I never see her as a lover. I was nice to her to atoned Kii's behaviour. I was such a fool" he sighs.

"You were," I told him.

"And what about you? You were about to do the same thing. You were about to leave her too" he accused.

I know he is right. "How are you here now?" I asked instead. My head is still muddled, but bit by bit the cloud is cleared.

He stares at me for long times, as if speculating about pro and con telling me his reason.

"The keeper is the guardian spirit that given to me when I was born. We, Princes, are given spirit as we born, same as my brother who his guardian spirit is staying at the dungeon right now. I was devasted by her death. One day, he told me about an ancient ritual about resetting the time. He said it was very risky, one will need to sacrifice his own soul to do that" he smiled.

"I had nothing to lose anymore. My dreams, my lifeline had gone. Without Kii, I don't want to live anymore. I need someone to go back, to protect her. I was about to give up when I notice him stalking me and his hatred toward me. He used to idolize me, so I knew when he changes. I decide to use him. I really am a despicable person" he sighs again.

"You used Aoi" I stated.

"I used Aoi" he confirmed.

"I saw him left the place where Kii was imprisoned at a point. I asked the keeper what was his business, that time, as far as I know, Aoi didn't care about Kii. The keeper can't lie to me, nor he can defy me. He explained that Aoi knew what happened. That was when I decided that Aoi was the suitable person to be sent. I'm sure. He will protect Kii."

"What about you. You don't plan to protect her?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I can't. Did you forget what was needed for resetting time?" he prompts.

The answer comes in a second. "Someone soul" I realised.

"That's one of them. I knew if I was successful, my own existence would be erased. I would cease to exist in the world as if I was never there, to begin with." He tells me.

"Vanish. You were erasing yourself." I state.

"Yes. I don't mind to be erased. As long as she would be happier. I was confident that Aoi would be capable enough to protect her. Besides..." he trails.

"Besides?" I prompt.

"She won't be the Kii that I know anymore. My Kii was dead. The Kii that was pregnant with my child. The Kii that suffered because of me. The Kii that I love very, very much wouldn't exist anymore. So, yes. I offered my soul to make the ritual successful." he concludes.

"I see that's explain everything," I said. To be honest, I still don't see, but I feel like I understand what he means.

"The keeper was preparing for the ritual when we were attacked that day." he continues.

"Attacked?" I asked.

"Attacked by The Ethervizh and The Etherkouz. Rhuifen also really loved Kii, you know? And The Ethervizh was feel betrayed by us. A few years back, they lost their Princess to us. Then, Kii was also treated awfully. It was understandable" he said.

"I know he loved her. He still does even now" I said with a scowl.

He smirks at me before continuing. "We were losing. I knew I was going to die, so I escaped to do the ritual. I didn't want Kii's chance to be happy vanished. I believe that Aoi would notice, he would come to find me. The keeper was ready when I come. I told him that he was free, but he didn't leave. He stands by me until the end. I let go of everything when I noticed Aoi was coming. So, that's why I'm here now." He explained.

"All this time, you've been here?" I ask for confirmation.

"Not really. My soul has vanished, remember? This is only a one-time thing, I was able to be here now because you were unconsciously asking me for an answer." he explained.

"Where are you now, then? Are you even real?" I muse.

"I'm living in my own illusion, in a place where Kii and my baby were." he smiled. "You know, this spell is not supposed to have this effect, but with the guilt in your heart and my own guilt added into that, that was what made you here now."

"What should I do to go back?" I ask him.

"You just need to wake up," he said.

"That easy?" I asked.

"That easy," he confirmed.

"The voices that I hear. They're for me? They have been calling me?" I said.

"They have been calling you" he confirms again.

The cloud that blurred my mind shifted little by little until I realised what happened to me right now. I know who this man is, why he is here, and how I am able to be here too. Ether was able to take me here because this man's soul had vanished.

"I know who you are," I told him.

"Oh?" he prompts.

"You're Arzen. Arzen Ace Fern Rhein." I exhale.

"You are me" I conclude.

He smiled. "Yes," he said. "My dream to be with Kii, to have a family with her, only able to exist in an illusion. Both my Kii and I have vanished. Your Kii and you though, still able to fulfil it for real. So, don't do what I did, Ace. Don't leave her. Go back to her. She is waiting for you" He smiled again.

"Understand" I smiled too.

As his figure starting to fade. I asked him for the last time "Are you happy, Arzen?"

"I am. I am with Kii and our baby now. We are happy." he smiled.

"I see" I whisper.

"Take good care of your Kii," he said before he vanished completely.

"I will" I whisper to the wind.

* * *

I don't know for how long I've been standing there after he vanished. I just need to wake up he said. I never thought waking up is this difficult. I shifted as I feel someone is approaching me.

"He is right," a voice said.

I turn to the voice. "Oyaji?" I asked.

"No one held a grudge toward you. We were prepared to die in the first place" he said.

"But, I ruined your family. Your crew, if not because of me you and them wouldn't need to go for war" I said.

"We did what we did because you're precious to us, son. Your brothers will do the same thing over and over again. Tell me, if it was Marco or any of your brothers that were about to be executed that time. Will you just ignore them and let them die?" Oyaji asked.

"Of course not!" I stated.

"Then, you have nothing to be guilty about, son" Oyaji smiled again.

"I, I miss you all. I want to have more adventures with all of you, but..." I trailed.

"Ace is so silly," Luffy said as he and the others come closer to us.

"We are part of you, Ace. Wherever you are, we are there with you" Sabo said with a smile.

"We live inside your heart as you live inside of our heart" Marco adds.

"Don't hesitate. We want you to be happy, Ace. Wherever you are" Thatch said.

"Even if we are not there with you, knowing you're happy will make us happy too," Namur said as the other nods at his statement.

I look at their face one by one. I am truly blessed to have them. I look up to Oyaji.

"I... I..." I tried to say just how much they meant to me, but I was lost of words. Nothing I said can describe just how thankful I am to them.

"You will always have a place here, son. This is your home too, but right now you also belong somewhere else. Go back, son. To the place that been calling you. To the people that were waiting for you." Oyaji said.

"We are always with you. Don't forget that" Sabo adds.

I look again at their smiling face.

"Thank you for accepting me in your life. Thank you for loving me" I bow.

"Go on, find your happiness and a new adventure!" Luffy said enthusiastically as he and Sabo come to me for a hug.

I smile at them. "I love all of you," I told them as I feel consciousness come to me.

* * *

I was laying on a bed. I stare at the ceiling for moments. People around me are talking about something. No, they're making a plan to go somewhere. How long I've been asleep?

They are talking about Kii. Kii! What happened to her?

"I am coming with you all!" I said to them.

"Arzen!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"You're awake!" Nii-sama said.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. What happened to Kii?" I asked.

"She is missing, along with Angela," Aoi said.

"We finally able to trace her. She is in The Holy land territory. We don't know how she was there, for now, we are planning to fetch her." Uncle Raselle said.

"I'm coming," I said.

"Your body is..." Uncle Raselle trailed.

"Uncle, I'm fine. I can't stay here knowing Kii is somewhere out there. We don't even know if she is safe. I would die if I just stay idle here whereas she may be in danger" I state.

"Are you sure your body can handle it, Arzen?" Nii-sama asked in worry.

"I am sure. Thought it seems that my control over my magic is disturbed" I lit my fist with my fire magic but the fire lit my whole body instead.

"Careful!" Aoi said while his magic extinguished the fire that burns my bed sheet.

"I'm asking the elfen tribe for help. They agree to arrange a place for us to teleport to their border. Since teleportation is hard and we need to know the exact place to teleport, having them helping us will make us come faster." Uncle Raselle explained.

"Who is coming beside us?" I asked.

"Arren Nii-sama, Noah, Uncle Raselle, Ben and I" Aoi informed.

"Nii-sama should stay. Someone needs to be here to supervise everything. Akai alone will be overwhelmed. We don't know who take Kii there. It is possible that the culprit still here" I said.

"I agree," Akai said, looking at Nii-sama who nodded.

"Okay, get ready. The preparation will be ready in an hour." Uncle Raselle said before he leaves with Ben.

"There are a lot of things that we need to discuss, Arzen. But for now, Kii safety is the priority. We will talk after we got Kii back" Nii-sama told me who nods at him.

The journey comes so fast. Before we realise it, we are already at the border of the elven tribe's territory. Two of their warrior welcoming us as we arrived.

They told us that they have speculation to who got Kii and that pink girl are. It was slavers they suspect. A few of their people also have become victims, they said. God, I hope Kii is alright.

Not want to waste time, we move as soon as we arrived. The elf named Sara said that they have found where the slavers hideout are, so we are now going there to check if it is true that they were the one who got Kii.

As we got near to the hideout, we hear a rattle noise. It seems that there is a battle going not too far from our place. We run in a hurry to the place. On our way, we meet a beastman kid and a demon kid.

"Help!" they said. "They need help. We are escaping but we got found out. They have reinforcement." The demon kid said in a hurry.

"Don't worry, we come to help," Uncle Raselle said.

As we arrive there. My eyes found Kii immediately. I saw her blasted out.

"No..." I whisper and run to her as I saw the enemies readied for another attack. My fire lit my whole body consciously as I desperately tried to reach Kii.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" I shout as I use my lightning and fire to blast their attack. They drop, unconscious, like dolls being cut from their string.

"Ace-kun..." Kii whispers.

"Kii, you okay? Are you hurt?" I said, checking for any injuries on her body.

"Ace-kun, Ace-kun..." Kii sobs as I held her tight to me.

"Kii, I'm sorry, I'm late. I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I'm so glad you're okay" I tell her.

Kii said nothing. She just held me tighter. With her back in my arms, I feel like I finally come home.

Ether, please don't separate us again for whatever reasons. Let us together for eternity.

* * *

 _Happy New Year everyone!_

 _Thanks for your review, Rain! Sorry, I don't mean to make it a cliffhanger. It just that it is too long if I include this chapter on the last one. Yeah, so I had to separate them._

 _Thanks also to VisitorNo.18 for the fanart. I'm going to put it as the story profile!_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_


	31. Chapter 31 : Demons are cool

Aoi POV

These past days I feel as if everything is happening so fast. Starting from Arzen getting attacked, Kii and Angela disappearance, Lexy-san who was still on a secret mission... He would be devasted when he finds out that Arzen was hurt and Kii was kidnapped on his absence.

It was small luck that Uncle Raselle gave us the stone that time, with that we can contact him immediately for help, but the time for his arrival was a bit late. By then, Kii was already disappeared. Uncle said that he had a suspicion about what spell was used on Arzen, but something is bugging him because the effect is not supposed to make him sleep for long.

Uncle explained that the trace of the magic showed him that the spell was a type of healing magic that normally used to someone who was under influence of a dark spell. It was not purification magic, it was more like to remind the person about their dream and desire, about home and love, about their longing. So, it shouldn't make Arzen like this.

We all know what is Arzen dream, desire, longing, love and home. He already has it all, normally it shouldn't even affect him. Well, except if there is actually something else that we don't know about Arzen.

His explanation makes me remember my conversation with Arzen at The Ethervizh. This Arzen is someone else before he is Arzen. Perhaps, there was something else that he wants from his past life?

Speaking of it, I still haven't asked Kii about this Portgas D Ace person. Who was he really? I only know that he was a pirate. What else? What was his dream? Did he have a lover in past life too? Did he still love her (if he has)? What about his family? Wait, maybe he even had a wife and children there? Maybe his desire was to be with them again? Then, how about Kii? Did he love them more than Kii?

Holy Ether! How old was he when he died? If he was an adult then, is that meant that he is really, really old now?

No, no, no, what am I talking about at a time like this? It's not the time to think about something meaningless like this. I should have thinking about how to wake him up and how to find Kii. It's more important.

Well, that was what I think. We work hard to wake him up unsuccessfully. We tried everything we can think of without result. Days after days we live in worry about him and Kii. Then, some hope shines on us when we finally able to found Kii's trace. Arzen, that shitty Prince, after we spend our best effort to wake him up just woke up by himself like it was nothing.

That guy is really weird. Somehow it makes me feel complicated. I was glad that he was fine and finally wake up. His body and mind are fine. He didn't lose any strength. The side effect is only his magic who he seems to have a hard time to control because it is stronger than before.

Yeah, I was glad. Yet, somehow I had this urge to shake him up and told him to 'give back my worry for you from before'.

What the hell? He seems okay. We were worried about him for nothing. I can tell that Arren Nii-sama feels the same as me.

Looking at Arzen as we prepared to teleport, I can't help but smile. As irritated as I'm at him, 'Good job coming back to us, Arzen, you idiot prince!' that sentence still come to my mind.

I'm really glad he is back.

* * *

The situation escalates quickly as we arrived. As I thought, we were able to trace Kii because she was escaped the kidnapper. That's my girl, good job Kii!

We watch stunned as Kii was blasted by the enemy. I froze for a second before I was able to get hold of myself again. It's not the time to recall the past. Kii is here. I have to protect her.

I saw Arzen got to her, so I take care of the other enemies around us. I trust Arzen. He will protect her as well as I do.

Looking at them embracing like that make me feel proud of my own decision. I know I did the right thing. Kii must be so worried about him. She was like that, even when herself is in danger, she will always care about her loved one more.

I'm glad that they are together again.

"Aoi-Nii" Kii whispers as she noticed me coming closer to them.

I opened my arms. She comes to me readily. "I'm glad you're okay," I told her as I embrace her tightly.

Ether-sama, thank you for taking care of my sister.

We decided to take a rest at the elven tribe's territory before we teleport back. Kii is tired and injured, so is Angela. Besides, Kii said she wants to help the kids to find their guardian first before we get back. As expected of her.

Arzen... Well, what else new? He sticks to her like a leech. Kii too, she seems to worry that he will disappear if she let go of him. They're really similar, aren't they?

I left them alone to help Uncle Raselle and Ben who were helping to heal the demon guy name Yulan. The elven girls are with their own tribes. The kids from before sitting nervously in the corner.

"Hi..." I greet them as gently as I can to ease their nervousness.

They look at each other and look back at me. I keep my smile to them. "Hi..." they whispered.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Polly and this is Ben," The girl said.

"I'm Aoi. Nice to meet you!" I smile again.

"Nice to meet you too," they said in unison.

"You guys get along well, huh?" I said.

They smile at each other. Well, how cute!

"Ben?" said a voice behind me. "Well, I'm also Ben. Nice, huh? Ben meets Ben! And hello to you, Polly-chan, my name is also Ben." Ben said with a smile.

"You don't hate me?" Little Ben asked softly.

"Why would we hate you?" I asked.

"I'm a demon," he said.

"Human, demons, beastmen and elven are same. We live in the same world. We believe in the same God. I don't think we have reasons to hate you, don't you think too?" I turn to Ben.

"Precisely. Do you hate us? The one that kidnapped you were human too after all?" Ben asked.

"I used to. The human was the one who has been kidnapped us, demons, separated us from our family. Took our freedom and make us a slave to be abused by them. That was what I always thought about human. My master said not all human are like them. It's hard to believe, but then I meet Kii Nee-chan who is really nice, and the uncle there is also nice, they even healing me and Yulan Nii-chan. He also said that he is a friend of Polly-chan's tribe. I don't hate human anymore. I think" He said shyly.

"I'm glad," I said. This child is really strong and smart. He has a hard life, abused by a human, yet he was still able to trust us. "You're really a brave kid, Ben-kun!" I smile at him. Polly-chan nods along with me.

He ducked his head shyly. "I'm not..." he trailed.

"You are. We Bens are Braves and hard working men. Be proud of it!" Ben adds, patting his head.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Uncle Raselle and Ben then taking them to their room to rest. They have been through a lot, they need a good rest.

I look at Yulan who have been glancing at me from the beginning.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Ah, sorry. You just look like Kii-chan a lot, so I was wondering if you're her relative" He said, scratching his head.

I smile. "Yup. I'm her big brother. Kii is my twin sister. Thank you for looking after her" I bow at him.

"Nah, Kii-chan is also helping us. There is nothing to thank us for" Yulan answered.

"How did you get caught if I may ask? You seem to be a good fighter. I'm sorry if my question offends you" I add quickly, as I take a seat near him.

He flips his hand in an 'I'm not offended' way. "I was careless. A bunch of men were asking for my help, saying that their family were in danger. It was the first time human asking for my help, so I was too happy that I'm being careless. I let my guard down and was caught by the people I was trying to help. Kinda pathetic, yeah?" He laughs without humour.

"It's not pathetic," I said. "I never meet demons before. I read about your race in books. It mostly was written that your race has violent natures and untrustworthy. But after meeting you and Ben-kun, I don't think it's true. You're a nice bunch, aren't you?" I smile.

He laughs back at me. "I'm sure it is only you that thinks like that. Human mostly thinks of us as evils things that need to be terminated" he sighs.

"Then how about we make an alliance? Your Kingdom and Ours? How about it?" Arzen's voice said.

I sigh as I turn to him and Kii who just turn up at the door. "Arzen... You can't just decide it by yourself. Please don't make Yulan-san feels bothered" I tell him as Kii giggles beside him.

"Well, Crown Princes are allowed to decide this kind of thing, you know that Aoi-chan!" he points at me.

Honestly, this stupid Arzen... "Don't call me, Aoi-chan! And even if you're a crown prince, please think about Yulan-san side too. It's still not right to make him feel bothered." I tried to tell him. Yulan-san looking back and forth between us.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Aoi-chan. I'm sure Yulan is also on the same page as me, right?" he asked Yulan-san.

"As I said. Who is this Aoi-chan, you idiot Prince? And how the hell you can be sure of that?" I asked.

"Aoi-nii, calm down!" Kii said as I start to shake him up.

"You're the crown prince of The Etherheinz Kingdom," Yulan-san said.

"Yup. I'm Ace. Nice to meet you!" Arzen said, shaking Yulan-san hand, face full of smile. "Woah, those horns are real? Cool!" he adds.

I grab his back collar and force him to bow too at Yulan-san. "Please, forgive his rude attitude. We're aware our crown prince is stupid. I assure you that not all our prince are stupid. You will find the other one much more pleasant than this one" I said as I knock Arzen on the head.

"Hey! There is only Nii-sama beside me. You're basically saying that Nii-sama is much better than me!" Arzen accused.

"I didn't say that!" I said haughtily.

"Oh?" he prompts.

"I'm just stating a fact" I grin.

"Kii... Aoi is being mean to me!" He whines.

"Hey! Don't bring Kii into this!" I complained.

"Oh dear," Kii said, patting his head as Arzen buried himself on her neck.

That is so sly, Arzen!

Yulan-san who was still looking at us with confusion finally laugh. "You're not what I expected," he said to Arzen.

Arzen raised his brow in question. He takes a seat beside Yulan-san, bringing Kii with him.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Kii-chan" Yulan-san smiles at Kii.

"Uh-uh. My uncle is a good healer, and Ace-kun and Aoi-nii are here. Of course, I'm okay in no time." Kii smile back.

"Kii, don't cheat in front of me!" Arzen whines.

I snort while Kii giggles at him. Yulan-san looks as if he was about to argue for a moment before he also laughs.

"Possessive much, huh?" Yulan-san commented.

"He is" I agree.

"What?" Arzen said. "Yulan is cool and attractive. He has black hair. His body has more muscle than mine. Kii likes this kind of guy. He is basically Kii's type. How can I'm not getting jealous?" He grumbles.

"Ace-kun! I don't have a type. I like it because it is Ace-kun or something like that" Kii said with a red face.

"I'm a demon," Yulan said.

"So? There is no rule that demons cannot be cooler than human." Arzen said again while I messaging my head.

"I see." Yulan-san smiles. "About that alliance, I think it is a good idea. Are you sure your side will be okay with it?" He adds.

"Of course!" Arzen said. "King Father will be pleased. He and Nii-sama are really curious about demons, you know. We are planning to send a letter to your Kingdom to talk about an alliance, to begin with. It was delayed because a lot of things happened, I guess" Arzen explain.

I look at Yulan-san in confusion. Yes, I know about this plan for the alliance. We are indeed planning to send them a letter. Why did Arzen telling this to Yulan-san? Wait...

"You're a Crown Prince too, Yulan-san? Or should I call you Yulan-sama?" I asked.

"Yulan is fine. Indeed, I am a Crown Prince from The Etherfiend Kingdom, Yulan Noche Rox Fiend. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you, it just never come up" He apologised.

"Nah, don't mind it. I was more curious about how did Arzen know that?" I smirk at Arzen.

"Hey!" He protested. "We, Princes are demanded to know other Kingdom Princes, you know!" He adds.

"Yeah, and you manage to remember both their face and name? I'm impressed!" I said.

"Arren Nii-sama threatened him that he would stop playing with him if he couldn't remember them," Kii said.

"Kii, don't tell them" he whines again.

"That explains it," I said.

After that, we are discussing what to do to form our alliance, if we should meet again or if letters only will be enough to form a trust.

Kii said it is better if we visit each other Kingdom to show how much we trust each other. We agree with her. We continue our discussion until late night when Yulan-san remembers that he needs to inform his people that he is alright.

They have their own way to communicate, so we leave him alone to give him privacy.

Arguing with Arzen with Kii between us, makes me wonder if the bad things that happened a few days ago really happen or not.

Ah, everything is back to normal, I guess.

* * *

Two days after that, Yulan-san knights come to pick him up. Ben-kun and Yulan-san went with a promise to keep in touch. Polly-chan, who also makes a promise with Ben-kun to send each other letter (and to marry in the future. Honestly? Even little kids also already promise to get married?) will go with Uncle Raselle and Ben to return to her tribes.

Angela, who these past days have been clinging to Noah, to his confusion, seems to turn timid. Sometimes, she will glance to Kii as if she wants to says something but cancelled it.

She hadn't look at Arzen or try to talk to Arzen at all. She seems to stalk Noah now.

I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing. For me, as long as she stays away from Kii, it will be alright. I don't have time to deal with her.

As fast as we leave home, we come back as fast too.

We are welcomed by a worry Nee-sama who immediately takes Kii in her arms, sobbing softly. Nii-sama and Arren Nii-sama who sigh in relieve, The king and the queen and our parents.

By the look of Mother expression, I knew something bad was happening while Kii and I absence from our house.

You people just won't give Kii a break, will you?

Uncle said that he needs to go back immediately as he needs to bring Polly-chan to her family soon. They have been worry and he doesn't want to make them stay worried longer than necessary.

We made promises to meet with each other soon to discuss some magic that I asked him about.

I knew my family, except Mother, want Kii to be home with us, but I ask her to stay with Arzen tonight. It was a hard decision but I know it is for the best.

We, The Wallace Family have something to discuss. I don't want Kii to be caught in it. Something bad is happening in the house. Mother eyes show that her hatred toward Kii has grown. If Kii is included, she will become a target. I don't want to take a risk. She needs to be away for now.

I thought Father will disagree. Strangely, he was not. Nee-sama looks at me sadly and held Kii tightly, whispering an apology before she left. Nii-sama just sighs, hugs Kii and tells her how happy he was that she is back before he follows Nee-sama.

Mother left without even said anything. I scowl at her back.

Father, though... He hugs Kii and kisses her on the temple, "Come home soon" he smiles. Kii nods at him shyly. It was the first time Father ever shows affection to her.

Kii is smart. I know she understands what is happening in our house. I know she understands that by asking her to stay out, I'm also asking for her trust. I know she trusts me.

"I miss Ace-kun, anyway," She said to cheer me up.

I knock her head "Don't let him go too far" I warn.

"No promise," She said cheekily.

"He is been corrupting you," I tell her as I hug her. "Everything will be okay, Kii. I promise. This time I will protect you."

"I know" Kii whispers.

"Take good care of her. Don't go too far. I warn you! Don't go too far!" I told Arzen who held both his hands up but not looking at me. I sigh. He is hopeless.

I bow to the other and follow my so-called family home.

Okay, let's find out what happened while we were away.


	32. Chapter 32 : The Wallace House

The only time that I ever fall in love was that time in another timeline, that time when I was in love with Angela. It was not good experiences. I disregard my own family, my own sister for that love. I lose a very important person for that love. In the end, only to find that the person I was in love with is not worth it.

That was my biggest regret. It makes me reluctant to experience it again. That's why... Somehow I kind of understand Mother feeling. It's still not right to pour all her hate to Kii, though. Especially when she herself is not innocence. She is not the victim either.

"You hate Kii because she looks like our mother, and you hate our mother because she agreed to marry Father. Mother, you are a noble. You know very well that she, our mother had no choice. The peace between the kingdoms was at stakes, of course, she agreed to marry a married man. Besides, being a second wife or even a third wife is common in this world. You are aware of that more than I do." I tell her.

We are sitting in our meeting room. The family was explaining to me that this whole time, Mother was lying to Father. She told Father that Kii is a shy person and doesn't like to be together with us. Kii doesn't like to go to a party with us, Kii also doesn't like to eat with us or joining any of our activity. Mother told Father that every time our family has a family activity, she always invites Kii to join, but Kii refuses. She makes Father believe that by leaving her alone, we show her that we care about her. What the heck?

After that time, when I told Father that Kii has been known that she wasn't Mother's daughter since she was young, Father finally confronts Mother. Father was really angry and even decide to divorce Mother.

When I was away from the house to save Kii, Mother had a tantrum. She makes Father angrier. She told them that why we even bother to find Kii, Kii is worthless and even if we manage to get her back, she won't have any value left on her anymore.

Kii has been missing for days. Who knows what had happened to her. To her body. She might be has turned into prostitutes and no one will want her anymore. Our family should just disown her. Besides, Kii was nothing compared to Midori-Nee, our family will be okay as long as Midori-Nee here. We should take this as a chance to make Midori-Nee become Arzen's fiancee instead of Kii.

After that, she was jabbering about sending Kii away if she is found.

My Ether... A mother heart shouldn't be this cold. Even if Kii isn't her daughter, Kii never did anything bad to her. She has no reason to hate Kii.

I was livid when I heard that from Nii-sama, who looks very complicated. She is his mother, but I know he loves Kii too now. When your mother did the wrong thing, she still your mother. When your mother hurt the one you vow to protect... It must be really hard for Nii-sama.

It would be hard for me too if this happened in the past. Now though, I've lost Kii once and have decided that I will protect her at all cost. It is easier for me to decide where I stand on this matter.

Besides, I'm aware that Mother never loves me. She just wanted to make Kii feel alone, that's why she has been included me in her game of family. I was also a son of the woman she hates, after all. Like it or not, it was the truth.

They told me about Midori-Nee who is actually Mother's daughter from her lover. The lover that has killed my mother.

Father has finally found the truth about the cause of my mother's death. It was not an accident. She was not attacked by monsters or bandits. It was this woman's lover that killed her.

The lover once comes to our house as a worker, in disguise to be able to see Midori-Nee and Mother. He saw my mother and fall in love with her beauty. He tried to seduces her but she was not interested. He even tried to force himself on her but also unsuccessful.

The man then thinks that he will kidnap my mother and make her his, but my mother fought him. In the struggles, he accidentally kills her.

He told Mother everything when he asked for Mother help to escaped the kingdom. Mother was enraged and feel betrayed. She refuses to help him, but the man threatened to hurt Midori-Nee if Mother didn't help him. So, Mother helps him escape.

Mother, who has been in love with him since a young age, feel deeply hurt by his betrayal. Mother feels as if all her man is taken by my mother, so her hatred is grown more. My mother is dead, she can't make her suffer anymore. So, she turns her hate toward Kii, who looks just like our mother.

What a joke!

"You're young Aoi-san. You won't understand a deep hurt feeling of betrayal" Mother told me.

"Hah! Don't joke around!" I shout. "You, the one that had betrayed your own husband have no right talking about being hurt by betrayal! Don't blame my mother when it was your own fault that makes you lose your husband love. You left him to my mother. You left your husband alone with another woman, then you found yourself a lover, that's why he fell in love with my mother and lose his love for you. If you stay. That time, if you stay with him, he might not fall in love with my mother that fast." I yell.

"Aoi!" Father shouts.

"No! You always keep quiet all this time. Don't start to care now!" I shout back at him.

"Aoi..."

"Aoi-san"

Nii-sama and Nee-sama also tried to placate me, but I was too angry at the revelation. It's not fair. It's not fair for Kii.

"It because of that woman comes between us that I lose my happiness!" she shouts back.

"Don't blame her. It was you that decided to leave. If you don't want to lose your happiness, you should hold it dearly in your hand, not letting it go. What did you expect Father to do? You left him, then you betray him. You expect him to stay in love with you, while another woman had decided to dedicated her life to him? Only idiots will disregard a dedicated woman for a cheater!" I hissed.

SLAP. Mother slaps me as soon as the word comes out my mouth.

"Mother!" Nee-sama scream.

Everyone tried to separate us as Mother tried to hit me again.

"The truth is always hurt," I told her before I tried to leave.

"Aoi..." Nii-sama calls.

"Aoi, sit down!" Father said sternly. I look at him defiantly. "Sit down! We haven't finished talking" he said.

I sit down reluctantly. "It's for Kii. It's not because of you" I told them.

"Sakura, you need to calm down too. All of you sit down!" Father said.

"What do want to do now? Are you also going to humiliate me as Aoi-san does, Papa-san?" Mother asked as everyone seated back.

"Do you know why I wanted to divorce you, that time? Or why I agree to take you back when you refuse my suggestion of divorce?" Father asked.

Mother shakes her head.

"Rosella, the reason is Rosella. I asked her to come with me to visit you, there I found that you had a lover and were pregnant. I was devasted. I want to show Rosella just how much we love each other and asked for her understanding of why I wasn't able to fulfil my duty as her husband. I was never sleeping with her since you left. I start to touch her because I feel betrayed by you. The one that had been a victim was her." Father said.

"No... Lie" Mothers whispers.

"I used her as your substitutes. Because I was lonely, betrayed, mocked by the one I love most. Rosella stands by me at that time. She cares for me even though she knows I only used her. More importantly, she cares for my son. She loves Akai like he was her own son. Rosella was always so earnest and cheerful. She was honest and full of love. All her attention to me and Akai was her honest feeling. That was why I fell in love with her" Father explained.

I don't care about their past. I don't know why I have to listen to this either, but it is important. I understand that we need to know where that man escape. For that, we need to make Mother understand. We don't want to take her to the court. We are still trying to protect our family. Why? For the other, it because they want this family to stay complete. For me? Because Kii will be devasted and blame herself if something happens to Mother. Kii is like that. Even when it's clear that she is not at fault, her soft heart still will feel guilty.

"When I mentioned that I wanted to divorce you, Rosella asked me, what would happen to the baby inside you if I did that? Would you marry the father or what? That's why I waited for two years after the baby was born before I talked to you. You were ready to divorce, but then you changed your mind and refuse after you found out that Rosella was pregnant. I agree to take you back for the shake of baby Midori and because Rosella convinces me that she was sure that both of you can be a good friend after you both know each other." Father continued. "She was wrong, wasn't she?" Father sneers.

Holy! Father never sneers. He must be really angry.

"I tried to listen to Rosella wish even after she died. I tried to trust you again. But you betrayed me again. I love and accept your daughter. You hurt my daughter. Even worse, you hid the one that had murdered my wife! Explain to me, why can't I be mad at you!" Father shouts.

"I just don't want to lose Midori. Midori is frail from birth. I don't want that man to take her..." Mother trails as Father shout at her again.

"That doesn't mean you have to hide the murdered, Sakura! Unless you are still in love with him, you should be able to tell us where he is now. Midori is my daughter, both in society and law. No one can take her from our family. She is a daughter of Wallace House, that won't change even if the truth of your betrayal comes out. Unlike you who isn't able to love my daughter, I love your daughter. I love her the same as I love Kii, Aoi and Akai. Midori is my child, whoever her biological father is" Father said with conviction.

"Father..." Midori-Nee whispers tearfully.

"Papa-san?" Mother inquiries.

"Son, do hate your Nee-sama after you found out that his father is the one that killed your mother?" Father asked me.

I look at Nee-sama. Face blank. "I hate her father. But Nee-sama is Nee-sama. Nee-sama hasn't done anything that worthy of being hated" I told them.

"Do you think Kii-chan will hate me?" Nee-sama asked with a vulnerable voice.

I smile at her as Nii-sama rubs her head for comfort. "She won't" I answer.

"Midori-chan, why do you even..." Mother tried to ask.

"Care about Kii-chan feeling?" Midori-Nee asks back. "Because Mother, Kii-chan is my precious sister. If not because of her, I might have been a bad girl. I won't be this happy." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked. "Kii knew that you're my daughter from the beginning. She must really hate you. I always make sure that she knows that you're more precious than her. She..." Mother was cut yet again.

"She isn't. She didn't hate me. I was in love with Nii-sama. I had a dream to marry Nii-sama in the future. Then, I got my heart broken when Nii-sama fall in love with another girl. I tried my best to separate them, I even bullied the girl..." Midori-Nee said.

"You wouldn't..." Mother denied.

"I would. I did. When I was lost between what is right and wrong, it was Kii-chan who saves me. She lets me cry on her. She lets me pour all my heart, my fear, my sin. She accepts it all. Because Kii-chan was there with me, I was able to love Nii-sama purely as my Nii-sama again. I was able to stop my heart from breaking again when I find out that I was his half-sister. I even found my beloved. My happiness. I find the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was able to be this happy because Kii-chan reaches out to me. So, please Mother. Please stop hating my precious Kii-chan. Stop hating my saviour. Stop hiding my criminal father just because of your hatred to Kii-chan. Let's end this. Let's we all become a family." Nee-sama sobs.

"Midori-chan..." Mother whispers again.

"Mother, I was a coward. Midori is right. Please tell us where is the man." Nii-sama adds.

"Even you Akai-san?" Mother asked.

"I also never give Kii chance to be loved. I did the same mistakes. Mother, if you just try to get to know her without trying to justify her, you will find out that Kii is a lovable person. Mother Ro had been gone for years. Isn't it the time for you to let go of your hatred to her? Even if you can't, Kii is innocent. Stop being unfair to her" Nii-san said.

"My own children... Even my own children are against me... Very well. You win Papa-san. The man escaped to The Holy Kingdom. I never keep in touch with him anymore but the last time I heard of him, it was said that he becomes a cleric." Mother said.

"I appreciate it," Father said with a bow.

"What is going to happen to me?" Mother asked as Father starts to leave.

Father looks at me. I sigh. "Nothing. Kii will be sad if she found out Mother is not in the house anymore" I shrugged.

"Are you sure she will be sad, Aoi-san? Shouldn't she be happy that I'm gone?" Mother asked me.

"You are not our mother. You are not even much a mother to Kii. But... We never meet our mother. We sure she would be an amazing mother. We don't get to know how she was, though. You're the only mother that we know. So, even if you hate her and I don't like you that much now, you're still are our mother. I will protect Kii from you and from anyone who wants to hurt her. I don't trust you, but you're still Mother." I told her.

Mother looks at Father. "You have your answer. You will lose your authority in the house, but other than that, nothing change. The reason? It's for Kii. In the past, I accept you back in this house because of Rosella, now I want you to stay for Kii. I wouldn't able to see you as my wife anymore, but at least I still can accept you as my children's mother," Father said before he leaves.

I saw Mother sobs at his reply while Nee-sama and Nii-sama comfort her. I smile at Akai-Nii and Nee-sama when they turn to me, then I leave to give them privacy.

The Wallace House is a mess. At least now everyone understands that this mess house called Wallace is also Kii's home.

Kii is also The Daughter of The Wallace House.

* * *

 _So people... This is the conclusion for The Wallace House. I kind of unsatisfied by it, but I already decided it is going to be like this for them from the start. So, yeah..._

 _You know, I did not forget about Lexy. I swear I didn't. 😂 He is doing a very important job right now. Please wait for the revelation! Whatever you say, no. I definitely didn't forget about Lexy. 😬 Or Rhuifen. Yeah, I worry for Rhuifen's end. I've decided on it for a long time also, but I think some people won't like it. Crossing my fingers now! 😖_


	33. Chapter 33: Kii's heart & me in her life

Looking at Kii who is watching Aoi's back with a sad expression, making me feel useless. Even when I tried my best to make her happy, there will always be something or someone that makes her sad. I knew it was unavoidable, but I still wish that all sadness was gone from Kii's life.

I love this girl... And I almost lost her.

I feel myself trembling at the remembrance. Trembling with what? I'm not sure. Maybe fury for such things to happen? Fear for what was almost happened? I don't know. Right now, I feel like I want to keep her in my arms forever. I want to make sure that she is here with me.

I don't want my future with her only exist in an illusion. Like his future was. He is not me, but if it wasn't for him, I won't be here now. I still thankful. His love for her makes my love for her possible.

Speaking of him...

Gah! I forgot to punch him! For hurting Kii (not my Kii but still Kii), for doing that thing to the Kii that was in the prison, for being a coward, for not protecting her. I really, really, really wanted to punch him. I got a chance yet I just let it go like that? Oh, the regret! Dammit!

"Ace-kun? Are you alright?" Kii asked when she saw me grabbing my own head and agonizing in silent for my lost chance in punching Arzen.

"I'm okay, Kii. Sorry for making you worry" I smiled.

"You sure? You seem in pain a few moments ago" Kii said worriedly while peering into my eyes. Her hand checking my temple and my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I said firmly before I pulled her into my arms.

Kii's body moulding into me perfectly. I don't want to let her go. I want to hold her forever. I hope the time will stop moving and leave me and Kii alone. I hope in every life I am born (if I had a chance to be reincarnated again) Kii will be there too. I hope I will fall in love with Kii in every life I have. I hope there was a Kii in my previous life, in Portgas D Ace's life.

"Ahem...!" When I was lost in my own world about "what ifs" and "Kii", my family was waiting for me to notice them, it seems. And because I didn't notice them for quite long, my brother decided to remind me that they were still around.

I pout at him, not letting Kii go.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't look at me like that! You know we need to talk!" Nii-sama said curtly before he turns his sight away from me.

"Why are you turning away from me? Did I make you angry? Do you hate me, Nii-sama?" I asked worriedly.

What if while I was sleeping I made some mistakes? What if Nii-sama thinks I was weak and he doesn't need a little brother like me? What if my actions (I don't know what it was, but it must be something) made Nii-sama hates me?

"Idiot! Why would I hate you? You're an annoying little brother, indeed. You're a handful little brother. Crazy and make me worry about you for eternity, but you're my little brother. I wouldn't trade you with anything. Sometimes, I wonder what is happening inside that head of yours. You always seem to find the most bizarre conclusion!" Nii-sama shakes his head in exasperation.

"You were turning away from me!" I accused.

"I don't want to see that exact expression on your face!" Nii-sama sighs.

"See! You hate me!" I said in despair.

"No, I don't" Nii-sama replied.

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't"

"I'm pretty sure you do!"

"I am definitely sure that I don't"

"Arren Nii-sama hates me. What did I do to make Nii-sama hates me?"

"Stop being stupid. I don't hate you, Arzen!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"I don't hate you," Nii-sama said looking straight into my eyes. I look back at him, with Kii looking back and forth between us.

"..."

"..."

We stare at each other for a while.

"Yes, you do!" I said again.

"Arzen!" Nii-sama sighs again.

"Arren-Nii!" I reply.

"You're such a kid" Nii-sama rubs my head fondly.

"You were looking away from me" I insist.

"You were giving me those puppy dog eyes. You know, the one that makes me always want to do whatever you ask me to do. I was avoiding that. Not you" he finally admits.

"Really? Anything I want?" I perked.

"I have just dug my own grave, haven't I?" Nii-sama muttered.

By now, Kii is giggling softly between us, while King Father and Lady Mother finally decided to interfere.

"Your brother was beyond worry about your conditions, Son. You should know by now just how much you meant for him" King Father explained.

"Father! We agreed to keep it as a secret!" Nii-sama said with a red face.

I smile. I really am a lucky person to have them. In other life, I have such wonderful families, and then here too I am blessed with another amazing family. I see, even someone like me is allowed to have this kind of happiness. I am really glad to be born (again) here.

"Stop looking so smug!" Nii-sama knocks my head. I was too happy to reply, so I just smile while following them to talk.

We are talking about my attacker who I still don't know who it was. We know that Kii knew who was it but we don't want to confirm it. Well, all of us know who it was that attacked me, but because the spell that she used was supposed to be harmless, we don't have evidence (again) to accuse her of making me sleep for that long. Since the spell only has that effect because of my situation, even if we did accuse her, we won't have enough evidence to punish her. The court will only let her go without any punishment. She can say that she was pranking me, then get a light punishment. In the end, our side will still lose the battle, so we decided to give her another chance to atone herself.

Had she was not being kidnapped with Kii too, we can accuse her of trying to harm Kii. BUT, again... sigh... there is no evidence of her being the one who took the kidnapper to The Academy ground. The witness is only Kii. Even if Kii is from a noble house, she can't just accuse someone. Besides, Kii said she wants to see if that Pink Thing still can change or not. Honestly, I think Kii didn't forgive that pink thing, she just gives that pink thing a leeway because she likes Noah. It was not for pink thing's sake but more for Noah's sake. Jezz, my fiancee is just too nice, isn't she?

Kii is so much different from me. I am brash and easy to get angry. I am impatient and hard to forgive or forget about something bad that was happening to me. While Kii forgives but never forget. Kii is strong but has a soft heart. Kii is small, adorable, cute, gorgeous, but the most amazing thing about her is not her appearance. It was her heart. Kii's heart is warm. There is so much love in it. Love for her precious people, and even love for other being that she thinks deserves it. Heck, She even still has a place in her heart to give chances to people who had hurt her. Kii's heart is one of a kind. No one will be able to be like her.

Kii is too good to be real, but she is real. And the most amazing thing is that She is mine.

"What is it?" Kii asked as I look at her happily.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life" I said.

Kii's face turns red. She smiles shyly at me and whispers "It is me who is lucky to have you in my life" She looks at me before she adds "I don't know how my life would turn to be without Ace-kun in it" She caresses my cheeks lovingly, "I might be not able to have this much happiness if Ace-kun never comes to love me", Then, she pecks my lips "Thank you for loving me" She said with a smile.

Without realizing what happening, I feel myself tears up. That statement. I know it very well. How happy and thankful you feel when you realised that you are being loved. To heard it was given to me... I don't know what is this feeling in my heart. I feel so much happiness, but I feel like I want to cry too. I always thought that it was just me that treasure Kii, never ever in my own imagination, I think that I deserve to be treasured by Kii as well. To know how much my existence meant to Kii, how much She loves me, how thankful she is to have me in her life, her happiness to have my love... it's too much. My heart might explode in happiness.

"Ace-kun?" Kii called worriedly. She wipes my tears with her hands. I hug her in reply.

"Thank you. Thank you for saying that, Kii. It means so much to me. So much. I love you, Kii. You are the best thing that ever been mine" I told her. Kii tightens her hold on me too at my words.

We sat there embracing each other in silence. We are in my room. After we finished talking with my family we excused ourselves to take a rest. Kii was still tired and recovered from the ordeal. We sat in my bed, cuddling after we finished cleaning ourselves. Sometimes, just being with her is enough to make me happy. To have Kii in my arms is the same as if I was given the moon and all the stars in the universe. I won't need anything else.

"Let rest, hmm. Aoi will come to get you tomorrow. We wouldn't want him to murder me when I finally was able to wake up, right?" I joke.

"Of course," Kii said with a giggle.

Kii nestle herself in my arms as we prepare to sleep. Meanwhile, I rest my head on her hair. I hope I will always have this happiness in my life. I hope I will always have her in my arms every night. I can't wait to have our wedding. When everything calms down, I knew then my wedding and Kii will soon be discussed. I am still a Crown Prince, after all. When a Crown Prince proposed to his fiancee, the wedding will soon follow. That is what always happens in our kingdom or at least that is what was written in history books that Nii-sama forced me to read years ago. I really can't wait for it to happen. I close my eyes and smile at the image of Kii in a wedding dress.

* * *

Aoi comes in the afternoon to collect Kii. He looks at me strangely and proudly. Well, at least I thought he looks kind of proud.

"Good job, Arzen!" He comments.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Good job for growing up and not to makes Kii stay up all night," He said carelessly.

"I don't _always_ make Kii stay up all night," I told him which he ignored in favour of greeting and saying his thanks to my family.

"Aoi! I really don't!" I called out to him.

Kii is patting my shoulder in sympathy. "I don't, right?" I ask her.

"No, you don't" Kii smiles.

"Kii, you're not just saying that to make me happy, right?" I whine at her. She laughs at me. Her laugh is beautiful likes a melody in my ears.

"Of course not, even if Ace-kun did make me stay up all night, I'm sure that it was because I don't mind it" She continues.

"Really?" I smile.

"Really" She answers.

"Okay, enough. Stop flirting you two" Aoi said behind us.

"Oh damn! I thought he left us" I said in an exasperated voice.

"You wish!" Aoi snorts.

We laugh and move to talk in the garden with Nii-sama guiding us. Aoi explaining to us about what was happening in their house. He also apologises to Kii for making a decision about their _Mother_ without asking Kii first. Kii only smiles and said that she is happy with the result. Kii said that she trusts Aoi and she has the same feeling as Aoi. Kii also said that Aoi is right, Kii will be sad if She found out that _their Mother_ isn't in the house anymore.

Kii, even if she never was accepted by Duchess Wallace as a daughter, seems that still respect her as her sibling's mother. I knew the fact that for Kii herself she was never Kii's mother as Kii was taught in a very young age by her that she was not Kii's mother and Kii was not her daughter. Kii understand that the missing of the mother in her family will make her sibling sad, that is why she was ready to forget how she was treated in the past. For the sake of her sibling, she is also preparing herself to come back to that house. To the house that makes her feel suffocated. I am so proud of her.

I am not worried because I know Aoi will protect her. We also talked about Midori's biological father who was previously assumed dead, Who was actually still alive and hiding in The Holy Land or officially called The Ethersaint Kingdom, Who is Kii and Aoi biological mother's killer. Aoi tells Kii about Midori's worried about Kii's feeling toward her which Kii immediately said silly because, for Kii, Midori is her Nee-sama, whoever her real Father turns to be, she is forever her Nee-sama.

We are really proud of her. Kii grows up well. Kii becomes such a wonderful lady with a heart of gold. I know she is going to be okay. Kii holds her precious people close to her heart. I know, like me, she also will protect her precious people with all her might.

Nii-sama shares with us about Lexy whereabout and his mission. He is currently in a mission from my King Father. He is _'cleaning up'_ some nobles who are useless to our kingdoms and only want the power for themselves and not for the sake of the citizen in their territory. King Father knows how much I was longing for adventure, and because of my actions a few weeks ago (taking Kii out of the school, proposing to Kii, etc), King Father decided that it's time for them to take an action as well. Before I make another unexpected move that can be the reason for the specific nobles to make excused to belittle me, Father King decided to blow up their misdoings first with Lexy help.

After hearing that, I kind of feel guilty. I tried to apologise, but Nii-sama said I don't need to as it is going to happen sooner or later. It is actually good that it happens this soon, so the suffering of some of our citizen can be stopped.

Nii-sama explained that even when we suspected some of our nobles houses are not good, we never really knew how bad it was. Because of my actions that make those corrupt noble houses lessen their guard (they were to busy criticizing my action that they didn't think that Lexy is out to investigate them and not looking for me and Kii), they were finally able to gain some evidence. My actions also push the underground team to move faster in their investigation because on the surface they were busy looking for me to every territory, while what really happen were that they were investigating that territory to find which one was corrupt and which one was not. Thanks to that, we were able to find out that some of our citizens are actually suffering and then we also able to take action to help them.

On the pretend of looking for their missing crown prince, Lexy's troupe were able to collect enough shreds of evidence to bring those corrupt Nobles to court and punish them. That is why we weren't able to meet Lexy these few months.

I was impressed by Nii-sama and King Father ability. They were able to make my selfish action to be a way to make our kingdom better. I was right. Nii-sama is worthy to be the next king. I don't think that I would be able to assist King Father if I was the one that was in Nii-sama position that time. I told so to Nii-sama who in turn told me that it wouldn't have happened if I never reached out to him. He said that all the good things that are happening in our family are starting from me.

Arren Nii-sama really held too high opinions about me. He has overestimated me too much. I am not that good. My previous action is for my own selfish desire. It was never for the sake of other people. But Nii-sama is only smiles and rubs my head like he always does when I told him that. He said that he wouldn't have reached this position if it was not for me. Whatever he means... We all know that it was because of his own ability that he now able to be in this position. It is because my Nii-sama is just too amazing.

Aoi and Kii agree with me that Arren Nii-sama is amazing. Though, Kii said that I also not allowed to take my hand out of all these. Kii said that even if I was not aware of it, I was able to change many things in their lives.

"Change my heart, change my world, change me," Kii said with a smile while Aoi and Arren Nii-sama nod along at her statement.

I am speechless. I never have anyone telling me that my action, my existence and myself were able to change them.

Am I allowed to feel happy about it?

* * *

 _Hi readers, It's finally updated again! I'm sorry it was such a long wait. I have been sick, I was caught a cold. It seems that the cold weather does not go well with me this time._

 _RainVNfans_Nah, Midori doesn't aware yet that it is her that is going to be the Queen in the future. Sadly, Ace and Kii romance adventure is currently on hold, because Kii is still recovering from her kidnapping ordeal and Ace is helping her with that. They still affectionate with each other though. Lol :)_

 _VisitorNo.18_Oh God, I'm sorry to hear about your experience with betrayal. I can't imagine how would I feel or act if I was in your position. You are amazing for able to goes on after that happened. Kii and the people in the Wallace house are amazing and have good hearts, but even so, they are just characters in my story, I don't even know if someone like them exists in real life._

 _As always, Thank you to VisitorNo.18 and RainVNfans for always leaving a review. I might not always reply to your review but please know that your reviews are always become my encouragement to write and posted another chapter. Thank you, without your support, I don't think I would have come this far._

 **Side note: Please share with me if you find other fanfics about our beloved Portgas D Ace. As you well know, I love reading fanfiction about Ace. Especially when it was about him being not dead (I still in denial about Marinford until now ...,...)**

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_


	34. Chapter 34 : Noah, Angela, Rhuifen

November passed quickly. After that disastrous thing that happens to us settle, we finally able to enjoy our vacation. Originally, we were planning to visit The Ethervizh Kingdom again but with so many things that need to be done, we decided to delay the visit. They come to visit us in exchange. Not only to meet Kii and Aoi but also to attend our big events.

There is Nii-sama and Midori engagement party which I am glad to announce that it went nicely. Also, mine and Kii's wedding that soon will be held. Kii's father decided to invite Uncle Ra and his family, including the King himself in honour of Kii's Mom for the wedding discussion. It was the right decision as they seem very happy to be included, especially Aunt Rose who looks great. If you see her now, you wouldn't believe us if we told you that she has been bedridden for these past years.

Aunt Rose, Uncle Ra, Uncle Romero and Uncle King come to celebrate our happy moments. It was really a blessing. I would like to assume that our relationship with their kingdom is also good.

King Father asked Kii and I if we still want to continue our study or not. As I have said before, the school itself is not that important for us. There is no certification or something similar. The Academy is just a place for nobles heir and heiress to interact. For us to maintain and found a connection.

The material we learn there also no different from what we learn when we were young. The instructors that there are not there to teach us a new thing. They are there to help us control our magic better and to help us perfect our swordsmanship. Not that I said their job is easy. It is hard as hell, you know. They are dealing with nobles brats, after all. And, some of them? Us? Are such spoiled kids that feel as if we/they are in a higher position than the teacher. It was not easy to teach them.

The royal family are different from other nobles family, though. Sometimes, the heirs will no need to finish his study if people around them already acknowledge them for their skills. In dark time in the past, sometimes they even need to leave the Academy to go to war or become a hostage in a potential ally's territory.

We live in a peaceful time. So, for the past decade princes and princesses usually able to finish their time in the academy until graduation. I was a special case, though. Even before all of this happens, the instructors in the Academy already made several reports to King Father saying that they had nothing to assist me anymore. According to King Father, they think that I don't even need to come to the Academy.

My magic is nicely under control. My swordsmanship is excellent and I have a very good reflect in a fight. Their observation from the first time I attended the academy up to now is good. They said even when I was on a quest to subjugate beast, I always able to finish it without getting hurt. Based on that, they think I only need to train and have some experience, maybe to go on a trip to polish my skills.

They have the same opinion about Kii. Because even though Kii is just starting the academy, she is already good. Not as good as me, but better even when compared with other graduates student. Of course, she is. Kii has been training with me since she was young, of course, she is good. My training is not the same as their normal training here, it was similar to the training that I did with Luffy and Gramps (minus the fist of love) in my previous life. That is why when I took her away for a break last time, they have easily given us permission as they thought we are bored already in the academy and they also think it was a good experience for us to go on a trip.

All of the instructors in the Academy even dubbed us as the strongest couple. Weird, aren't they?

Come to think of it, our rapid development is thanks to Lexy who always went with our crazy training ideas. Whether to go to the forest, creating and practising a new magic move, finding and fighting the dangerous beast, all of those wouldn't have possible had Lexy refused to accompany us. Lexy is great, isn't he?

Ah, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, about me and Kii attending the academy. We told King Father, well, actually I told King Father, Kii only said that she will follow whatever I decided to do. She said that because she would want to be with me anyway so whatever I decided, she would be okay with it. Adorable, right? So, yeah. I told King Father that I wouldn't want to leave Aoi and Midori alone in the academy, so we will still attend it. But, if they need someone to go outside the world to help them with something, please let us do it. Because we also want to help them.

I never care about this kingdom before, but now that I have many precious people living in this kingdom, somehow I want to help to make this kingdom be a good and peaceful place to live. This kingdom is also my home, after all.

As requested by so many fellows student and the instructors in the academy, my wedding and Kii will be on the first day of the new term, that means it will be held on the first January. I am complicated and somewhat happy to marry her on my birthday (my past life birthday, but still my birthday, right?). It will become my best day. In my previous life, that date never means anything to me, but maybe here it can become a precious date to remember.

I am beyond happy right now. I am so happy that it scares me. I don't want to lose this happiness.

Also, I'm glad to say that I don't need to worry about that pink thing anymore. She seems to change her target to Noah. Like it or not, we still meet them as Noah comes with his father to our place. The pink thing seems to stalk him now. Sometimes, I saw Noah sighs in annoyance when he noticed that girl following him. Since the kidnapping ordeal, she has lost interest in me. It was a blessing, indeed. I am glad to be able to free myself from her interest.

The pink thing also seems to stop bothering Kii. I was worry that she still wants to harm Kii, but one time she comes to greet Kii. It was not a nice greeting. She did not suddenly love Kii or anything. She still dislikes Kii and so did Kii.

The pink thing... Dare I say that she comes to talk heart to heart with Kii?

We (Aoi, Akai, Midori, Nii-sama, Kii and I) were gathered in the garden for a picnic lunch after our family finished talking about Nii-sama and Midori engagement when the pink thing comes to sit beside Kii. I was half expected that she would start talking nonsense to Kii. I also can see everyone gave the pink thing cold stares. She ignored us.

"I told Noah about me. He cried and told me that he needs to be alone for a while. I asked why he needs to be away from me for a while. I am not her but I also still her. I love him as she does and I am sure that I can make him happy. Much, much, much happier. He said that his loved one has gone and I am not her. He said that he wants to be alone to clear his mind. I don't want him to leave me, but he always refuses to meet me. So I..." She trailed in a choked voice.

I can see the other had the same thought as I did. What the hell is this girl talking about? And why she even told us this? But Kii seems to understand what she meant and why he was talking to us.

"So you give up like you always do" Kii nodded in understanding.

The pink think looked at her sharply.

"I didn't give up. Yet" She said.

"Oh?" Kii asked.

"I didn't! It just that I know I can't be like her. I'm different, but even so, I love him. I am sure that my love for him is not lesser than her love. I am confident that I also can make him happy! But I am not her. I can't be her." She said with a soft tone at the end.

"You don't need to be her" Kii said in a matter of fact voice.

"But he wants me to," The pink thing said sadly.

"Did he tells you that?" Kii asked.

"No, but..." she tried to says.

"No, but! Don't assume about something you don't know. Why don't you give him space to breathe? To think about all this, and when he calms down and ready to face you again, talk to him" Kii said firmly.

"I am giving him space!" She said in despair.

"Stalking him, bugging him every day, asking him to just fall in love with you soon is not an act of giving him space" Kii snorts elegantly.

"I just don't want to lose him" She tried to explain again.

"On the contrary, you will lose him if you keep doing that," Kii said again.

"I don't know what else to do," pink thing said in a defeated voice.

"Change your way?" Kii said after she looks at that girl for moments.

"You said I don't need to be her" Pink thing said.

"I didn't say you need to be her. I said change your way." Kii explained.

"Like what?" she challenged.

"Oh, I don't know. The way you live? I don't know about your past but I don't think Noah-san will fall in love with someone who can't even respect herself" Kii rolled her eyes.

"Hump! You're useless! Why do I even talking to you? (Yeah, that what we are wondering too, I want to say) I will show you the power of a heroine! I will find my happiness with Noah. I will make him fall to me. I will much, much, much happier than you that even Arzen-sama will regret not falling for me! ( I snort at that) I am the heroine after all. I will take Noah back and we will be happy. Happier than you or any other couples. We will grow up old together. We will become a happy couple until we died. And for your information, I only have Noah now. I don't care about other that is not Noah anymore. I only belong to Noah, like I am always supposed to." She said before she leaves.

Her tone was harsh, but her expression told different tales. She seems to be more determined. It is maybe just me, but she seems to be grateful to Kii?

Kii looked at her retreating back in silent, ignoring all our questioning gaze. Kii smiled at us and said that everything is okay. I more or less understand what she meant, but the other seems to be really confused. Though, in the end, they didn't think it was important enough to warrant our concern. As long as that girl stop bothering us, we are fine.

I saw Noah sighs in the distance. He had been in alerts since he saw that pink thing approaching Kii. I turned to give him a thumb up. He snorted while giving me his own thumb up. I don't understand nor I care about what happened between him and that pink thing, but Noah is one of Kii's precious people, so I also want to look out for him.

So, that was Noah and that pink thing. I am glad that we don't need to take a drastic measure to solve our problem regarding them. I want to say that we are lucky that she decided to give up on me and Kii, but I know it is because of Kii. Something must have happened that time they were together. As I said, Kii is amazing. I am sure that deep down even That Pink Thing knows that.

That Pink Thing, maybe I should start to remember her name? Nah, too much work. She is not important, everything is good so no need to change anything, yeah?

That was Pink Thing, Rhuifen on the other side... Pfft! I can't stop laughing when I remember him. It was both funny and weird. It seems that all this time he has been mistaken about who he falls in love with.

So, the story went like this. Rhuifen went home on vacation and because he was jealous of my relationship with Nii-sama, he also tried to get close to his siblings. He is successful. They start to spend time together and talk more. On one occasion, his esteemed brother mentioned his first love to tease him, he answered that his first love already belongs to me, which baffled his siblings, which in turn make him baffled too by their reaction. As he was sure that his siblings know that he loves Kii.

As it turns out, the little lady Rhuifen was in love when they were young was not Kii. Yeah, you are correct. It was Aoi. When they were young, Rhuifen little sisters were such spoiled brats and forceful being. So Aoi who was in charge of them sometimes forced to play in their dress up game. They would dress him in their dress and styled his hair with a wig which made him look like Kii. They are twin after all.

So, that time when Rhuifen supposed to fall for Kii was when they talk on one occasion. Rhuifen found that Kii is interesting and start to give her attention. Even if he never went to talk to her again. Too bad for him, if he just talks to Kii for one more time, he would have realized that Kii and the supposed girl he is in love with is different.

After the princesses explained to him about everything, he said he both feels relieved and silly. I was always wondering about how he looks so chill when I was proposed to Kii. So that time he already knew that the one he loves is not Kii. Yet, even so, I still baffle of how fast his heart heal. I meant, even if that girl is not Kii, he is been thinking that he is in love with Kii in ages, how can he just let it go that easily? Not that I want him to stay in love with her, mind you. I just wonder. But again each person has their own way to deal with their heart. Who am I to judge?

Rhuifen, to Aoi's horror, has been wooing Aoi since then. It was troublesome for Aoi but kind of another blessing for me. I don't know whether I should feel sympathy for Aoi, feel amused by Rhuifen's antic in wooing him or just feel glad that Rhuifen is not after Kii anymore. I really can't decide.

Meanwhile, Akai is kind of freaked out by it. Not in a bad way, but Rhuifen is his best friend and Aoi is his brother. Also, Akai used to the idea that Rhuifen likes Kii, so to suddenly witness him pursued Aoi is kind of weird for him. He did tell Aoi that Rhuifen is a good man and he was sure that Rhuifen will try his best to makes Aoi happy in a very serious and brother-like tone. Aoi, of course, stops talking to him for a while as a sign just how much he was irritated by that.

Midori only said that she is happy if Aoi happy. Whoever Aoi chooses to be his lover won't change her love to him. Nii-sama agrees with her. They mean well. They just want to support Aoi, but sadly it only fueled his irritated feeling. Worse, (in Aoi's eyes) that is, when his father's reaction is only patted him on the shoulder and said that Aoi is responsible for his own life choice and as his father, Asagi-san (it's Kii's papa name in case you forgot) only can support him from afar.

"I like women! I used to be a playboy for heaven sake! Why did everyone just assumed that I have the same feeling as Rhuifen?" Aoi vented on me one day.

"Dunno. It is because you never date in this lifetime, I guess" I told him.

"I was busy looking out for Kii" He answered.

"I know. But they are not. It also may be because you always been treating Rhuifen nicely..." I trailed.

"It is because I feel sorry for him! I also thought that he is in love with Kii and he is doomed because Kii is only had eyes for you. Besides, I think of him as a comrade in being deceived by Angela's fake personality. So I was kind of have a soft heart for him. But it doesn't mean that I have a romantic feeling for him, dammit!" He shouts.

"There, there. The rumours will go away soon. Maybe Rhuifen also will find another girl. He only had been with a girl after all. Remember that Rhuifen also used to be with a girl. And if he still wooing you, at least you can take a relieve in knowing that Kii doesn't mind about it. Like Kii said, Love doesn't know about gender. Love can come to anyone" I tried to cheer him.

"Ha ha," Aoi said without humour.

The rumour didn't die out, nor did Rhuifen advance. He even asked permission to be an assistant instructor so he can stay in the academy. He said that he made a mistake in the past. That time when he thinks he was in love with Kii, he never takes action which made him lose Kii to me in the end. So now he learns from his mistake and will pursue Aoi diligently. Jeez... Poor Aoi, Rhuifen is such a handful person, isn't he? His two best friends slash bodyguards also in the same shocked situation. Their usual professional and cold expression turned into an exasperated face. I often find them cleaning up Rhuifen messes and apologizing on his behalf to everyone, but mostly to Aoi. Poor them too...

Well, in conclusion... If we forgetting about Aoi misfortune (or maybe it was also a blessing in disguise? Only the time can answer, I guess) everything ends well. Our life back to its peaceful self. Our Kingdom starting to move to be better by cleaning up our corrupt nobles and help the citizens that have been suffering under them.

Lexy finally has officially become a Royal Knight. He is a symbol of hope among the commoners who have a dream to be Royal Knight. As a man born from a commoner family, Lexy able to climb high and placed in a position which usually only someone from a noble house able to gain. He is treated and respected equally as a noble would, even when he was from a commoner house. Witnessing his effort, young people from commoners family are also able to hang their dream as high as possible.

There was some trouble with the holy land regarding of Midori's biological father who was hiding there as a slaver named Garu. He is really a despicable person. The holy land was threatening us because they don't want their name looks bad in public. It would be such a bad reputation after all for the religious country like them to have slavers network in their territory.

They can't do anything though when it was the actual truth. We suspect that they even aware of that network and some of their high up gained fortunes from it. They also can't go far about their threat, because even though they are the biggest and most powerful kingdom in this world, even they wouldn't be able to take us and our ally. As the other four Kingdoms along with the two small tribes has joined forces, they finally decide to sacrifice the man to be given to us to accept his punishment. We are only going to put the man in prison, but sadly the man died poisoned when we arrived to collect him. So we only able to retrieve his body.

We suspect that this man was one of the high up in those slavers network and the other from that holy land decide to silence him so their network wouldn't be exposed. As peaceful as this world seems to be, corrupted people, corrupted governments will always exist somewhere inside it. Hidden they might be, but if we aren't putting our guard on them, they will grow and eating our peaceful period in no time.

We have established our alliance with the demons. As I thought, Nii-sama and Yulan get along very well. And I still keep an eye on him too. His body and hair kind of resemble my past self, minus the freckles of course. I never thought that I'm going to feel really grateful to those freckles. I don't want to lose Kii to him.

Kii always say that I need not worry because she only loves me. But I can't help feeling jealous. Even Yulan said that he likes Kii as a sister but I still jealous. Well, maybe Aoi was right. I do have this acute case of possessiveness towards Kii.

I don't mind it though, because everytime Kii feels that I was jealous, she will take time to make me feel better and loved.

Deep down I knew Kii only loves me. There is never even a need for me to worry. Maybe I only wished that my past self also can feel this happy, can have Kii's love. So, seeing Yulan posture makes me keep thinking that he will take Kii. I know it is silly, but I can't help it.

Oh, thinking of it is no good on this happy occasion. If you are wondering why even Yulan is here, I will tell you that it is not only Yulan that is here. There are also some elves, Rikki-san, Manbagi-san and other from beastmen tribes and the Ethervizh's people. We are currently preparing for mine and Kii's wedding. Woohoo! All of them are so excited and so I am.

Kii is shining with happiness. I am sure I am too. In a few days, Kii is going to be my wife. Officially mine.

I smile to myself as I look at how happy she is. I am really a lucky person.

I close my eyes and imagine Arzen and his Kii. They materialise in my mind. They are happy. Arzen is holding their baby in his arms with his Kii smiling beside them. Then, I think of Luffy, Sabo, Oyaji, Gramps, and all the family I left behind in my past life.

Guys, I am getting married. I am happy. I have a perfect life here. I hope you guys that I left behind there also have a fulfilling life. I hope all of you are also happy. I love you, guys. I will always do. I try to convey my happiness to them in my thought, I hope it somehow passed to them.

I open my eyes and think of Ether. I know he is looking out for me somewhere there. I know wherever he is, he will able to listen to me, so I whispered to him.

"Thank you for giving me this life"

Kii said that I change her heart, change her world, change her. Kii also did the same to me. Kii also did... Change my heart, change my world, change me.


	35. Chapter 35 : Epilogue

_**Aoi's Pov**_

It feels like a dream. What happened a lifetime ago in another timeline. I died. Killed by Uncle Ra who I didn't know that he was my Uncle yet. Witnessed Kii being violated by someone I respect so much. Losing her. Then I was given a second chance to protect her.

The first time I came back in time, I never thought about how I did that. I thought it was a miracle. I knew about the ritual, but I haven't had a chance to research it. I thought I was lucky. I never questioned it anymore. I was just happy that I can protect Kii now.

It was because of him, huh. Arzen said that it was Arzen that had sacrificed his own soul to make me back in time. Eh, hold on... Arzen said that it was Arzen... Er... It kind of making me confused. I mean this Arzen said that the Arzen from before... No, it doesn't sound good either. Hmm...

Okay, Portgas D Ace said that it was Arzen that did the ritual with the help of the keeper. Yeah, that sound better.

That time when I followed him and saw him in Kii prison, they just finished drawing the magic circle and doing the blood ritual. The keeper also gave his own life force to make sure Arzen had the strength until I came to him. He knew I would follow him. He knew if I was about to die, I also would want to die in the place where Kii was gone.

So they purposely made the ritual there. As soon as I come near Arzen, the ritual was completed. That was why I found Arzen died when I reached him.

I guess I should thank him? I don't know. I still hate him. I admit that he was a genius. Even in that condition, he still able to notice my hatred to him. I also admit that his love toward Kii is also genuine, but I still not able to completely forgive him. Whether he wants it or not, whether it was his fault or not. It still the truth that he made Kii sad and suffered.

Knowing that Kii was pregnant that time made it worse. My heart hurts so much. Arzen, this Arzen, er, Ace asked that why would I want to know about it. He said it might be just his imagination. He said that even the Arzen in his dream also said that all of it was an illusion. Arzen, no, Ace believed that the Arzen he met there is real though, strangely so did I.

Like Arzen, um I mean Ace. Damn! It hard to talk about the two Arzen. I will just call this Arzen, Ace to differ them.

So I was saying that like Ace, I also would like to believe that the Kii that was suffering there was finally found happiness with her own Arzen and their baby. Why? I guess I just want to make myself feel better. Deep down, I still can't let go of this guilt. Because even if this Kii is happy, past Kii was suffering. And even if it is not happening, would never happen, has been erased, it still existed in my memory. I can't let it go.

So, I really was happy when Ace said that he asked Arzen if he was happy, and his answer that said that he was happy with his Kii and their baby. Hence, I know he said he was living in his own illusion but still, he and Kii is happy. That is good enough rather than nothing.

I renew my promise to myself that this time I will protect Kii's happiness.

Today, Kii looks so happy. My baby sister is getting married. She looks gorgeous in her wedding dress. Her face is glowing with happiness.

This Kii smiles more. This Kii is strong. This Kii is happy.

As they said their vow, I feel tears flowing on my cheeks. Ether-sama, I am so happy. With this, I think I finally able to let go of my past. I won't forget it. What happened in the past. The Kii that has suffered so much. The Arzen that had to lose his own beloved and sacrifice his own soul so she can have another chance to be happy. The keeper that had atoned his regret for not helping her. I won't forget them. I will keep them in my heart, in my memory. But it won't become a burden to me. It would become a reminder of what my promise is. Reminder to a mistake that I vow not to repeat.

My sister is so pretty. She looks best with a smile on her face. And I will protect it.

Arzen looks as if he was given a universe. I never saw someone grin this huge. I am glad that he is the one that reincarnated in the prince's body. I am glad that he is falling in love with Kii. I am really glad he is born here.

Arzen or Ace, whatever he wants to be called is able to make Kii become the happiest person. That is good enough for me. I still want to know his past life though.

Kii and I have talked about this Portgas D Ace and his past. More I know about him, more worry I was. I really want to meet his past self to make sure that he really is deserving to have Kii.

He was a criminal for heaven sake!

I know the one that born here is not bad. Even so, it is my duty as Kii brother to check on him. I just won't satisfied until I meet Portgas D Ace in person. I really really really need to know just what kind of person my little sister married. I am curious.

The question is just how. Maybe I will ask Uncle Ra and Ben. They mentioned that they did some research on another dimension. Maybe some of their research can help me to meet Portgas D Ace. Hmm... It is not impossible.

Alright. I decided! I am going to accept their offer to join their research. I am curious, and when Aoi Fern Wallace is curious... I smirk to myself. Nothing is impossible.

Besides, maybe by joining their research I would able to shake Rhuifen just for a moment?

I sigh. Why is this my life?

How come a ladies man like me being pursued by a man? Damn you, Rhuifen!

Sweet Kii has found her own happiness. I thought as I saw her dancing happily with Arzen. Midori-Nee also has found her beloved in Arren Nii-sama. Akai Nii-sama is still busy with his work and study, but I am not worried. I am sure that soon or later he also will find a suitable lady. I did hear that he was being friendly with one of the girls from The Elven tribes. I know he is going to be alright.

Angela now is also actively pursuing Noah. I heard that some men had tried to make her leave Noah and offered her to be their wife. She refused. She also has stopped sleeping around with men. It seems that she has dedicated herself to Noah. Noah himself though doesn't seem to recuperate her feeling yet. But even when he was cold to her, I often saw her talking to him happily. Well, I guess love is weird. In the past, Noah was not able to let her go to the point that he sold his own kingdom to the enemy. He then raped Angela before I killed him and Angela. I still vaguely remember seeing his body on top of her and his blood that splattered around when I killed him.

I shake my head to get rid of the images. I guess it is thanks to Kii that Noah didn't turn out to be a crazy person?

Why thanks to Kii? I am not sure too. I just heard Noah and Arzen talking one day, and Noah mentioned that it was thanks to Kii that he is being who he is right now. Noah told Arzen that he loves Kii, but not in a romantic way. He said that he wishes to witness Kii being happy with Arzen. For the sake of his love that will never back. For the sake of his Angie, he said. I got lost in his Angie part, but I got a bit of an understanding of his statement. What I can grasp is that it was because of Kii that he turns to be an okay guy.

My Kii is amazing, right?

I look at her again who is now dancing with Father. Father also looks happy. The happiest I ever saw him. Our family didn't suddenly become a warm and cuddly family. Mother also didn't suddenly turns into anew leaf and love Kii. No, it is not like that.

The maids in the house not suddenly treating Kii nicely. Some of them still nasty at her. We get rid of them (not in a cruel way) as soon as we found who treat her badly. The house did not suddenly welcome Kii nicely but we did our best to make Kii feel welcomed. I knew Kii appreciate it greatly.

Kii is dancing with Uncle Robert now, who Arzen oh so smartly called Uncle King, She still gorgeous. Our whole family is here. Not only Kii that is happy, but also me. The downward is only now the family also think that Rhuifen and I are a thing. Sigh... Again... Why is this my life?

I tried to explain to them several times that I like women and No, I do not have that kind of relationship with Rhuifen. They just didn't listen. They thought I was shy. Honestly, me? Shy? Peh...

In the end, I just give up and don't care anymore about what people think about Rhuifen and I. That doesn't mean that I accept his feeling though. I still prefer women.

I sigh again for Ether-sama knows for how many times.

Better stop talking about the unimportant thing. This is a happy day. My beloved sister is getting married today. I also better line up for a dance with her.

The past will never change, even if we are able to reset the time, the past still stays with us in our heart and memory. The future though is something that we still can change. Make it better than your past. How you want it to be is your own choice.

I smile at Kii as it is finally my turn to dance with her. Wrapped in a beautiful white dress, completed by her happy expression, makes her more gorgeous than usual. Kii looks like a Goddess that just descended from heaven.

Both this Kii and past Kii is my precious sister. I wasn't able to protect past Kii, I will make sure to treasure the Kii in front of me more.

I was able to get back in time to protect your happiness, Kii. I will make sure make use the chance well.

Be happy, Kii. Go explore the world. Go find more happiness. I know you're strong, but please know that as strong as you are. Even if you're stronger than me, I will always there with you. I also will be there to protect your happiness with you.

Arzen soon takes Kii away from me. I saw them giggling happily over some silly things. Then Arzen bent to kiss her. His eyes full of love for her. There are so many I love yous in between their kiss. I even hear his whisper to her.

"Thank you for being part of my life. Thank you for letting in your life. Thank you for giving me chances to love you. You are the best thing that I ever have in this world. I love you so much, Kii. So much that sometimes I feel it is going to burst from my heart"

Kii didn't answer him. She just kisses him as deeply. I sigh at their cliche. I guess I can't get angry at them anymore when I found out that they were kissing or when Arzen makes Kii stay up all night. I can't help but smile at myself. Their happiness is also enveloping me in its warmth.

They are husband and wife now. I turn from them with a smile decorating my face. I saw that it is not only me that is happy for them. The others are also smiling.

At least this Arzen and Kii is not an illusion. Their happiness is real and they live in reality. They are happy for real.

I look at their happy face again to make sure that I am not dreaming.

I hear uncle Raselle approaching me and remember what he said about being in my place a few years back. I smile at him before I go along with him, leaving Kii with Arzen. I am not worried. I knew Arzen will always protect her as well as I do. I knew Kii is Arzen treasure. They will happy forever.

Uncle Raselle rubs my hair in an affectionate gesture.

"Her happiness overflowing you too, huh? You can't help but feel content for, huh?" Uncle Raselle smile.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Alright, Aoi-kun?" He asked with a smile. I turn to him.

"Never better" I smile.

* * *

 ** _It is the end, dear readers!_**

 ** _I can't believe that I finished this story. I still have something I want to write about them but if I added a chapter or I put it in between these chapters, it is not fit into the story. I might write another short story about it._**

 _I want to thanks all of my readers that have supported this story by reading it. My special thanks are for RainVNfans and VisitorNo.18 who always left me reviews. Your reviews are what make me able to finish this story. Thank you so much!_

 _See you again in the next story. Perhaps._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
